Amor Desde el Espacio
by Roy4
Summary: Rito a sido seleccionado para ser caballero de Aries, podrá nuestro novato caballero dorado vivir una vida normal y como caballero y a la vez lidiar con varias chicas que están enamoradas de el
1. Nueva Generación de caballeros

Capítulo 1: Nueva Generación de dorados

N: Han pasado 5 meses después de la gran guerra santa contra el dios Hades en la que la actual reencarnación de Atenea Saori Kido junto a los legendarios caballeros de bronce obtuvieron la gran victoria en donde el mundo podría gozar de una nueva era de paz y prosperidad. Después de que Seiya y los demás caballeros salieron del hospital y ayudaron en la reconstrucción del santuario y a la vez modernizándolo a los nuevos tiempos en pleno siglo XXI después de finalizar la reconstrucción del santuario Seiya y los demás caballeros decidieron tomar sus propios caminos para vivir vidas pacíficas y como chicos normales

Saori decide tomar cartas en el asunto y tomar muy en serio su rol como diosa protectora de la tierra y como primera labor llamar a la nueva generación de caballeros y doncellas seleccionadas para ser los nuevos representantes de las 12 principales signos del Zodiaco

En la recamara del Patriarca con Saori y los nuevos caballeros y doncellas

Saori: Llamo a todos ustedes que han sido escogidos para portar las sagradas armaduras doradas, todos ustedes pasaron por intensos entrenamientos en donde pusieron sus vidas al límite con el fin de ser fuertes y servirle a la justicia, espero que siendo caballeros y doncellas de oro sean un buen ejemplo para las futuras generaciones de y recuerden que el bien siempre prevalecerá ante todo

Llamo a la nueva doncella de Piscis Rias Gremory

N: Una hermosa chica de largo cabello rojo oscuro, piel blanca, ojos color verde y pechos copa D se pone en frente de Saori y se arrodilla ante ella

Rias: Yo Rias Gremory con honores acepto el puesto de doncella de piscis, con mis rosas protegeré la verdadera belleza que compone el universo y es el amor

N: La caja dorada de Piscis se abre revelando la armadura dorada de Piscis, la armadura se desprende por partes y se dirige a Rias para vestirla

Datos:

Nombre: Rias Gremory

Pais de Origen: Suecia

Edad: 16 años

Saori: Llamo al nuevo caballero de Acuario Tsunayoshi Sawada, Rias puedes volver a tu puesto

Rias: Con gusto mi señora

N: Rias vuelve a su puesto y en cambio sale un joven de cabello naranja, ojos rojos y cuerpo de complexión delgada pero con músculos de buen tamaño al gusto de cualquier atleta, el joven se pone en frente de Saori y se arrodilla ante ella

Tsuna: Yo Tsunayoshi Sawada con mi 0 absoluto congelare a todo mal que atente contra el mundo e igual acepto con honor ser caballero del signo de Acuario

N: La caja de Acuario se abre revelando la armadura dorada y esta se desprende vistiendo a Tsuna

Datos:

Nombre: Tsunayoshi Sawada

País de Origen: Japón

Edad: 15 años

Saori: Puedes volver a tu puesto Tsunayoshi. Llamo al nuevo caballero de Capricornio Ichika Orimura

Tsuna: Gracias pero prefiero que me llames Tsuna para abreviar mi señora

Saori: Esta bien Tsuna si llamarte así te pone mejor con gusto lo acepto

N: Tsuna vuelve a su puesto y sale un chico más alto que Tsuna, este joven es de cabello azul oscuro y sus ojos son de pupila negra, su complexión es un poco más musculosa que Tsuna, igual que los anteriores se pone en frente de Saori y se arrodilla

Ichika: Yo Ichika Orimura juro por mi Excalibur y por mi Masamune que pondré en lo más alto el legado de los que han portado el título de Capricornio jurando total fidelidad ante usted gran diosa Atenea

N: La caja e Capricornio se abre mostrando la armadura dorada esta al igual que las demás se desprende vistiendo a Ichika

Datos:

Nombre: Ichika Orimura

País de Origen: Japón

Saori: Llamo al nuevo caballero de Sagitario Allen Walker

N: Sale un chico de cabello plateado de ojos un tono verdoso y de estatura parecida a la de Tsuna y de complexión física similar a Tsuna, se pone en frente de Saori y se arrodilla

Allen: Yo Allen Walker juro por mis flechas de luz que guiare a la victoria en cualquier batalla por venir

N: La caja de Sagitario se abre en donde la armadura de dicha constelación se desprende vistiendo a Allen y este vuele a su puesto con su armadura puesta

Datos:

Nombre: Allen Walker

Pais de Origen: Inglaterra

Edad: 15 años

Saori: Llamo a la nueva doncella de Escorpión Evangeline McDowell

N: Aparece una hermosa chica de largo cabello rubio claro, piel blanca y ojos rojos, pechos copa C y se pone en frente de Saori y se arrodilla

Evangeline: Yo Evangeline McDowell con mis Agujas Escarlatas hare que los malos se arrepientan de sus pecados que han cometido

N: La Caja de Escorpión se abre y acto seguido la armadura se desprende vistiendo a su nueva portadora, Evageline vuelve a su puesto

Datos:

Nombre: Evangeline McDowell

País de Origen: Romania

Edad: 16 años

Saori: Llamo a la nueva doncella de Libra Erza Scarlet

N: Aparece una hermosa chica que a simples rasgos es parecida a Rias en cabello color de ojos y tamaño de pechos pero a diferencia de Rias esta tenía una mirada que reflejaba mucha seriedad, se pone en frente de Saori

Erza: Yo Erza Scarlet me guiare con la balanza de la justicia que mantendré el equilibrio que mantiene el orden y la estabilidad de las cosas

N: La caja de de Libra se abre donde la armadura dorada se desprende para vestir a Erza

Datos:

Nombre: Erza Scarlet

País de Origen: Francia

Edad: 17 años

Saori: Llamo a la nueva doncella de Virgo Hao Asakura

N. Aparece una linda chica de largo cabello castaño y piel entre blanca y morena, pechos copa C y curiosamente está sonriendo de manera natural de una forma muy relajada, se pone en frente de Saori y se arrodilla

Hao: Yo Hao Asakura usare mi bondad y sabiduría para purificar los corazones impuros

N: La caja de Virgo se abre revelando la armadura y se desprende vistiendo a Hao

Datos:

Nombre: Hao Asakura

País de Origen: Japón

Edad: 15 años

Saori: Llamo al nuevo caballero de Leo Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez

N: Aparece un chico de la misma o mas alto que Ichika, su cabello es de color azul claro y sus ojos son igual de azules, su complexión muscular es mayor que la de los anteriores caballeros mostrados, se para en frente de Saori y se arrodilla

Grimmjow: Yo Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez con mis rayos de luz no se escapara cualquier ente maligno que atente en contra de la paz del mundo

N: La caja de la armadura de Leo se abre mostrando la armadura y acto seguido se desprende para vestir a Grimmjow

Datos:

Nombre: Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez

País de Origen: Alemania

Edad: 16 años

Saori: Llamo al nuevo caballero de Cáncer Tsukune Aono

N: Aparece un chico de estatura casi igual al de Ichika y Grimmjow, su cabello es de color castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos, su complexión muscular es casi idéntica a la de Ichika, se pone en frente de Saori y se arrodilla

Tsukune: Yo Tsukune Aono juro reestablecer el honor de los caballeros de Cáncer, prometo no cometer los mismos errores del anterior caballero de esta armadura, juro con mis Ondas Infernales que enviare a cualquier ser maligno a Yomotsu para que sus acciones sean juzgadas

N: La caja de Cáncer se abre revelando la armadura acto seguido esta se desprende vistiendo a Tsukune, el nuevo caballero de Cáncer vuelve a su puesto

Datos:

Nombre: Tsukune Aono

País de Origen: Japón

Edad: 15 años

Saori: Llamo a la nueva doncella de Géminis Naruko Uzumaki

N: Aparece una hermosa chica de cabello rubio atado a 2 coletas, sus ojos son de color azul y en su rostro se ven 3 marcas de bigote como si fuera una gata, su piel es morena como la de Tsukune, se pone en frente de Saori y se arrodilla

Naruko: Yo Naruko Uzumaki seré una digna sucesora de la constelación de Géminis, prometo no cometer los mismos errores que anteriores portadores e aspirantes como mi insolente hermano gemelo Naruto que ahora está en la cárcel sufriendo su castigo, con mi dominio de las Dimensiones mandare a Otra Dimensión a cualquier ser despreciable que solo cause caos y miseria

N: La caja de la armadura de Géminis se abre mostrando la armadura y acto seguido se desprende para vestir a Naruko

Datos:

Nombre: Naruko Uzumaki

Pais de Origen: Japón

Edad: 15 años

Saori: Llamo al nuevo caballero de Tauro Franky

N: Aparece un tipo de gran estatura superando a los anteriores nombrados y es el mayor en complexión muscular teniendo literalmente el cuerpo que podría asemejarse a Hércules, su cabello es azul claro como Grimmjow pero se diferencia con su peinado tipo Elvis Presley, sus ojos son de color negros y piel es morena, se pone en frente de Saori y se arrodilla

Franky: Yo Franky prometo usar mi fuerza para derribar a los malos y mantener la justicia en donde sea, con mi Gran Cuerno detendré a cualquier malo que intente salirse con la suya

N: La caja de Tauro se abre mostrando la armadura acto seguido esta se desprende vistiendo a Franky

Datos:

Nombre: Franky (No tiene apellido)

País de Origen: Estados Unidos

Edad: 18 años

Soari: Ahora por ultimo pero no menos importante llamo al nuevo caballero de Aries Rito Yuki

N: Y por último aparece un chico que a simple vista es casi igual a Tsuna en apariencia salvo que los ojos son de pupila naranja, su complexión muscular es casi igual que al de Tsuna y lo mismo en estatura y color de cabello y casi peinado, se pone en frente de Saori y se arrodilla

Rito: Yo Rito Yuki acepto con honor portar la armadura de mi maestro Mu hare todo lo posible para hacerle honor en todo lo que me ha enseñado como el arte de reparar armaduras y en especial las que están muertas para que los caballeros y doncellas que las porten puedan estar listos en futuras batallas, prometo usar mi Revolución Estelar para el bien y la justicia

N: Finalmente la caja de Aries se abre mostrando la armadura y otra vez se desprende de las demás para vestir a Rito

Datos:

Nombre: Rito Yuki

País de Origen: Japón

Edad: 15 años

Saori: Muy bien mis leales caballeros y doncellas como han tomado sus puestos tendrás responsabilidades que tener

Hao: Disculpe mi señora, no es por querer ser grosera pero yo antes de ser convocada para ser doncella de Virgo fui aceptada en una escuela de preparatoria, a lo que digo mi señora que siendo doncella de Virgo debo abandonar mi anterior vida completamente

Saori: No Hao no tienes que abandonar tu anterior vida como estamos en tiempos de paz puedes dedicarte a terminar tus estudios y lo mismos para ustedes pueden seguir viviendo sus vidas o empezar a reincorporarse a la sociedad como personas normales y como la mayoría aquí tienen entre 15 y 16 años pueden seguir con sus estudios

Franky: Perdona mi señora pero yo tengo 18 años a esa edad se supone que deba ir a la universidad a estudiar una carrera, si puedo estudiar seria cualquier cosa que venga con informática y electrónica siempre quise hacer inventos que revolucionen en muchas cosas y que sean de ayuda para la gente

Saori: Admiro tus intenciones Franky. Rito, Naruko, Tsukune, Ichika y Tsuna como son de Japón podría asignarles una buena escuela para que estudien y puedan vivir como chicos normales

Ichika: Mil perdones pero antes de que fuese entrenado para ser caballero antes, tenía padres y una hermana mayor por ahora desconozco el paradero de mis padres pero vi que mi hermana se volvió una mujer muy importante en esas máquinas llamadas Infinite Stratos y que se ha convertido en toda una leyenda entre las pilotos y modelo a seguir, sinceramente me honrar que mi hermana haya alcanzado tales reconocimientos y prestigios, se también de que mi hermana es ahora instructora en su propio Instituto de IS, si no es mucha molestia gran Atenea podría ayudarme a que pueda estudiar en esa academia para saber cómo esta mi hermana y tal vez volver a convivir con ella y mis padres como una familia, se que lo que pido es muy egoísta y se que un caballero en especial alguien de rango de oro nunca debe de hacer cosas para mera motivación personal, si fui muy egoísta aceptare su no como respuesta

Saori: Ichika entre todos tu eres muy privilegiado al ser caballero que aun teniendo familia sería más egoísta de mi parte que te impidiera ver a tu familia y poder convivir pacíficamente, con mucho gusto te ayudare en que puedas volver a ver a tu hermana

Ichika: Muchas gracias mi señora estoy muy agradecido

Franky: Hey amigo yo te puedo ayudar a que entres a ese instituto, se mucho de tecnología y mis amigos de la vida también podemos ayudarte en lo que sea, si quiero ser un buen inventor para ayudar a la gente debo empezar con ayudar a mis camaradas

Ichika: Gracias Franky de verdad eres un amigo de confianza, espero devolverte el favor

Franky: No hay de que, lo que importa es que todo el mundo este feliz

Naruko: Puedo interrumpir, si yo y los demás vamos a volver a Japón en donde vamos a vivir, digo preferiría vivir en una casa humilde que llamar la atención con algo extravagante

Hao: Pues yo vivo en un templo que pertenece a mi familia, como soy la única de mi familia que está viva el templo es propiedad mía allí se pueden vivir como 20 o 30 personas

Tsune: Parece que ya tenemos en donde vivir (Expresión de poca credulidad)

Rito: Si eso parece (Da una expresión un tanto nerviosa)

Tsukune: Bueno ya tenemos una casa y en donde estudiaremos

Hao: Si quieren pueden estudiar en la escuela que yo estudiare que me dicen, se llama la Escuela Superior Sainan

Naruko: Yo voy por mí no hay problema

Tsuna: También yo

Rito: Yo también iré,

Tsukune: Yo personalmente prefiero estudiar en otra escuela, digo no sería extraño que hayan muchos alumnos nuevos y que curiosamente sean de distintas familias cuando por lo normal si son muchos son de la misma familia, digo para entrar en esas escuelas no te hacen primero algunas preguntas de que familia son , si tienen padres o tutores y todo eso

Hao: Yo le pedí a Franky que me ayudara a que pudiera ser aceptada

Tsukune: Y como

Franky: Facil mis amigos y yo buscamos una buena escuela para Hao y nos fijamos en esa que decía Sainan y junto a mis amigos hackeamos algunos datos y falsificamos algunas cosas para que Hao pueda estudiar sin la menor preocupación posible

Tsuna: Y eso es legal

Franky: Mientras cualquier cosa se haga con la finalidad de que uno sea feliz y alcance sus sueños cualquier método es legal siempre y cuando no lastime a nadie

Tsukune: Dile eso a la ley

Grimmjow: Que pérdida de tiempo

Allen: Que cosa Grim

Grimmjow: No se supone que pasamos años de nuestra vida entrenando para tener este puesto, se supone que ya estando en este rango nosotros como caballeros y doncellas debemos al tanto de cualquier actividad que atente contra el santuario o contra el mundo, no andando como idiota en una zona con gente aun mas idiota aguantando a un arrogante que escribe cosas en un pizarrón

Tsukune: Que fuerte Grimmjaw adivinare siempre sacas las peores notas y te regañan los profesores y te molestaban los bravucones acaso

Grimmjow: Callate eso no te interesa

Tsukune: Entonces eso es un si

Grimmjow: (Me cago en la puta que pario a este pendejo, porque me hiso recordar cosas horribles) Pensó muy molesto ante la aclaración de Tsukune

N: Después de la conversación entre colegas, los 12 guerreros del zodiaco van a la entrada de las 12 casas para encontrarse con algunos conocidos de algunos caballeros y doncellas, Franky esta con sus amigos que son un grupo de 7 personas llamadas entre ellos los Water 7, con Erza se encuentra con sus 2 discípulos aspirantes a caballero Natsu y Gray, Allen habla con su amiga Lenalee, Grimmjow se va a otra parte sin decir más, las doncellas Evangeline, Naruko, Rias y Hao conversan entre ellas mientras que lo caballeros Ichika, Tsuna, Tsukune e Rito junto a Kiki conversan entre ellos

Con Franky y sus amigos

Zambai: Jefe eres el nuevo caballero de Tauro

Franky: Acaso no vez mi armadura dorada, es la prueba de que lo soy

Kiev: Eres genial Jefe

Tamagon: No por nada eres el líder

Mozu: Como ya eres un caballero significa que les dará su merecido a los malos no es así

Kiwi: Jefe si ya eres caballero que vas a hacer

Franky: Muy fácil antes de que me convocara para que me dieran mi armadura retomare mis estudios e iré a una universidad de tecnología

Mozu: Universidad pero Jefe acaso no eres un genio sobre tecnología e ingeniería, para que quiere seguir estudiando

Franky: Serás tonta uno nunca para de aprender de las cosas y siempre es bueno aprender nuevas cosas para mejorar aún más, además si me graduó en una universidad tendré el honor de tener una gran carrera como ingeniero y ser inventor y así cumplir mi sueño

Tamagon: Y su sueño no era ser caballero de oro

Franky: Convertirme en caballero de oro era una de mis metas y ya la cumplir pero aun asi tengo otras metas en mente como ser un gran inventor y crear inventos que hagan feliz a la gente esa es mi meta y tengo un largo camino por recorrer

Kiev: Guau Jefe me impresiona que tenga metas aun después de cumplir otras, eres un modelo a seguir

Kiwi: Y que hará ahora Jefe

Franky: Antes que vaya a la universidad primero acompañare a mis compañeros caballeros y doncellas para que puedan asistir a la escuela, los ayudare que puedan asistir a una buena educación para que puedan ir a una buena universidad al igual que yo ellos también merecen un buen futuro y que puedan cumplir sus sueños que tanto deben anhelar

Zambai: Increíble Jefe siempre pensando en ayudar a otros para que puedan ser felices, de verdad eres mi ídolo

Tamaron: 3 Hurras para nuestro Jefe que se volvió caballero de oro

N: Los amigos de Franky celebran, los demás que lo ven tienen una gota en la nuca por tal escena

Con Ichika, Tsuna, Tsukune, Rito y Kiki

Tsuna: Que gente tan peculiar

Ichika: Si, pero es admirable que Franky tenga amigos que lo admiran como un héroe y que el los quiere guiar por el buen camino

Kiki: Parece una familia muy feliz

Tsukune: Que esperan Franky es de esos tipos que siempre se llevan bien con todo el mundo

Rito: De verdad Franky es alguien que se puede aprender

Kiki: Rito que harás que ya eres el nuevo caballero de Aries

Rito: Como no hay un peligro que amenace al mundo hare lo mismo que Tsukune, Ichika y Tsuna, ir a una escuela a estudiar y vivir como un chico normal por los momentos

Kiki: Es verdad eso

Tsuna: Si

Ichika: Yo planeo ir al Instituto de IS para ver a mi hermana mayor

Kiki: Tu hermana mayor, de verdad tienes una

Ichika: Claro que si acaso no te suena mi apellido Orimura

Kiki: Orimura, creo haberlo escuchado antes. Espera acaso tu hermana mayor es la famosa piloto de IS Chifuyu Orimura

Ichika: Así es Kiki, ella es mi hermana y le he pedido ayuda a Franky para que pueda entrar oficialmente a ese instituto para así poder volver a ver a mi hermana después de muchos años de que no la he visto ni hablado con ella

Kiki: Vaya Ichika no sabía que tenías una gran hermana

Rito: Para que lo sepas nosotros junto con Naruko y Hao iremos a una casa en Japón donde vive Hao allí viviremos los que nacimos en ese país como nosotros como un hogar y tal vez base de operaciones

Kiki: Puedo ir con ustedes

Rito: Claro que si, pero hablare con Hao para ver si acepta

N: Rito y Kiki va en donde esta Hao junto a las demás doncellas

Rito: Disculpa Hao

Hao: Si Rito

Rito: Es para saber si Kiki puede venir con nosotros para que viva en el templo que vives

Kiki: Puedo venir a vivir con ustedes

Hao: Claro en donde vivo pueden vivir muchas personas y no esta demás tener a mas compañía

Rito: Gracias Hao

Kiki: Si Hao muchas gracias

Franky: Oigan chicos

Naruko: Que pasa Franky

Franky: Como acabamos de ser nombrados guerreros de oro deberíamos celebrarlo con algo que nos hará sentir muy orgullosos de lo que somos

Rias: Como que sugieres

Franky: Que todos nosotros cantemos con pasión el himno de los guerreros de Atenea que somos

Rito: Te refieres al himno de Los Guardianes del Universo

Franky: Esa misma quien me apoya

Rito/Kiki: Nosotros vamos

Naruko: Paso

Rias: No quiero ser grosera pero no soy buena cantante

Hao: No he escuchado ese himno pero los escuchare cantar para ver cómo es

Franky: Quien más me apoya

Ichika/Tsuna/Tsukune: Nosotros vamos

Allen: Yo me uno

Natsu/Gray: Nosotros también vamos

Los Water: Jefe nosotros cantaremos ese glorioso himno con usted

Franky: Muy bien ahora todos reunamos para cantar

N: Franky con todos los demás que se propusieron a cantar se paran de manera firme y ponen la mano izquierda sobre el pecho y fijan la mira hacia arriba

Franky: Ahora quiero que canten con toda la pasión y amor que puedan entendido

Todos: Si

N: Tema musical Los Guardianes del Universo (Link: watch?v=CiHbbwae5oA)

Todos: ¡Los Guardianes del Universo! ¡Al triunfar el mal! ¡Sin duda ellos salen a combatir. Por un Mundo Ideal!

¡Caballeros del Zodiaco! ¡Cuando Lanzan su Ataque! ¡Entonando esta es su canción. La Canción de los Héroes!

¡Los Guardianes del Universo! ¡Al triunfar el mal! ¡Sin duda ellos salen a combatir. Por un mundo ideal!

¡Caballeros del Zodiaco! ¡Cuando lanzan su ataque! ¡Entonando esta es su canción. La Canción de los Héroes!

¡Caballeros del Zodiaco! ¡Contra las Fuerzas Demoniacas! ¡Guardan en su corazón su Revés para Vencer!

N: Las que no cantaron entre ellas Naruko, Evangeline y Rias miran con gotas en la nuca mientras que Erza tiene estrellas en los ojos y Hao está tarareando la canción

Naruko: (Que bien que no me uní a ellos)

Rias: (Al menos salve mi imagen de algo vergonzoso)

Evangeline: (Eso es un himno)

Erza: Cuanta pasión, cuanta vida ese himno de verdad es algo que se debe cantar con orgullo y pasión

Naruko/Rias/Evangeline: (No la conocemos ni queremos conocerla) Pensaron unánime al ver las declaraciones de Erza

Todos: ¡Caballeros del Zodiaco! ¡Contra las Fuerzas Demoniacas! ¡Guardan siempre en su Corazón su Revés para Vencer!

Fin del Himno de Los Guardianes del Universo

N: Después de cantar dicho himno Franky se pone a llorar de la alegría junto a sus amigos dado a la forma de como todos cantaron

2 horas después de la celebración Los caballeros Rito, Franky, Tsukune, Ichika y Tsuna junto a las doncellas Naruko y Hao se junta para tele transportarse a Japón en un templo Budista en pleno atardecer

Hao: Aquí es en donde vivo

N: El templo es una zona de espacio abierto en donde el templo tiene 2 pisos y de gran ancho de espacio (Imaginase el templo de Oh my Goddes o algo parecido)

Naruko: De verdad es bastante grande

Tsuna: Podemos escoger nuestras propias habitaciones

Hao: No hay problema

N: Al adentrarse al templo cada quien hace lo siguiente, Franky usa su Laptop para buscar información sobre escuelas, Rito lee unos libros de matemáticas y física para estar al día lo mismo con Naruko, Hao se fue meditar en su habitación mientras lee unas revistas con la etiqueta de BL (Nota: Mejor que investiguen no quiero traumar mentes inocentes) Ichika está jugando videojuegos con Kiki en el televisor de la sala, Tsukune decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad para conocerla

Mientras Franky revisa unas cosas en internet ve algo que le llama la atención

Franky: Hey Rito quiero que cheques esto

Rito: Que es

Franky: Cuando puse tu apellido salió esta información interesante, mejor que lo leas por ti mismo

Rito: Esta bien a ver que dice. Saibai Yuki famoso mangaka y autor de mangas importantes para la Jump como To Love Ru, esposo de la famosa diseñadora de modas Ringo Yuki, tiene una hija de nombre Mikan Yuki

Franky: Quiero que leas esta parte creo que te interesara

Rito: Tuvo un hermano de nombre Hayate Yuki que se casó y tuvo un hijo de nombre Rito Yuki, un momento ese es mi padre. Hayate junto a su esposa murieron en un trágico accidente automovilista donde sobrevivió su sobrino Rito Yuki, Saibai quiso llevárselo al igual con su esposa pero poco después del funeral de Hayate y su esposa Rito fue recogido por el difunto señor Mitsumasa Kido fundador de la Fundación Graude donde el joven fue llevado a un tutor especial para que tuviera un nuevo hogar y quien le guiara en la vida, Saibai y Ringo se sintieron felices al saber que Rito ya tenía un nuevo hogar. Se nota que esto último lo modificaron

Franky: Que esperas esa parte de que tu y los demás fueran llevados a ser entrenados para ser caballeros de oro es por obvias razones material clasificado, pero sabes una cosa

Rito: Que cosa

Franky: Que tienes unos tíos que son famosos

Rito: Y

Franky: Te aconsejaría que vivieras con ellos como si fueran tus padres

Rito: Y eso para que

Franky: Si vas a estar en una escuela en donde puede que hayan gente que pregunten por tus tíos dado que compartes apellido y puede que algunos preguntes en donde vives cosa que levantaría muchas sospechas y en dado caso que alguien conozca a tus tios o por lo menos a tu aparente prima hable de ti y pueden que a ellos les den curiosidad saber sobre ti, además no quieres experimentar lo que es volver a estar con padres aunque sean con tus tíos y hasta tienes una prima para que puedas compartir, que te parece

Rito: En realidad no sé si es necesario después de que mis padres murieron tuve a Mu que fue un padre para mí y me enseño muchas cosas de la vida, y esta Kiki que es la más cercano a un hermano menor, pero en el fondo quisiera volver a revivir lo que es vivir con una padre y una madre aunque sea por una vez mas

Franky: Entonces es un sí (Saca su teléfono celular y empieza a marcar)

Rito: A quien llamas

Franky: (Llama por teléfono) Hola se encuentra el señor Yuki, si podría pasármelo por favor es un asunto personal, ah sí gracias. Hola señor Yuki perdón por interrumpir su trabajo es que soy un empleado de la Fundación Graude y para avisar que su sobrino Rito Yuki quiere vivir durante su nuevo año escolar con ustedes

Saibai (Telefono): Que mi sobrino quiere vivir en mi casa con mi hija, tengo años que no lo veo dime como esta Rito

Franky: (Llama por teléfono) El está bastante bien a decir verdad es un muchacho muy educado y servicial todo un caballero de la realeza a decir verdad

Saibai (Telefono): Caballero entonces debo darle una buena impresión y avisarle a mi esposa e hija de que vivirá con nosotros y darle el mejor de los recibimientos

Franky: (Llama por teléfono) Para que lo sepa tenemos el número de su esposa para darle la noticia en dado caso de que no le crea, que opina

Saibai (Telefono) Opino que está bien la idea, mi esposa tiende a ser un poco incrédula a veces por lo que estaría bien convencerla

Franky: (Llama por teléfono) Ok colgare para llamar a su esposa

N: Franky habla con la tía de Rito, Ringo Yuki y le da la noticia y esta no se cree del todo pero al sonar su otro teléfono en donde llama su esposo accede a aceptar lo de Rito, Franky llama a la casa de sus tíos donde es atendido por Mikan y le cuenta todo y ella se sorprende por tal noticia más de que sus padres estarán para ver a su primo Rito para recibirlo

Franky: Caso resuelto, mue bien Rito mejor que empaques tus cosas para mañana tus tíos te van a recibir con los brazos abiertos

Rito: Gracias Franky de verdad eres capaz de muchas cosas

Franky: Mientras sea para ayudar a un amigo estaré allí

Rito: Iré a avisarle a Kiki y a Ichika

N: Con Ichika y Kiki

Kiki: Gane si

Ichika: No es justo otra vez hiciste trampa

Kiki: No es mi culpa que no sepas jugar eso es todo

Rito: Chicos

Ichika: Que pasa Rito

Rito: Es para darle la siguiente noticia

N: Les explica sobre sus tíos y de que mañana vivirá con ellos cosa que sorprende a los 2

Ichika: Y yo que pensé que mi familia era especial

Kiki: Increíble Rito no me imaginaba que tenías a unos tíos muy famosos

Tsukune: Ya llegue

Rito: Como te fue en tu paseo

Tsukune: Diría que extraño

Ichika: Porque

Tsukune: Mientras estaba de paseo vi a un sacerdote y vi que dejo este sobre (Muestra un sobre amarillo) lo recogí y quise devolvérselo pero cuando lo iba a encontrar, misteriosamente el sacerdote desapareció

Rito: Y que dice ese sobre por curiosidad

Tsukune: Es una beca para estudiar en una academia llamada La Academia Youkai

Kiki: Y que planeas hacer con ese sobre

Tsukune: Fácil iré a estudiar a esa academia, como dije quiero estudiar por mi cuenta y vaya que me saque la lotería

Ichika: Te deseo suerte amigo

Rito: Espero que no te envuelvas en una pelea contra otros estudiantes o algo parecido

Tsukune: No es gran cosa después de las clases me tele transportare a otros lugares más interesantes y visitarlos de vez en cuando

Kiki: No es algo arriesgado usar la tele transportación a cada rato puede que te descubran

Tsukune: No soy idiota para que me descubran, solo me tele transportare en momentos clave y además con mis habilidades extras sensoriales puedo sentir que personas están en ciertos lugares o visualizar entornos, solo tengo que elegir los lugares más solitarios y listo

Kiki: Y en caso de que alguien te descubra que harías con esa persona

Tsukune: Si alguien me descubriera le diría que olvidara lo que paso o si no esa persona se ganaría un boleto gratis a la zona mas feliz y alegre del universo, El Infierno (Lo dice en un tono alegre y de sarcasmo)

Kiki: (De verdad que da miedo, mejor no pregunto mas)

Ichika: Si que eres algo difícil de tratar Tsukune, que harías si haces amigos en esa academia

Tsukune: Hacerme amigo de personas que posiblemente me estén criticando, puedo aceptar a ustedes como mis amigos porque si son de confiar pero dudo que pueda confiar en extraños y en gente aburrida

Rito: Te propongo algo si alguien quiere ser tu amigo ponle pruebas para ver que sea merecedor de tu confianza y ver si esa persona pueda ser divertida

Tsukune: Oye esa es una buena idea me encanta (Da una sonrisa siniestra)

Kiki: (Hay que estar bien loco para querer ser amigo de ese psicópata)

N: 2 Horas después en la habitación de Rito y Kiki

Kiki: Oye Rito

Rito: Si Kiki

Kiki: Puedo ir contigo a vivir con tus tíos si

Rito: Porque Kiki

Kiki: Porque como aprendiz y aspirante a caballero de Aries quiero estar junto a mi nuevo maestro que eres tu Rito, además que eres como un hermano para mi

Rito: Esta bien Kiki igualmente para mi eres como un hermano, hemos compartido muchas cosas desde que estuvimos con el maestro Mu

Kiki: Si han pasado muchas cosas y cuando terminaste tu entrenamiento fuiste a otros lugares para entrenar verdad

Rito: Entrene para ser un digno sucesor del maestro y nunca decepcionarlo

Kiki: Pero al final tomaste el puesto o no

Rito: Si y espero hacer un buen trabajo como caballero dorado, ya voy a dormir que tengas dulce sueños Kiki

Kiki: Igualmente Rito

N: A la mañana siguiente en la entrada del templo se puede apreciar a Rito y a Kiki vestidos con ropa formal la de Rito compuesta por una chaqueta manga larga azul marino con corbata purpura y camisa manga larga azul claro, pantalones azul marino y elegantes zapatos negros, Kiki viste casi lo mismo que Rito con la diferencia que la chaqueta y los pantalones son de color rojo claro y corbata negra con camisa manga larga blanca y zapatos negros de la misma marca que las de Rito, cerca de ellos se encuentran 5 equipajes 3 que son de Rito donde 2 son de ropa y pertenencias y la 3era que es la más grande que guarda la caja dorada de Aries junto a otras pertenencias de Rito para evitar sospechas, las 2 restantes son de Kiki y constan de ropa y otras pertenencias

Rito: Todo listo Kiki

Kiki: Listo, pero sabes con estas ropas parecemos personas de negocios

Rito: Recuerda que vamos a venir como gente que estuvo a la Fundación Graude o sea que estuvimos entre gente rica, es mejor dar una buena impresión no crees

Kiki: Si tú lo dices

Rito: El taxi ya debe venir en camino

Kiki: ¿Taxi? Y porque no nos tele transportamos a donde vamos a vivir así será más rápido

Rito: Kiki, entiende que debemos ir como personas normales además debes aprender a ser paciente y esperar las cosas a su debido eso siempre lo recalcaba el maestro Mu

Kiki: Esta bien

N: Llega el taxi y Rito y Kiki se montan y ponen sus equipajes en el baúl y el taxi comienza a arrancar

Mientras tanto en la residencia de los Yuki en donde Saibai y su esposa Ringo hacen los preparativos para la llegada de Rito y Mikan como no tiene clases también está colaborando

Saibai: Ya esta listo todo

Mikan: Si, ya la habitación para huéspedes ya fue arreglada y también la otra habitación también si decide por esa

Saibai: Muy bien hija debemos dar una muy buena impresión a tu primo Rito

Mikan: Llevo años que no lo vemos, pero para que vivirá con nosotros

Saibai: Vivirá aquí para que pueda completar sus estudios además que él quiere convivir con nosotros

Ringo: Me pregunto cómo será el ahora tengo mucha curiosidad

Saibai: Me han dicho por teléfono de que él se comporta como un caballero

N: Suena el timbre

Saibai: Ya llego, yo abro ustedes preparasen

N: Saibai abre la puerta y al abrirla aparece una luz que ciegan a él y a su esposa e hija, segundos después de que la luz se apagara se pueden apreciar a Rito y Kiki en frente de la puerta Mikan y Ringo junto a Saibai estaban anonadados ante la presencia de los 2 y se jura que se ven estrellitas en sus rostros y ropa formal de la mejor calidad

Rito: Hola, podemos pasar

Saibai: Si claro (Voz baja con cara de sorpresa)

N: Rito y Kiki entran a la casa y dan un saludo de reverencia e Ringo y Mikan hace lo mismo

Rito: Un gusto en verlos, tío Saibai e tía Ringo y tú debes ser mi prima Mikan un gusto

Mikan: Un gusto, pero si te conozco desde hace años acaso no me recuerdas

Rito: Disculpa es que tengo pocos recuerdos de cuando era niño, el accidente en donde murió mis padres me dejo una herida en mi, por lo que decidí al pasar de los años olvidar casi por completo ese acontecimiento para seguir adelante en la vida

Ringo: Entiendo, disculpa si te hicimos recordar un mal recuerdo

Rito: No es para tanto ya supere eso

Saibai: Y dime Rito quien es el pequeño que te acompaña

Rito: Él es Kiki, lo conozco desde hace 3 años, él es huérfano al igual que yo hemos compartimos muchas cosas diría que él es como un hermano para mí. Kiki preséntate

Kiki: Muy buenas señor y señora Yuki, me llamo Kiki soy del Tíbet y tengo 8 años de edad, a donde va Rito yo también voy no por nada él es como un hermano mayor que me ha cuidado en muchas ocasiones por lo que le he pedido que si pudiera vivir aquí con el si es posible

Ringo: Es un gusto que puedas vivir con nosotros, siéntanse como en casa

Kiki: Gracias

Saibai: Mikan qué opinas que Rito trajo a un amigo que es como su hermano, ahora ya no estarías sola

Mikan: Esta bien, además siempre quise saber lo que es tener un hermano menor

Saibai: Entonces es un si, Mikan enséñales as habitaciones en donde dormirán

N: Mikan guía a Rito y a Kiki al piso de arriba, Saibai y Ringo ayudan a cargar el equipaje de los 2 recién llegados, después de instalarse en sus habitaciones Rito y Kiki conversan con los tíos sobre sus vidas mientras conversaban los tios y Mikan notaron qu era verdad lo que decían de Rito en lo que caballero se refiere dado que no podían creer el nivel de educación y formalidad e madurez que maneja Rito como si hubiera venido de la familia más noble e aristócrata pero en el caso de Kiki ven que el niño se comporta como alguien de acuerdo a su edad pero teniendo un buen nivel de educación que lo tomarían como niño modelo a seguir fue un dia alegre para Rito, Kiki y sus familiares al pasar la noche los tíos se van para volver a sus puestos de trabajo dejando a Rito, Kiki y Mikan solos, Mikan le explican que debido al trabajo de los tios ocupa mucho tiempo no tenían tiempo para estar en casa pero lo de hoy era una ocasión especial, Rito y Kiki captan la información y después los 3 chicos se van a sus habitaciones a dormir

Pasa la semana y para Rito y Kiki resulto días en donde compartieron mucho con Mikan e hicieron muchas cosas entre los 3, como conversar algunos temas ir de paseo, visitar alguna zona, y hacer los quehaceres de la casa en donde Rito y Kiki voluntariamente hacia todo lo que Mikan hacia y lo terminaban con mucha rapidez y todo quedaba a un nivel de orden y pulcritud inimaginable para Mikan y eso le significo que ya no tendría que hacer las tareas e limpiezas hasta incluso cocinar dado que Rito cocina mejor que ella. Rito fue a la escuela a donde iba a estudiar junto a su amigos Tsuna, Naruko y Hao para hacer exámenes de admisión en donde aprobó sin ningún tipo de inconveniente también se enteró que Tsukune al irse a esa Academia Youkai se llevo la armadura de Cáncer e Ichika al tocar un IS para candidatas a piloto esta se activó en Ichika y lo piloteo, suceso que se convirtió en una noticia de escala mundial donde Ichika fue obligado a ir al instituto de IS y que al igual que Tsukune, Ichika se llevó su armadura de Capricornio en caso de emergencia de allí que el caballero de Cáncer y Capricornio estudiaran en institutos diferentes al que Rito, Tsuna, Naruko y Hao van a estudiar más allá de eso no ocurrió nada relevante

1 Semana después en el instituto Sainan en pleno salón de clases en donde están Rito, Tsuna, Naruko y Hao el profesor esta tomando asistencia por orden de lista

Profesor: Tsunayoshi Sawada

Tsuna: Presente

Profesor: Hao Asakura

Hao: Presente profesor

Profesor: Naruko Uzumaki

Naruko: Presente

Profesor: Haruna Sairenji

N: Se para una chica que de cabello morado que viste el mismo uniforme que el de los demás

Haruna: Presente

Profesor: Rito Yuki

Rito: Presente señor profesor

Profesor: Ok pero no es necesaria tanta formalidad, para la próxima solo profesor

Rito: De acuerdo profesor

N: Rito se vuelve a sentar y entre las estudiantes que lo vieron la llamada Haruna ve con mucha atención a Rito

Haruna: (Rito Yuki) Pensó mientras veía a Rito fijamente

N: 2 meses pasaron sin que nadie se diera cuenta, para Rito l ha ido muy bien en las clases y dado a su forma de actuar calmada, amable y servicial se ha ganado cierta popularidad entre las chicas de su clase y de algunas de grados superiores. Tsuna le ha ido igual que Rito solo que el por su carácter frio y un tanto reservado llega a pasar muy desapercibido y de vez en cuando lo confunden con Rito dado a su parecido físico. Naruko dado a su apariencia se ha ganado la atención de los chicos con mucha facilidad hasta le llegaron chicos que le propusieron que fueran sus novios pero Naruko los rechazaba con mucha facilidad. Hao le ha pasa lo mismo que ha Naruko pero a mayor medida con respecto a lo que a chicos se tratase, en clases como la de natación Naruko y Hao eran las centros de atención dado a su figura esbelta y bien proporcionada siendo el centro de miradas de los chicos de casi toda la escuela, pero Rito y Tsuna no se quedaron atrás mejor dicho si Naruko y Hao eran las centros de atención de los chicos, Rito y Tsuna lo eran con las chicas pero más Rito dado su nivel de participación y desempeño donde más de una chica se le quiso ser le su novia y Rito amablemente las rechazaba pero parece que entre las chicas que estudian con él hay una especialmente interesada en el

Después de las clases ya a la hora de salida una joven está viendo a escondidas a Rito mientras que con su cámara fotográfica digital le toma una foto a Rito cuando da una sonrisa, la joven ve la foto que tomo de manera muy fija y piensa en lo siguiente

Haruna: (Ya van 27 que le he tomado fotos, esta es la numero 10 en donde sonríe desde que estudia en mi clase siempre lo he visto con esa sonrisa natural, Rito tiene buenas notas es amable y tiene un aire de pureza como si perteneciera a una familia noble e rica tal vez es por eso que me siento atraída por el, pero) Cambia de fotos y pone una donde Rito esta en traje de baño en la clase de natación (Tiene un buen cuerpo como si fuera un atleta no por nada se le da bien los deportes, de vez en cuando se le ve con Tsunayoshi, Naruko y Hao deben ser sus amigos, pero tal vez yo debería)

N: Detrás de ella aparece una chica de cabello castaño y

Risa: Qué onda con esa foto

Haruna: Ahh Risa que haces aquí (Tono de sorpresa y se sonroja de vergüenza)

Risa: Otra foto de Rito y vaya que en esta se ve ardiente, me podrías darme una copia

Haruna: No te metas en los asuntos de los demás

Risa: Por dios sabes que desde que lo conoces no has parado de tomarle fotos o no

Haruna: Y eso que te importa

Risa: Que no es obvio que te gusta Rito

Haruna: Hm y si me gusta

Risa: Y ya te has confesado con el de casualidad

Haruna: Eh no, nunca lo hice

Risa: Y porque no lo haces ahora

Haruna: ¡Que ahora! Pero que pasa si-si el me rechaza o piense so-soy rara (Tono de nerviosismo)

Risa: Porque no le enseñas las fotos que le has tomado

Haruna: Estas loca si hago eso el pensara de que soy una acosadora o una pervertida (Tono de irritación)

Risa: A verga contigo, te vas a confesar si o no

Haruna: Bueno yo-yo no se si deba hacerlo pero no niego de que me gusta

Risa: Deberías hacerlo ya antes de que alguien se te adelante y te arrepientas

Haruna: (Se imagina a Rito saliendo con Naruko o Hao) No, no quiero eso (Se pone roja)

Risa: Entonces se valiente y confiésale todo lo que sientes por el

Haruna: Lo hare

Risa: Bien hazlo antes de que yo lo haga mi novio entendido

Haruna: Si…. Hey un momento

Risa: Solo era una broma. Pero a decir verdad Rito sí que esta bueno sería un desperdicio no tener a alguien como el de novio

N: Haruna camina muy molesta

Haruna: (Esa Risa si que es entrometida y siempre se hace bromas de muy mal gusto, pero tiene razón debería intentar confesarme ante Rito, bueno si el no me rechaza en el acto debo ser firme y valiente puede que lo haga)

N: Haruna se pone ya a la salida de la escuela y ve que Rito esta caminando en dirección a la salida, ella se para en frente de donde esta Rito con una mirada de determinación

Haruna: (Muy bien debo hacerlo ahora o nunca) Respira hondo y cuando ve que se esta acercando Rito empieza a hablar pero empieza a

S-si-siempre me has, has g-gu-gu-gus-t-ta-ta-do R-R-Ri

N: Mientras Rito camina se para y ve por los lados y parece que no hay nadie cerca de el

Rito: Que raro escuche que alguien dijo mi nombre, bueno no importa (Vuelve a caminar y ya se va de la escuela)

N: En los arbustos se ve a una muy roja Haruna cerca de un árbol

Haruna: (No pude hacerla, desperdicie una oportunidad perfecta porque soy tan cobarde) Se acerca al árbol y comienza a golpearse la cabeza contra el árbol (Soy una tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta) Sigue golpeándose la cabeza hasta sangrar

N: En la casa de los tíos de Rito, mientras que Mikan y Kiki ven la televisión

Kiki: Como te fue en la escuela Rito

Rito: Como siempre bien y tu Kiki como te fue en la escuela

Kiki: Lo mismo que a ti también bien

Rito: Mikan cómo se comporta Kiki

Mikan: Como Kiki lo dice, bien y sabes hoy unos chicos quisieron abusar de el pero Kiki los puso en su lugar

Rito: Es verdad eso Kiki

Kiki: Solo hable con los profesores acerca de unos niños que molestaban a otros y al final esos niños demostraron ser unos cobardes al no encarar a los profesores cuando fueron regañados

Rito: Que bien Kiki, es mejor resolver las cosas a través del dialogo que con la violencia, pero también es importante poner a la gente en su lugar cuando sea necesario

Mikan: Que sabios consejos Rito

N: 3 Horas después Rito se da un baño en la tina

Rito: (Han pasado 2 meses desde que me volví caballero y nada ha pasado realmente, aunque estoy a gusto que pueda vivir tranquilamente desearía que esta paz durara para siempre)

N: En otra parte de la ciudad se ven a 2 sujetos en traje negro persiguiendo a una chica de cabello rosado que viste ropa muy curiosa y extravagante (Nota: No tengo idea de cómo describirle bien la ropa que lleva puesta, por lo que solo me limitare a sea solo extravagante)

Tipo1: Finalmente la hemos encontrad. ¿Quién habría imaginado que usted huiría a este singular lugar…?

Tipo2: Bien el juego termina aquí. Por favor dígnese a venir con nosotros

¿?: ….

N: Devuelta con Rito

De repente en bañera comienza a burbujearse de manera extraña y Rito se pone alerta ante esa anomalía y comienza a aparecer una luz que ilumina todo el lugar, cuando la luz se desvanece aparece

¿?: Escape finalizado

N: Lo que aparece es una chica de cabello rosa, ojos color esmeraldas cuerpo esbelto y bien proporcionado y pechos copa C y esta desnuda ¿Espera un momento esta desnuda?

Rito: ¿Eh? (Expresión de sorpresa y confusión)

N: Rito se sonroja, cierra los ojos se levanta de la tina, se pone su ropa y se dirige a su habitación a acostarse y a meditar lo que paso

Rito: (Debo estar alucinando, de verdad no debí ir con Mikan a ver esa película de Justin Bieber llamada Hombre que busca Hombre, esa película si que me dejo heridas mentales, no entiendo del porque Hao y Naruko les haya encantado esa abominación del cine)

N: De repente alguien abre la puerta y resulta ser la chica que apareció en el baño

¿?: Disculpa puedo pasar

Rito: (Veo que no es una alucinación) Pasa

N: La chica se sienta en la cama a lado de Rito

Rito: ¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí?

¿?: Soy Lala del planeta Deviluke

Rito: Planeta Deviluke, no eres de este mundo verdad

Lala: Así es vengo del planeta Deviluke

N: Rito ve que Lala tiene una cola negra que en la punta tiene forma de hoja

Rito: (A simple vista parece humana, pero con esa cola es lo contrario) Y dime señorita Lala como fue que llegaste aquí y desnuda o es que acaso en tu planeta es normal estar desnudo

Lala: Solo llámame Lala si, y además use esto llegar aquí (Muestra en su muñeca una pulsera) Se llama Pyon Pyon Warp yo misma lo invente, no puede especificar el destino pero hace posible a cualquier ser vivo transportarse a una cota distancia

Rito: ¿Transportar?

Lala: Si use esto en el baño de la nave espacial y apareci en la tina del baño de esta casa

Rito: ¿De una nave espacial? ¿Por qué tú?

Lala: Estoy siendo perseguida, pensé que estaría a salvo si venia a la tierra, pero los persecutores han venido y estuve a punto de ser llevada en su nave, si no hubiera usado este anillo tal vez (Es interrumpida por)

¿?: Esta bien señorita Lala

N: En la ventana de la habitación aparece lo que parece una mini robot de color blanco, tiene un mini vestido del mismo color que el de su cuerpo excepto la corbata roja, en su cabeza solo tienen ojos en forma de espiral y detrás tiene alas de color negro

Rito: ¿Qué rayos es eso?

Lala: ¡Peke!

N: Lala abraza a Peke

Lala: Gracias a dios tú también pudiste escapar a salvo

Peke: Tuve suerte de que la nave no estuviese fuera de la atmosfera de la tierra, y señorita Lala quien es ese terrícola con cara de actor famoso

Rito: Actor famoso

Lala: Él vive aquí. Ah sí, no te he preguntado tu nombre todavía

Rito: Mi nombre es Rito Yuki

Lala: Esta es Peke, es una robot de vestimenta para toda ocasión que hice

Peke: Un gusto en conocerte

Rito: Igualmente, y cómo es eso de robot de vestimenta

N: Lala se deja caer la toalla que cubre su cuerpo y Rito instintivamente cierra los ojos y se voltea

Lala: Bien Peke. Cuento contigo

Peke: Entendido. Cambio de Vestido

N: Sale un gran resplandor en la habitación y al desvanecerse se ve a Lala ya vestida con un atuendo curioso y extravagante a decir verdad

Lala: ¡Ta da!

Peke: Señorita Lala te queda ajustado la ropa

Lala: Me queda perfecto, me alegra que hayas llegado rápido sin ti Peke no tendría ropa que ponerme

Rito: Abre los ojos (Que traje tan curioso) Pensó al ver a Lala con el traje que lleva puesto

Peke: A propósito señorita Lala ¿Qué tiene planeado hacer ahora?

Lala: Bueno sobre eso, no tengo una idea (Tono alegre)

Rito: (En serio, o será muy inocente o es muy ingenua)

N: De repente aparece 2 tipos de negro y curiosamente ambos tiene la misma cola que la de Lala por lo que son de la misma especie

Tipo 1: Cielo que señorita más problemática. Debieron haberle restringido su libertad incluso atándola de pies y manos hasta que abandonáramos la tierra

Lala: Peke

Peke: Si

Lala: No te dije que tuvieras cuidado con aquellos que te seguían (Le sale una vena roja en la frente)

Peke: Si señora (Tono de nerviosismo)

Lala: ¡Estúpida robot! ¡Ahora todo se arruino!

Rito: (Esos tipos parecen fuertes, mejor que los detenga a fuera de la casa en donde no haya nadie)

Tipo 2: Y bien. ¿Está preparada para venir con nosotros?

Peke: Señorita Lala ¿Por qué no usa la pulsera una vez más?

Lala: Imposible después de usar esa pulsera una vez, le toma un día entero en recargarse por completo

Rito: (Su invento es muy mediocre comparado a mi habilidad de tele transporte) Pensó un poco decepcionado de Lala

Tipo 1: Venga vámonos (Agarra el brazo de Lala)

Lala: No suéltame (Muerde el brazo del tipo quien la agarra)

Tipo 1: Ahhhh

N: Abajo en la casa

Mikan: Que son esos gritos

Kiki: Iré a ver qué pasa

N: Devuelta con Rito y Lala, en el momento que el tipo soltó el brazo de Lala, Rito con sus poderes telequineticos hace que ambos tipos estén en el suelo de golpe y aprovecha esa oportunidad para agarra el brazo de Lala e ir a la ventana a escapar

Rito: Por aquí

Lala: Rito

Tipo 2: Esperen

N: Rito y Lala corren saltando techo tras techo

Lala: Rito ¿Por qué?

Rito: Esos tipos te están persiguiendo no, te llevare a un lugar seguro y me encargare de ellos personalmente, además no soporto a los seres que maltratan a otros a conveniencia propia y en especial a las mujeres

N: Mientras corren por los techos en medio de la calle esta Haruna que pasea a su perro y nota que hay alguien en los tejados y ve quien es

Haruna: Ese es ¿Rito?

N: Mientras corren al llegar a un parque uno de los perseguidores levanta un camión y lo lanza a donde se dirigen Rito y Lala y estos 2 se paran ante el camión lanzado

Tipo 1: No interfieras terrícola

Rito: (Tiene una fuerza monstruosa creo que tendré que usar mi poder para hacerles frente) Alto les advierto que no se acerquen un centímetro más o si no sufrirán las consecuencias

Tipo 2: Ha como si nos creyéramos eso

Tipo 1: Apártate terrícola

N: Uno de los tipos se dirige hacia Rito para darle un golpe pero de repente

Tipo 1: ¿Que a donde se fue?

Rito: Detrás de ti

Tipo 1: Que como te moviste de esa forma

Tipo 2: Es como si desapareciera y aparecía a la vez

Rito: Aun no han visto nada

Tipo 2: Miserable crees que nos asustas

N: Los 2 sujetos comienzan a dar un golpe a Rito

Lala: Oh no ¡Rito!

N: Pero algo que a simple vista parece increíble y que Rito con solo sus dedos detienen los golpes de los 2 sujetos donde en el momento donde los 2 iban a golpear a Rito este con solo la punta de sus dedos sin ningún tipo de problema

Rito: Eso es todo me decepcionan

Tipo 1: Es imposible detuvo nuestros golpes con la punta de su dedo

Tipo 2: Que eres

Rito: Yo un simple humano

Tipo 1: Eso es una mentira y además hace poco sentimos que de una forma fuésemos atraídos hacia el suelo en contra de nuestra voluntad

Tipo 2: Dinos terrícola tú fuiste el responsable de eso

Rito: En efecto solo use telequinesis en ustedes por un momento

Tipo 2: Si fuiste tú entonces que eres en realidad

Rito: Solo lo diré una vez y espero que se lo memoricen

Soy Rito Yuki Caballero Dorado de la primera constelación del Zodiaco, Aries

Rito: ¿Caballero?

Tipo 1: Caballero que es eso

Tipo 2: No lo sé pero creo que solo un truco para asustarnos

Rito: Les digo, dejen en paz a Lala

Tipo 1: Que te importa maldito

Tipo 2: Esto no es de tu incumbencia

Rito: Les 3 segundos para que se vayan y la dejen en paz

Tipo 2: Que hayas detenido nuestros golpes no significa que tengas una fuerza al igual que de nosotros

Rito: No necesito ese tipo de fuerza superficial

Tipo 1: Que acaso tienes algo que enseñarnos

Rito: Si no se van verán algo de lo que se arrepentirán de por vida

Tipo 1 y 2: ¡Cállate!

N: Los 2 se dirigen a Rito para volver a golpearlo con más fuerza

Lala: Rito cuidado

N: De repente Rito es bañado por un aura dorada que sorprende a Lala

Lala: ¿Qué es esa luz dorada?

Tipo 1: Te arrepentirás de meterte contra nosotros

Tipo 2: Muere terrícola

N: Rito mueve los brazos para hacer

Rito: Muro de Cristal

Tipo 1 y 2: Ahhhh

N: Rito crea un gran muro de la nada que derriba a los 2 tipos dejándolos inconscientes

Rito: Listo ya me deshice de ellos, ya puedes irte a un lugar seguro Lala

Lala: Bueno veras que ellos son en realidad mis guardaespaldas

Rito: Tus guardaespaldas y porque te perseguían

Lala: Es que mi papa quiere que me case con personas que no conozco a la fuerza, como soy su sucesora mi papa encuentra a futuros candidatos para que sean mis esposos y no quiero casarme de ese modo

Rito: Tu papa, puedo entender que huiste de casa por ese motivo pero no has hablado de eso con tu padre

Lala: Mi papa es el Rey y de la Galaxia entera y yo soy la princesa de mi planeta natal, si mi papa se entera que me estuve escondiendo aquí puede que la tierra sea destruida

Rito: Que destruya la tierra, yo nunca permitiría que eso pase

Lala: Entonces le pido un favor

Rito: Cual

Lala: Casate conmigo por favor

Fin del capitulo

**Notas del autor: Muy buenas espero que les haya gustado el fic, anteriormente pensé en hacer este fic con Rito como caballero de Cisne para mi fic Los Guerreros de Odín pero como lance el anterior fic me tuve que olvidar durante un tiempo de hacer este fic pero cuando volví a considerar en hacerlo y aquí está nuevamente repito que les haya gustado, para aclarar algunas cosas en este fic se basara más en el manga de To Love Ru que en el anime y aclaro que no describiré al pie de la letra escenas de índole eróticas muy fuertes por sinceramente no se me da mucho eso y digo con sinceridad que soy muy malo para hacer descripciones, otro detalle que voy a aclarar que este fic será como ver To Love Ru pero al revés o sea que Rito no será tachado de pervertido al contrario Rito tachara de pervertidas a Lala, Haruna, Yui, Yami, Run y Mikado puede parecer algo extraña la decisión pero aclaro algo Rito es un caballero sabio, amable e firme a su compostura de hombre decente que reprocha lo que es inmoral y además de que le desagrada las cosas eróticas por lo que no ve mucho sentido a que los chicos de su clase tengan deseos lujuriosos cuando de chicas se trate, lo mismo con Tsuna de Acuario, con Ichika de Capricornio y Tsukune de Cáncer, a lo que me refiero hare que Rito y los demás caballeros sean firmes a su postura como Caballeros pero con las Doncellas no ocurrirá lo mismo**

**Agradezco al usuario Sekishiki por su aporte dado que el fue quien aporto en la idea de que Rito fuese de Aries y de la selección de caballeros y doncellas de oro. Si alguien mas quiere colaborar en este fic con ideas con mucho gusto las acepto **

**Dejen reviews que opinen sinceramente de cómo les pareció el primer capítulo OJO que estoy experimentando y en algunas partes del capítulo las improvise sin planearlo mucho, si tienen una queja por favor hacérmela saber y con gusto mejorare o intentare mejorar, no puedo tampoco asegurar milagros u obras perfectas esto lo estoy haciendo por mero Hobby y porque le agarre un cariño a escribir fanfictions **

**Me despido y hasta el próximo capitulo**


	2. Seres de Otros Planetas

**Repuestas de comentarios **

**metalic-dragon-angel: Pueden que se lleven muy bien, pero digamos que el rey puede que al final le tenga mucho respeto a Rito por muy obvias razones**

**chivotenkai: Es un placer leer eso, de verdad intento mejorar lo mejor posible y carajo que ya era hora de hacer justicia si creen que los chicos somos pervertidos que hay de las chicas ni si quiera son santas tampoco (Ojo no soy machista ni misógino) sobre Tsukune me pareció genial la idea de que sea como digamos ´´más amable y caritativo y que siempre ande repartiendo alegría`` sobre Ichika aprovechando que es japonés y por sus serie en donde usa una katana más en honor a cierto personaje de RPG además que Ichika será más caballero que Rito, Tsukune, Tsuna, Allen y Grimmjow me refiero en la forma de cómo trata a la gente en especial a las mujeres pero creo que eso le costaría muy caro a la larga ´´digamos que a larga eso lo llevara a un trauma de por vida, peor que ver Free y Boku no Pico con tu novia``**

**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan: Que Tsukune no sea de Sagitario será para otro fic, investigue un poco y vi que el verdadero signo de Tsukune es Cáncer para que lo sepas, lo que paso a ellos digamos que Grimmjow y Erza están tomando sus roles como guerreros dorados y Rias digamos que se está entreteniendo con otras cosas en particular **

**carlos13: Eso no es de extrañar te lo aseguro **

**Sekishiki: Gracias por el apoyo y espero aprovechar todo el potencial que este fic puede ofrecer**

**Sin mas preámbulos empecemos **

Capítulo 2: Seres de otros Planetas

Rito: Casarnos

Lala: Si por favor

Rito: (Debería hacer lo que ella pide o tal vez) Hare algo mejor te parece

Lala: Que cosa

Rito: Seria mejor que yo fingiera que soy tu prometido hasta que tu padre considere que tu decidas con quien quieres casarte, te parece mejor así

Lala: No lo sé, que piensas Peke

Peke: Me parece una muy buena idea señorita Lala. Estoy de acuerdo con lo que él dice

Rito: Veló de esta forma, tú no te quieres casar con alguien que no amas verdad. Pero yo tampoco quiero casarme de manera forzada, se me hace justo no lo crees

Lala: Me parece bien

Rito: Cuando todo esto termine podrás volver tranquilamente a tu planeta y asunto arreglado

Lala: Ok, pero una pregunta. Que era todo eso que hiciste como ese muro que hiciste y esa luz amarilla y eso de que eres caballero

Rito: (Es verdad ella vio todo, sería muy arriesgado si le dijera todo, no tengo otra opción que mentir) Lo que hice fue que use poderes psíquicos

Lala: Poderes psíquicos, y lo de caballero

Rito: Me base en un programa de televisión que vi de niño llamado Los Caballeros del Zodiaco (Nota: Saint Seiya incepción)

Lala: Ah entiendo. Pero entonces los de este planeta pueden usar poderes psíquicos

Rito: En realidad no todos, yo soy de los muy pocos que pueden usarlo

Lala: Y puedes enseñarme todos esos poderes psíquicos

Rito: Disculpa pero ya he gastado todo mis poderes, puede que para otro día además podría causar destrozos que llamarían mucho la atención

Lala: Aah que lastima

Rito: Me tengo que ir a mi casa mi familia debe estar muy preocupada por mi

Lala: Si quieres te llevo

Rito: No gracias iré caminando

Lala: Pero insisto no es peligroso andar solo por aquí

Rito: No te preocupes se cómo cuidarme solo

Peke: Podríamos agradecerle con llevarlo a su hogar como muestra de gratitud

Lala: Vez también insiste, anda será rápido

Rito: No gracias

Lala: Por favor insisto con todo mi corazón

Rito: (Tendré que deshacerme de ella) Que es eso de allí

Lala: Que cosa

Rito: Eso de allá lo vez

Lala: (Se da la vuelta) Donde

Rito: Allá lo vez

Lala: No lo veo

Rito: Está muy lejos como a esa dirección que estoy señalando

Lala: Iré a ver

N: Lala vuela en dirección que señala Rito

Rito: Ya se fue ya puedo irme

N: Rito usa su tele transportación para ir a su habitación, mientras que al poco tiempo Lala vuelve

Lala: Oye Rito dime en donde era (Ve por los lados) En donde esta Rito

N: En la casa más específicamente en la habitación de Rito

Rito: Fue muy fácil

Kiki: Rito que estabas haciendo, y que fue todas esas voces hasta sentí tu cosmos que fue todo lo que paso

Rito: Kiki puede que te parezca increíble lo que te comente pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie ni a Mikan

Kiki: Trato hecho

Rito: Lo que paso fue (Le cuenta todo sobre Lala y los aliens mas lo de fingir ser el prometido de Lala) Y así fue

Kiki: (Expresión de total sorpresa) No puedo creerlo, siempre creí que los aliens existían pero no puedo imaginarme y dime como es esa Lala

Rito: De lo que vi de ella puedo asegurar que ella es algo infantil e inocente pero es también de corazón noble y amable eso puedo asegurar

Kiki: Interesante y dime puedo conocerla

Rito: Puede que mañana y en dado caso puede que Mikan tenga que conocerla también

Kiki: Y no deberías decírselo ya

Rito: Todo a su tiempo Kiki no creo que ella procese bien esa información además en el peor de los casos ella la divulgue a todo el mundo y ocurriría un escándalo de altas proporciones

Kiki: No crees que estas desconfiando mucho de ella además durante este tiempo estuvimos viviendo con ella sería muy egoísta de tu parte ocultarle todo

Rito: Puede que tengas razón, pero recordemos también que ella no sabe que yo soy un caballero y de nuestras habilidades sobrehumanas. Te hare una pregunta Kiki

Kiki: ¿Cuál pregunta?

Rito: Si fueras una persona normal que siempre ha creído que cosas como los súper poderes, mitos antiguos y seres de otro planeta son solo pura ficción, como reaccionarias ante ver que una persona sea capaz de hacer cosas imposibles para la mayoría como mover cosas demasiado pesadas, ir a la velocidad de la luz como si nada y puede mover cosas con la mente dime Kiki como reaccionarias

Kiki: Pues recordando la primera vez que el maestro Mu uso sus poderes, estaría totalmente sorprendido ante tal cosa

Rito: ¿Y si tuvieras amigos se los diría enseguida?

Kiki: Pues claro no dudaría en hacerlo

Rito: Vez allí está mi punto

Kiki: Que punto

Rito: Digamos que algunas personas al saber de estas cosas no lo vean con buenos ojos y en dado caso algunas se asusten

Kiki: Porque lo verían de esa forma

Rito: Muy fácil las personas en la mayoría de los casos tienen miedo a lo que desconocen o no entienden como cosas que pueden que lleguen a estar fuera de su comprensión y lastimosamente hay gente mala que verían este tipo de cosas como una forma de hacer el mal, espero que lo hayas entendido

Kiki: Entiendo pero que tiene que ver con Mikan

Rito: Pongamos que Mikan lo acepte pero lo diga a otras personas que no lo verían con buenos ojos y que le pasarían la voz a otras personas pero estas personas lo dirían en sentido de mala imagen en otras palabras me arriesgaría que la gente me vea como alguien malo y no solo eso también a los demás caballeros y doncellas como Ichika y Naruko, crees que es justo que ellos sean visto como malas personas por mi culpa

Kiki: Se me hace injusto que tú y los demás sean vistos de esa manera

Rito: Si quiero evitar que eso suceda debo evitar que Mikan u otros se enteren de que soy un caballero dorado o si no puede que pasen cosas malas

Kiki: Pero en caso de que alguien como Mikan u otro se enteren, que harás Rito

Rito: No estoy seguro, lo que si se es que debo evitar un descuido para que Mikan u otra persona descubra mi secreto

Kiki: Y qué hay de mi yo también tengo poderes sobrehumanos

Rito: Lo mismo va para ti Kiki igualmente debes evitar usar tus poderes psíquicos de manera indiscreta, además ya es tarde será mejor que duermas ahora

Kiki: Pero si apenas son las 8

Rito: No digas mentiras son las 9 y 47, vete a dormir ya (Da una mirada asertiva)

Kiki: Esta bien Rito

N: Rito se acuesta en su cama para dormir tranquilamente. Rito comienza a despertar pero ve que no está en su habitación en cambio parece estar en lo que parece un laboratorio, se para y camina hacia adelante pero choca con una pared de vidrio

Rito: En donde estoy

Lala: Estas en mi laboratorio

N: Rito ve que Lala está vestida como una científica con bata blanca y todo

Rito: Tu laboratorio pero porque estoy aquí

Lala: Como estabas dormido pensé en llevarte aquí para hacer unos estudios sobre tus habilidades si no es mucha molestia

Rito: Perdóname pero lo que hace es inaceptable no se da cuenta que me acabas de secuestrar

Lala: ¿Secuestrar? Pero si te secuestrara te llevaría a mi planeta para que te casaras conmigo

Rito: Al llevarme aquí sin mi consentimiento y en contra de mi voluntad es secuestro

Lala: Perdón Rito si hice algo malo

Rito: Le ruego que me devuelva a mi casa ahora mismo

Lala: Esta, pero primero porque no me enseñas tus habilidades psíquicas de acuerdo con mis análisis tu cerebro y tu cuerpo están en excelentes condiciones por lo que serias tan amable de enseñármelos por favor

Rito: Me niego absolutamente

Lala: Porque

Rito: 1ero me secuestraste, 2do no soy un juguete o un conejillo de indias para tus experimentos y 3ero quiero ir a mi casa dormir tranquilamente

Lala: Ok perdóname es que tengo curiosidad eso es todo prometo no volver a hacerlo, pero si de verdad eres muy amable me podrias enseñar solo uno

Rito: No

Lala: Si

Rito: No

Lala: Si

Rito: No

Lala: No

Rito: Si

Lala: Que bien dijiste si

Rito: ¿Qué? Espera me engañaste bajo un truco

Lala: Pero igual dijiste que si

Rito: Ah está bien solo te enseñare uno pero solo uno de acuerdo

Lala: De acuerdo

Rito: Muy bien quiero que hagas lo siguiente Lala

Lala: Que es dime

Rito: Quiero que mires bien mis ojos

Lala: Tus ojos para que

Rito: Solo hazlo y ya veras

N: Lala mira los ojos de Rito y este comienza a transmitir unas ondas cerebrales que afectan a Lala

Lala: (Que raro me siento algo mareada) Cierra los ojos y se pone la palma de su mano en su cara

Rito: (Listo ahora lo siguiente)

N: Rito aprovechando que Lala cerró los ojos Rito se tele transporta y vuelve a aparecer y Lala abre los ojos

Lala: Que era eso que hiciste Rito

Rito: ….

Lala: Dime Rito que era

Rito: ….

Lala: Eh Rito pasa algo

Rito: ….

Lala: Contesta perdiste la voz acaso

N: Aparece Peke en escena

Peke: Eh señorita Lala

Lala: Que pasa Peke

Peke: Con quien estás hablando

Lala: No lo vez acaso, es obvio que hablo con Rito

Peke: De verdad?

Lala: Si algún problema

Peke: Es que no veo a Rito por ningún lado

Lala: Estas ciega Rito está allí

Peke: Pero si solo veo un saco de azúcar

Lala: Un saco de azúcar, debes tener un error en tu sistema de reconocimiento es obvio que Rito esta haya (Ve en donde esta Rito y) Un momento en ¿Dónde está Rito y que es ese saco de azúcar de allí

N: En la habitación de Rito en plena noche

Rito: (De seguro fue buena idea hacerle ese favor a ella, veo que tengo que tenerle cuidado y dejarle las cosas de que se hace y que no se hace, puede que mis días de tranquilidad viviendo como un chico normal se terminaron)

En medio de una nave espacial cerca de la tierra están los 2 sujetos que intentaron llevarse a Lala donde le hablaron a un sujeto de cabello plateado y de armadura entre blanca y negra

¿?: Ya veo así que ustedes 2 no pueden con ella, no tengo remedio tendré que bajar yo a la tierra, en serio que princesa tan problemática

N: Al día siguiente en la entrada de la escuela donde Rito está en el salón de clases escuchando todo lo que el profesor dice mientras en la otra parte del salón se encuentra Haruna viendo detenidamente a Rito

Haruna: (Ese era Rito ayer en la noche pero porque estaba corriendo en los tejados de las casas y más importante quien era esa chica que estaba con él, aquí parece que hay gato encerrado)

N: Fuera de la escuela se puede ver a Lala volando en los cielos en dirección hacia la escuela en donde estudia Rito

Lala: ¡La encontré! Esa debe de ser la tal ´´Escuela donde tenía que ir Rito``

Peke: Señorita Lala

Lala: ¿Qué pasa Peke?

Peke: ¿Esta segura que es necesario seguir a ese terrícola hasta allí?

Lala: Si ¿Por qué?

Peke: Hasta donde se sabe ese terrícola de nombre Rito sugirió fingir ser su prometido hasta que su padre considere la idea de darle elección de con quien quiere casarse, que motivo tiene para seguir a ese terrícola

Lala: Eres una robot tonta, si quiero que lo de que Rito sea prometido aunque solo fingiendo debería ser muy unida a él para que se sienta real

Peke: Tiene razón señorita me equivoque

N: En otra parte de la ciudad más específicamente en la cima de un edificio se ve al tipo de cabello plateado con armadura blanca y negra

¿?: La Tierra, es un planeta poco desarrollado, justo como había escuchado. Según mis reportes la señorita Lala debe estar en este planeta, debo pedirle que vuelva de una vez incluso si tengo que usar la fuerza

N: En el salón de clases cuando Rito comienza a salir es llamado por Tsuna

Tsuna: Oye Rito

Rito: ¿Pasa algo?

Tsuna: Hay una chica de traje extraño llamándote

Rito: ¿Qué?

N: Se ve a Lala caminando por los pasillos llamando la atención de todo el mundo y que todos los chicos la miran con corazones en los ojos

Lala: ¡Rito! ¿Dónde estás? Sal de donde estés ¡Te estoy llamando!

Peke: (Esos terrícolas… Definitivamente la belleza de la señorita Lala es demasiado para ellos, bueno es un hecho que no se puede negar. La señorita Lala ha heredado la sangre de la fallecida reina de DeviLuke, quien fue catalogada como la persona más bella del universo)

N: Mientras tanto en el santuario mas precisamente en la casa de Piscis Rias suspira de inquietud ante una cosa

Rias: Presiento que en alguna parte hay alguien que quiere hacerme competencia, espero conocerla si mis suposiciones son correctas

N: Volviendo a la escuela Lala es atendida por 2 chicos

Chico 1: Eres muy bonita ¿Eres del club de teatro?

Chico 2: T-Te ayudaremos a buscar ese tal Rito

Lala: De verdad

N: Llegan Rito acompañado de Tsuna

Rito: ¡Lala! ¡Que se supone que haces aquí!

Lala: ¡Ah Rito! Te encontré

Rito: Se puede saber porque motivo viniste aquí

Lala: Vine por ti Rito

Tsuna: Una pregunta ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Rito?

Lala: Yo soy la prometida de Rito

N: Todos los chicos incluyendo Tsuna se sorprendieron pero los demás excepto el, ven a Rito con ojos rojos llenos de furia

Tsuna: Guau Rito que repentino

Chico 1: Grrr mal nacido

Chico 2: Crees que por ser muy popular entre las chicas te crees mejor que nosotros

Rito: Que yo que

Chico 3: No te hagas el tonto mi novia termino porque pensaba en ti como una mejor opción

Chico 4: Si que eres hijo de puta, no te basta con las bellezas de aquí como Naruko y Hao ahora quieres tener a ella y nosotros que

Rito: Están exagerando en cosas que no son

Chico 5: MENTIROSO

Chico 6: Porque tienes todo te da el lujo de insultarnos y llamarnos perdedores no es así

Rito: Esperen yo no dije eso en primer lugar

Chico 7: MATENLO

N: Todos los chicos corren hacia Rito pero este usa un arma mortal que los detiene con mucha facilidad y esa arma se llama Mirada de Asesino

Rito: Decían algo de querer matarme

Chico 1: Disculpa no fue nuestra intención jejeje

Chico 2: Si solo nos dejamos llevar

Chico 3: Señor Rito perdónanos

Chico 4: Si olvidamos lo grande y genial que eres

Rito: Hm de verdad

Chico 5: Si de verdad

Chico 6: Descuida señor Rito ya nos retiramos

Chico 7: Si vamos a dejarlos solos como dios manda

N: El millar de chicos comenzaron a correr muy asustados hacia otra dirección dejando a Rito, Lala y Tsuna solos

Tsuna: Pero que gente tan molesta

Rito: De verdad que molestos son, ahora entiendo cómo se sienten Naruko y Hao

Lala: Rito esa fue una de tus habilidades psíquicas

Rito: No solo use un truco de intimidación

Tsuna: Y dime Rito quien es ella

Rito: Sera mejor que me siguas

N: En la azotea de la escuela con Rito, Lala y Tsuna

Tsuna: Conque ella es de otro planeta, interesante

Lala: Soy del planeta DeviLuke, encantada

Tsuna: Encantado me llamo Tsunayoshi Sawada pero llámame Tsuna

Lala: Me llamo Lala Stalin DeviLuke pero solo llámame Lala

Rito: Se puede saber porque viniste aquí

Lala: Vine a hacerte una pregunta Rito

Rito: Cual pregunta

Lala: Bueno como eres mi prometido no deberíamos vivir juntos como pareja

Rito: Dirás que finjo que soy tu prometido y cómo es eso de vivir en pareja

Tsuna: ¡Esperan están comprometidos!

Rito: No lo malentiendas es una larga historia

N: Rito le explica a Tsuna todo

Tsuna: Ya veo con que el papa de Lala quiere que ella se case, pero tú no quieres casarte con alguien porque te lo ordena y por eso Rito se ofreció como prometido o me equivoco

Lala: Exacto

Rito: Mejor dicho estoy fingiendo ser su prometido

Tsuna: Pero no hay mucha diferencia entre ser el prometido y fingirlo al final todo se decide a la hora de casarse por lo que aunque finjas Rito igualmente este comprometido con Lala

Rito: Puedes que tengas razón

Tsuna: Además si ustedes 2 viven juntos, no ayudaría eso a que uno crean que están comprometidos o también puedes argumentar que ella es una prima lejana o algo por el estilo, digo si están fingiendo que están comprometidos por qué no hacerlo lo más creíble posible empezando que ustedes 2 vivan juntos como pareja

Lala: Que inteligente eres

Rito: Tiene algo de sentido pero tengo un inconveniente yo vivo junto a una prima que siempre ha vivido una vida normal no sería muy problemático decirle a mi prima Mikan que Lala es una extraterrestre de otro planeta y de plano que estamos comprometidos para evitar que ella se case con alguien que le ordeno su papa para que se case

Tsuna: Puede ser arriesgado es verdad pero tampoco sabemos cómo ella reaccionara, dime Rito no le dijiste a tu prima de que eres un caballero de oro acaso

Rito: Claro que no le he dicho tal cosa, sería muy arriesgado si se lo dijera hasta le pedí a Kiki que no le hablara del tema aun estando a solas con ella

Tsuna: Llevas 2 meses viviendo con tu prima y ni le has dicho tal cosa, no es por ofenderte pero de verdad parece que desconfías mucho de ella

Lala: ¿Caballero de oro? Oye Tsuna tú también sabes que Rito tiene poderes psíquicos

Tsuna: Si, no por nada Rito es el caballero dorado de Aries la primera casa

Lala: ¿Aries la primera casa? Tú también veías ese programa para televisión que Rito me hablo

Tsuna: ¿Programa de televisión? De que estas hablando, acaso Rito no te dijo que él es un… (Su boca es tapada por la mano de Rito)

N: Rito corre arrastrando a Tsuna al otro extremo de la azotea e Rito le habla en voz muy baja a Tsuna

Rito: Como se te ocurre decirle eso

Tsuna: ¿Qué te pasa Rito? Acaso no se lo dijiste

Rito: No, sería muy arriesgado si se lo dijera, cuando ella me vio usando mi cosmos para deshacerme de unos tipos de que la querían llevársela, mentí diciendo de que solo eran poderes psíquicos nada más hasta invente de que todo lo saque de un programa de televisión

Tsuna: ¿Arriesgado? En que mierda estás pensando si Lala es una extraterrestre de otro planeta cuya tecnología es más avanzada que la nuestra, y la sociedad en donde debió haber sido criada es teóricamente más avanzada que la nuestra, dudo mucho que se sorprenda de alguien cuyo poder es infinito y pueda moverse a la velocidad de la luz

Rito: Puede que lo que digas tenga algo de lógica pero mi intuición me dice que no debo decirle nada de eso

Tsuna: ¿Tu intuición? Se realista Rito, si a Lala la ven como una chica Cosplay y no un alien no crees que ella deba mantener en secreto eso al igual que nosotros en nuestra condición de caballero, eso no nos pone en las mismas condiciones que ella, en otras palabras tenemos en común un secreto por guardar

Rito: Si te digo algo los 2 tipos que iban a llevarse a Lala tenían una fuerza superior al de un humano común, vi claramente que uno de ellos agarro un camión como si fuera liviano y lo lanzo contra mí para bloquear el camino

Tsuna: Interesante

Rito: Si no fuera que hubiese usado mi cosmos me habría costado detenerles, puedo decir que esos tipos eran extraterrestres al igual que Lala y eran de la misma raza que ella

Tsuna: En dado caso no tuviste que mentirle a Lala sobre lo de tus poderes, y si esos sujetos que detuviste con ayuda de tu cosmos eran de la misma raza que ella, no era necesario ese espectáculo de poderes psíquicos, simplemente hubiera bastado con decirle que eres un caballero y usas cosmos

Rito: Aun no creo que sea necesario, no creo que se pueda confiar en ella

Tsuna: Mira si vas a actuar como su prometido, tendrás que confiar en ella si o si además porque dudas mucho en decirle algo como eso, un caballero que duda a cada rato son los que al final mueren porque su duda es su principal fracaso dime Rito que razones realmente validas tienes para ocultarle eso a Lala ella es de otro planeta cosa que también debería mantenerse en secreto

Rito: Creo que tienes razón como siempre, si soy sincero tenía miedo de que Lala revelase de que soy un caballero a todo el mundo, pero razonando la condición que estoy con ella no creo que pueda justificar mis razones para tal cosa

Tsuna: No puedes estar desconfiando de la gente a todo momento y en especial a tus amigos y familia Rito, qué pensaría Mu si te viera en esta situación

Rito: Pensaría que solo dudo y que soy incapaz de poder ver de manera clara las cosas

Tsuna: Muy bien ahora ve a decirle la verdad entendido

Rito: Ok Tsuna, de verdad das buenos consejos

Tsuna: Como caballeros que somos debemos tener fe en todo el mundo y creer entre unos a otros para poder convivir, si desconfías de la gente como ahora lo haces solo crearías odio y discordia

N: Con Lala que ve toda la conversación

Lala: ¿Qué estarán hablando ellos?

Peke: Parece que están conversando de algo relacionado sobre decir la verdad, eso fue lo que llegue a detectar

Lala: ¿Decir la verdad?

N: Rito y Tsuna se dan la vuelta y van a donde esta Lala y dan una expresión de seriedad en especial Rito

Rito: Lala tengo que decirte algo

Lala: ¿Qué es Rito?

Rito: Te diré la verdad de todo

Lala: La verdad de que

Rito: Para que lo sepas hay algo más que no quise decirte, pero ahora te lo diré

Lala: Que me vas a decir, espera será como hacer esos poderes psíquicos

Rito: Hablando de esos poderes psíquicos eso no fue lo único que hice ayer en la noche, y si te acuerdas del programa que te comente en realidad nunca existió es algo que invente

Lala: Que el programa llamado Los Caballeros del Zodiaco no existen, y tampoco eso de caballero dorado tampoco

Rito: Lo de caballero dorado es verdad, mejor te lo explico te esta manera pero quiero que prestes mucha atención que solo lo diré una vez

Lala: Y que es lo que vas a decir Rito

Peke: Yo también estoy curioso

Rito: Primero que nada yo soy miembro de una orden especial de guerreros llamados Los Guerreros de Atenea pero también nos llaman los Guerreros del Zodiaco. Somos una orden de guerreros que luchamos para proteger este mundo de cualquier ser maligno que planea destruirlo o apoderarse de el para su propio beneficio, nosotros somos guiados por nuestra diosa Atenea diosa de la sabiduría y de la guerra estratégica (Nota: Normalmente Atenea se le llama la diosa de la sabiduría pero también se le apoda diosa de la guerra en el sentido de manejo estratégico)

Lala: ¿Guerrero que protege a este mundo? Entonces eres como un guardián o algo parecido o no

Tsuna: Algo así, yo también soy un caballero al igual que Rito

Lala: ¿Caballero? Y no que se llamaban guerreros

Rito: El termino guerrero es para referirnos a nosotros en general entre hombres y mujeres, caballero es describir a los hombres que luchan por Atenea y esta el termino doncella para describir a las mujeres por igual

Lala: Entiendo pero porque luchan por esa diosa que hablan

Tsuna: Veras Atenea es la diosa que protege este mundo para mantener la paz y la prosperidad, nosotros luchamos para que esa paz se mantenga y la gente puede vivir un día más, nosotros luchamos por el bien y la justicia siempre luchando al servicio del prójimo, nunca damos nuestro poder para satisfacer motivaciones personales e egoístas

Peke: Interesante información, en términos prácticos ustedes son héroes verdad

Rito: Si, nosotros dominamos una energía especial que no todo el mundo domina

Lala: ¿Energía especial? Dime Rito esa energía que hablas tiene que ver con el brillo dorado o los poderes psíquicos que usas

Rito: Esa energía que use se llama cosmos energía

Lala: ¿Cosmos energía? Primera vez que escucho ese tipo de energía, Peke sabes algo

Peke: En mis datos no registran ese tipo de energía, puede que sea un tipo de energía que solo se conoce en este planeta

Tsuna: Que raro, pensé que sabían de esto

Lala: No, podrías decir como es esa cosmos energía por favor

Rito: Esta bien, puede que suene un poco complicado de entender pero intentare ser lo más claro posible. La cosmos energía es la concentración de la fuerza, espíritu y la mente en el punto que se va a golpear" así como también da la descripción de que es la aniquilación, separación, o detenimiento de los átomos de alguna de la materia; es considerado como la "naturaleza de la destrucción"

Lala: ¿Naturaleza de la destrucción? Como así

Tsuna: Veraz como supongo que debes de saber, el universo esta compuestos de átomos nosotros con el cosmos manipulamos esos átomos para el mayor de los casos destruirlos, traduciéndolo a nuestro lenguaje como guerreros con el cosmos podemos hacer que con un revés de nuestros puños podamos desgarrar el aire creando poderosas presiones o hasta tormentas y con nuestros pies podemos abrir la tierra y crear inmensos cráteres, en otras palabras con el cosmos podemos hacer cosas que van más allá de las habilidades que un humano común

Lala: Impresionante, entonces con ese cosmos les permite tener una fuerza equiparable a la de un Devilukiano o superior

Rito: Algo así, el cosmos de cada ser vivo nace de su conciencia, de sus poderes mentales, de vida y de sus habilidades, es decir, todo aquellos aspectos que el ser humanos vive y siente habitualmente. También es descrito como "un pequeño universo dentro cada ser" es por eso que dé en teoría, todas las personas tienen un cosmos, pero nosotros como caballeros y las doncellas somos los que logran aprovechar al máximo este poder además de nuestros cosmos puesto que cosmos es sinónimo de universo

Lala: Universo eso es genial, y también tengo ese cosmos escondido

Peke: Técnicamente señorita Lala puede que ellos se refieran a que el universo lo es todos y que todos los seres vivos como usted señorita y estos terrícolas forman parte del universo, o mis análisis son erróneos

Tsuna: En realidad acertaste

Lala: Como puede uno despertar ese cosmos

Rito: Es un proceso muy complicado porque requiere de un entrenamiento infrahumano donde las probabilidades de sobrevivir son escasas llegando a nula en casos comunes por lo que es normal que entre nosotros hayan quien sepa la existencia de esta energía pero pocos logran despertarla y dominarla, además que no todos dominan la cosmos energía igual entre nosotros los caballeros y doncellas estamos divididos en 3 rangos principales más 1 especial que muy pocos han logrado llegar

Lala: ¿Rangos? Existen otros de su clase aparte de ustedes

Tsuna: Así es nosotros en total somos alrededor de 88 guerreros que estamos protegidos por las 88 constelaciones que rondan por las estrellas, entre las clases están los de bronce que son en total de 48 basados en las constelaciones del hemisferio norte son los más débiles teniendo un dominio del cosmos básico pueden ir o superar la velocidad del sonido hiendo a una velocidad de Mach 1. Luego están los de plata que son un total de 28 son más poderosos que los de bronce teniendo un dominio avanzado del cosmos y pueden a una velocidad de Mach 2 a Mach 5. Por ultimo estamos nosotros los de Oro que somos alrededor de 12 que representamos los 12 signos principales del Zodiaco nuestro nivel de poder y dominio del cosmos es superior al de las clases anteriores, podemos ir con extrema facilidad a la velocidad de la luz y en términos generales nosotros somos lo más cercano a un dios en poder claro esta

Lala: ¡Increíble de verdad son tan poderosos! Y que es esa clase especial dime Rito

Rito: A lo que diré que aparte de los de bronce, plata y oro existe un rango especial llamado simplemente Guerrero Divino pueden ser cualquier caballero o doncella de cualquier rango simplemente tiene que ser bendecido por nuestra diosa Atenea para poder llegar a ese puesto, por lo general se los dan a quienes han demostrado una gran voluntad y lealtad hacia nuestra diosa Atenea para recibir un poder que puede igualarse al de un dios o hasta superarlo pero hasta donde se sabe es un poder temporal que solo funciona solo una vez en batalla después de allí el guerrero que haya sido bendecido vuelve a su poder habitual. Eso es toda la información que se actualmente

Lala: Rito tu lograste llegar a ese rango

Rito: En realidad no, hace como 2 meses que yo y Tsuna junto a otros 10 amigos fuimos proclamados como guerreros dorados, se me haría muy pronto para llegar a ese rango dado que el mundo por ahora está en plena paz por lo que no tengo la absoluta necesidad para querer estar en ese rango tendría que ser en casos de absoluta emergencia ante seres muy poderosos en este caso dioses

Lala: Mm entiendo

Peke: Disculpen por casualidad esa cosmos energía que usan hasta que limite llega o de cuanto es lo máximo que puede llegar en poder destructivo

Rito: En realidad la cosmos energía al provenir del universo es por naturaleza una energía infinita no importa en qué condiciones uno está, el cosmos de uno es inmortal e infinito depende más que nada de la fuerza de voluntad del usuario mientras más es el deseo de aumentar el cosmos más poderoso se vuelve. En cuanto a capacidad destructiva lo más básico es destruir montañas y reducir ciudades enteras a cenizas pero nuestro poder puede ir mas haya, dado que entre nuestros poderes esta la manipulación de átomos en el caso de Tsuna su cosmos se basa en el hielo y domina el 0 absoluto en otras palabras él puede congelar toda la materia

Tsuna: Así es puedo congelar todo lo material a la velocidad de la luz sin mucho problema en tu caso de una amiga ella tiene la capacidad de enviar a otros a dimensiones o realidades alternas y tiene un poder especial llamado La Explosión de Galaxias que literalmente puede destruir toda una galaxia entera sin mucho esfuerzo

N: Lala y Peke están una cara de total sorpresa y casi parece que la mandíbula de Lala estaba en el suelo

Lala: D-D-Destruir G-G-Galaxias enteras, de verdad son tan poderosos y pensé que mi papa era el único con esa capacidad, pero que ustedes tengan esa capacidad esta fuera de mi imaginación

Peke: Señorita Lala crees que es buena idea que este terrícola sea su prometido si de verdad es así como ellos lo describen no sería peligroso que se juntara con ellos además si su padre se entera de que se junta con seres de poder superior al de su padre él podría tacharlos de posibles amenazas y si es posible que destruya este planeta por considerarlo demasiado peligroso para usted señorita Lala

Rito: Como que tu padre quiera destruir este planeta, explícanos

Lala: Verán mi papa el Rey Gid Lucione Deviluke es el emperador de esta galaxia por ser un hombre muy temible y poderoso, ha destruido planetas y derrotado ejércitos enteros con ayuda de algunos de sus subordinados además es tan temible que gobernó con mano dura muchos planetas de razas muy destacadas obteniendo así su puesto como emperador absoluto de toda la galaxia y es tanto así que como soy su hija mayor soy también su futura sucesora por lo que hay muchos hombres de varios planetas que quieren casarse conmigo para tener el puesto de futuro gobernante de la galaxia

Rito/Tsuna: ¡Que dices! (Expresión de total sorpresa)

Tsuna: De verdad, eso es terrible no puedo creer que tengas a un papa así

Rito: Si ese fuese mi padre hace tiempo me hubiera escapado o en dado caso haberme suicidado

Lala: Eh porque Rito

Rito: Como dijiste tu padre gobernó la galaxia con mano dura verdad, dime es también alguien déspota que quiere que todo se haga a su voluntad

Lala: Si

Rito: Es también alguien que hace las cosas a beneficio personal y no le importa que medio use para cumplir sus ambiciones

Lala: Si casi siempre es así

Rito: Ya lo has dicho todo

Lala: A que te refieres

Tsuna: Veras Lala si así es tu padre pero no es por ofenderte pero él representa todo lo que estamos en contra

Rito: Nosotros los caballeros y doncellas somos guerreros que luchamos por la justicia e evitamos que todo ser maligno gente egoísta que solo vela para sus propias ambiciones hagan de las suyas, en otras palabras tu padre es un dictador que no teme hacer cualquier cosa con tan solo sea algo que lo beneficie un ejemplo es que quieres que te cases con cualquiera que el crea que sea conveniente o no

Lala: Eh si

Tsuna: Puedo entender con más lógica tus razones para escapar de casa y de no querer que te cases con el primero que te manden, es algo triste que alguien como tú sea rebajada a un simple trofeo

Rito: Lo siento Lala no tenía idea de tu condición pensé que solo se trataba de un simple problema de familia pero parece que la situación es más compleja de lo que aparenta, si es necesario puedes vivir en la casa conmigo si deseas puedo aceptar ser tu prometido si lo deseas

Lala: Gracias Rito, pero porque mi prometido no que planeabas fingir ser mi prometido

Tsuna: Porque ese cambio tan repentino Rito

Rito: Viendo la situación sería un error para mi tomarlo a la ligera, si es verdad Lala que tu padre es capaz sin pensarlo de destruir la tierra o cualquier otro planeta con el afán de cumplir sus ambiciones en mi caso tendría mucho cuidado para no cometer una tontería que llegaría con el fin de millones de vidas inocentes, si algo odiaría que gente inocente sin importar de donde venga sean asesinados de manera cruel por las arbitrariedades de otros. Lala acepto ser tu prometido para evitar que varias vidas se extingan, perdón si mi intención sea algo egoísta pero lo hago para el bienestar de mi mundo y si es posible de toda la galaxia si es necesario

Tsuna: (No sé si fue muy imprudente al decir eso, pero no lo culpo es normal que se preocupe por otros que en sí mismo) Pensó de manera muy pensativa

Lala: Acepto lo que has dicho ha sido muy conmovedor

Tsuna: ¿Qué? (Lo acepta así como así)

Peke: Señorita estas segura de aceptarlo dijo sus verdaderas intenciones

Lala: Tal vez pero es la primera vez que veo a alguien que piensa en otros que en sí mismo y que solo quiere salvar vidas sin importar de donde sea es algo de mi aprobación, los que mi papa mandaban a que se casaran conmigo eran sin excepción hombres egoístas pero Rito es diferente, es noble y honesto por eso lo acepto

Rito: Gracias Lala prometo ser muy hospitalario y ayudarla en lo que sea

Lala: De nada, pero creo que vivir en tu casa me basta

Tsuna: (Esto se está poniendo bastante raro)

N: Después de la curiosa aclaración tanto de parte de Rito como de Lala, las clases pasaron y ellos van en dirección a la casa

Rito: (Me pregunto si es buena idea decirle a Mikan sobre Lala, solo espero que no ocurra un escándalo o algo peor, pero no debo dejar que esas dudas nublen mi juicio) Pensó muy preocupado

Lala: Rito vives solo en tu casa

Rito: En realidad la casa no es mía es de mis tíos y vivo con mi prima y un amigo que es como un hermano para mí

Lala: ¿Tus tíos? Y que hay de tus padres

Rito: Mis verdaderos padres murieron hace años, en otras palabras soy huérfano

Lala: ¡Huérfano! Perdón Rito, no era mi intención ser grosera lo siento

Rito: No tienes de que disculparte eso fue ya hace años al principio fue muy duro pero conocí a amigos que compartían el mismo dolor que yo, entre ellos Tsuna es huérfano al igual que yo

Lala: El también que triste, como fue que ustedes se volvieron caballeros siendo huérfanos. Digo alguien debió enseñarles todo lo que saben o es que lo aprendieron por ustedes mismos

Rito: Te lo explicare, después de que perdiera a mis padres fui recogido por unas personas junto con otros huérfanos de allí conocí a Tsuna luego fui enviado a otra parte del planeta para que entrenara para ser caballero para eso en el lugar en donde me enviaron estaba un caballero que se volvió mi maestro su nombre es Mu y fue quien me enseñó a ser un caballero y como usar el cosmos, él fue como un 2do padre para mí del cual le debo mucho

Lala: ¿Se llama Mu? (Se imagina una vaca) Puedo conocerlo

Rito: Lastimosamente murió hace meses sacrifico su vida junto a otros caballeros para derrotar a un dios que por casi destruye este mundo para sumergirlo en una era de oscuridad total

Lala: Oscuridad total eso suena terrible

Rito: Después de la derrota de ese dios y del sacrificio de mi maestro, yo fui seleccionado para tomar el puesto de mi maestro para ser el nuevo caballero de Aries y así fue como me volví caballero

Lala: Ah conque así fue como te volviste caballero

Peke: Debo opinar que es una historia interesante

Rito: Gracias, debo decir que ustedes son muy comprensibles creo que no debí mentirles desde hace un principio, mil disculpas por tal atrevimiento

Lala: No importa igualmente me disculpo por meterte en esto del prometido

N: En la entrada de la casa

Rito: Muy bien Lala quiero que hagas lo siguiente

Lala: ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Rito: 1ero no hagas nada raro, 2do no hagas experimentos ni conmigo ni con nadie y 3ero no hagas nada que termine por hacer explotar algo en especial la casa y última y más importante no andes diciendo a cada rato de que eres de otro planeta, fuera de mis amigos y de mi prima Mikan y en dado caso mis tíos debes quedar como un secreto de que eres de otro planeta, recomiendo que seas discreta entendido

Lala: Entendido prometo hacer todo lo posible

Rito: (Espero que sea cierto)

N: Al entrar a la casa Lala se pone detrás de Rito

Rito: Ya volví

Mikan: Como te fue

Kiki: Oye quien es esa que está detrás de ti y porque esta vestida así

Rito: Ella es Lala

Lala: Hola soy Lala Stalin Deviluke y vengo del planeta Devluke

Mikan/Kiki: ¿Planeta Deviluke?

Rito: Es una larga historia

N: En la sala Rito les explica todo a Mikan y Kiki sobre Lala empezando como fue que la conoce y sobre que Rito en términos simples es el prometido de Lala y hablo de la situación en la que esta ella y todo lo demás, Mikan y Kiki están con cara de O_O mas por lo de que Rito sea el ´´prometido`` que de que Lala sea de otro planeta ya que ´´curiosamente`` Kiki le comento a Mikan sobre que Rito conoce una extraterrestre

Mikan: No puedo creer que estés comprometido con ella

Kiki: A decir verdad es muy bonita

Rito: Debo aclarar que Lala pretende querer vivir aquí en la casa, ¿Se puede?

Mikan: Bueno podría pero las habitaciones de huéspedes las ocupan tú y Kiki, y no creo que sea buena idea que ella y tu compartan habitación

Rito: Es verdad no pensé en ese detalle

Lala: Esperen yo tengo una idea

Rito: Cual idea Lala

Lala: Rito puedo ver tu habitación

N: En la habitación de Rito

Rito: Que planeas hacer aquí Lala

Lala: Puedo ver tu armario

Rito: Espera un momento ¿Para que?

Lala: Solo confía en mi

Rito: Ok primero quiero que estés afuera durante unos momentos voy a hacer algo, te avisare cuando puedas entrar

Lala: Ok esperare

N: Lala está fuera de la habitación en medio del pasillo, mientras que Rito ve el armario en donde esta guardada la caja dorada de Aries

Rito: (Mejor tomo precaución)

N: Rito mueve la caja a otro lado y la cubre con una sábana para que nadie lo note

Rito: Listo (Abre la puerta) Lala puedes pasar

N: Lala Entra al armario y se encierra luego se ve una gran luz por debajo del piso, al cabo de un minuto la luz desaparece y sale Lala

Lala: Listo puedes ver Rito

Rito: Esta bien

N: Rito entra y se sorprende de lo que ve, en vez de ver su armario ve lo que parece una sala de aspecto futurista con cocina, puerta de cuarto de baño, televisor de plasma todo lo digno de una familia rica

Rito: Impresionante que es todo esto

Lala: Es mi nave espacial, simplemente lo instale aquí para que tuviera en donde dormir. Qué opinas Rito

Rito: ¡Tu nave espacial en mi armario! Esto desafía las leyes de la física como puede caber toda tu nave en un lugar tan pequeño como un armario

Lala: Mi nave tiene una función especial que le permite instalarse en cualquier lugar sin importar el espacio físico

Rito: De verdad esto es impresionante, en serio que la tecnología de tu planeta está a años luz de la de este planeta. Pero una cosa en donde esta lo que estaba en el armario como ropa mia y otras pertenencias

Lala: Están allí (Señala un estante en donde están la ropa de Rito y otras pertenencias particulares)

Rito: Menos mal. Bueno parece que el asunto de vivir aquí se arregló, deberías enseñárselo a Mikan y a Kiki para que vean

N: Poco después Mikan y Kiki ven el interior de la nave y su expresión era casi igual o mas impresionante que la de Rito, Mikan y Kiki quisieron adentrarse más a la nave pero Rito les prohibió que tocaran algo y en caso tal deben pedirle permiso a Lala para ver el artefacto

En otro lugar está el sujeto de la armadura en busca de Lala pero curiosamente se topa con un policía donde le estaba explicando algunas cosas

¿?: Como le dije soy del planeta Deviluke

Policía: Bien escuchare el resto de la historia en la comisaria

N: 2 horas después Rito decide dar un paseo en plena noche, Lala decide acompañarlo

Lala: Rito tu prima Mikan y Kiki son muy agradables

Rito: Me impresiona que Mikan te haya aceptado como una amiga más sabiendo de que eres de otro planeta

Lala: ¿Por qué Rito?

Rito: Diría que lo más normal para una chica normal como ella seria asustarse y llamar a la policía, pero en cambio ella fue muy abierta hacia ti

Lala: Y eso a que se debe

Rito: Puede que sea un poco complicado para ti pero te lo diré, eres la primera de otro planeta que está aquí que se tiene conocimiento, para nuestra especie en la época que estamos como aún no hemos hecho contacto con otra especie de otro planeta y aún hay quienes creen que no existen vida en otros planetas tachándolos de un simple mito, alguien como tu siendo literalmente para la historia de este planeta la primera forma de vida inteligente exterior que se tiene contacto ahora mismo. Si te digo que si autoridades importantes de este planeta te vieran y supieran de ti te volverías en una sensación sin precedentes ante algo que muchos de mi especie tacharían de mito

Lala: Si es así porque no me presentas ante esas autoridades

Rito: Muy fácil lo hago para su propia seguridad me explico. No negare que para la gente de mi planeta sería beneficioso que supieran de la existencia de seres de otros planetas empezando por la de tu planeta, pero lastimosamente la raza dominante de este planeta en este caso los humanos como yo aún no tienen la madures necesaria para poder asimilar cosas que en la mayoría de la población escapa de su nivel de comprensión. A lo que quiero llegar es que la raza de donde soy y que es la que domina este planeta somos característicos a tener una gran lentitud de avance en lo que a sociedad y tecnología se refieren además tenemos el detalle que no nos llevamos bien unos a otros solo por ser diferente, somos propensos a cometer actos violentos entre nosotros por cosas absurdas como la vanidad y la avaricia

Lastimosamente la violencia forma parte en nuestra naturaleza como raza y también el miedo a lo desconocido detalles que a la hora de la verdad nos perjudican y ralentiza el avance de la especie, pero también está en nosotros la naturaleza de seguir adelante y superar nuestras adversidades y de adaptarnos a cualquier entorno por más difícil que sea gracias a eso nuestra raza ha prosperado y madurando al paso de los siglos dado a ese detalle estamos como estamos y aun nosotros estamos en una fase de crecimiento y maduración en lo que se refiere a conocimiento y aceptación de las cosas pero a día de hoy aun nosotros en mayoría aún no hemos alcanzado el nivel de madures y aceptación para que seres como tu Lala sean bien aceptados

Con todo lo que quise decir era para avisarte que la gente de este planeta aún no está preparada del todo para aceptar a otras especies como tú por dar un ejemplo, si te dejas conocer ahora mismo ante este planeta te puedo asegurar que pueden que te pueden suceder cosas malas por lo que le sugiero de todo corazón que te mantengas en secreto ante este mundo por ahora. Odiaría que le pase cosas malas o en el peor de los casos que la gente de tu planeta sean mal vistas por aquí

Lala: Creo entender bien lo que quisiste decir

Peke: Podría decir que él dijo todo eso por su seguridad señorita Lala, este planeta al estar poco desarrollado no me extrañaría de las cosas que insinuó el señor Rito, yo también le aconsejo ser muy discreta

Lala: Ok Peke, te prometo a ti y a Rito que seré lo más discreta posible y no hacer algo que me ponga en riesgo y a la gente de mi planeta

¿?: ¡Respóndeme! ¡Señorita Lala!

Lala: ¿Eh?

N: Aparece el sujeto de armadura jadeando de cansancio y graciosamente un perro le está mordiendo la pierna derecha

Lala: Zastin

Rito: Disculpa quien es el parece que lo conoces

Lala: Él es Zastin es el guardián real de mi familia

Zastin: Tuve muchos problemas para llegar aquí. Fui arrestado, perseguido por un perro y me perdí. Por eso no me gustan los mundos sub desarrollados ¡Sin embargo! ¡Señorita Lala vuelve al planeta Deviluke conmigo! ¡Ya es suficiente!

Lala: No voy a regresar ¡Tengo una razón para no hacerlo!

Zastin: Y ¿Cuál es esa razón?

Lala: ¡Yo! ¡Me enamore de este chico que está aquí, su nombre es Rito! ¡Así que me voy a casar con Rito y me quedare en la tierra para vivir con él!

Rito: (Que forma tan dramática para decir las cosas, pero sería muy ridículo que alguien como el se creyera tal cosa, solo un completo idiota o crédulo lo creería)

Zastin: Ya veo con que era eso (Se pone en posición pensativa)

Rito: (Es un completo idiota, ahora estoy dudando de la fuerza de seguridad que le implantaron a Lala aunque viendo a este no me extraña que ella se haya escapado)

Zastin: Estaba preguntándome sobre eso cuando escuche el informe de mis hombres. Me habían dicho que un terrícola trato de rescatarla y que tenía unas habilidades especiales

Rito: (Debo estar alerta ante el)

Lala: ¡Ahora que ya sabes, vuelve y díselo a mi papa! ¡Nunca volveré a conocer candidatos para ser mi futuro esposo!

Zastin: No así no funciona la cosa. Yo Zastin he recibido la orden del rey Deviluke para traerla devuelta a casa. No poder volver a mirar la cara del rey si vuelvo a casa aprobando el matrimonio de un sospechoso terrícola y usted señorita Lala

Lala: ¿Y qué podemos hacer?

Zastin: Por favor hágase a un lado señorita Lala (Comienza a desenfundar su espada)

N: Zastin con su espada comienza a atacar a Rito y este esquiva el ataque pero ve que la espada de Zastin lanza una energía que crea un agujero en el suelo

Rito: (Debo tener cuidado con esa espada no es ordinaria)

Zastin: Déjame asegurarme si es o no de su conveniencia para usted señorita Lala. Ahora Rito (Comienza a correr en dirección hacia Rito) ¡Muéstrame tus verdaderas habilidades en una pelea de verdad!

Rito: (A darle lo que pide, no será mi culpa si llegue a estar con los huesos rotos)

N: Zastin llega hasta Rito y con su espada está listo para cortarlo. Pero ocurre algo

Zastin: ¡Que! Imposible

N: En el momento donde Zastin iba a atacar con su espada Rito con su mano agarra la espada sin mucho problema y lo más curioso parece que no tiene en la mano herida alguna

(Tema para ambientar: One Winged Angel de Final Fantasy VII)

Rito: Que pasa creí que me ibas a dar con tu espada

N: Zastin da un paso hacia atrás muy sorprendido

Zastin: Es imposible como detuviste mi espada con tan solo una mano sin si quiera lastimarte

Rito: Solo es una de mis habilidades, apenas estoy empezando (Comienza a concentrar su cosmos)

Zastin: ¿Qué es esa luz dorada que sale de ti?

Rito: Es solo una muestra de mi verdadero poder

Zastin: No creas que con eso me vas a asustar

N: Zastin vuelve a arremeter con su espada contra Rito y este lo vuelve a detener pero con la punta de su dedo cosa que vuelve a sorprender a Zastin

Zastin: No puedo creerlo 1ero con la mano y ahora con la punta del dedo

Rito: Hm (Da una sonrisa de confianza) Eso es todo

Zastin: Es increíble, pero no me rendiré

N: Zastin vuelve a arremeter con su espada y Rito lo esquiva con el menor de los esfuerzos después de unos segundos Rito se aburre y otra vez agarra la espada con su mano pero esta vez para

Zastin: Como es posible, destruiste la espada pero como

Rito: Solo la desintegre átomo por átomo, era muy fácil y ya creo que es mi turno

N: Rito a velocidad luz se pone detrás de Zastin cosa que lo sorprende y también a Lala

Zastin: ¿Qué significa esto? Desapareciste y volviste a aparecer

Rito: Solo me moví a velocidad luz

Lala: Impresionante

Peke: (De verdad puede ir a la velocidad de la luz, de verdad es impresionante)

Zastin: E-Es imposible ningún ser de la galaxia puede ir a esa velocidad, ni si quiera la tecnología del planeta Deviluke es capaz de tal hazaña

N: Rito comienza a dar un fuerte golpe a Zastin mandándolo a volar muy lejos

Zastin: (Que fuerza la de ese terrícola, de verdad esas son sus verdaderas habilidades)

N: Vuelve Rito a donde esta Zastin y le da un fuerte rodillazo al rostro de Zastin mandándolo a volar otra vez mientras que el rostro le comienza a sangra a mares

Zastin: (La fuerza de ese ataque es abrumador, no creo poder resistir una mas)

Rito: (Creo que exagere mejor terminar de una vez)

N: Zastin muy lastimado ve como Rito se acerca a el a paso lento e Zastin se pone más nervioso ante su presencia más ante la luz dorada que sale de su cuerpo, mientras que Rito se acerca para dar el golpe final Zastin decide hacer lo siguiente

Zastin: ¡Alto por favor! ¡Me rindo!

Rito: ¿Qué?

Zastin: Es notorio que usted está calificado para que pueda casarse con la señorita Lala, por favor le ruego que me perdone por intentar atacarlo

Rito: De verdad

Zastin: Si de verdad

Rito: Ok entendido ya todo termino

Zastin: (Comienza a derramar lágrimas) Admito mi derrota

N: Zastin se levanta muy lastimado y comienza a caminar y en ese entonces llega Lala

Zastin: Debo admitir que tenía mis dudas pero con lo de hace rato comprobé que eres el indicado para la señorita Lala

Lala: Zastin

Zastin: Puedo confiarte a la señorita Lala. No sé si todos esos candidatos a esposos de todo el universo estarán de acuerdo. ¡Pero yo mismo lo informare al rey!

Rito: Entiendo

Zastin: Señorita Lala le deseo mucha suerte con Rito de verdad él es alguien prometedor

N: Zastin se retira dejando a Rito y Lala solos

Rito: Ese sujeto sí que es extraño

Lala: Así es Zastin

Rito: Parece que todo termino por ahora

Lala: A que te refieres Rito

Rito: No estoy seguro, pero presiento que dentro de poco empezara a ocurrir más cosas como venir más seres como Zastin, lo que podemos hacer es esperar y ver como todo se resuelve. Por ahora volvamos a casa

N: Así termina un día más en la vida de nuestro joven caballero dorado de Aries todo parece que se ha arreglado por ahora, no se sabe que le depara como caballero y proclamado como prometido de la joven Lala Stalin Deviluke, será posible que todo este problema del compromiso ha terminado o solo está a punto de comenzar

Fin del capitulo

Especial: El Cáncer llega a Youkai

El caballero de Cáncer Tsukune Aono después de bajar del autobús camina en dirección hacia la Academia Youkai, academia en donde comenzara su vida como estudiante. Mientras camina por el bosque comienza a escuchar un curioso ruido

Tsukune: (Que será ese ruido, escuchando con atención puedo asumir que es el pataleo de alguien en bicicleta)

El sonido del pataleo se hace más fuerte hasta que

¿?: Cuidado

Tsukune: Hm

Tsukune evita chocar contra la que está en bicicleta pero ella choca contra un árbol lastimándose, Tsukune se acerca a la chica de la bicicleta, la chica en cuestión era alguien de pelo rosa y lleva el mismo uniforme que porta Tsukune

Tsukune: (Que forma tan torpe de chocar, mejor la ayudo) Hey estas bien

¿?: Hay hay me golpee fuerte

Tsukune: Hey estas bien

¿?: Eh

La chica se voltea a ver a Tsukune y al verlo fijamente ella se sonroja un poco

Tsukune: Repito estas bien te diste muy duro

¿?: Si estoy bien gracias

Tsukune: Debes tener cuidado para la próxima

¿?: Si solo me distraje eso es todo

Tsukune: Una sola distracción estando en bicicleta te puede costar la vida sabes

¿?: Descuida eso no volverá a pasar lo prometo

Tsukune: Esta bien, adiós (Comienza a caminar)

¿?: Hey espera

Tsukune: Pasa algo

¿?: Ese uniforme eres estudiante de la Academia Youkai de casualidad

Tsukune: Si y veo por tu uniforme que tú también

¿?: Eh si yo también estudiare allí mi nombre es Moka Akashiya, cual es el tuyo

Tsukune: Me llamo Tsukune Aono

Moka: Tsukune Aono y dime Tsukune quieres ser mi amigo

Tsukune: ¿Tu amigo para qué?

Moka: Es que me siento un poco insegura estando sola haya, dime no te sientes inseguro estando solo

Tsukune: En realidad no, mejor dicho adoro estar solo

Moka: Como puedes decir eso acaso no tienes amigos

Tsukune: Para tu información tengo un montón de amigos, solo que yo quise estudiar aquí solo eso es todo

Moka: Y no los extrañas acaso

Tsukune: Para que lo sepas acabo de despedirme de ellos hoy, acaso crees que soy paranoico

Moka: Disculpa no lo sabía

Tsukune: Ya me voy

Moka: Puedo ir contigo por favor

Tsukune: Esta bien puedes

Moka: Gracias

Al parecer nuestro joven caballero de Cáncer acaba de tener una nueva amistad, parece que todo está marchando sobre ruedas que le deparara la Academia Youkai para nuestro joven caballero dorado

Horas después de las clases Tsukune decide dar un paseo por la academia en busca de algo que él puede considerar interesante, ve que la chica que acababa de conocer de nombre Moka esta con un sujeto de nombre Saizo que la está molestando. Tsukune interviene salvando a Moka pero Saizo se molestó y reto a Tsukune en un duelo donde Saizo fue humillado ante todo el mundo por Tsukune en donde el con un solo golpe deja adolorido a Saizo este se enfurece y le pide la revancha a las afueras de la academia en pleno bosque, Tsukune acepto la revancha y al llegar al bosque donde parece que no había alguien observándolos entre los arboles estaba Moka escondida dado que estaba algo preocupada por Tsukune que lo acababa de conocer declarándolo su amigo

Cuando la revancha comenzó Saizo empieza a revelar su verdadera forma siendo la de un Orco, Tsukune no se inmuto ante eso mejor dicho parecía decir con el rostro de que había visto mejores cosas, detalle que molesto aún más a Saizo y este comienza arremeter con una serie de golpes que Tsukune con el menor de los esfuerzos esquiva con mayor facilidad, al cabo de unos minutos Saizo comienza a cansarse dado a los golpes y patadas que daba donde ninguno le dio a Tsukune. Llega el turno de Tsukune y con solo una mirada paraliza a Saizo y lo sumerge en una ilusión cosa que hace que Tsukune de una sonrisa un tanto perturbadora

En la ilusión de Saizo se ve un ambiente lúgubre y desértico en donde en el cielo solo hay oscuridad y en otro lado parece una haber una fila de personas todas ellas de forma humana, Saizo va a dónde están esas personas caminando y toca el hombro de uno y esta persona voltea la cara a ver a Saizo, al voltear la cara Saizo comienza a aterrarse en su forma original de orco ante lo que ve el rostro de la persona consta de una cara calaverita sin ojos ni nariz pero da una escalofriante sonrisa que logra asustar mucho a Saizo y de repente se comienza a escuchar unas risas maquiavélicas como si la de un psicópata homicida se tratase, Saizo ve donde provienen esas risas y en lo alto a una montaña a una figura oscura pero dado a la silueta Saizo reconoce que es Tsukune

Saizo al ver lo que aparentemente es Tsukune le reclama a que se ponga en frente de él, la silueta hace caso omiso a la orden y con Saizo él va a donde está la silueta y al llegar se aterra ante lo que, lo que ve a continuación parece ser Tsukune por el cabello pero todo lo demás más que porta una curiosa armadura negra donde en la cabeza parece ser una especie de cangrejo (Armadura de Cáncer versión sapuris) parece ser un cadáver en un avanzado estado de descomposición donde tiene ojos pero no nariz pero los ojos son de un total blanco sin pupilas dando un aspecto macabro, Saizo comienza a asustarse ante ese misterioso ser

Saizo: Q-Q-Quien eres (Expresión de total terror)

¿?: (Levanta el brazo señalando con el dedo a Saizo) A el

Saizo: ¿Qué?

N: Detrás de Saizo se encuentra una numerosa cantidad de lo que uno popular mente llamaría ejercito de muertos vivientes donde todos se lanzaron hacia Saizo para comérselo vivo donde el pobre comenzó a gritar de dolor ante las mordidas de los seres putrefactos y el misterioso ser con armadura comienza a reír desquiciadamente ante la mórbida escena al ver como despedazan vivi a Saizo

En la realidad el cuerpo real de Saizo comienza a gritar desesperadamente e dice cosas que parece carecer de total sentido como Detente, Por favor no me coman, mi brazo o mi pierna, mientras que Tsukune comienza a reír de forma psicótica, Moka ve la escena con asombro pero no de miedo en cambio parece estar fascinada de como parece que Tsukune somete a Saizo a una especie de tortura psicológica, ella comienza a sonreír y dar una mirada perturbadora y de repente su cabello cambia de rosa a plata y sus ojos de verdes a un rojo intenso y en su cuerpo sus busto y parte trasera comienza a subir de tamaño de manera ligera, finalizando comienza a emitir un aura maligna que Tsukune nota mientras para de reír

Tsukune: Con que ya te revelas

Moka: Que acabas de hacerle para que grite tanto y este como si estuviera sufriendo de algo

Tsukune: Digamos que solo le estoy enseñando el infierno

Moka: Como ¿El infierno? Y como lo hiciste

Tsukune: Es un secreto

Moka: Veo que por lo que le hiciste eres alguien de una habilidad especial, ¿Dime que eres?

Tsukune: Eso querida amiga es un secreto también, no soy tan ingenuo para romper las reglas de manera tan obvia

Moka: Bueno no importa, hare algo especial

N: Moka comienza a acercarse a Saizo y a continuación comienza a morderle el cuello para beberle la sangre aprovechando de que él está en medio de una poderosa ilusión, Tsukune se percata de que Moka es una vampiresa

Tsukune: Vaya no me lo puedo imaginar que una belleza como tu sea una vampiresa, de verdad esta academia es un lugar interesante

N: Después de la tortura de Saizo, Moka se acerca a Tsukune pidiéndole que si puede beberle la sangre dado que la de Saizo no era de su gusto, Tsukune se niega de manera burlesca y Moka decide lanzársele encima como león hacia su presa, pero falla al caer de cabeza en el suelo se levanta y ve que Tsukune no está y solo esta ella con Saizo. Moka comienza a reflexionar ante lo que puede ser Tsukune

Moka: (Tsukune Aono, tengo curiosidad en saber que eres en realidad de seguro debes ser un clase S y lo más probable que tengas una sangre deliciosa (Se relame los labios) además de que eres alguien muy apuesto pero esa forma cruel y despiadada de ser me cae mejor)

En una oscura sala se pueden ver en medio de esa oscuridad a 2 personas entre ellos el director de la Academia Youkai el Sacerdote Mikogami y al caballero de cáncer Tsukune, ambos con una sonrisa siniestras y en medio de la oscuridad donde solo se ve un poco de la figura de ambos salvo que parece que los ojos de ambos brillan de un blanco intenso dando una imagen aterradora pero más destacando Tsukune con su tétrica sonrisa

Mikogami: Dime que te parece esta academia

Tsukune: Es interesante

Mikogami: Y no te asusta este lugar

Tsukune: No, al contrario está a mi gusto hehehe

Mikogami: Hm he oído que tuviste un enfrentamiento con algunos de los estudiantes, es verdad

Tsukune: No tiene caso mentir, ese orco de nombre Saizo se o merecía por aprovecharse de las mujeres no por nada tengo mi sentido propio de la justicia

Mikogami: Y que le hiciste a Saizo para que este gravemente hospitalizado

Tsukune: Hahaha Solo hice lo que mi sentido de la justicia cree mejor, digamos que aplique mano dura

Mikogami: ¿Mano dura? Como así

Tsukune: Solo diré que cuando el revelo su verdadera forma ante mí, no me pareció gran cosa me esperaba algo más intimidarte, jugué un poco con el hasta que...

Mikogami: Hasta que Tsukune

Tsukune: Hasta que me aburrí e hice algo muy divertido con el, de seguro lo recordara de por vida

Mikogami: Que hiciste

Tsukune: Le enseñe a ese patético Orco algo horrible, pero tan horrible que el a los pocos segundos comenzó a pedir clemencia por su patética vida para que detuviera el espectáculo

Mikogami: Cual espectáculo

Tsukune: Le hice ver el infierno en carne propia, el pobre no aguanto ni 5 segundos y comenzó a gritar como niña debiste ver la cara que puso en su verdadera forma

Mikogami: En realidad vi con mi bola de cristal todo el espectáculo y de verdad si que ha sido divertido, gracias que hayas salvado a una de las estudiantes mas específicamente a Moka Akashiya

Tsukune: No es nada, solo hice lo que mejor se salvar vidas inocentes y darle una lección a los que tienen la osadía de aprovecharse de otros como si fueran meros juguetes ademas ella a pesar de ser una vampiresa es de buen corazón, hablando de su otra parte claro esta hehehe

Mikogami: Yo también estoy consciente que ella tiene 2 personalidades una es solo un disfraz y la otra es solo su verdadera naturaleza

Tsukune: Diría que su verdadera naturaleza es algo especial, porque me recuerda un poco a MI Hahaha

Mikogami: Espero que puedas llevarte bien con la gente de aqui, bueno con los que puedas

Tsukune: Descuida señor director soy muy sociable de seguro are muchos amigos, y puede que me divierta mucho con ellos

Mikogami: Debes saber que esto puede que genere muchos rumores y en especial dirigidos hacia a ti Tsukune, como crees que los de aquí te vean

Tsukune: No me importa lo que los demás piensen de mí, estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me vea con malos ojos siempre y cuando no hagan una idiotez conmigo claro estas

Mikogami: Para ser un humano más un caballero te diré lo que pienso de ti, me caes bien muchacho puede que hagas esta academia más Interesante

Tsukune: De nada señor director usted también me cae bien, no por nada estoy teniendo una saludable y educativa plática

Mikogami: Deberías tener un apodo en caso de rumores que surgen hacia a ti, que tal si eres llamado La Parca

Tsukune: ¿La Parca? No es por ofenderlo, pero es el mejor apodo que me han dado me describe de pies a cabeza, simplemente me encanta. Desde hoy muchos me conocerán como Tsukune Aono La Parca en persona

Mikogami: Espero mucho de ti Tsukune

Tsukune: No lo defraudare señor director le aseguro que tendré las mejores notas

N: Al parecer Tsukune tiene una interesante amistad con el director de la academia Youkai, que le deparara nuestro recién apodado La Parca. Que circunstancias le deparara a nuestro amable y caritativo caballero de Cáncer

Fin del especial

Notas de Autor: Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, aquí decidí pensarlo más como un capítulo de introducción dando el porqué de algunas cosas espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews, para el siguiente comenzara la comedia característica de To Love Ru con algo de ecchi y todo lo demás pero eso si con varios arreglos para hacerlo ´´original`` porque la idea con la comedia es que sea un gran revés en varios aspectos, pueden poner en los comentarios el posible elemento más recurrente para este fic si creen saber cuál es

Otra vez les doy gracias a los usuarios Sekishiki y Chivotenkai por su apoyo en el fic, lean los suyos que son muy buenos y apóyenlos como lo hago yo que es leer sus fic y dejarles buenos reviews. Mención especial a ZeroTT que también tiene fic buenos y está planeando hacer uno nuevo

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Para quienes me conozcan más a fondo sabrán que tengo otros fic que aún están en circulación, tengo otros que sin querer por falta de ideas los estoy dejando en el olvido hace poco recibí un mensaje privado pidiendo que continúe con unos de mis fic titulado Caballeros, Vampiros y algunos monstruos que se trata de que Seiya de Pegaso después de la batalla contra Hades va a la Academia Youkai a estudiar léanlo si quieren que entre mis trabajos este tiene buena aceptación. Para aclarar tengo un planteamiento para el siguiente capítulo de Amor Desde el Espacio de como inicia y como termina pero también estoy al pendiente de otro fic que estoy escribiendo titulado Los Guerreros de Odín. Quiero su opinión de ver que quieren que suba para la próxima

Subir el siguiente capítulo de Amor Desde el espacio

Subir el siguiente capítulo de Los Guerreros de Odín

Subir el siguiente capítulo de Caballeros, Vampiros y algunos monstruos

Pueden dar reviews dando ideas para el siguiente capítulo de los 3 fic antes mencionado o por mensaje privado como gusten

El siguiente capítulo de Amor Desde el Espacio se titulara: Problemas y mas problemas

Hasta la próxima


	3. La Ricachona Caprichosa

**Respuestas de comentarios:**

**Sekishiki:** Gracias por haber votado y de que haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este también te guste

**ZeroTT:** Ya los problemas de Rito van a comenzar pero no de la manera que más de uno está acostumbrado

**Jyggilag**: Disculpa pero gano Amor Desde el Espacio puede que para la próxima considere subir el siguiente capítulo de Caballeros, Vampiros y algunos monstruos

**Metálico-Dragón-Ángel:** Puede que ocurra eso de la batalla de Yami contra Rito pero será para siguientes capítulos

**Chivotenkai:** Gracias que te haya encantado el capítulo y prometo mucho más para este

**Carlos13:** Pues quise que cada uno tuviera su propia personalidad, claro está que por lógica o cosas del destino o simplemente conveniencia del escrito Rito es aún un novato que debe aprender a cómo hacer las cosas, sobre Tsuna disculpa pero no pondré a Reborn y con el simplemente quise que fuese como la voz de la razón y como un apoyo para Rito, sobre Tsukune que puedo decir le queda bien La Parca

**AlucardZero:** Ya está recién horneado el capítulo que tanto ansias y recuerda la sangre es vida

Sin más preámbulos empecemos

Capítulo 3: La Ricachona Caprichosa

N: 1 Semana después del incidente de Zastin

En el salón de clases en donde están Rito, Naruko, Tsuna y Hao, el profesor comienza a dar el siguiente anuncio a la clase

Profesor: Muy buenas alumnos hoy tenemos una nueva alumna por favor sean amables con ella

N: La nueva alumna entra al salón y comienza a presentarse ante todo el mundo y su nombre es

Lala: Hola a todos mi nombre es Lala Stalin Deviluke un gusto

N: Lala es la nueva estudiante de la clase para sorpresa de muchos a excepción de ciertos chicos que la conocían y la ayudaron en ciertas cosas

Flashback

2 Días antes en el hogar de Hao, Lala estaba practicando para poder presentarse como estudiante junto a Naruko y a Hao mientras que Rito conversa con Tsuna y Franky

Lala: Hola me llamo Lala Stalin Deviluke, lo hice bien

Naruko: Si, ahora si alguien te pregunta de dónde bienes que responderías

Lala: Que soy de planeta Deviluke

Hao: No, otra vez debes decir que eres de un país Europeo dado a tu apariencia, no te dijo Rito que debes ser discreta

Lala: Perdón hehehe siempre se me olvida esa parte

Naruko: Muy bien repitamos, lee otra vez el libreto di que eres de Francia

Lala: Y porque de Francia, no lo entiendo

Hao: Como no te vez como diríamos nosotros de este país, debes decir que provienes del extranjero en este caso Francia porque es un país en donde la gente se viste a la moda y de forma llamativa e elegante

Lala: Solo tengo que decir que soy de ese país llamado Francia ¿cierto?

Naruko: Si ahora vuelve a tu línea quiero ver si ya lo dominas. A tus posición 1, 2, 3 acción

Lala: Hola soy Lala Stalin Deviluke y soy del país terrícola de nombre Francia, lo hice bien

Naruko: (Se pone una palma en la mano) Esto va a tomar todo el dia

Hao: Estas progresando a buen camino, hay que mejorar unos detalles solo eso

Naruko: Muy bien Lala quiero que repitas todo de nuevo, y por favor no digas nada de terminología de otro planeta actúa como si fueras de aquí, di que solo provienes de Francia nada de ´´país terrícola`` entendido

Lala: Fuerte y claro jefa

N: En otra parte están Rito y Franky conversando

Franky: De verdad esa Lala es una belleza no lo crees Rito

Rito: No puedo negar que ella físicamente es hermosa pero su comportamiento infantil y nada discreto le quita puntos

Franky: Oh vamos no crees que eres muy exigente además no estas comprometido con ella acaso

Rito: Solo porque su papa es el rey de esta galaxia y para evitar que este planeta y otros corran riesgos nada más, no que esté interesada en ella realmente

Franky: De verdad un pajarito me dijo que una vez la vistes totalmente desnuda, es verdad eso

Rito: (Se pone rojo) Absolutamente no la vi desnuda ni nada parecido, no es como si ella apareciese en un baño mientras uno se da una ducha tranquilamente

Franky: Entonces si la viste desnuda

Rito: Esta bien fue solo una vez sí, no quiero recordarlo

Franky: Y porque no quieres recordarlo, cualquier chico normal de tu edad sería un momento inolvidable

Rito: Debo agradecerle a mi maestro Mu en enseñarme auto control, gracias a eso no dejo cosas como las emociones o las hormonas no dominen mi juicio, por lo que no entro en esa genérica categoría de persona que se fija en el físico sino en lo de dentro que es lo que de verdad importa

Franky: Eso es admirable puede que el mundo sea mejor con chicos como tú, es verdad que lo que verdad importa es lo de adentro que lo de afuera solo la gente ignorante se fija en lo de afuera descuidando lo de adentro, pero de verdad porque no quieres recordar eso

Rito: Primero es vergonzoso y segundo lo más probable que Lala me tache de pervertido y recuerdo cosas como esa más a menudo

Franky: Pero ella se molestó cuando la vistes desnuda o no

Rito: En realidad no, solo cerré los ojos y me Salí del baño para ir a mi habitación creyendo que eso era una ilusión dado a lo improbable que era. Aunque recordándolo bien ella pareció no enojarse cuando la vi la primera vez

Franky: Hm entiendo, es verdad ese tipo de cosas solo pasan en los mangas pero si ella no se enojó cuando la viste desnuda probablemente a ella no le importa tal cosa. En otras palabras te ganaste la lotería Rito

Rito: (Expresión de confusión) Como así

Franky: Haber Lala es de otro planeta, es bonita y agradable e tiene una gran imaginación para inventar cosas algo que admiro mucho y lo mejor no se molesta a que alguien la vea desnuda, definitivamente la chica que cualquier hombre desearía tener

Rito: Dirás tu chica ideal, no niego que Lala es hermosa y amable tal vez esas sean sus mejores cualidades, pero la siento muy infantil para mi gusto

Franky: Y dime señor exigente que tipo de chica te gusta

Rito: Nunca pensé en eso pero lo intentare, a ver que sea inteligente y amable, que sea abierta a todo, que sea honesta y siempre diga la verdad, que sea alguien fuerte y decidida que no dependa de otros para seguir adelante, también que sea bonita pero de manera natural nada que se vea como alguien indecente, que sea madura y tenga los pies en la tierra a todo momento y que este bien adiestrada en actividades como artes, deportes, primeros auxilios y que sea buena cocinera, pero más importante que sea alguien humilde y considerada más que nada

Franky: Vaya pides mucho, se nota que eres muy exigente

Rito: Bueno tengo mis gustos, pero tampoco digo que cumpla todas mis exigencias puede que me baste con que sea amable y sincera, lo demás serian atributos que agradecería que tuviera

Franky: Pero crees que Lala cumple con esos requisitos digo es bella, inteligente es abierta a muchas cosas y es sincera, ella entraría en la categoría que te gusta o no

Rito: Podría pero tampoco me dejo llevar con eso de amor a primera vista, puede que ella cumpla con algunos requisitos pero si ella quiere que le guste primero debe demostrar si es digna de mi total aprobación y eso incluye si cumple con todo lo que me gusta, no quiero ser de esos hombres que solo se conforman con la primera que ven yo en mi caso prefiero que una chica demuestre bajo sus propios medios si es digna para mi total aprobación. Y si te preguntas en caso contrario yo prefiero dejarla en paz si no tiene un interés en mí pero tampoco quiero obligarla que este conmigo toda la vida

Franky: En otras palabras prefieres que las chicas vayan hacia ti como si fueses un imán o me equivoco

Rito: Estas exagerando tampoco pretendo que el mundo gire alrededor mío solo que no me gusta estar buscando la aprobación de otros como si mi vida dependiese de eso, con solo ser alguien que puede vivir feliz y poder ayudar a otros me basta

Franky: Entiendo, entonces quisiste ser el prometido de Lala pensando en la felicidad de ella y dejas que ella viva en la casa de tus tíos para que pueda sentirse a gusto

Rito: Exacto

Franky: Y por eso la trajiste aquí para que aprendiera a actuar como una chica cualquiera y pueda hacer amigos en la escuela o no es así

Rito: Exactamente

Franky: Entonces debes sentir algo por ella, como amor

Rito: ¡Franky! (Se sonroja)

Fin del Flashback

Lala: Me gusta jugar videojuegos leer mangas ver animes, escuchar buena música y me gusta hacer cosplay

N: Todos los chicos a excepción de Rito y Tsuna comenzaron a murmurar cosas como ´´La chica de mis sueños`` o ´´La chica perfecta`` entre otros. Las chicas a excepción de Naruko y Hao comenzaron a murmurar cosas como ´´Debe ser una nerd`` o ´´Es una cualquiera`` y otras eran ´´Tal vez sea una buena amiga`` las opiniones eran diversas pero había una que miraba muy fijamente a Lala y era

Haruna: (Esa chica la conozco, sé que estaba con Rito de eso estoy segura)

N: Lala toma asiento y se sienta a lado de Rito y comienza a conversar en voz baja

Lala: Oye Rito lo hice bien

Rito: Si Lala lo hiciste bien

Lala: La escuela parece muy divertida

Rito: No olvides que debes ser discreta

Lala: Si discreta lo entiendo

Rito: Y evita llamar mucho la atención

Lala: Ok lo prometo

N: Ante tal conversación Haruna oye un poco de lo que hablan

Haruna: (Que se traen entre manos)

N: Un mes paso y varias cosas pasaron entre ellas es que Lala se ha vuelto muy popular con los chicos al grado de desbancar casi totalmente a Naruko y a Hao, se crearon varios rumores sobre ella y entre ellos la más resaltante era que Lala salía con Rito. Un día Lala fue interrogada por unas estudiantes sobre tal rumor y ella confirmo a nivel público que siente algo por Rito cosa que provoco que muchos corazones rotos por los chicos y miradas de odio de parte de las chicas y en especial de Haruna

En la mañana en la entrada de la escuela se puede ver una elegante limosina de color negro y dos 2 chicas jóvenes una de cabello castaño y con cola de caballo y la otra usa lentes y su cabello es azul que están paradas en frente de la limosina de allí sale un hombre en uniforme que es el chofer y le abre la puerta al otro lado de la limosina donde sale una hermosa joven de cabello rubio rizado con un aire de elegancia como si proviniese de una familia rica

Aya: Buenos días señorita Saki

Rin: Me permite su bolso

Saki: Gracias (Le pasa el bolso a Rin)

N: Cerca de Saki se comienza a escuchar varias voces más que nada de chicos saludando a alguien, Saki ve de donde son y ve a Lala junto a Rito

Chico 1: Buenos días Lala

Lala: ¡Buenos días!

Chico 2: Buenos días señorita Lala

Chico 3: Esta tan hermosa como de costumbre

N: Volviendo con Saki

Saki: Aya ¿Quién es esa chica de cabello largo?

Aya: Ella es una chica de la cual se habla mucho últimamente en la clase de bajo de nosotras

Saki: Ella parece ser muy popular. Aya por favor investiga sobre ella

Aya. Entendido

Saki: Solo necesitamos una número 1. No necesitamos a una segunda belleza fufufufu (se ríe en señal de malicia)

N: En el salón de clases de Rito y Lala un estudiante se pone en delante de todo el salón para dar las siguientes noticias

Saruyama: ¡Ahora nuestro tan esperado festival de la escuela Sainan ya viene! ¡Yo el presidente del comité ejecutivo del festival, Saruyama! ¡He estado juntando varias ideas para el festival en las reuniones de salón! ¡Pero todas ellas eran aburridas como la casa embrujada, una obra de teatro y una tienda de algodón de azúcar! ¡Así que estuve pensando y decidí hacer un ´´Café animal ``para nuestra clase!

Risa: Café animal ¿Algo así como un café cosplay?

Tsuna: ¡Que idea más estúpida!

Rito: Te apoyo, se me hace una ridiculez

Saruyama: ¡No es una idea estúpida! ¡Escuchen esta es la era de los animales! ¡La era de la jungla Darwiniana!

Rito: (Parece que se lo toma muy en serio, no sé qué chiste le ve a eso) Nota: Hay Rito creo que unos buenos golpes te ayudaran a que madures

Saruyama: ¡De todas formas vamos a probarlo! ¡Chicas! ¡Por favor pruébense estos trajes que he preparado!

N: En los vestidores de chicas, donde Risa, Naruko, Hao y Lala se están cambiándose

Risa: De donde habrá conseguido todo esto Saruyama

Naruko: Es un pervertido de alto nivel que esperas, de seguro ya planeo todo esto desde hace mucho tiempo

Hao: Tampoco es para tanto, estos trajes se ven bonitos

Lala: ¡Oigan! ¡Mírenme, mírenme! ¡Me lo probé!

N: Lala se puso un disfraz de tigresa muy revelador con tiaras en forma de orejas de felino, peculiares guantes en forma de patas de tigre muy acolchonadas, vestido de una sola pieza que revela los bustos y tienen un delantal para dar a entender que es un traje maid

Lala: ¡Ta da! ¿Qué tal?

Hao: Lala te vez muy bonita

Naruko: Si de verdad te vez bonita con ese disfraz de tigresa

Lala: ¡Pruébenselos también!

N: Hao se pone un traje de conejita playboy y Naruko un revelador disfraz de zorra de color naranja con una yukata de color dorado intenso

Naruko: Da mucha vergüenza usar esto

Hao: Pero es bonito

N. Haruna ve como están vestidas las demás

Lala: Oye ¿Por qué no te las pruebas tú también Haruna?

Haruna: No gracias

Risa: ¡Si, si! ¡No te dejare escapar de esto, Haruna!

Haruna: Yo paso

N: Risa y Hao se acercan a Haruna con una mirada amenazadora y comienzan a desvestirla y ponerle un traje provocativo de gata negra

Lala: ¡Haruna te vez muy bonita!

Hao: ¡Espera que te pongas estas orejas también!

N: Haruna se pone las orejas de gato

Naruko: Guau te vez preciosa

Risa: Haruna por favor di miau si

Haruna: Mi-miau

N: Al decir eso provoca que las demás se pongan a reír y a imaginarse la expresión de los chicos y de cierto chico de cabello anaranjado

Las chicas con sus disfraces llegan al salón y provocan que varios chicos se pongan rojos y algunos les salgan hemorragias nasales

Chico 1: ¡Se ven estupendas Saruyama!

Saruyama: ¡Claro este es el paraíso que he estado buscando!

Naruko: Bueno parece que podemos hacerlo

Hao: Claro que si

Lala: ¡Hagámoslo, hagámoslo!

N: Rito al ver como estaban vestidas las chicas se puso rojo de la vergüenza

Rito: (Como a alguien como Saruyama se le puede ocurrir estas cosas, acaso las hormonas son más importantes que el respeto a la mujer, como puede estar feliz en pedirle a ellas que se vistan de esa forma es simplemente vergonzoso) Pensó muy apenado ante la vestimenta de las chicas

Oye Saruyama porque quisiste usar algo como eso en las chicas, no pudiste pensar en algo mejor

Saruyama: Cálmate Rito déjame a mí, el comité ejecutivo tengo una tarea especial para ti

Rito: ¿Tarea especial? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

N: Rito mira a las chicas y ve a Haruna y esta baja la mirada en señal de vergüenza e Rito nota ese gesto

Rito: (Pobre debe de estar muy avergonzada, no la culpo debe dar mucha pena llevar ese traje tan vergonzoso)

Lala: ¡Oye, Oye Rito! ¡Mírame! ¿Cómo ve veo?

N: Rito nota como el sostén que tiene Lala rebota los pechos poniendo a Rito un tanto rojo

Rito: No miento que te vez bien, pero ese disfraz que llevas es muy vergonzosos

Lala: Hm ¿Qué tiene de vergonzoso?

Saruyama: ¡Muy bien! ¡Nosotros la clase 1-A haremos el Café animal para el festival!

N: Fuera de la ventana se ve a una de las amigas de Saki de nombre Rin viendo todo con unos binoculares mientras se comunica con Saki con un comunicador

Rin: Señorita Saki parece que esa clase va a hacer un Café animal. Veo que esa Lala, está usando un disfraz que los chicos adoran

Saki: ¡Que dijiste!

N: En el salón de clases en donde esta Saki deja el comunicador y empieza a meditar las cosas

Saki: (Tiene agallas, pensar que trata de enfrentarse a mí, la última reina del festival de la escuela Sainan, Saki Tenjouin. ¡Muy bien, Lala! ¡Te demostrare quien está más capacitada para ser reina) Jajajajaja

Aya: Señorita Saki seguimos en clase

N: 1 Hora después de terminar las clases

Saki: ¿Así que esa chica llamada Lala es popular después de todo? Caramba ¡La única chica hermosa debería ser yo!

Rin: Señorita Saki encontré algo interesante sobre esa chica. Por favor de un vistazo a esta foto (La enseña una foto)

N: Rin le muestra una foto de Rito sentado en un banco leyendo un libro de historia avanzada

Rin: Este chico es Rito Yuki del salón 1-A, según hay rumores de que Lala está interesada en el

Saki: Y que tiene de especial ese Rito

Rin: Diría que bastante tiene las mejores notas de su clase, es atlético es amable y según lo que investigue dice que actúa como si fuera un caballero británico y se sabe que es codiciado por varias de las chicas de su clase entre ellas Lala, y según tengo por entendido si sigue con el promedio que esta posiblemente sea subido de grado más específicamente para nuestra clase

Saki: Hm interesante parece que Lala está interesada ante un chico como el sí es verdad lo que investigaste debe ser un pez gordo, si logro seducirlo y tenerlo para mi esa Lala entraría en pánico. ¡Solo espera y veras Lala!

N: En el salón 1-A

Saruyama: ¡El festival Sainan se aproxima! ¡Por favor den lo mejor de ustedes en las tareas que se les he asignados!

Tsuna: ¡Yo tengo una propuesta que puede interesar a más de uno!

Saruyama: ¡Cual propuesta Tsunayoshi no vez que el Café animal es un éxito!

Tsuna: No lo niego, a lo que quiero llegar es a ofrecer algo corto y simple para ofrecer variedad

Saruyama: Y que quieres ofrecer Tsunayoshi

Tsuna: Yo propongo una Exhibición de Artes Marciales

Todos: ¡Exhibición de Artes Marciales!

Saruyama: Una Exhibición de Artes Marciales

Tsuna: Así es propongo eso para entretener a los estudiantes durante un corto periodo de tiempo enseñando algo de artes marciales que dejaran sorprendidos a más de uno

Saruyama: ¿Por un corto tiempo? ¿Por qué?

Tsuna: Simple la Exhibición de Artes Marciales será usado como un medio para publicitar el Café Animal de manera efectiva ¿Qué opinas?

Saruyama: Suena interesante está aprobado mientras que ayuda a promocionar el Café Animal todo bien

Lala: ¿Rito que es una Exhibición de Artes Marciales?

Rito: Es prácticamente cuando alguien que usa en medio de defensa personal quiere hacer una exhibición de técnicas de acuerdo al estilo que usa

Tsuna: Y Rito Yuki va a participar en la exhibición conmigo

Rito: Yo ¿Por qué?

N: Tsuna se acerca a Rito y le comienza a susurrarle

Tsuna: Sígueme la corriente Rito, no crees que como caballeros que somos, no deberíamos reforzar nuestros estilos de lucha

Rito: ¿A qué te refieres con estilos de lucha?

Tsuna: Digo que usemos la Exhibición de Artes Marciales para que tengamos un enfrentamiento amistoso entre tú y yo, que te parece

Rito: Me parece una mala idea, se supone que nosotros como caballeros tenemos prohibido luchar entre nosotros sin permiso de Atenea ni debemos usar nuestros cosmos para motivos personales

Tsuna: No he dicho que nos enfrentemos como caballeros ni mucho menos usar nuestros cosmos, propongo que nos enfrentemos como peleadores de artes marciales para ver quién de nosotros 2 tenemos mejor estilo de arte marcial

Rito: Siempre sabes cómo buscarle el vacío legal a todo, es interesante tu propuesta pero que hay de pedirle permiso a Atenea más si Naruko y Hao nos ven, ellas deberían de saberlo para evitar malos entendidos

Tsuna: Ya pensé en eso, primero hablare con Atenea sobre esto y luego a Naruko y a Hao y también a Franky si es posible. Además han pasado meses desde que nos volvimos caballeros y no hemos tenido un enfrentamiento contra un posible si quieres ve este enfrentamiento amistoso como una forma de ganar experiencia para futuros combates, no siempre debemos depender de nuestros cosmos también hace falta tener una buena técnica que puede determinar la victoria o derrota en una batalla

Rito: Entiendo, yo también debo pulir mi estilo de combate pero que estilo de arte marcial usas, es como el mío de casualidad

Tsuna: Mi estilo de combate es El Puño Imperial como una variante de mi dominio del hielo

Rito: Yo igual uso El Puño Imperial como variante de mi dominio del fuego

Tsuna: Entonces será un enfrentamiento de Fuego contra Hielo, veremos quien domina mejor el estilo del Puño Imperial, y recuerda solo usaremos el 0,01% de nuestras capacidades fisicas entendido

Rito: Entendido, con solo usar el 0,01% de mi capacidad física me basta

Tsuna: Mejor todavía, te veré en la Exhibición de Artes Marciales mejor que te prepares estaría mal tener una ventaja injusta ante alguien que no esta preparado

Rito: Lo mismo digo de ti

N: Lala y las demás chicas miran con curiosidad a Rito y a Tsuna que recién se separan

Lala: Oye Rito de que estaban hablando, parecía muy interesante

Rito: Solo era de cómo iba a ser la Exhibición de Artes Marciales

Saruyama: Rito harías el favor de llevar esta caja a la sala de festivales en donde se llevara el Café Animal

Rito: Entendido Saruyama

Saruyama: Y por favor mejor que vayas rápido

Rito: Esta bien iré lo más rápido que pueda

N: Rito comienza a correr a gran velocidad (Nota: Corre como una persona normal para evitar sospechas) mientras que en otra parte con Saki ella ve que Rito salió del salón

Saki: (Esta es mi oportunidad)

N: Saki se para en frente de donde esta Rito

Saki: ¡Oye tú el de ahí! ¡Soy Saki Tenjouin del salón 2-B! ¡Te doy el permiso para salir conmigo!

N: Rito pasa de largo ignorando completamente a Saki

Saki: (El me ignoro, esto no puede estar pasando. Él debe ser muy tímido tendré que seducirlo con algo más adulto para que me vea)

N: Rito sale de la sala para llevar la caja cerca de Rito están Saki con sus amigas Aya y Rin que estas usan cada una un ventilador para hacer notar las bragas de Saki

Saki: Oh no el viento se está portándose mal, puedes ver algo que no deberías estar viendo (Tono sensual y coqueto)

N: Rito otra vez pasa de largo y Saki se pone de piedra ante tal cosa

Saki: (No, no solo una sino 2 veces. ¡Bien! Esto amerita seducción directa)

N: Rito está conversando con Naruko hasta que llega Saki logrando tener la atención de Rito y comienza a acercarse a el

Saki: A-Ayu-da-me (Tono de cansancio)

Rito: ¿Eh?

Naruko: ¿Saki de segundo año que hace aquí?

Rito: ¿Te pasa algo? (Refiriéndose a Saki)

Saki: Me… siento acalorada y adolorida

N: Saki se semi desmaya en el suelo y comienza a mirar a Rito

Saki: Todo es… Todo es tu culpa (Refiriéndose a Rito)

Rito: Mi culpa ¿Yo que hice para que me culpes?

Saki: Mira (toma la mano de Rito) Mis pechos hacen reboing muy rápido

Rito: ¿Reboing? A que se refiere se siente muy mal por mi culpa acaso

Saki: (Parece que no está funcionando, tendré que tomar medidas)

N: Saki comienza a agarrar el rostro de Rito y comienza a acercarse a para dar lo que parece un beso, Rito se sonroja y comienza a separarse de Saki de golpe

Rito: Q-Que significa esto (Se pone totalmente rojo)

Saki: Eh yo pues, no estoy segura solo sé que mi cuerpo sentía la necesidad de hacerlo

Rito: De verdad necesita ir con urgencia a la enfermería. Si quiere la llevo hasta allí como muestra de disculpa

Saki: Muchas gracias (Esta es mi oportunidad, nada puede salir mal)

N: Rito va con Saki hacia la enfermería mientras que Naruko mira con sospecha a Saki

Naruko: (Que querrá ella con Rito)

N: Con Rito y Saki en los pasillos

Rito: Espero que cuando llegues a la enfermería te sientas mejor

Saki: Gracias eres muy amable

Rito: Por cierto cuál es tu nombre, oí de Naruko que Saki es tu nombre es cierto

Saki: Así es mi nombre es Saki Tenjouin hija de Ryuuga Tenjouin dueño de las empresas Tenjouin y futura heredera

Rito: Interesante información señorita Saki veo que eres alguien muy importante mis respetos ante usted

Saki: Con que es verdad que tu actúas como si fueras un caballero británico

Rito: En realidad no puedo evitarlo, me educaron de esa forma y me gusta

Saki: Hm entiendo, entonces debes pertenecer a una familia rica al igual que yo, dime como son tus padres

Rito: Perdone pero para que lo sepa mis padres murieron hace años y actualmente vivo con mis tíos, mi familia es clase media alta mi tío es mangaka y mi tía es diseñadora de modas que actualmente está en el extranjero

Saki: Eres huérfano en realidad no se te nota pero veo que tus tíos te educaron muy bien

Rito: De nada

Saki: Te puedo hacerte una pregunta

Rito: Una pregunta ¿Cuál?

Saki: Que relación tienes con Lala he oído que sales con ella

Rito: En realidad Lala es una amiga de la infancia que tenía años de no verla (Ya es la 12va vez que lo digo, me pregunto cuántas veces tengo que decirlo)

Saki: Amiga de la infancia ya veo, y sientes algo por ella

Rito: Lo máximo que siento por Lala es solo cariño como amiga más nada

Saki: Solo eso, no estas enamorada de ella de casualidad

Rito: Le digo de una vez señorita que no creo en eso del amor a primera vista ni me baso en cosas superficiales como apariencia entre otras cosas parecidas, para mí el verdadero amor es el afecto que tienen uno a lo que lo apasiona y cree firmemente y lo demuestra con acciones, en mi caso para mí una persona que expresa verdadero amor es alguien que está dispuesto a todo para ayudar a otros incluso si tiene que dar su vida a cambio si es necesario

Saki: Muy interesante concepto (Un tanto extraño pero sonó muy profundo) Entonces quieres decir que no estás enamorado de Lala

Rito: Exactamente no es que me disguste Lala es que ella no es mi tipo de mujer que quisiera pasar por el resto de mi vida

Saki: En serio no lo sabía (Mis probabilidades de humillar a esa Lala aumentan) Y dime qué tipo de mujer te gusta

Rito: Debe de ser inteligente y amable, que sea abierta a todo, que sea honesta y siempre diga la verdad, que sea alguien fuerte y decidida que no dependa de otros para seguir adelante, también que sea bonita pero de manera natural nada que se vea como alguien indecente, que sea madura y tenga los pies en la tierra a todo momento y que este bien adiestrada en actividades como artes, deportes, primeros auxilios y que sea buena cocinera, pero más importante que sea alguien humilde y considerada más que nada

Saki: Vaya son muchos requerimientos (Debe ser el chico más exigente que he podido conocer) Y acaso es obligatorio que cumpla con todos esos requerimientos

Rito: En realidad no, solo me basta que sea amable, considerada e inteligente pero importantemente alguien madura

Saki: Hm entiendo y por curiosidad qué opinas de Lala

Rito: Es amable e inteligente pero en varios casos ella parece una niña de 5 años a veces no sabe actuar de manera discreta y parece tener una habilidad de hacerme pasar vergüenza o que en ocasiones llega a aparecer en los momentos no muy oportunos. Por eso la tomo más como una amiga que como alguien especial

Saki: Muy curioso (Ahora tengo mucho más datos interesantes) Yo te propongo algo

Rito: Que me quieres proponer

Saki: Te sugiero que tengas una cita conmigo durante el festival

Rito: ¿Por qué motivo señorita Saki?

Saki: Quiero que me acompañes durante el festival ¿Algún problema?

Rito: En realidad si

Saki: ¿Tiene que ver con Lala?

Rito: No es que tengo un compromiso para una actividad especial durante el festival

Saki: Es con ese Café animal cierto

Rito: No, veras un amigo mío quiso proponer una actividad especial para promocionar el Café animal y él quiso que yo colaborara con él en esa actividad especial

Saki: ¿Actividad especial? Exijo saber de qué es esa actividad especial de la que hablas

Rito: Disculpa si no di información exacta. Se trata de una Exhibición de Artes Marciales

Saki: ¿Exhibición de Artes Marciales?

Rito: Exacto en esa Exhibición de Artes Marciales solo participaran yo y mi amigo Tsuna que él fue quien se le ocurrió la idea y yo igualmente acepte. Allí yo y Tsuna tendremos un duelo amistoso donde usaremos nuestros mayores conocimientos en artes marciales

Saki: Suena muy interesante a qué hora será

Rito: En realidad no estoy seguro a qué hora será por lo que le sugiero de antemano que este al pendiente durante la mañana, si me informa en que será la Exhibición de Artes Marciales con mucho gusto le informare si esta interesada en ver

Saki: Muchas gracias les pediré a mis amigas que me ayuden al estar al pendiente

Rito: Una pregunta, veo que usted señorita está bien de verdad necesita ir a la enfermería

Saki: Ah, a si ya se me paso fue un placer haber hablado con usted y espero ver esa Exhibición de Artes Marciales. Nos vemos en el festival

Rito: Adiós y espero que se cuide

N: Saki se despide de Rito y comienza a dar una mirada que refleja seguridad y malicia

Saki: (Rito Yuki, un chico con mucha clase. Educado y formal como un caballero, profundo y pensativo, tiene un gusto muy peculiar con las mujeres en especial quienes sean maduras e inteligentes y parece no tener mucho afecto a esa Lala pero ella si a él, si logro tenerlo para mí no solo la humillaría sino tendría a un hombre con clase)

Rin: Señorita Saki como le fue con Rito Yuki, logro seducirlo como quiso

Saki: En realidad no, pero hice un interesante descubrimiento

Aya: ¿Un interesante descubrimiento? ¿Cuál señorita?

Saki: Que él no está enamorado de Lala pero ella si de el por lo que si llego a seducirlo y tenerlo para mi antes que Lala ya habré obtenido la victoria, también vi que Rito es como me dijeron de que es como un caballero, es educado y muy formal además que tiene una forma muy profunda de expresar las cosas y tiene un gusto exigente con las mujeres

Rin: ¿Gusto exigente con las mujeres?

Saki: El prefiere a mujeres maduras e inteligentes y que sean muy educadas o sea mujeres como yo

Aya: Interesante, pero es bastante raro que haya escuchado eso de él. Hasta donde se un chico como el diría que prefiere a las mujeres bonitas y de grandes bustos, como usted calificaría a ese Rito señorita Saki

Saki: Él está a un nivel alto entre los todos los chicos de esta escuela, es apuesto y todo un caballero, a mi juicio pertenece a la categoría de trofeo

Rin: Si lo pone en esa categoría entonces se entiende del porque es muy codiciado por muchas estudiantes de esta escuela

Aya: Y pudiste arreglar una cita con el de casualidad

Saki: No, pero me dijo que tiene una actividad muy importante que tiene que ver con artes marciales y me dijo que estuviera al pendiente durante la mañana para verlo. Les pido a ustedes 2 que estén al pendiente para informarme de donde este Rito o Lala

Aya/Rin: Entendido señorita

N: Al día siguiente en la escuela con Rito

Rito: Tsuna me dijo que la exhibición será en el campo de baseball

Lala: Suena divertido esa Exhibición de Artes Marciales

Rito: Sí que lo será

N: Rito y Lala al llegar al campo de baseball ven que el campo ha sido alterado siendo una especie de ring improvisado en donde las bases y las líneas están distribuidas para dar forma a un cuadrilátero mientras que las gradas han sido adornadas con un toque oriental estilo chino y en la esquina en donde es para bateadores esta un gran tambor japonés para el encuentro

Tsuna: Llegaste temprano Rito

Rito: Me gusta ser puntual y dime cuando será la exhibición

Tsuna: Dentro de 10 minutos, espero que estés preparado

Rito: Siempre estoy preparado

N: Entre Rito y Tsuna se puede ver lo que parece ser un aura mientras que los 2 se miran con mucha determinación como si fueran rivales, en Rito se ve un aura de fuego intenso que refleja un espíritu calmado y determinado, Tsuna se ve un aura de hielo increíblemente frio que refleja poder y destreza. Aun que los 2 no estén usando sus cosmos igualmente se siente un aura de poder que la misma Lala se siente un tanto abrumada sin saber él porque

Lala: (Que esto lo que siento, es como si ellos 2 se vieran para ver quién es el más imponente) Pensó un tanto nerviosa ante Rito y Tsuna

N: Los 10 minutos pasaron y en las gradas se pueden observar a Saruyama sentado con una expresión de aburrimiento, Haruna con una video cámara HD de resolución de 4K y de lado de ella esta Risa y Lala, a primera fila de las gradas está Saki con sus amigas Rin y Aya esta última lleva también una video cámara de resolución de 4K para grabar todo a detalle, cerca del tambor esta Hao que la tocara y esta Naruko como presentadora del encuentro. Y en la arena de lucha en la esquina superior esta Tsuna mirando a Rito con un aire de desafío y en la otra esquina esta Rito dando una mirada de total imponencia como si de un ser poderoso se tratase, todo el mundo parece estar ansioso ante la Exhibición de Artes Marciales por parte de Rito Yuki y Tsunayoshi Sawada

En las gradas

Haruna: No sabía que Rito supiese artes marciales

Risa: Ni de Tsuna, en realidad ni me los imagino a los 2 peleando

Lala: No estoy segura de todo esto de exhibición de artes marciales pero suena divertido

Haruna: Que bien que me compre esta cámara de la mayor resolución hasta la fecha así podre grabar todo la exhibición

Risa: Mejor dicho grabaras todo lo que ara Rito para guardarlo para tus más íntimas fantasías, no Haruna

Haruna: ¡CALLATE! (Expresión de molestia y con la cara sonrojada)

N: Con Saki y las demás

Saki: Me pregunto cómo será todo esto de la exhibición de artes marciales

Rin: A lo que tengo entendido es que solo será un encuentro entre Rito y el otro que se hace llamar Tsuna

Saki: Solo un encuentro que aburrido, Aya tienes preparada la video cámara

Aya: Si señorita grabare todo como ordeno, esperemos que aunque sea un encuentro sea lo suficientemente interesante

Saki: Eso espero, si logro seducir a Rito en frente de esa Lala ya quiero ver su rostro al momento de poder tenerlo para mi HAHAHAHA (Risa de villana de caricatura)

N: Con Hao y Naruko

Hao: Veo que esos 2 van a divertirse

Naruko: Eso parece más les vale que no exageren

Hao: Si ellos prometieron no usar su cosmos para luchar hasta le pidieron permiso a Atenea

Naruko: Lo sé pero ellos planean usar el estilo del Puño Imperial para luchar entre ellos

Hao: Estilo del Puño Imperial, creo haberla escuchado

Naruko: Es un estilo de arte marcial que se basa en concentrar energía Ki en los puños para destruir al oponente a nivel celular con corrientes de calor o frio

Hao: ¿Ki? No es lo mismo que usar cosmos acaso

Naruko: Puede que sí pero hay una gran diferencia con el Ki es que utilizamos la energía que solo fluye en nuestros cuerpos mientras el cosmos es la fuerza del universo que cada quien logra despertar otra diferencia es que el Ki es limitado mientras que el cosmos no

Hao: Es verdad olvide ese detalle, pero ellos hasta donde se entrenaron un poco en el uso del Ki no creo que tengan muchas reservas. No por nada solo usaran un 0,01% de sus capacidades

Naruko: Por lo general alguien que usa Ki requiere de intensos entrenamientos físicos para poder fortalecerse en cambio alguien que usa cosmos puede fortalecerse dependiendo de cómo lo domina y su determinación a la hora de usarla. Puede que Rito y Tsuna tengan un dominio básico del Ki pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a un ejército de 100 personas en tan solo unos minutos

Hao: Al menos espero que ellos den una pelea interesante

Naruko: Solo espero que esos 2 no se terminen por matarse

N: Con Rito y Tsuna en la arena

Tsuna: Hagamos que esto sea memorable no lo crees Rito

Rito: Lo mismo digo, no llores si termino barriendo el suelo contigo

N: Con Naruko como réferi

Naruko: En la esquina inferior se encuentra Rito Yuki y en la esquina superior se encuentra Tsunayoshi Sawada, ambos lucharan en un enfrentamiento amistoso y darán lo mejor de ellos. ¡A pelear!

N: Hao toca el tambor para dar comienzo al encuentro

Tsuna: Es la hora, es momento de intensificar las cosas.

N: Tsuna comienza a pararse de manera firme extendiendo sus brazos

Tsuna: ¡OOOOAAAAAAHHHHHH!

N: Los ojos de Tsuna comienza a volverse blancos de manera momentánea al hacer crecer sus músculos de manera asombrosa destruyendo su camisa escolar completamente y a la vez se ve un aura azul en él y todo el mundo excepto Naruko y Hao se quedó sin palabras ante lo que ven (Nota: Para los que conocen Hokuto no Ken o llamado también El Puño de la Estrella del Norte imaginase a que Tsuna es Raoh y Rito sea Kenshiro)

N: En las gradas

Risa: N-No puedo creerlo vieron eso

Haruna: Que Tsuna comenzó a crecer sus músculos de esa manera, yo tampoco no puedo creerlo

Lala: No sabía que se puede hacer eso

Risa: Ni yo parece que Rito estará en problemas

Haruna: Rito ten cuidado

Risa: Pero debo decir que Tsuna se ve bien con esos músculos podría decir que parece a un adonis o a un atleta profesional

Saruyama: Jamás pensé que Tsunayoshi tuviera esa musculatura, veo que Rito estará en graves problemas. Pero ojala tuviera unos músculos como los de Tsuna así las chicas se fijarían en mi

Saki: El hiso crecer sus músculos pero como lo hiso

Rin: Sera que él siempre tuvo esos músculos y jamás los quiso mostrar en público

Aya: Pero opino que se ve bien con ese cuerpo

Rin: Es verdad se ve bien (Me pregunto si le puedo pedir a la señorita Saki para estar con ese Tsunayoshi)

Saki: Parece que Rito la va a tener difícil

N: De vuelta con Rito y Tsuna

Rito: Ha interesante movimiento pero 2 pueden jugar al mismo juego

N: Rito se para de forma firme para extender sus brazos

Rito: ¡OOOAAAAHHHHHH!

N: Los ojos de Rito se vuelven blancos mientras que un aura roja emerge de él y a la vez sus músculos comienzan a crecer destruyendo completamente su camisa escolar al igual que Tsuna, todo el mundo excepto Naruko y Hao se quedaron estáticos ante lo que hiso Rito

En las gradas

Saruyama: R-R-Rito puede hacer eso también, acaso será un truco o algo

Haruna: ¿Rito? (Se queda de piedra ante ver los músculos de Rito)

Risa: Es mi imaginación acaso Rito pudo crecer de esa forma sus músculos

Lala: Entonces Rito también puede hacer eso (Sera cosmos como él dice)

Saki: E-Él puede hacer eso

Rin: Sera que Rito también tenía esos músculos y los mantenía ocultos

Aya: Que raro vi fotos de el en el club de natación y no tenía esos músculos

Saki: Tienes fotos de el del club de natación, para ver

N: Aya le muestra a Saki y a Rin fotos de Rito en traje de baño durante el club de natación, Saki como Rin se ponen rojas hasta se juraría que Rin comenzó a babear

Saki: De casualidad como las obtuviste

Aya: Se las compre a una chica de la clase de, el llamada Haruna Saerenji. Haya esta (Señala por donde esta Haruna)

Saki: Con que ella, pero me puedo quedar con estas fotos

Aya: Claro puede quedárselas señorita Saki (Al menos tengo varias guardadas en mi habitación si que salieron caras pero valió la pena)

Rin: Me puedo quedar con esta foto también

Aya: Si puedes quedártela Rin

Rin: Gracias (Creo que tengo con que entretenerme)

Saki: Pero tenemos ahora que esos 2 están sin camisa y con esos músculos que de verdad parecen sacados de una película del mayor de los presupuestos más la cámara que llevas puede que tengamos un momento para recordar, no lo creen

Aya: Si señorita, con esta cámara de la más alta resolución poder grabar todo el encuentro a detalle

Rin: Una cosa si terminas de grabar todo podrías darme una copia de la grabación

Saki: A mí también quiero una copia

Aya: Ok (Creo que no necesitare ver videos de internet por un buen tiempo) Sujeta la cámara con mucha fuerza

Haruna: (Es extraño jamás pensé que Rito tuviera esos músculos, pero que importa igualmente se ve bien así puede que suba esta grabación a internet y puede que me haga famosa y gane la atención de Rito) Sujeta la cámara con mucha determinación mientras da una sonrisa pervertida

N: De vuelta con Rito y Tsuna

Tsuna: Con que así quieres jugar entonces (Comienza a correr hacia Rito)

N: Rito automáticamente se pone en posición de defensa para bloquear el poderoso golpe frontal de Tsuna

OST de Hokuto no Ken opening Ai wo Torimodose _ watch?v=RxkezvGwI20_

Rito da una poderosa patada que da al rostro de Tsuna y este retrocede mientras se limpia la mejilla de la sangre que tiene

Rito: ¡Uugh rya! (Da un golpe hacia Tsuna)

Coros: **You wa Shock ai de sora ga ochitekuru**

N: Rito da un golpe pero Tsuna con su mano lo detiene y comienza a contraatacar dando una serie de patadas tanto al rostro como al pecho de Rito y luego da un salto para dar una poderosa patada que derriba a Rito

Rito: (Escupe sangre y se levanta) Grr ¡HA! (Grito de guerra)

Coros: **You wa Shock ore no mune ni ochitekuru**

N: Rito corre hacia Tsuna y este hace lo mismo y da un fuerte golpe en el pecho de Rito aturdiéndolo un momento y aprovecha para dar una serie de golpes a gran velocidad

Tsuna: ¡URA URA URA URA URA HA!

N: Tsuna al terminar sus golpes manda a volar a Rito y este recupera la compostura y aterriza para ponerse en posición de ataque mientras que Tsuna corre hacia el con un poco de desesperación

Coros: **Atsui kokoro kusari de tsunaidemo ima wa muda da yo**

N: Rito y Tsuna comienzan a intercambiar golpes y patadas a todos lados la lucha parece muy pareja pero Rito da un fuerte rodillazo que hace que Tsuna escupa más sangre de lo habitual y Rito aprovecha ese momento para dar un fuerte codazo a la cabeza de Tsuna haciendo que salpique sangre y caiga al suelo de manera violenta

Coros: **Jama suru yatsu wa yubisaki hitotsu de daun sa**

N: Tsuna se levanta y da un salto para alejarse de Rito y este corre hacia el pero Tsuna aprovecha ese momento para golpear a Rito en los laterales haciendo que pierda movilidad y aprovecha para darle un fuerte golpe a la nariz haciendo que Rito se arrodille y use ambas manos para cubrir el rostro por tal daño que recibió

Coros: **You wa Shock ai de kodou hayaku Naru**

N: Tsuna va hacia Rito pero el recupera la compostura para

Rito: ¡Sorya! (Da una patada al estómago de Tsuna)

N: Tsuna se cobre el estómago por el daño que recibió y comienza mirar de manera agresiva a Rito

Coros: **You wa Shock ore no kodou hayaku naru**

N: Tsuna se pone en posición de combate y comienza a arremeter con una serie de golpes e Rito las esquiva mientras se cubre con los brazos

Coros: **Omae motome samayou kokoro ima atsuku moeteiru**

N: Ahora es el turno de Rito para atacar y da una serie de golpes y patadas a gran velocidad mientras que Tsuna se cubría para evitar el mayor daño posible, al cabo de 3 segundos Tsuna agarra la pierna izquierda de Rito

Tsuna: Ríndete Rito

Coros: **Subete tokashi muzan ni tobichiru hazu sa**

Rito: Jamás me rendiré

Tsuna: Entonces (Da un fuerte codazo a la rodilla de Rito)

Rito: Aaahhhh

N: Tsuna suelta la pierna de Rito mientras que este se agarra la rodilla recién lastimada e Tsuna comienza a dar una patada que Rito recibe derribándolo en el acto y a la vez Rito derrama más sangre de lo habitual

Coros: **Ore to no ai wo mamoru tame omae wa tabidachi**

N: Rito se levanta mientras que Tsuna se acerca para dar el golpe final pero Rito logra evitar el golpe a tiempo y contraataca dando una serie de golpes que fácilmente derriban a Tsuna mandándolo a volar

Coros: **Ashita wo miushinatta**

N: Tsuna aterriza sin mucho problema y comienza a mirar a Rito en tono muy desafiante mientras que el hace lo mismo

Coros: **Hohoemi wasureta kao nado mitaku wa nai sa**

N: Rito y Tsuna vuelven a intercambiarse golpes y patadas esta vez con mayor intensidad, parece que ninguno de los 2 quiere ceder ante nada como si este fuera la pelea de sus vidas

Coros: **Ai wo torimodose**

N: Los 2 comienzan a separarse para tomar distancia y para dar el golpe final

Rito: ¡HA!

Tsuna: ¡HA!

N: Ambos de dan un fuerte golpe en ambos rostros pero ambos aún siguen consciente. Parece que esta pelea está lejos de terminar para ellos 2 mientras que en las gradas las reacciones eran varias entre ellas asombro por parte de la mayoría y otros estaban horrorizados ante lo violento del encuentro

Saruyama: (Nota mental jamás burlarme de Rito o Tsunayoshi ante nada)

Lala: (Se tapa la boca) ¡Rito!

Haruna: Cuando va a terminar, es horrible

Risa: No que iba a ser un encuentro amistoso. Parece más un duelo a muerte

Saki: Ese Rito que es fuerte

Rin: Es verdad pero ese Tsuna tampoco se queda atrás, no sabía que ellos son expertos en artes marciales pero esta lucha es simplemente cruel

Aya: (Esos 2 sí que están buenos, ojala pudiera estar con chicos como ellos) Pensó mientras sujeta la video cámara grabando todo el encuentro

N: Volviendo al encuentro Rito comienza a correr hacia Tsuna y este hace lo mismo

Coros: **You wa Shock ai de yami wo kirisaite**

N: En el momento en la que ambos se acercan Rito da un gran salto que aterriza detrás de Tsuna y aprovecha ese momento para abrazarlo con mucha fuerza

Rito: Ríndete Tsuna yo gane

Tsuna: Eso lo veremos

Coros: **You wa Shock ore no yami wo kirisaite**

N: Tsuna aplica mucha fuerza y logra liberarse de Rito

Tsuna: ¡OOOHH! ¡WA TA! (Da un fuerte codazo al estómago de Rito)

N: Rito sufre el ataque y comienza a cubrirse el estómago por el daño que recibió y Tsuna comienza a ejecutar otro codazo en dirección al rostro pero Rito reacciona a tiempo bloqueando el ataque agarrando el codo de Tsuna sujetándolo con mucha fuerza y lanza a Tsuna

Coros: **Daremo futari no yasuragi kowasu koto deki wa shinai sa**

N: Tsuna aterriza de manos y da un salto para acertar una serie de patadas a Rito y este se cubre con sus brazos para evitar el mayor daño posible pero al poco tiempo Tsuna finaliza con una poderosa patada que rompe la defensa de Rito y da otra patada pero Rito vuelve a reaccionar rápidamente y con su brazo derecho bloquea la patada y contraataca con otra patada pero Tsuna la esquiva con facilidad

Coros: **Hikitsukeau kizuna wa hanarenai nidoto**

N: Rito comienza a concentrar sus brazos y los mueve de forma circular y cierra los ojos, Tsuna corre hacia y en el momento donde está frente a Rito este abre los ojos y da una rápida serie de golpes que atrapa a Tsuna

Rito: ¡ATATATATATATATATA!

Coros: **Ore to no ai wo mamoru tame omae wa tabidachi**

N: Después de la poderosa ráfaga de golpes, Tsuna es lanzado hacia el otro extremo de la arena casi fuera de la misma, Tsuna voltea la mirada y ve que Rito se lanza para darle el golpe final. Tsuna logra reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar dicho ataque y da un golpe a la espalda de Rito y este al sufrir tal ataque siente la necesidad de caer hacia el suelo pero gracias a su fuerza de voluntad logra estar a pie y da un salto para alejarse de Tsuna

Coros: **Ashita wo miushinatta**

Rito: Nada mal Tsuna

Tsuna: Lo mismo digo de ti Rito

Rito: Esto es divertido pero debe terminar

Tsuna: Pues terminemos ya

Coros: **Hohoemi wasureta kao nado mitaku wa nai sa**

N: Ambos comienza a tomar posición mientras concentra sus músculos listos para dar el ataque final y ambos comienzan a dar un gran salto

Rito: ¡HAAAAAH!

Tsuna: ¡HAAAAAH!

Coros: **Ai wo torimodose**

N: Los 2 dan el último golpe que consiste en un gran choque de quien dio el mayor golpe, parece que los 2 no sufrieron daño alguno y aterrizan en la arena. Todo parece indicar que la pelea dio su toque final o ¿No?

Rito: Yo gane

Tsuna: Hm (Da una sonrisa de confianza)

N: Tsuna comienza a desmayarse hacia el suelo ya inconsciente mientras que Naruko da el resultado de la pelea

Fin del ost

Naruko: El ganador Ri… (Se sorprende a ver)

N: Al momento en que Naruko dice quién fue el ganador inesperadamente Rito también se desmaya hacia el suelo totalmente inconsciente. Naruko decide dar el verdadero resultado

Naruko: Dado al inesperado resultado este pelea queda en absoluto ¡Empate! Esperemos que este encuentra haya sido de su total agrado no olviden visitar el Café Animal que se abrirá dentro de poco y será en el salón 1-A

N: Despues de la ´´Exhibición de Artes Marciales`` Rito y Tsuna son atendidos por Naruko y Hao para ser llevados a la enfermería donde son atendidos por la doctora de nombre Mikado, ella les hace análisis y diagnósticos y al saber los resultados de ambos casi iba a sufrir un infarto por tales resultados

Mikado: ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Pérdida de sangre, fracturas en varias partes del cuerpo y golpes mortales en casi todo el cuerpo! ¡¿Qué rayos les paso a estos chicos?!

Naruko: Veras doctora ellos propusieron una actividad para el festival llamada Exhibición de Artes Marciales en donde ellos iban a tener un duelo amistoso de artes marciales

Mikado: ¿Duelo amistosos? ¡Más bien parecía un duelo a muerte!

Hao: Lo se doctora es que ellos simplemente exageraron y se lo tomaron muy en serio

Mikado: Más les vale que no lo vuelvan a hacer. Me sorprende que aún siguen vivos después del todo el daño que sufrieron

Naruko: La entendemos doctora, debe saber que ellos 2 siempre han sido muy competitivos entre si durante mucho tiempo por lo que diría que son amigos y a la vez rivales

Mikado: Hm ok, dado a los daños que sufrieron tendrán que quedarse en casa durante un mes para reposar lo necesario y por su bien no deben hacer actividades físicas que requieran de esfuerzo físico

Hao: Entendido doctora se lo avisaremos

N: Después de la consulta con la doctora Mikado, Rito y Tsuna acompañados por Naruko y Hao van a la azotea de la escuela en donde Rito usa su cosmos para curar sus heridas como las de Tsuna luego de eso se van de la escuela en pleno festival. Eso sí mientras se iban Rito y Tsuna tuvieron que aparentar que estaban heridos para evitar sospechas

3 Días después en la casa de los tíos de Rito alguien toca el timbre y Rito atiende

Rito: Buenos días en que le puedo ayudar

Saki: Hola Rito

Rito: Señorita Saki que hace usted aquí

Saki: Quise visitarle, ¿algún problema?

Rito: En realidad no señorita, pase y sus amigas también pasen. Les agradezco por su hospitalidad

Rin/Aya: Gracias

N: Saki y sus amigas pasan a la casa de allí conocen a Mikan y a Kiki pero se llevan una gran sorpresa al ver que Lala vive con Rito. Pasan 2 horas y Saki se va muy frustrada al ver que lo que aparentemente era su oportunidad de poder seducir a Rito y tenerlo para ella se esfumo, camina muy molesta por la calle sin ver que

Rin/Aya: Señorita cuidado

N: Saki está parada en medio de la vía y ve que se avecina un carro a toda velocidad, Saki se cubre la cara mientras cierra los ojos. Pero inesperadamente alguien viene a una velocidad asombrosa y a tiempo agarra a Saki salvándola de una repentina muerte y ese alguien es

Rito: Se encuentra usted bien señorita Saki

Saki: ¡Rito!

N: Rito suelta a Saki y esta se sonroja ante el acto que hiso Rito

Saki: Rito me has salvado la vida no sé cómo agradecértelo

Rito: No importa con que quieres compensarme, con tan solo saber que usted está viva me es suficiente

Saki: De verdad quiero agradecérselo de corazón. Ya se serás mi novio

Rito: ¿Novio? Pero porque señorita

Saki: Porque me salvaste la vida es lo máximo que puedo dar como agradecimiento

Rito: No sé si merezco tal cosa o sea digno para usted señorita

Saki: Por favor solo llámame Saki si

Rito: Entendido Saki, pero que piensan tus amigas no creo que ellas estén de acuerdo con tu decisión

Rin: Se equivoca usted es el tipo de hombre que merece estar con la señorita Saki, no hay nadie más que se le puede comparar a usted

Aya: Eres amable, educado y muy servicial si me lo permite usted encaja en el perfil de todo un caballero, nos honraría que alguien como usted fuese el novio de la señorita

Rito: Si ustedes lo piensan así pues creo que no tengo más opción, sería muy grosero de mi parte decir no

Saki: Entonces será un si

N: Después de la curiosa escena Rito se va a su casa y medita si fue buena idea ser el novio de Saki. En la noche cuando Rito se iba a acostar, antes de dormir comienza a concentrar su cosmos a menor escala para percibir en donde están Saki, Rin y Aya. Logra sentirlas y nota que están ahora mismo dormidas y aprovecha ese momento para usar una habilidad especial que le enseño Mu que permite suprimir los recuerdos para que alguien simplemente no vuelva a recordar ciertos acontecimientos que vivió y Rito usa esa habilidad para suprimir a Saki y a las otras 2 los recuerdos que tienen del día más específicamente de la parte que salva a Saki y ella le pide que sea su novio. Luego Rito comienza a dormir ya seguro de haber resuelto ya un nuevo problema que le está por venir

1 Mes después en el interior de la escuela Sainan Rito y Tsuna vuelven a retornar a clases pero se ven rodeados por un grupo de chicas de distintos salones donde preguntaron cosas relacionadas a la pelea que hicieron durante el festival u otras preguntando del estado de salud de ambos y otras chicas pedían tener una cita con Rito o Tsuna entre varias cosas. Los 2 hicieron un esfuerzo sobrehumano para salir de ese millar casi interminable de chicas pero al entrar a clases fueron rodeados por las chicas de su salón que gracias a dios que el profesor dio orden salvando por los momentos a Rito y Tsuna

Después de clases Rito y Tsuna al ver que se avecinaba otro millar de fangirls digo chicas bonitas ellos comienzan a hacer algo que nunca se imaginaron hacer, Correr por sus vidas a toda velocidad (Mejor dicho correr como alguien normal) mientras corrían Rito sin querer choca con alguien y ese alguien es

Saki: ¡Hay! Mi cabeza

Rito: Disculpa por chocar contra usted, se encuentra bien

N: Saki ve con quien se chocó y se pone feliz al ver que con Rito

Saki: ¡Yo te recuerdo!

Rito: Discúlpame señorita ha sido mi culpa haber chocado

Saki: No tienes por qué disculparte después de todo. ¡Eres mi novio!

Rito: Eres muy amable señorita ¡¿Espera que?! (Acaso recordó lo de hace un mes)

Tsuna: ¡De verdad ella es tu novia Rito!

Fangirls: ¡QUEEEE!

Rito: (Creo que he abierto la Caja de Pandora, siento que algo muy malo va a pasar)

N: Mientras tanto en el inframundo con Dora la Exploradora digo Pandora la Exploradora mierda me equivoque solo Pandora, ella estornuda al sentir que alguien la menciono)

Pandora: Otra vez debieron mencionarme algunos de esos caballeros probablemente haya sido Ikki como la vez pasada y porque siento que en otro lado alguien se está burlándose de mi

**Fin del capitulo**

**Notas de Autor: Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el capítulo, perdón si tarde para lo que uno estimaba pero se puede resumir con una sola palabra ESCUELA creo que con eso lo digo todo. Notaran que cambie la historia haciendo que Saki se enamore de Rito y declarándose abiertamente como su novia cosa que posiblemente complicaría las cosas. Para aclarar antes de decir cualquier cosa sobre la pelea solo diré que sobre el uso del Ki será exclusivo para este capítulo de allí no será más usado pero si lo del estilo de arte marcial que Rito y Tsuna poseen y no solo ellos sino también Ichika y Tsukune junto con Grimmjow y Franky tendrán su estilo de arte marcial extraída directamente de Hokuto no Ken o para algunos el Puño de la Estrella del Norte. Hablando de este último quise darle un homenaje con lo de la pelea y se los recomiendo es toda una obra maestra que de verdad se ha ganado su puesto como el Verdadero Padre del Shonen y si no fuera por esta serie no existirían ni Dragón Ball ni Saint Seiya ni otro shonen de los actuales recuerden amigos todo se lo debemos a Hokuto no Ken. Gran manga y gran anime totalmente recomendable **

**Agradezco por enésima vez a los usuarios Sekishiki, Chivotenkai y ZeroTT por su apoyo de verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón y lean sus fic que son bastante buenos y mención especial a un nuevo escritor de nombre Leo Pen 16 que tiene un fic genial titulado Crónicas de un Saiyayin que es un crossover de Evangelion con Dragon Ball de verdad lo recomiendo de todo corazón **

**Como dato extra invito a los usuarios que tienen cuenta aquí en Fanfiction para suscribirse a un foro titulado titulado La Aldea Oculta entre las hojas aquí el link si es posible: **** forum/La-Aldea-Oculta-entre-las-Hojas/151026/**** Es un foro dedicado a Naruto y a varias cosas del universo de esta gran y singular serie de verdad se los invito si quieren unirse a un foro**

**Para finalizar una encuesta de que capitulo quiere que suba si quieren el siguiente de este Amor Desde el Espacio o el siguiente de Los Guerreros de Odín o de ya olvidado por mi Caballeros, Vampiros y algunos monstruos por favor den Reviews con las siguientes opciones **

**Siguiente capítulo de Amor Desde el Espacio **

**Siguiente capítulo de Los Guerreros de Odín **

**Siguiente capítulo de Caballeros, Vampiros y algunos monstruos **

**Por favor dar Reviews que nada les cuesta para ver cuál de las 3 opciones quieren que suba para la próxima si llego a tener un máximo de 5 Reviews pero con un claro ganador se tomara consideración. También acepto sugerencias para ver que quieren en los siguientes capítulos o en que quieren que mejore entre algunas cosas, puede ser por reviews o por mensaje privado dando sugerencias y opiniones**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo titulado: La amiga de Lala**


	4. Ren el supuesto novio de Lala

**Respuestas de comentarios:**

**ZeroTT: Si Rito es todo un suertudo que yo quisiera estar en su lugar **

**Chivotenkai: Estoy 100% agradecido que te haya gustado y de igual forma no estoy de acuerdo de los métodos que usa Rito para borrar la memoria **

**metalic-dragon-angel: Pues las chicas sabrán primero lo de Lala y después lo de Rito, pero todo a su tiempo**

**Sekishiki: Aclaro que no solo Rito tiene participación no por nada son 12 nuevos caballeros y doncellas de oro cada uno tendrán su participación aunque sea en menor grado **

**Sin más preámbulos empecemos **

Capítulo 4: Ren el supuesto novio de Lala

N: En el salón de clases 1-A, el profesor da la siguiente noticia

Profesor: Buenos días alumnos y daremos la bienvenida a 2 nuevos estudiantes. Por favor sean amables con ellos porque son de otro país

N: Ante tal noticia algunos como Lala se pusieron felices mientras que otros como Rito tenían sus dudas al respecto

Rito: (2 Nuevos alumnos y de plano de otro país a estas alturas del año. Esto es bastante extraño)

N: Entran 2 chicos al salón uno es un chico de piel un poco bronceada de cabello plateado y la otra es una chica de cabello verde y piel clara, ambos se paran en frente de la pizarra y escriben sus nombres

¿?: Buenas yo soy Ren Elsie Jewelria un gusto

¿?: Y yo soy Run Elsie Jewelria encantada

N: Las reacciones de todos no se hicieron esperar entre las chicas eran alabanzas y habladuría ante el chico de nombre Ren y por parte de los chicos eran insinuaciones sobre como se ve la nueva chica de nombre Run, sobre Rito, Tsuna, Naruko y Hao solo pensaron en lo extraño que era que hayan nuevos estudiantes y en especial que sean extranjeros los demás simplemente se les hacía indiferente hasta que Ren miro a Lala y…

Ren: Por fin te halle Lala mi novia

N: Todos incluyendo Rito se sorprendieron ante tal cosa

Ren: Querida te reconocí a primera vista. La forma en que brillas no puede ser opacada ni si quiera dentro de una multitud. Eres tan hermosa cuando jugabas en el jardín del palacio. Tu sonrisa irradia luz en mi corazón como el mismo sol ¡Pero ahora! Tu brillo deslumbrante es incluso más bello después de todos estos años ¡Eres una diosa!

Rito: (Con lo que ha dicho se puede suponer que él conoce a Lala desde hace mucho tiempo, lo más seguro que debe ser alguien de otro planeta al igual que Lala puede que sea de la misma raza y lo mismo de ella probablemente sea su hermana dado a los nombres)

Ren: ¡Por fin nos hemos reunidos nuevamente! ¡Me alegra haber viajado tanto para ir a esta remota región! ¡Lala compartamos esta dicha!

Lala: Esto ¿Quién eres tú?

N: De repente Ren sintió que un meteorito cayó encima de el

Ren: No… ¿No me recuerdas? ¡Solíamos jugar mucho cuando éramos pequeños! ¡Hasta Run recuerda con cariño esos momentos! ¡No es verdad Run!

Run: Bueno aún recuerdo esos años (Como odio esos momentos de mi niñez y todo por culpa de Lala)

Ren: Bueno está bien. No me desalentaré por eso porque ¡Soy un hombre de todo respeto!

Rito: (Que rayos le pasa a él, porque se pone tan dramático acaso no tiene sentido del ridículo)

Ren: Por cierto Lala lo sé todo. Me dijeron que has sido engañada por un hombre malvado. Asi que eres tu Rito Yuki (Señala al profesor creyendo que es Rito)

Profesor: ¿Eh? ¿Yo? No soy el

Ren: Discúlpeme ¡Entonces eres tú! (Esta vez señala a Rito)

Rito: (Esto es malo lo más probable es que revele todo) Pensó un poco alarmado sin perder la calma

Run: (Ese es el prometido de Lala de verdad que es muy apuesto, no creo que Lala se lo merezca) Pensó mientras ve a Rito

Ren: Déjame hablarte sobre la íntima relación que tuvimos alguna vez Lala y yo. Mira esto (Le enseña una foto de él y Lala cuando eran pequeños donde curiosamente se ve a Ren vestido de niña)

Lala: ¡Ah! ¡Esta foto es cuando era pequeña!

Rito: ¿El otro eres tú? ¿Por qué estas vestido como niña? (Sera acaso travesti)

Lala: ¡Ya me acorde de ti! ¡Eres el llorón Ren! ¡Y la llorona Run!

Run: Si que bien que aun te acuerdes de nosotros (Como se atreve a llamarse así, se está burlándose de mí ya verás Lala)

Ren: Gracias por recordarme Lala

Flashback

N: Se ve a Lala de pequeña persiguiendo a Ren que este parece estar corriendo por su vida

Ren: Así es Lala me molestaba y me vestía diciendo que parecía a una chica. Ella experimentaba sus inventos en mí casi todos los días. Lala era una angelita picarona. Pero ella me lo prometió

Ren (Niño): ¡Dime! Cuando seamos grandes, te casaras conmigo

Lala (Niña): Esta bien

Fin del Flashback

Peke: Usted le dijo tal cosa (Voz baja)

Lala: Mm parece que si lo hice o tal vez no

Ren: ¡¿Entiendes ahora que tan profunda es nuestra relación?!

Rito: (¿Una relación que compromete una boda con Lala?)

Ren: Lala no pido que me respondas inmediatamente. Quiero que veas que tan genial me he vuelto, como tu compañero de clases. Y tú te darás cuenta eventualmente quien es en realidad apto para ser tu marido

Profesor: E-Esto ¿Puedo comenzar con la lectura?

Ren: ¡Por favor procesa!

Run: (Sí que es dramático cuando se trata de Lala, ojala no haga una ridiculez)

N: Ren y Run toman asiento mientras pasaba las clases los profesores de cada material hacían preguntas sobre la clase y Ren las contestaba muy rápidamente cosa que ponía en vergüenza a su hermana Run mientras que Rito solo tenía una gota en la nuca por cada vez que participaba Ren como si fuera algo de vida o muerte

En la clases de educación física se hace una carrera de 100 metros cuando comienza a sonar el estallido Ren comienza a correr a toda velocidad hasta la meta

Ren: Lo logre alcance los 100 metros antes que Rito

Rito: (Solo me contuve mejor no le muestro que puedo ir a la velocidad de la luz)

N: En la cafetería Rito está comiendo tranquilamente hasta que llego Ren y empieza a comer comida como loco de manera muy desesperada

Ren: ¡Puedo comer más rápido que tú!

Rito: (Que rayos le pasa si sigue comiendo a así va a)

N: Mientras Ren comía como desesperado de repente comienza a sentirse mal y vomita todo lo que ha comido, Run le da un golpe en la cabeza a Ren y lo lleva a la enfermería

En la azotea esta Lala sola que conversa con Peke

Lala: ¿Qué pasa Peke?

Peke: Parece que Ren planea quedarse en la tierra como un terrícola hasta que gane su atención. ¿Qué va hacer con él?

Lala: Pero si planeo casarme con Rito

Peke: Pero señorita Lala no estoy muy seguro si se deba casarse con Rito además el no parece mostrarle mucho interés hacia usted. Creo que deberías mirar a su alrededor

Lala: ¿Mirar a mi alrededor?

Peke: Lo que trato de decir es que tal vez hay alguien más apto para usted que Rito

N: Con Rito que camina por los pasillos siendo seguido por Ren

Ren: ¿A dónde piensas ir Rito Yuki?

Rito: ¿Disculpa no es que quiera ser grosero contigo pero acaso te interesa saber a dónde voy?

Ren: Estaré a donde tu estés hasta demostrarte que soy mejor que tú en todo para así demostrarte que yo merezco estar con Lala

Rito: (Mejor seguirle la corriente para terminar esto de una vez) Sabes de verdad haz demostrado que eres mejor que yo

Ren: Entonces mejor que te olvides de Lala

Rito: Ok me olvidare de ella si te gusta no me importa que salgas con ella hasta te puedes casar con ella como gustes

Ren: ¿En serio? Entonces no tengo nada que perder, mi plan ha funcionado

Rito: ¿Cuál plan?

Ren: Para tu información he planeado desde hace mucho tiempo ganarme la atención de Lala y demostrarle lo genial que soy

Rito: (Plan pero si decía eso a cada rato)

Ren: Y no permitiré que tú que insinúas ser prometido de Lala arruines todo

Rito: No hables en voz alta o nos escucharan

Ren: ¿Qué?

Rito: Mejor que vengas conmigo y te lo explicare todo

N: Ren haciendo caso a lo que dijo Rito van a otro lugar en donde no hay nadie y de allí Rito le explica a Ren de cómo fue que conoció a Lala y del porque se propuso como prometido

Ren: ¿Te propusiste como prometido de Lala?

Rito: Exacto pero no como tú crees lo hice por un motivo

Ren: ¿Cuál motivo?

Rito: Lo hice porque Lala estaba siendo obligada para casarse con seres que solo la veían como un objeto que como una persona, me ofrecí como prometido para que Lala no sufra. Si hubiera sabido de ti con gusto le hubiera aconsejado a Lala para que se casara contigo que eres su amigo de la infancia

Ren: No tienes motivos ocultos acaso, como casarte con ella para ser coronado nuevo rey de la galaxia y tener dominio de varios planetas y tener todo lo que un hombre soñaría

Rito: No tengo motivos ocultos ni me interesa nada de eso

Ren: ¡Mientes de seguro planeas usar a Lala para tu propio beneficio!

Rito: Que dijiste

Ren: Dije que planeas usar a Lala para tu propia conveniencia

Rito: Repite eso de una vez y

Ren: Que como si quisieras derrotarme acaso

N: Rito da una mirada de gran agresividad que intimida por completo a Ren y este comienza a retroceder un poco

Ren: (Esa mirada parece como si quisiera matarme)

Rito: Te voy a advertir una cosa si algo odio es a quienes se aprovechan de los demás y en especial de la gente inocente así que te sugiero que nunca pero nunca me compares con esa gente ¡Entendido!

Ren: (Nervioso) Fuerte y claro

Rito: Debo agregar que la forma de cómo me mencionabas mis supuestas intenciones ocultas da a entender que no solo quieres a Lala sino también el puesto que eso puede otorgar, por lo que parece que el que tiene intenciones oculta eres tú

Ren: Mentira yo amo mucho a Lala de lo que tú puedes imaginarte, jamás me atrevería hacerle algo malo

Rito: Entonces te propondré algo

Ren: ¿Qué cosa?

Rito: Si de verdad amas a Lala demuéstrame que de verdad eres digno para ella bajo tu propio esfuerzo

Ren: Pero era lo que estaba haciendo desde que llegue aquí demostrándole a ella que soy mejor que tu

Rito: ¿Crees que eso es suficiente? De casualidad que tanto conoces a Lala, sabes que cosas le gusta o cuáles son sus aficiones o pasatiempos

Ren: Para tu información conozco muy bien a Lala sé que ella es amable, hermosa, inteligente, y le gusta inventar cosas, y también… ella le gusta…. Bueno ella es….

Rito: Con eso me dices que poco conoces de Lala

Ren: Y tu si, dime todo lo que sabes de ella

Rito: Solo diré lo que llegue conocer de Lala durante el tiempo que estuve con ella empiezo. Es amable y cariñosa, es lista pero tiende a ser muy inocente en varias cosas, le gusta crear inventos pero la mayoría fallan pero ella se esfuerza para mejorar, es muy sociable y agradable por lo que no es de extrañar que sea muy popular, le gusta divertirse con cualquier cosa pero a veces no mide lo que hace, por su inocencia parece una niña pequeña a pesar de la edad que tiene pero diría que es eso lo que la hace especial y le gusta hablar con otras personas y compartir. A ciencia cierta diría que es lo que puedo caracterizarla pero no he profundizado en sus sentimientos o cosas personales, generalmente respecto la privacidad de cualquier ser y eso incluye a la de Lala

Ren: (Mierda parece conocer muy bien a Lala) Pensó muy sorprendido de lo que dijo Rito

Rito: Con ver tu expresión me doy cuenta que conozco más a Lala que tú por lo que teóricamente tengo una ventaja sobre ti y planeas hacer algo para querer demostrar que eres mejor que yo o no es así

Ren: (Puede leer mi mente para que adivinara todo lo que iba a hacer)

Rito: En realidad no leí tu mente tu expresión me lo dice todo

Ren: (Puta madre de verdad puede leer mi mente o será verdad que las expresiones hablan por si solas)

Rito: Exacto las expresiones pueden decir muchas sin decir una palabra

Ren: Bueno admito que conoces bien a Lala pero eso se debe que estuviste mucho tiempo con ella por lo que es lógico que la conozcas bien

Rito: Tienes razón y dime que harías para ganes la atención de Lala y te reconozca como alguien que merece ser su esposo

Ren: Pues tengo una idea

Rito: ¿Una idea? ¿Cuál?

Ren: No soy estúpido para decírtelo porque me la copiarías para que tengas a Lala para ti mismo

Rito: Entiendo tu punto y dime tu idea no es que hagas algo extraordinario que llame la atención de todo el mundo y entre todo el público este Lala presenciando lo que haces y por ende ella se lanzaría hacia a ti ¿O me equivoco?

Ren: (Carajo el describió al 100% lo que tenía planeado, de verdad puede leer mi mente)

Rito: Me retiro que tengas suerte en tu plan extravagante

N: Rito se va dejando a un muy irritado Ren

Ren: (Ese miserable vera de lo que soy capaz ya lo vera)

N: Ren toma su propio camino y se encuentra con su hermana Run

Run: Como te fue

Ren: Ese Rito se quiere pasar de listo conmigo

Run: ¿Cómo así?

Ren: El supuestamente quiere ponerme a prueba de que si soy digno de Lala

Run: Interesante

Ren: Puedes creerlo Run ese terrícola cree conocer mejor a Lala que yo, yo que soy su amigo de la infancia que hasta le prometí que me casaría con ella. Es simplemente intolerable

Run: Pero llevamos años que no vemos a Lala y a decir verdad lo único que recordamos de ella fue cuando jugábamos cuando éramos niños por lo que no es de extrañar que no nos recuerde (Ojala pudiera olvidar esos horribles momentos en donde Lala nos torturaba)

Ren: Puede que tengas razón pero no entiendo que le ve Lala a ese Rito

Run: No lo sé, porque no se lo preguntas a ella

Ren: Ok lo hare

N: Ren comienza a correr hasta que es detenido por

Saki: ¡Oye tú el de pelo plateado!

Ren: ¿Quién yo?

Saki: ¡Si tú!

Ren: Que quieres de mi

Saki: Eres el chico nuevo que quiere hacerse verse mejor que Rito

Ren: Si y que

Saki: Te advierto chico nuevo que nunca estarás al nivel de Rito el entra a otra categoría que dudo mucho que llegaras

Ren: Que insinúas estúpida zorra que tiene ese pendejo que yo no tenga

Saki: Que grosero acaso besas a tu madre con esa boca. Para tu información Rito es muchas cosas, es inteligente, educado, servicial, caballeroso y elegante, es muy culto, es atlético y tiene buen cuerpo, último y más importante ¡Es mi Novio!

Ren: ¡Tu novio! Y acaso no está con Lala

Saki: Que Lala y que nada, ella solo es una pretendiente que quiere tener el amor de mi Rito es solo una enamorada nada mas

Ren: Ese miserable, no solo tiene a Lala sino también a otra novia. Le daré una lección para que no sea infiel con las mujeres

N: Ren se va muy molesto mientras que Run decide seguirlo para evitar que cometa algo tonto

Run: A dónde vas con tanta prisa Ren

Ren: Voy a donde esta Lala para avisarle de que Rito la está engañando con otra chica

N: Mientras corren logran llegar a donde esta Lala

Ren: ¡Lala!

Lala: Pasa algo Ren

Ren: ¡Lala debes saber esto es sobre Rito!

Lala: Que hay de Rito

Ren: Él te está engañando con otra

Lala: ¿Qué Rito me está engañando?

Ren: Ese maldito de Rito tiene de novia a una chica rubia

Lala: Que Rito tiene de novia una chica rubia. Ah te refieres a Saki verdad

Ren: Si de ella, acaso sabia eso

Lala: Si desde hace un mucho

Run: De verdad desde cuando

Lala: Desde como un mes más o menos

Ren: Acaso soporta que ese Rito salga con otra chica mientras el dice que es su prometido

Lala: Creo olvide explicar algo

Run: ¿Qué cosa?

N: Lala les explica que Rito le prohibió que nunca se mencionaran en la escuela como prometidos sino como amigos de la infancia que a palabras de Rito menciona de, que sería muy problemático si se hablaran como prometidos y que para evitar llamar mucho la atención se tenían que presentarse como amigos, también le hablo que Saki quiere reclamar a Rito como su novio pero él no muestra interés en Saki y simplemente la ignora, le dice que a pesar que vive con Rito y esta de cierta manera comprometida con el su relación es mas de amigos que de pareja en si

Ren: Como es verdaderamente tu relación con Rito por favor respóndeme

Lala: Rito y yo somos como amigos (Aunque siento que deberíamos ser más que amigos)

Ren: Si es así entonces cásate conmigo Lala como lo prometimos

Lala: Yo pues….

Ren: Te prometo que te daré todo lo que deseas sin importa cualquier cosa

Lala: Bueno yo…

Ren: Prometo serte fiel y nunca cambiarte por otra mujer ni si quiera por mi hermana gemela si es posible

Run: Eso sonó asqueroso

Ren: Soy mejor que Rito en todos los aspectos hasta el me lo dijo en persona

Lala: Es que yo…

Ren: Por favor Lala cásate conmigo y juntos seremos felices para siempre

Lala: Lo siento pero no gracias

Ren: ¿Qué?

Lala: Discúlpame Ren pero yo no tengo interés por ti y no sé si sea correcto que nos casemos tan deprisa

Ren: Ya veo aun no estas preparada, puedes tomar tu tiempo para que sepas cuanto te amo

Lala: Si quieres te puedo proponer algo

Ren: ¿Una propuesta? Cuál es la escuchare con atención

Lala: Que tal si solo seamos…

Ren: ¡Que! Seamos que Lala mi amor

Lala: Que seamos solo amigos al igual que con Rito

N: Ren se puso de piedra al oír semejante palabra

Ren: A-Ami-mi-gos-amigos

Lala: Si llevémonos bien y lo mismo contigo Run

Run: Esta bien lo acepto (Y para que quiero tu amistad)

N: Lala se va muy feliz dejando a un sin habla Ren

Run: Parece que Lala te mando al

Ren: Por favor no lo digas, no lo digas

Run: Te mando a la

Ren: Te lo suplico no quiero oírlo por favor seria demasiada tortura para mi

Run: A la Zona de Amigos (Traducción: La Friendzone)

Ren: No, no. ¡Nooooo!

Nota: Un momento de silencio para nuestro hermano que está en la Zona de Amigos

Run: Ya relájate no es para tanto, además Lala no es la gran cosa

Ren: Como dices, para tu información Lala es un montón de cosas de las que tú nunca serás. Solo tienes envidia de que ella es más bonita que tú, es más inteligente que tú, es más agradable que tú, entre muchas cosas que nunca serás hermanita

Run: Te recuerdo que cuando éramos niños, cuando jugábamos con Lala parecía que nosotros éramos sus juguetes porque ella nos torturaba con sus locos y fallidos inventos que creaba, aún tengo pesadillas de esa vez que ella trajo un pulpo gigante a su jardín y nos aspiró y escupió, fue lo más asqueroso que puedo recordar

Ren: Pero como dijiste fuimos niños en ese entonces eran momentos de tierna inocencia y pureza, Lala solo era muy inocente al igual que nosotros y aun parece que a la edad que tiene aún conserva esa inocencia y pureza que tanto recuerdo

Run: Si claro fuimos tan inocentes al grado de que más de una ocasión casi morimos por culpa de las tonterías que ella inventaba

Ren: ¡Tú nunca lo entenderás!

Run: Entender que. Que eres un masoquista que le gusta que lo torturen a cada rato

Ren: Como puedes decir esas palabras y más refiriéndote a Lala de esa manera

Run: No tiene caso hablar contigo

Ren: Se me ocurrió una idea

Run: ¿Una idea? ¿Cuál? (De seguro será una de sus tantas ideas estúpidas)

Ren: ¡Humillare a ese Rito en frente de Lala para que ella se fije en mi como su verdadero amor!

Run: Interesante idea (Genial otra de sus ideas estúpidas)

Ren: Si hago ver a ese Rito como el perdedor que es definitivamente Lala me vera como el genial hombre que soy

Run: Y como planeas humillarlo

Ren: Fácil conociéndolo bien y ver en que puedo humillarlo, empezando por sus defectos

Run: Tiene algo de sentido

Ren: Notando que Rito parece que es popular aquí preguntare de que le ven las chicas en el

Run: Si mal lo recuerdo esa chica rubia que insinúa ser la novia de Rito dijo de que él es amable, caballeroso, atlético, inteligente y servicial

Ren: Pero si yo soy todo eso y mucho mejor

Run: Pero si eres nuevo por aquí por lo que todavía no nos conocen del todo, si quieres que te noten hazte conocer

Ren: Muy buena idea si me hago conocer tal vez me haga popular al grade de que todos se fijen en mí en vez de ese estúpido Rito

N: Los 2 se van de la azotea y caminan por los pasillos, al poco rato Ren se fija en Haruna y comienza a preguntarle lo siguiente

Ren: Disculpa puedo hacerte una pregunta

Haruna: Esta bien

Ren: Me podrías decir porque Rito es popular

Haruna: ¿Rito?

Ren: Si quiero saber que le ven de especial a el

Haruna: (Expresión de total seriedad) Si quieres saberlo entonces sígueme

N: Ren hace lo que pide Haruna y Run fue también con ellos para acompañar. Llegan a lo que parece ser una puerta negra que dice Club de Fans

Haruna: Si quieren saber todo sobre Rito pueden pasar por aquí, tenemos toda la información de Rito como dirección, número de teléfono, notas académicas y demás

Ren: Que bien podre saber todo lo que necesito

Run: ¿Club de Fans? ¿Pero de quién?

Haruna: De Rito por supuesto

Ren: (Tiene su propio club de fans, creo que va estar difícil que pueda quitarle el puesto pero intentare ver que tiene de malo ese Rito)

N: Haruna abre la puerta y al abrirla se ve un montón de cosas como fotos, posters, muñecos, figuras de acción y peluches todos ellos con el rostro de Rito y algunos con el de Tsuna. Ren y Run se impresionan al ver todo ese material

Run: Guau sí que Rito es popular

Ren: Bastante diría yo (Mierda no me imaginaba este tipo de artículos, si voy a desbancarlo necesito a juro mi propio club de fans)

Haruna: Pueden ver lo que quieran pero no toquen las fotos ni los posters entendido aunque si quieren pueden agarrar un peluche como recuerdo o un muñeco

Run: Ok me parece bien

Ren: Y yo para que mierda quiero esas porquerías

N: De repente Ren siente una fuerte aura asesina sobre Haruna

Haruna: (Mirada asesina) Que dijiste

Ren: (Asustado) No nada fue un error de mi parte y además esos materiales con la cara de Rito están muy bien hechos

Run: Una cosa veo que hay materiales con la cara de otro chico que no es Rito, ¿Quién es él?

Haruna: Se llama Tsunayoshi Sawada es el mejor amigo de Rito y se diría que también su mayor rival

Run: Mejor amigo y rival, y también es popular al igual que Rito

Haruna: Si aunque yo prefiero a Rito

Ren: Bastante curioso a mi parecer (Parece que Rito no es el único, esto parece más difícil)

Haruna: Que quieren saber de Rito

Ren: Quiero saber su relación con Lala

Haruna: Te refieres a Lala, ella es casi de las pocas chicas que oficialmente es amiga de Rito y puede estar con el como si nada

Ren: Si ella misma, pero como es eso de pocas chicas que pueden estar con el

Haruna: Es que Rito es muy codiciado por casi un gran porcentaje de las alumnas de esta escuela, pero pocas tienen el valor de estar con él y otras son fanáticas enardecidas que se lanzan hacia él, aparte de Lala solo 5 chicas han podido acercársele sin ningún problema

Run: 5 vaya es como si Rito fuese alguien sagrado que no todo el mundo puede acercársele

Ren: (Si así ven a Rito creo que tendré que esforzarme mucho para llegar al puesto) Tengo una razón del porque quiero saber de su relación con Lala

Haruna: Porque motivo

Ren: Porque amo a Lala con todo mi corazón y quiero saber la fórmula de cómo ganarme su total admiración para que sea mi novia

Haruna: Ya veo con que era eso (Si mal lo recuerdo él era que se le insinuó a Lala hace unas horas tal vez pueda usar eso a mi favor) Si quieres te ayudo, dime que quieres mostrarle a Lala

Ren: (Me pregunto si con mostrarle lo fuerte que soy puedo ganarme a Lala) Quiero mostrarle lo fuerte que soy, no creo que Rito tenga una fuerza comparable a la mia

Haruna: (Tono nervioso) Ehh bueno si quieres te muestro una grabación que hice sobre una pelea de Rito contra Tsuna

Ren: Que el pelea, tendré que verlo para ver qué tan bueno es

Haruna: Lo que verán puede que los sorprenda

N: A continuación Haruna les muestra a Ren y a Run el video de la lucha de Rito contra Tsuna y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Haruna se sonrojaba mientras reía de manera pervertida, Run se sonroja y se juraba que se veía baba saliendo de su boca y Ren… bueno diría que es el que más se sorprendió al grado de parecer de que su mandíbula iba a caer al suelo al ver los músculos de Rito más su fuerza, velocidad y técnicas de artes marciales. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo y más que una de las formas de como demostrar de quien era el más hombres se habían esfumados en su totalidad

Ren: (Maldición no pensé que Rito tuviera todo eso, odio admitirlo pero él es más hombre que yo, y ese otro que pelea también. Como poder competir contra él) Pensó muy sorprendido y a la vez frustrado al ver de lo que es capaz Rito

Haruna: Si les digo que después de esa pelea que tuvieron la popularidad de Rito y Tsuna se disparó a grandes niveles dando inicio a este club de fans

Run: Interesante (No me extraña, al ver como peleaban ellos desearía ser la novia de Rito si eso pudiera ser fácil)

Ren: Espera que fue lo que dijiste con eso de la popularidad de ellos

Haruna: Que después de la pelea de Rito contra Tsuna la popularidad de los 2 se disparo hacia las nubes volviéndose los chicos más populares de la escuela

Ren: (Lo tengo solo necesito pelear contra Rito y así me volveré muy popular y también lo humillare en frente de Lala, es simplemente perfecto) Gracias por la información creo que ya encontré una forma de cómo ganarme a atención de Lala

Haruna: Ok fue un placer haber ayudado (Espero que no se le haya ocurrido algo como retar a Rito a una pelea)

Ren: Vámonos Run

Run: (Agarra un peluche de Rito) Está bien. Una cosa me lo puedo quedar

Haruna: Por mí no hay problema tengo como unos 30

Run: Gracias

Ren: (¿30? No serán demasiados, no importa)

N: Ren y Run se van del club y van por los pasillos

Ren: Tengo una gran idea que será de mucha ayuda

Run: ¿Qué es Ren?

Ren: Retare a Rito a una pelea y le demostrare lo fuerte que soy

Run: Jeje JAJAJAJAJA

Ren: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Run: ¿Tu pelear? Por favor acaso no prestaste atención de lo que fue la pelea de Rito

Ren: Si vi que es bueno y algo fuerte

Run: Solo eso, si el parecía todo un experto y además esos músculos se nota que hace mucho ejercicio y posiblemente puede romper rocas con sus puños ni hablar de su agilidad y rapidez en sus movimientos

Ren: Y que yo también hago ejercicio y corro más rápido que el

Run: ¿Seguro? Yo vi la carrera que hiciste en donde participo Rito y déjame decirte que el parecía que lo tomo con mucha calma y sin ánimos de esforzarse, tal vez solo se dejo ganar porque es de esos que no les gusta alardear de sus capacidades

Ren: Pero él me dijo en persona de, que yo soy mejor que el

Run: Tal vez solo lo dijo por lastima, apuesto que si pelearas contra él o su amigo Tsuna no dudarías ni un minuto a pie

Ren: Ah sí pues lo veremos, iré a donde esta Rito para retarlo ahora mismo

N: Ren se separa de su hermana y va a buscar a Rito, mientras se alejaba de su hermana ya en el punto en donde la pierde de vista comienza a correr de manera desesperada hacia el baño de hombres mientras se ve al espejo muy asustado

Ren: (Mierda, mierda, mierda en que estaba pensando si reto a Rito en una pelea de seguro me matara, aunque tal vez ese video sea un montaje muy elaborado y me deje llevar si tal vez sea eso, pero si es verdad no creo que Rito me lastime o ¿sí?) Pensó entre asustado y muy preocupado

No me importa mientras sea para obtener el corazón de Lala, todo se vale

N: Ren se va del baño con una mirada muy determinada a hacer lo que se proponer, comienza a dirigirse en buscar a Rito para retarlo

Ren: (No debo acobardarme por un simple video de seguro ese Rito no es tan fuerte como lo pintan, le demostrare quien es el más hombre)

N: Al cabo de unos minutos logra encontrar a Rito

Ren: ¡Tu Rito Yuki!

Rito: Hm que quieres ahora

Ren: ¡Te reto a una pelea!

Rito: ¿Una pelea para qué?

Ren: Para qué crees para tener el corazón de Lala y demostrar que soy digno de ella

Rito: ¿Seguro? No crees que hay otras alternativas

Run: No un hombre muestra todo su valor en una pelea, ahí es en donde se demuestra quien es el más valiente

Rito: Me siento un poco decepcionado de ti creí que eras de esos que no recurriera a métodos tan retrogradas y atrasados

Ren: Que insinúas

Rito: Insinuó que solo la gente ignorante recurre a la violencia como único medio

Ren: Me estás diciendo que soy un ignorante

Rito: Creo que fui muy claro con lo que dije

Ren: Si me quieres contradecir con eso significas que eres un cobarde que prefiere evitar las cosas que afrontarlas o me equivoco

Chico1: ¿Qué? Que Rito es un cobarde

Chica1: Eso no es verdad

Rito: (Debo admitir que fue una táctica inteligente contradecirme en frente de muchos alumnos, puede que esto llegue a tornarse molesto) Ok acepto la pelea, dime cuando quieres que sea

Ren: Dentro de 20 minutos en el patio de la escuela y no llegues tarde

Rito: Esta bien, pero no me arrepentiré si sales lastimado

Ren: Lo mismo digo de ti (De seguro que ese video es solo un montaje y parece que estoy en lo cierto)

N: Después de tal declaración la noticia se disparó en cuestión de segundos llamando la atención de más de uno y en especial al club de fans de Rito y Tsuna

En medio del patio de la escuela con Rito esperando pacientemente a Ren

Rito: (En donde estará Ren que no ha venido) Pensó al ver que Ren no estaba

N: Mientras Rito espera pacientemente a Ren, en los alrededores en donde están los demás chicos de otras clases entre ellos Tsuna, Naruko, Hao y Lala esperando por la supuesta pelea

Lala: Y porque esta ahí parado Rito

Tsuna: Supuestamente que va a pelear

Lala: ¡Pelear! ¿Contra quién?

Naruko: Contra ese chico nuevo de nombre Ren que dice ser tu amigo de la infancia

Lala: Ah el, no sabía que Ren supiera pelear

Hao: Me pregunto cuanto va a durar

N: En donde esta Ren

Ren: Bien Ren respira hondo solo voy a pelear contra un estúpido que porque le hicieron un montaje ya se cree la gran cosa para estar con Lala. Debo demostrar que soy alguien valiente que no le temo a nada y…

Run: Que haces Ren

N: Ren pega un grito de susto ante la sorpresiva aparición de Run

Ren: Mierda Run no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera

Run: Y para cuando vas a pelear

Ren: No vez que me estoy preparando mental y físicamente

Run: Rito te está esperando desde hace un rato, vas a pelear o no

Ren: Peleare solo pensaba si debía contenerme para no lastimar a Rito

Run: Si claro y yo me creo eso, vas a ir o te acobardaras

Ren: Eso nunca prefiero morir que mostrarme como un cobarde

N: Ren va a donde iba a retar a Rito

Rito: Llegas tarde

Ren: Perdón solo me preparaba para contenerme eso es todo

Rito: Como tú digas

Ren: ¡Rito Yuki te demostrare lo fuerte que soy así que no te contengas!

Rito: Que no me contenga, ok lo acepto

Ren: ¡Aquí voy!

N: Ren corre hacia Rito y este no se mueve, en el momento que Ren llega hasta Rito

Ren: Te tengo

Rito: Hm que lento (Da un fuerte golpe en el estómago)

Run: Uuuuhhhhgggg

N: Ren al recibir tal golpe se cubre el estómago con sus manos y se levanta, parece ser que comienza a derramar lágrimas dando a entender que está llorando

Ren: Snif Eres un maldito snif me distes muy duro snif te odio

N: Ren se da la vuelta y comienza a correr llorando por el dolor que sufre, Rito mas todo el mundo tiene una gran gota en la nuca, mientras que otros

Chico1: Eso fue todo

Chico2: Ba ese chico de nombre Ren es solo un presumido

Chico3: Que estafa y yo me esperaba una pelea de verdad

Chico4: Un solo golpe y ya sale llorando pero que marica

N: La gente comenzó a abuchear a Ren y tildándolo de llorón y marica, tal parece que el plan de humillar a Rito le salió al total revés y en cambio se ganó una etiqueta de payaso y de chico patético, Run se pone una palma en la cara en señal de vergüenza total hacia Ren

Mientras tanto con Ren él está en el baño llorando por el dolor que sufre

Ren: Snif Estúpido Rito snif ya verás snif de lo que soy capaz

N: Run está a fuera del baño tocando la puerta

Run: ¡Ren! ¡Ren!

Ren: ¿Qué quieres Run?

Run: Estas bien

Ren: No vez que ese maldito Rito me lastimo gravemente

Run: Por el amor de dios Ren tú mismo te lo búscate. No eras que querías demostrar quién es el más hombre y mírate estas aquí llorando como un marica

Ren: ¡Que cruel eres Run!

Run: Ok dire algo bonito. Hay formas indirectas de como humillar a alguien

Ren: Como que

Run: Pues hacer ver esa persona como un pervertido o como un infiel

Ren: ¿Pervertido y infiel?

N: Ren sale del baño con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Ren: Se me ocurrió una genial idea

Run: ¿Otra idea? (Espero que no sea otra estupidez como la anterior)

Ren: Hare ver a Rito como un pervertido y como un infiel en frente de toda la escuela

Run: Oh vaya (Creo que perdí mis esperanzas ante mi hermano) Y como lo harás

Ren: Fácil quiero que enamores a Rito con tus encantos y cuando te acerques a, el tomare una foto y se lo mostrare a Lala para que vea que está saliendo con otra chica

Run: (Se sonroja) ¡QUEEEE! Hablas en serio

Ren: Si en serio, sé que con tus encantos tendrás a Rito a tus pies. Confía en mi

Run: (No sé si deba hacerlo, pero no puedo negar que Rito es muy apuesto y… y…..) Comienza a

Ren: ¿Hm? Run porque estas sangrando por la nariz

Run: ¿Qué? (Se toca la nariz al notar que está sangrando)

Ren: Porque sangras

Run: No estoy segura (Debo controlar mis fantasías)

Ren: Y aceptas mi idea

Run: Esta bien solo por esta vez, si falla prometo nunca ayudarte en tus ideas

Ren: Ok el plan será lo siguiente

N: Con Rito mientras camina por los pasillos

Rito: (Espero que ese Ren haya aprendido la lección)

N: Al final del pasillo están Ren y Run

Ren: Muy espero que sigas el plan al pie de la letra entendido

Run: Fuerte y claro (Espero hacerlo y tal vez hacer que Rito se enamore de mi)

N: Run se dirige hacia en donde esta Rito y cuando se acerca la suficiente se para

Run: Rito

Rito: Hm ¿Qué pasa?

Run: Es sobre mi hermano

Rito: Pasa algo con el acaso

Run: El simplemente se disculpa del comportamiento de hace rato y lo lamenta mucho

Rito: Me alegra oír eso, me da a entender que tu hermano está madurando como un buen hombre

Run: Rito yo… (Comienza a caminar hacia Rito)

Rito: Que pasa Run

Run: Yo te… (Comienza a sonrojarse)

N: Un poco lejos de ellos con Ren

Ren: Perfecto, creo que un poco de ayuda bastara

N: Ren saca una cascara de banana y lo lanza a donde están Run e Rito y este se da cuenta y

Rito: ¡Cuidado Run!

Run: ¿Eh?

N: Run sin querer pisa la cascara de banana y se resbala cayendo hacia Rito, pero ocurre algo sorprendente que hace que una chica que pasaba por casualidad se quedara helada de lo que acaba de pasar

Chica: E-E-Ella a-a-acaba de, de, de

N: Sale Saki junto sus amigas y Haruna y se sorprenden de lo que ven

Haruna: Ella acaba de

Saki: No puede ser yo debería ser la primera

Rin/Aya: Esa chica acaba de besar a Rito

N: En efecto sin darse cuenta Run acaba de besar a Rito por ´´accidenté`` y las reacciones de los 2 no se hicieron esperar más tomando en cuenta que es el primer beso para ambos

Run: (Se siente tan bien, ¿Así es el primer beso?)

Rito: (Ella me ha besado, esto no debe estar pasando siempre creí que el primer beso debería ser romántico. ¡Me han robado mi primer beso! Aunque admito que se sintió bien)

N: Run se despega de Rito que este parece estar totalmente paralizado mientras que Run da una sonrisa de placer por haber tenido su primer beso

Run: Me siento tan feliz ¡Es mi primer beso!

N: De repente Run comienza a sentir una poderosa aura asesina que proviene de Haruna, Saki, Rin y Aya que estas ven con ojos rojos a Run

Haruna: (Mirada asesina) Creo que alguien me robo una oportunidad única

Saki: (Mirada furiosa) Maldita como te atreves a profanar a mi Rito

Rin: Siento unas ganas tremendas de matarte aprovechada

Aya: No puedo perdonar a quienes se quieren adelantarse, creo que ya tengo con que desquitarme

Run: (Asustada) Eh espera por favor entienda es mi primer beso

Rito: Y el mío también

Haruna/Saki/Rin/Aya: ¡QUEEEEEEEE!

N: De repente el aura asesina se vuelve más intensa transformándose en llamas

Haruna: Me robaste mi primer beso con Rito. ESO ES INPERDONABLE

Saki: Hija de Puta ahora sí que estoy furiosa

Rin: Esto no tiene perdón. Debes morir por tu atrevimiento

Aya: Por favor quédate quieta y deja que te matemos si

Run: Esperen tenga piedad de mi todo fue obra de mi hermano aquí tengo la prueba (Muestra un papel que dice ´´Plan para enamorar a Rito y humillarlo por parte de Ren``)

Haruna: ¡En donde está tu hermano dinos!

Run: Allí (Señala en donde esta Ren)

Saki: ¡A él!

N: Ren comienza a correr por su vida mientras es perseguido por una turba iracunda de chicas que quieren su cabeza

Con Run y Rito este se levanta muy sorprendido de lo que acaba de pasar que aunque sea un caballero dorado aun para él seguía siendo nuevo en algunas cosas en especial si de cosas como amor entre jóvenes y besos se tratase, mientras que Run sonreía muy feliz del beso que dio

Run: Sabes para ser mi primer beso me gustó mucho

Rito: Yo quiero estar solo

Run: ¿Qué dijiste?

Rito: Que quiero estar solo

Run: Acaso no te gusto el beso

Rito: Simplemente quiero estar solo nada más

N: Rito se va dejando a Run sola pero esta nota que Rito se va con la cara sonrojada

Run: (Tal parece que le gusto)

Rito: (Porque mi primer beso tuvo que ser así, necesito estar solo)

N: Mientras tanto Ren fue capturado y su cuerpo fue amarrado en lo que parece ser una cruz mientras que Haruna y demás chicas están con antorchas encendidas y tridentes haciendo una especie de juicio

Saki: Aquí queda en custodia el chico de nombre Ren. ¿Alguien podría decirme que crimen cometió?

Rin: Humillar a Rito y hacer que una chica le robe su primer beso

Ren: (Asustado) ¡Ya se los dije solo quise poner a ese pendejo de Rito en su lugar! ¡No lo entienden putas psicópatas!

Saki: ¿Y qué deberíamos hacerle a este mal educado chicas?

Todas: ¡Castigarlo! ¡Castigarlo! ¡Castigarlo!

Saki: ¿Y cuál sería el castigo más adecuado por su atrevimiento?

Todas: ¡Quemarlo! ¡Quemarlo! ¡Quemarlo!

Ren: ¡Que! Quemarme acaso están locas

Saki: Quémenlo

N: Comienzan a prenderle fuego a la cruz en donde está atado Ren tal parece que conocerá el infierno más pronto de lo que aparenta

En la azotea Rito escucha un extraño grito como si alguien estuviera sufriendo

Rito: (Es mi imaginación o escuche a alguien gritar. Lo más probable es que sea Ren)

N: Las clases pasaron y Rito aún sigue un tanto consternado por el beso que tuvo mientras que Ren está hospitalizado por recibir quemaduras de 3er grado

En el espacio exterior más concretamente en una nave espacial de gran tamaño se encuentra un ser de baja estatura sentando en un gran trono mientras ve en una gran pantalla una imagen del planeta tierra

¿?: En ese planeta es donde se encuentra la Princesa Lala

Asistente: Así es su majestad Lacospo y según informes más recientes está viviendo con un residente de ese planeta llamado Rito Yuki que dice ser su prometido

Lacospo: Ya veo, con que ese es el desgraciado que está usurpando a ¡MI! futura esposa

Asistente: Así es su excelencia. Que planea hacer

Lacospo: No es obvio si quiero que la Princesa Lala se fije en mi tendré que matar a ese que hace llamar su prometido y tomar lo que es mío por derecho

Asistente: Con que planea matar al terrícola excelencia, contratara a un asesino especializado

Lacospo: No lo veo necesario, quiero matar a ese tal Rito ahora

Asistente: Planea matarlo usted mismo

Lacospo: Claro que no soy muy importante para estas cosas enviare a alguien más para que lo asesine por mí

Asistente: Pero si no va a contratar a un asesino a quien va a enviar

Lacospo: Te acuerdas que hace unas semanas compre un ser que dice ser un arma de destrucción masiva para que fuera mi nuevo guardia real

Asistente: Pero señor se refiere al experimento que está aprueba de nombre clave El Mago

Lacospo: Si ese El Mago, quiero usarlo para matar a ese Rito ¿Algún problema?

Asistente: No señor, pero no cree que está exagerando hasta tengo entendido El Mago es lo último en prototipos de armas letales que son capaces de arrasar ejércitos enteros y de un poder impresionante

Lacospo: Podrías recordarme de que es capaz El Mago que tengo pésima memoria

Asistente: Como guste señor, según lo que se sabe El Mago es especialista en poderes de fuegos o llamado también Pirokinesis, puede moverse a increíbles velocidades hasta supuestamente ir a la velocidad de la luz y tele transportarse a cualquier lugar hasta allí se saben que son sus habilidades puede que sea capaz de más cosas, le recuerdo también que compro El Mago cuando estaba un 95% de producción por lo que no se sabe a ciencia cierta todas sus capacidades. Este seguro que planea enviarlo para matar a un simple terrícola digo seria como matar a una mosca con una bomba atómica

Lacospo: No me interesa de igual forma seria bueno enviarlo para probar si son ciertas sus habilidades, probamos de lo que es capaz El Mago y matamos al que está haciéndose pasar como el prometido de la princesa Lala sería como matar a 2 pájaros de un tiro

Asistente: Como guste majestad

N: Lacospo y asistente va a un laboratorio en donde se encuentra una gran capsula criogénica en donde abajo tiene escrito ´´Modelo Tipo 000``. Se pulsa un botón en donde la capsula se abre pero no se ve bien al ser que estaba dentro dando a una sombra oscura que lo cubre. Lacospo se pone en frente del dichoso ser para hablarle

Lacospo: ¡Tu! Te doy una orden quiero que vayas a ese planeta llamado tierra (Le muestra en pantalla una imagen del planeta tierra) allí quiero mates a un terrícola de nombre Rito Yuki (En la misma pantalla muestra imágenes recién capturadas de Rito) Está claro

N: En la sombra en donde está el ser recién liberado se muestra un ojo rojo que parece mirar en un tono muy amenazante

Al parecer Rito va a encontrarse con alguien muy especial

En plena noche Rito decidió dar un paseo en el parque para relajarse un poco de lo que paso durante la escuela y mientras camina ve como en el gran lago se ve el reflejo de la luna llena y se queda parando contemplando la belleza del reflejo

Rito: (Que hermoso reflejo es como si la luna estuviera muy cerca de la tierra)

N: Mientras ve el reflejo ocurre algo inesperado que pone alerta a Rito

Rito: ¿Hm? (Siento una energía muy poderosa acercándose)

N: Sin saberlo lo que parece una bola de fuego va a donde esta Rito y este reacciona a tiempo y lo esquiva

Rito: Seas quien seas muéstrate ahora mismo

N: Se ve una inmensa sombra en el lago que obstruye la imagen de la luna, Rito ve por ese reflejo y fija la mirada hacia arriba para ver al ser que lo ataco

Ost para ambientar: watch?v=eSa8LEmIayc

Rito se sorprende al ver quien lo ataco el ser en cuestión es de un tamaño mayor de aproximadamente 2.30 o 3 metros de alto pero lo que más resalta es su aspecto demoniaco como si del mismo diablo se tratase pero con visibles partes metálicas que da a entender que es de origen científico, en sus grandes manos tiene 2 dedos con afiladas garras lo mismo de sus pies que igualmente tiene 2 dedos, en su cabeza tiene 2 cuernos que lo hace ver más como un demonio y en su rostro de aspecto humano se puede apreciar que aparentemente ve con un solo ojo de color rojo intenso que da una mirada amenazante y sumamente mórbida

Rito: Tu ¿Quién eres?

¿?: **Yo no sé si tengo un nombre pero mis creadores me apodaron ´´El Mago``**

Rito: ¿El Mago? Y porque motivo me atacaste

Mago: **Me ordenaron que diera fin a tu vida para que mi liberador pudiera cumplir sus fines y para eso te necesita muerto**

Rito: ¿Para cumplir sus fines? (¡Lala!) Ahora lo entiendo el quien te ordeno para que me mataras debe ser un candidato a esposo de los que Lala me hablo

Mago:** Tu destino ya está escrito humano y será bajo mis manos **(Comienza a empuñar su mano para concentrar fuego)

Otra Ost para ambientar: watch?v=nsNtNxTHvjM

Rito: Eso ya lo veremos (Comienza a concentrar su cosmos dorado)

N: El Mago comienza a lanzarle una de sus bolas de fuego a Rito y este comienza a ejecutar su

Rito: ¡Muro de Cristal!

N: Con su Muro de Cristal Rito disipa la bola de fuego de El Mago con extrema facilidad

Rito: Necesitaras más que eso para que puedas matarme

Mago: **(Interesante parece que este humano es capaz de crear campos de energía) Entonces necesitare algo más potente **

N: El Mago comienza a alzar ambos brazos y concentra su fuego para lanzar una bola de fuego más grande y lo lanza hacia Rito

Rito: Otra vez bolas de fuego ¡Muro de Cristal!

N: El Muro de Cristal otra vez disipa las bolas de fuego de El Mago pero esta vez con un poco de dificultad

Rito: No importa con cuantas bolas de fuego planeas lanzarme nunca pasaran de mi Muro de Cristal

Mago: (Da una sonrisa) Hm entonces dejo que ataques

N: Rito da un impresionante salto para dar un fuerte golpe a El Mago y al momento de estar cerca de, el ocurre algo inesperado para Rito

Rito: ¿Qué desapareció?

N: Al momento de que Rito iba a dar el golpe El Mago misteriosamente desaparece impresionando a Rito y vuelve a aparecer detrás de él, El Mago extiende su garra y

Rito: ¡Aaahhhh!

N: El Mago con su garra ataca violentamente a la espalda de Rito haciendo que este salpique sangre y cae al suelo e Rito se levanta pero afectado por la herida de su espalda

Rito: Maldición no lo vi venir

N: El Mago comienza a azotar a Rito lanzándole sus bolas de fuego e Rito las esquiva pero al hacerlo sin querer provoca que el parque caiga a un intenso incendio

Rito: (Oh no a este paso incendiara el lugar) Pensó alarmado mientras veía todo el parque sumergido en el fuego

Mago: **¿Qué pasa te afecto mucho que te haya atacado por la espalda?** (Tono seco y burlón)

Rito: Un poco, pero déjame decirte que atacarme de espalda es un acto de cobardes

Mago: **En una pelea de verdad se vale cualquier táctica necesaria para sacar provecho, eres muy ingenuo si crees que el enemigo atacara de frente a todo momento**

Rito: (Puede que esté en lo cierto pero no dejare que eso me afecte, pensándolo bien jamás he tenido una batalla de verdad siempre he tenido luchas de entrenamiento o encuentros amistosos tal vez sea mi primera vez que lucho contra alguien que de verdad quiere asesinarme) Pensó de manera reflexiva

N: Rito sigue esquivando la ráfaga de bolas de fuego hasta que vuelve a dar un salto para dar un golpe a El Mago y este al momento que Rito se acerca nuevamente desaparece y vuelve a aparecer detrás de Rito pero este no se deja sorprender y reacciona a tiempo para evitar el ataque que lo lastimo logrando sorprender un poco a El Mago

Mago: **Parece que aprendes rápido **

Rito: Tu táctica no funciona 2 veces conmigo, ahora es mi turno para atacar

N: Rito comienza acertar un golpe hacia el torso de El Mago pero este lo detiene con mucha facilidad, luego comienza un intercambio de golpes entre los 2 que al final cuando Rito parece que dará el golpe correcto El Mago comienza a retroceder unos centímetros rompiendo el ritmo de ataque de Rito y aprovecha ese descuido para lanzar una bola de fuego, en ese instante Rito se cubre con sus brazos para evitar sufrir el mayor daño posible. Al aterrizar al suelo decide arrancarse la camisa que ya de por sí ya estaba dañada por el ataque de espalda más las quemaduras que recibió por cubrirse de la bola de fuego, Rito al ver como el incendio se intensifica comienza a hablarle al Mago lo siguiente

Rito: ¡Hey Mago!

Mago: **¿Hm?**

Rito: Te propongo algo. Cambiemos de escenario este está muy destruido para seguir con tranquilidad y aparte presiento que vendrán seres que solo van a molestar. Propongo que nos vayamos a un lugar aislado

Mago: **Esta bien pero no importa cuál sea el lugar donde luchemos, solo estarás prolongando lo inevitable**

Rito: ¡Una cosa! Nada está escrito aun, no puedes dar las cosas por hecho hasta que estés seguro. Aun no has visto de lo que soy verdaderamente capaz

N: Rito cierra los ojos y concentra su cosmos para visualizar que parte de la ciudad no hay rastro de señal de vida presente y termina por visualizar una zona abandonada en donde hay un gran edificio abandonado (Nota: Para detalles más técnicos imagínense el edificio en donde es la lucha contra The Magician en The House of The Dead 2)

Rito: Ya se en donde continuaremos la pelea

Mago: **¿En dónde?**

Rito: Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo

N: Rito comienza a usar su tele transportación para ir al lugar en donde luchara y al tele transportarse El Mago solo esboza una sonrisa en señal de sorpresa

Mago: **Conque puede tele transportarse interesante, 2 pueden jugar el mismo juego**

N: El Mago se tele transporta de la misma forma que hace Rito

En el edificio abandonado aparece Rito que espera la llegada de El Mago

Rito: Espero que pueda encontrarme

N: El Mago aparece detrás de Rito y comienza a atacar e Rito se percata y esquiva a tiempo pero eso no evita que Rito este impresionado de que El Mago pudiera tele transportarse al igual que el

Rito: Impresionante también puedes tele transportarte

Mago: Crees que solo me limito a mi Pirokinesis también tengo otras habilidades que aún no has visto

Rito: Entonces debo pelear con todo

N: Rito se dirige a velocidad luz hacia donde está El Mago para dar un fuerte golpe pero este retrocede esquivando el ataque de Rito cosa que vuelve a impresionarlo

Rito: ¡Que! Acaso también puede ir a la velocidad de la luz

Mago: **Yo también estoy impresionado que alguien como tú pueda ir a la velocidad de la luz, esto hace las cosas más interesantes**

N: El Mago comienza a desplazarse a velocidad luz de un lugar para otro mientras que Rito ve a la velocidad a la que va y ve como si hubiera más imágenes del Mago

Rito: (Veo que intenta confundirme tendré que estar atento cuando vaya a atacarme)

N: Mientras El Mago se mueve de un lugar a otro con el afán de confundir a Rito decide atacar de manera frontal queriendo clavar su garra al torso de Rito pero este da un salto logrando esquivar el ataque

Rito: Estuvo cerca

N: Después de que Rito esquiva el ataque El Mago vuele a repetir su táctica de desplazarse de un lugar a otro mientras que Rito analiza una táctica para contraatacar

Rito: (En el momento que vuelva a atacarme volveré a usar mi Muro de Cristal para hacerle perder el ritmo)

N: El Mago vuelve a atacar pero esta vez detrás de Rito y este se percata y aprovechar para ejecutar

Rito: ¡Muro de Cristal!

N: El Mago es repelido por el Muro de Cristal sufriendo un daño leve pero no significativo

Rito: Le di espero haberlo dañado lo suficiente

Mago: **Debo decir que fue buena estrategia pero eso no basta para derrotarme **

N: Nuevamente El Mago repite su táctica de desplazarse de un lugar a otro e Rito está preparado para el siguiente ataque

Rito: (Atacara por detrás o frontal o tal vez por los lados)

N: El Mago se detiene por un momento a atacar lanzando sus bolas de fuego e Rito salta para esquivarlo pero sin saberlo cayo en la trampa del Mago donde este extiende sus garras y las clava violentamente al torso de Rito atravesando el cuerpo

Rito: ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

N: Rito grita de dolor por el violento ataque y El Mago da un fuerte golpe a la cabeza mandándolo a volar. Rito se levanta con mucha dificultad por la grave herida que tiene más la pérdida de sangre

Rito: (Maldita sea a este paso puede que me mate, tendré que usar la técnica que me enseño mi maestro)

N: Rito comienza a concentrar su cosmos al 7mo sentido e alza el brazo derecho hacia arriba que parece que se ve un pequeño universo conformado por polvo y lo usa para ejecutar

Rito: ¡Revolución Estelar!

N: Rito al usar su técnica lo que parece ser una ráfaga de estrellas fugaces que atacan violentamente al Mago dándole un gran daño

Mago: **Aaaahhhh**

N: El Mago es derribado por La Revolución Estelar de Rito en donde partes de lo que parece ser la armadura se rompen revelando cables de color rojo que componen el cuerpo del Mago

Rito: Lo logre

Mago: **Cof Ese ataque que hiciste debo admitir que me daño bastante cof. Dime que fue lo que me lanzaste **

Rito: Solo te lo diré por esta vez lo que utilice fue mi Revolución Estelar. Lo que hice fue lanzar un millón de estrellas fugaces en contra tuya, me sorprende que puedas sobrevivir a ese ataque siendo entre los más poderosos de mi arsenal

Mago: **¡Estrellas fugases! Impresionante no sabía que fueras capaz de crear semejante ataque. Dime humano que eres en realidad por lo que percatado no eres como lo que dicta los datos que tengo sobre tu raza, sé que eres especial lo sé por la energía que emanas **

Rito: Sera lo último que te diré. Presta mucha atención soy Rito Yuki caballero Dorado de Aries Guardián de la Primera Casa

Mago**: ¿Caballero Dorado? No sé qué significa eso pero queda claro que se trata de algo muy especial**

Rito: Si esto sirva para saciar tu curiosidad te diré que nosotros los caballeros somos considerados los guerreros más poderosos del universo

Mago: **¡Los Guerreros más poderosos del Universo! He hehehe Hahahaha**

Rito: ¿Hm? Que es tan gracioso

Mago: **Saber que eres entre los seres más poderosos del universo significa que esto hará las cosas más interesantes. Ahora tengo mejores motivos para luchar contra ti**

Rito: ¿Mejores motivos?

Mago: **Como diste información de lo que eres sería justo darte información sobre mí para estar a mano. Yo fui creado como el arma más poderosa del universo, una obra maestra en lo que armas de destrucción masiva se refiere**

Rito: ¡El arma más poderosa del universo!

Mago: **Se supone que sería el arma perfecta cuyo poder e habilidad está por encima de cualquier ser que ronde por la galaxia siendo el único ser que puede ir a la velocidad de la luz**

Rito: (El único ser que puede ir a la velocidad de la luz, suena bastante curioso) Si es verdad eso, para que te ordenaron para que me mataras

Mago: **Aunque sea un arma muy poderosa soy también ante los ojos de los grandes imperios galácticos un objeto que espera ser usado a beneficio personal de otros y para mi suerte he sido comprado por un ser de la realeza galáctica que fue el mismo que me ordeno a que te matara **

Rito: Entiendo, sabes siento algo de lastima por ti pero viendo tu origen no me extraña que seas visto como una herramienta. Como muestra de bondad daré fin a tu existencia para que no vuelvas a ser usado por otros

Mago: **Cuando dije que tengo mejores motivos para luchar contra ti me refería a poder medirme con seres más poderosos y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de enfrentarte a ti prefiero ser yo quien termine este encuentro para ver quién es más poderoso **

Rito: Entonces terminemos estos de una vez por todas

N: A continuación El Mago se eleva hasta el cielo e comienza a extender sus brazos para crear una gigantesca esfera de fuego. Rito no se queda de brazos cruzados y comienza a concentrar su cosmos al infinito para ejecutar su

Rito: ¡Revolución Estelar!

N: Al momento que El Mago lanza su esfera gigante de fuego Rito lanza su Revolución Estelar y ambos poderes chocan, en cuestión de segundos las estrellas fugaces de Rito destruyen la esfera de fuego y en sí mismo derriban al Mago donde este cae violentamente hacia el suelo y Rito se pone en frente de el

Rito: Este encuentro ya termino, yo gane

Mago: **Cof fue un honor haber luchado contra ti cof pero esto no ha terminado cof**

Rito: ¿Cómo dices?

N: El Mago extiende su garra para crear una bola de fuego y lo lanza hacia Rito y este lo esquiva, Rito se prepara para contraatacar pero ve que El Mago comienza a desaparecer disolviéndose completamente

Rito: ¡Desapareció otra vez!

N: Rito se para y ve por los lados para ver en donde está El Mago, pero de repente comienza a escuchar su voz

Mago: **Este encuentro termino por ahora… Para la próxima daré el 100% de mi poder, disfruta de la victoria cuando puedas**

Rito: Igualmente para la próxima daré el 100% esto no se quedara así

Mago: **Mejor todavía para el siguiente encuentro se determinara quien es el más poderoso. Adiós Caballero Dorado**

Rito: (Para la próxima tendré que usar mi armadura de eso estoy seguro, puede que las cosas no se pongan tan fáciles)

N: Y así termina el enfrentamiento de Rito contra El Mago tal parece que esto es solo el comienzo

Mientras tanto en la nave en donde se encuentra Lacospo recibe las siguientes noticias

Lacospo: ¡QUE El MAGO HA SIDO DERROTADO!

Asistente: Así es señor, tal parece que ese Rito Yuki no es alguien de subestimar

Lacospo: Maldita sea que desperdicio de tiempo y dinero ese Mago es solo una vil estafa

Asistente: Que sugiere para deshacerse de Rito majestad

Lacospo: Quiero que llames a Oscuridad Dorada, hasta donde se ella es la mejor asesina de toda la galaxia

Asistente: Estas usted seguro, debe saber que ella cobra muy caro

Lacospo: Y. Mejor contratar a un asesino profesional que a un experimento fallido que no sirve para nada. Ahora llama Oscuridad Dorada ¡Ya!

Asistente: Enseguida majestad

N: Al parecer se avecina otro problema más para Rito podrá el afrontar lo que le espera

Fin del Capitulo

**Notas del Autor: Por fin ¡Pero coño por fin! Termine el maldito capitulo después de varios bloqueos creativos y momentos de flojera y falta de motivación termine el capítulo y espero que les haya gustado. Aprovechando que es semana santa tendré más tiempo para continuar mis fic y para eso escribiré el siguiente capítulo de Amor Desde el Espacio como a muchos le van a gustar**

**Quise poner a The Magician de la serie de juegos de The House of The Dead que para mi fue un personaje memorable durante mi infancia ni hablar de lo bien difícil que era ese cabrón en batalla. Por lo que fue una forma de homenajear mi infancia y tal vez de las de muchos de la audiencia que lee este fic. Curiosamente hay una serie cartas Tarot de Saint Seiya en donde Mu sale como la carta de The Magician o El Mago misma en donde los creadores de The House of The Dead se inspiraron para hacer The Magician y como Rito se basara en ataque de fuego tiene algo de química el encuentro y espero que les haya gustado**

**Para los que quieren que continúen mis otros fic por favor decírmelo en los reviews o que sea más convincente que los reviews sean en los fic que quieren que de verdad continúe, se vale enviarme mensaje privado dando su opinión y sugerencias. Advierto si va a ser de verdad por favor avisarme que no soy adivino para ver que quieren que continúe que deje para otra ocasión **

**Nuevamente le agradezco a Chivotenkai, Sekishiki y ZeroTT por su apoyo y por favor lean sus fic que son geniales y valen la pena leerlos y deles buenos reviews porque se lo merecen a pulso **

**Con mucho más me despido hasta el próximo capítulo titulado: Oscuridad Dorada**


	5. Oscuridad Dorada

**Respuestas de comentarios:**

**Dark Angel: Gracias por el apoyo y espero que este capítulo igual te guste**

**Chivotenkai: Que esperaba ese Ren puede llegar a ser muy toca pelotas, y puede llegar a joder mucho**

**metalic-dragon-angel: Si habrá pelea, y digamos que El Mago se está preparando para una siguiente ronda en un futuro **

**Sekishiki: Gracias que te haya parecido muy divertido el capítulo y te deseo suerte a ti también**

**Taro0305: Me alegra que te haya parecido muy creativo mi fic pero no es el primero de este estilo ya hay varios que mezclan muchos personajes de distintas series**

**ZeroTT: Descuida Yami hará su aparición estelar y puede que de mucha pelea **

**Taro0305: De verdad que esa Lala es toda una loquita y Rito no es que se hace el duro solo que es muy respetuoso con las mujeres aparte tiene sus gustos un tanto exigentes**

**Sin más preámbulos empecemos **

Capítulo 5: Oscuridad Dorada

N: En la casa de los tíos de Rito Zastin le entrega a Lala un sobre con dinero

Zastin: Señorita Lala aquí tiene su mesada. Por favor no lo malgastes

Lala: ¡Esta bien!

Zastin: Por cierto señorita Lala no he visto a su prometido Rito por aquí

Lala: Rito salió

Zastin: ¿A dónde?

Lala: En realidad no me dijo a donde iba pero dijo que fue convocado para algo importante

N: Rito ha sido convocado telepáticamente por favor de Saori Kido la actual encarnación de la diosa Atenea para ir a Jamir para reparar las armaduras de los caballeros Natsu de Quilla y Gray de Corona Boreal

En Jamir

Rito: Que les trae ustedes por aquí para que viniera hasta aquí

Natsu: Rito repáranos nuestras armaduras ahora mismo

Gray: (Golpea a Natsu) Idiota ten más respeto, recuerda que Rito es un caballero dorado

Natsu: Hay. No vuelvas a golpearme imbécil

Gray: Tu eres el imbécil por tu culpa el enemigo casi nos mata

Natsu: No es mi culpa que el enemigo haya sido alguien muy poderoso. Pero gracias a mi pudimos derrotarlo

Gray: Dices como si toda la gloria fuese tuya, sino fuera que vino nuestra maestra Erza a rescatarnos ya habríamos muerto y todo porque te querías lucirte

Natsu: Mira quien habla el que se las hace de chico genial a todo momento con pose y todo

Gray: Al menos no soy un idiota que se la pasa alardeando a todo momento y diciendo estupideces

Natsu: Que dices idiota

Gray: Te hablo a ti idiota

Rito: ¡Basta ustedes 2!

Natsu/Gray: ¿Eh?

Rito: Se supone que ustedes han entrenado juntos para ser caballeros, deberían comportarse como compañeros de batalla no pelearse entre ustedes. Se lo diré a Erza

Natsu: (Asustado) No por favor todo menos eso

Gray: (Asustado) Se lo suplico por lo que más quiera no quiero que le digas a nuestra maestra Erza que volvimos a pelear

Natsu: Si se entera nos volverá a regañar

Rito: Para ser caballeros le tienen miedo a un simple regaño

Gray: No sabe lo que es capaz ella cuando se enoja verdad

Natsu: La última vez que nos regañó termine con los huesos bien roto. Fue horrible

Gray: O la vez que la acompañamos con la maestra Rias y con la maestra Evangeline de compras, casi sentí que mi cuerpo iba a ser aplastado por tantas cajas

Rito: Les aconsejo que maduren de una vez. Ustedes como caballeros tienen que proteger al mundo y la gente que vive feliz y pacíficamente, entiendan que tanto yo como ustedes y los demás tenemos un importante deber que cumplir que aunque eso signifique dar nuestras vidas por ello. Si siguen actuando como niños como lo hacen ahora se convertirían en la mayor deshonra de todos los caballeros y doncellas en especial de la propia Atenea

Gray: Lo sentimos, prometemos que no volveremos a pelear lo juramos

Natsu: Pero aun así podrá reparar nuestras armaduras

Rito: Podrías mostrarlas para ver en el estado que están

Gray: Enseguida

N: Natsu y Gray abren las cajas de pandora de sus armaduras que estas están en tono gris oscuro y destrozadas, Rito las revisa y saca el siguiente diagnostico

Rito: Al revisar el estado de sus armaduras puedo verificar

Natsu: Que pudiste verificar

Rito: Que sus armaduras están muertas

Gray: Y eso que significa

Rito: Que no se podrán reparar

N: Natsu y Gray se perturban al escuchar esa noticia

Natsu: N-No se podrán reparar, debes estar bromeando hemos entrenado mucho durante años para poder obtenerlas. No es justo que en nuestra primera misión nuestras armaduras se hayan destrozado

Grey: Hemos emprendido un largo viaje para llegar hasta aquí para al final decir que nuestras armaduras no se pueden reparar, es una injusticia

Rito: Deben entender que al ser los nuevos portadores de estas armaduras estas mismas quedan bajo su cuidado y responsabilidad, en otras palabras ustedes mismos son los culpables de que estas armaduras estén muertas

Natsu: Pero si nos enfrentamos contra unos enemigos muy poderosos, tuvimos suerte de estar vivos

Gray: Si deben saber que con quienes nos enfrentamos destruyeron fácilmente nuestras armaduras, entiéndalo por favor

Natsu: Además que es eso de que nuestras armaduras están muertas

Rito: Entiendo que se enfrentaron contra alguien muy poderoso, cuando me réferi que las armaduras están muertas que ellas también son seres vivos que pueden morir y también un cosmos propio que les da vida, díganme no sintieron que cuando al ponerse sus armaduras sus cosmos comenzaron a elevarse

Natsu: Pues a decir verdad la primera vez que me puse m armadura sentí que me volví el hombre más poderoso del universo y que podía ir en lo más alto de las estrellas, era una sensación increíble

Gray: Yo también cuando me puse mi armadura me sentí que me volví en alguien muy poderoso

Rito: Aunque el cosmos sea parte vital para nosotros los caballeros las armaduras nos da dependiendo del rango que sea un ligero aumento de poder facilitando el aumento de cosmos energía, no por nada las armaduras doradas son las más poderosas entre las 88 armaduras

Natsu: Pero aun así hay una forma de repararlas digo si las armaduras son muy antiguas y pasaron por manos de otros que lucharon en batalla, no fueron destrozadas anteriormente

Rito: Buena deducción Natsu así es ya anteriormente las armaduras han sido destruidas en varias ocasiones

Gray: Pero eso significa que hay forma de repararlas

Rito: Así es

Natsu: Por favor dinos como

Rito: Si se los digo de seguro lo aceptaran

Natsu: Si no importa lo que sea con tan de que nuestra armaduras estén como nuevas, eso es lo único que importa

Rito: Para volver a la vida las armaduras se necesitan de sangre

Gray: Sangre

Rito: Pero no sangre cualquiera sino sangre de caballero o doncella

Natsu: Se necesita sangre de caballero es en serio

Rito: Así es y sería más concreto que den su sangre para que puedan volver a la vida y así poder repararlas

Natsu: Hecho, cuanto se necesita

Rito: Un 1/3 de sangre siendo más específico como entr litros de sangre

Gray: ¡3 litros de sangre! ¡Es una locura!

Natsu: Porque Gray pasa algo malo

Gray: No lo sabes Natsu el cuerpo humano almacena por lo general 5 litros de sangre, si derramamos mucha sangre de que tenemos corremos el riesgo de morir por pérdida de sangre

Natsu: ¡Dices que podríamos morir!

Gray: Así es, deberías estudiar más oíste

Natsu: Oye maestro Rito no hay otro método menos arriesgado, no quiero morir ni tampoco quiero que alguien arriesgue su vida por mi

Gray: Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Natsu, no existe otro método que no sea casi suicida

Rito: Nunca dije que fuese fácil y debo decir que con esa actitud que ustedes tienen se hacen llamar caballeros

N: Al escuchar esa parte Natsu y Gray bajan la mirada en señal de vergüenza

¿?: Acaso fue lo que les he enseñado para que fuesen caballeros

N: Llega Erza doncella de Libra en escena sorprendiendo a Natsu y a Gray

Natsu/Gray: ¡Maestra Erza!

Erza: Para que se supone que prendieron este viaje para llegar hasta aquí

Gray: Para que reparen nuestras armaduras

Erza: Si es así que les impiden para que sus armaduras sean reparadas

Natsu: Es que el maestro Rito nos dijo para que nuestras armaduras sean reparadas se necesitan de nuestra sangre

Erza: Entonces porque no lo hicieron

Gray: Es que debemos derramar como 3 litros de nuestra sangre si derramamos semejante correríamos el riesgo de morir

Erza: ¡Idiotas! Se preocupan por una pequeñez acaso no les enseñe que un caballero no le teme a la muerte siempre está preparado para morir aunque sea arriesgando la vida a servicio del bien. Recuerden la vida de un caballero o doncella está llena de sacrificios

Natsu: Perdón maestra Erza

Erza: Creo que no tengo opción

N: Erza se acerca a donde están las armaduras muertas y acto seguido se corta las venas de ambas manos derramando así su sangre cosa que sorprende a Natsu y a Gray

Natsu/Gray: ¡Maestra Erza! Porque

Erza: Ustedes son muy importantes para mí y se de corazón el esfuerzo que hicieron para ganarse sus armaduras y se también de la batalla que tuvieron donde casi mueren. Como muestra del amor que tengo hacia ustedes daré mi vida para que tengan una segunda oportunidad para que puedan usar sus armaduras

Natsu: (Comienza a llorar) Maestra Erza

Gray: (Comienza a llorar) Por favor no tiene que arriesgar su vida por nosotros

N: Natsu y Gray comienzan a cortarse una vena de uno de sus brazos y entre los 2 Natsu comienza a derramar su sangre en su armadura junto a Erza y Gray hace lo mismo con su armadura

Natsu: No permitiré que usted muera maestra Erza

Gray: Ni yo le debo muchas cosas, sería muy injusto que usted muera por mi

N: Rito esboza una sonrisa al ver lo que hacen los 3 más en especial por Natsu y Gray

Rito: (Veo que ellos están aprendiendo lo que es el valor del sacrificarse por otros, Erza de verdad es buena maestra)

N: Mientras los 3 derraman sus sangres en las armaduras estas comienzan a brillar

Rito: Al parecer las armaduras están volviendo a la vida

Natsu: Eso significa

Rito: Así es se pueden volver a reparar

N: A continuación Rito cura las heridas de Natsu, Gray y Erza, y comienza a sacar unas herramientas especiales (Nota: En el Manga de Saint Seiya se muestra que Mu saca unas herramientas especiales con las que repara las armadura de Pegaso y Dragón) Que con esa herramientas repara las armaduras

Minutos después Rito logra reparar las armaduras donde estas tienen un aspecto renovado y comienzan a desprenderse vistiendo a sus respectivos portadores

Natsu: Me siento más poderoso como si fuera alguien nuevo

Gray: Siento como si mi energía como la de la maestra Erza estuviera dentro de la armadura

Rito: Para que lo sepan las armaduras al ser seres vivos tienen la capacidad de evolucionar

Natsu: ¿Evolucionar? (Como en Pokemon) Pensó mientras recordaba cuando jugaba el videojuego Pokemon durante sus momentos de descanso

Rito: Verán las armaduras necesitan de la sangre de un caballero y doncella porque están contienen cosmos y al ser adheridas a las armaduras están absorben el cosmos dándoles la suficiente energía para que vuelvan a la vida, mientras más poderoso sea el cosmos más poderosas se volverán las armaduras

Gray: Entonces si un dorado es de los más poderosos entre los 88 caballeros y doncellas podría decir que si la sangre de uno en una armadura de bronce podría

Rito: Podría volverse como si fuesen una armadura dorada en realidad si y no

Natsu: ¿Cómo así?

Rito: Posiblemente las armaduras se puedan volverse doradas temporalmente una vez que se haya alcanzado el 7mo sentido

Gray: ¿7mo sentido? ¿Qué es eso?

Erza: El 7mo sentido es el máximo cosmos en donde se puede hacer varias proezas inimaginables para el ser humano común como moverse a la velocidad de la luz, sanar heridas físicas y recuperar otros sentidos como la vista y el habla pero más importante hacer arder el cosmos de manera infinita

Natsu: Eso suena increíble, y como podemos llegar al 7mo sentido

Rito: Les diré que normalmente quienes logran llegar al 7mo sentido son quienes entienden al 100% la naturaleza del cosmos y aprovechan toda capacidad que otorga entre ellos destacamos los que somos del rango de dorado

Gray: Solo los dorados, con más razón son considerados los más poderosos

Natsu: Pero nosotros podemos llegar al 7mo sentido

Rito: Les contare una historia que creo que conocen

Gray: ¿Una historia cuál?

Rito: Dime alguna vez escucharon la leyenda de los 5 legendarios caballeros de bronce

Gray: Te refieres a

Natsu: Los legendarios 5 caballeros de bronce ¿Quiénes son?

Gray: Si que eres bien pendejo Natsu acaso nunca escuchaste de Seiya de Pegaso, El Dragón Shiryuu, Hyoga de Cisne o Shun de Andrómeda y su hermano Ikki de Fénix, son toda una leyenda actual

Natsu: Ah ellos ¿Pero que tienen que ver ellos con los 5 legendarios caballeros de bronce?

Gray: Eres un completo pendejo Natsu, ellos son los legendarios caballeros de bronce

Natsu: En serio ¿Pero qué fue lo que hicieron?

Erza: Creo que alguien necesita un curso intensivo de tarea y estudio

Gray: Creo saber quien

Natsu: Quien será ese que necesitara de estudiar mucho de seguro debe ser alguien bien burro

Rito: (En serio como se volvió caballero)

Gray: Para que lo sepas esos legendarios caballeros lograron pasar las 12 casas y se enfrentaron contra los anteriores caballeros dorados y salieron victoriosos, derrotaron a los guerreros de Asgard y a la armada de Poseidón y al mismo dios del mar, se enfrentaron contra el ejército de Hades e inclusive llegaron a los campos Elíseos en donde supuestamente ellos lograron alcanzar el rango de divino y mataron a 2 dioses junto a Hades no por nada ellos son toda una leyenda logrando cosas que parecían imposibles

Natsu: De verdad pero que padre, pero que es eso de rango divino

Gray: Bueno en realidad no lo se

Rito: Déjame que se los diga, hasta donde se sabe el rango divino es un rango superior al del dorado pero solo muy pocos han logrado llegar. Tengo entendido que es un rango especial que es independiente si es bronce, plata o dorado donde la armadura alcanza un estado máximo de evolución que esta da un poder semejante a un dios o superior

Natsu: ¡Un rango especial que tiene el poder de un dios. Es impresionante!

Gray: Y si es un rango especial que es independiente como se llega a eso

Rito: Fácil si la armadura es reparada con la sangre de un dorado y esta da una evolución que lo hace más resistente y poderoso ¿Cómo sería si fuese bañado por la sangre de un dios poderoso?

Gray: Lo tengo la armadura tendría teóricamente el poder de un dios o me equivoco

Rito: Exacto

Natsu: Entonces le debemos pedir a la diosa Atenea que nos de su sangre para nuestras armaduras para así ser caballeros divinos

Rito: Debo decirles una cosa muy importante

Natsu: ¿Cuál es dinos?

Rito: Una vez que una armadura alcance el rango divino es solo una vez en combate después la armadura vuelve a su estado base

Gray: O sea que el rango divino es temporal

Rito: Exacto, en el caso hipotético de que ustedes lo alcance solo podrán usarlo una vez en batalla

Natsu: ¡Que! Solo una vez, que mala suerte

Erza: ¡Natsu! Debes entender que un poder como el de un dios debe ser usado sabiamente y no para mera satisfacción personal. Quedo claro

Natsu: Si maestra. Pero que tiene que ver esos 5 caballeros de bronce con nosotros y lo del 7mo sentido

Rito: Diría que es para motivarlos. Ellos siendo caballeros de bronce lograron llegar al 7mo sentido y gracias a eso lograron muchas proezas y milagros que uno pensarían que serían imposibles pero aun así ellos nunca se rindieron y siguieron adelante. Si ellos lograron muchas proezas e inclusive salvaron el mundo en infinidad de ocasiones siendo simples caballeros de bronce entonces ustedes 2 siendo del mismo rango que ellos pueden llegar más alto si se lo proponen

Natsu: Si es así entonces mi objetivo es ser como esos legendarios caballeros de bronce y llegar a lo más alto e hacer historia como el nuevo y legendario caballero de Quilla

Gray: Yo igualmente pretendo querer llegar más alto y demostrar que soy capaz de superar mis límites

Erza: Ese es el espíritu no en balde ustedes son mis más importantes discípulos, me alegra que les haya enseñado de que siempre deben seguir adelante nunca estancarse en una cosa. Recuerden como caballeros tienen un largo viaje por recorrer y yo estaré siempre para apoyarlos en todo lo que sea como los buenos discípulos que son

Natsu: Gracias maestra Erza prometo nunca decepcionarla

Gray: Prometo dar lo mejor de mi aunque sea arriesgando mi vida

Natsu: Oye no me robes mis frases

Gray: Que frases ni que tu fueras dueño de las palabras

Natsu: A si al menos no presumo de ser un chico súper genial con cara de emo

Gray: Como dices, al menos no soy un idiota que se la pasan alardeando idioteces a cada rato

Natsu: Es que tengo la autoestima muy alta a diferencia de ti que tienes cara de emo deprimido

Gray: ¡Emo deprimido! Pues yo no lloro por cada vez que pierdo en los videojuegos

Natsu: Pierdo porque tú siempre haces trampa, si jugaras limpio serias tú el que lloraría

Gray: A si pues yo mido mis jugadas que lanzarme a lo loco

Natsu: Soy valiente a todo momento a diferencia de ti

N: Y los 2 siguen discutiendo hasta que Erza les da un puñetazo que deja a los 2 inconscientes

Erza: Disculpa ellos tiende a ser muy explosivos

Rito: Diría que demás

Erza: Le agradezco que les haya reparado las armaduras, con su permiso me despido

N: Erza se va cargando a los inconscientes Natsu y Gray, mientras que Rito da una ligera risa imaginando como son ellos 2 a todo momento y luego comienza a reflexionar lo siguiente

Rito: (Me pregunto si algún día tendré a un discípulo a quien le pueda heredar mis conocimientos) Pensó recordando la estadía de Erza con sus peculiares discípulos

N: Rito se tele transporta a Japón para volver a la casa

Rito: Ya volví

Mikan: Como te fue

Rito: Me fue bastante bien

Lala: Rito en donde estabas

Rito: Visitando a unos amigos

Lala: Te refieres a Tsuna y Naruko

Rito: En realidad eran otros amigos

Lala: ¿Tienes otros amigos? ¿Puedo conocerlos?

Rito: Para otra ocasión, solo fui a visitarlos durante un pequeño momento

Lala: Ah está bien

Mikan: Rito podrías hacerme un favor

Rito: Esta bien ¿Cuál favor?

Mikan: Es que le pedí a una amiga que la iba a visitar para ayudarla a estudiar para un examen. Era a ver si pudieras comprar las siguientes cosas de esta lista que hice (Le da un pape que está escrito cosas para comprar entre ellas alimentos y víveres) Si no es mucha molestia

Rito: Para nada enseguida iré a comprarlas

Mikan: Muchas gracias

Lala: Oye Rito puedo ir contigo

Rito: Disculpa pero prefiero ir solo

Lala: Es por esa vez que Peke se le agoto la energía y quede desnuda en público ayer

Rito: Exacto

Peke: Pero señor Rito le prometo que eso no volverá a pasar

Rito: Puede que sí pero no quiero a arriesgarme que ocurra algo vergonzoso a nivel publico otra vez, le pido que por favor se quede aquí y si quieres porque no juegas con Kiki otra vez

Lala: De acuerdo

N: Rito se va de la casa y va a hacer las compras que Mikan le pidió

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad en lo alto de un edificio esta una misteriosa chica de largo cabello rubio que parece mirar a las aves como vuelan y sorpresivamente da un gran salto e de allí ya no aparece

Volviendo con Rito que acaba de salir de una tienda a comprar lo que le pidió su prima Mikan

Rito: Muchas gracias. Muy bien ya compre todas las cosas que me pidieron

N: Mientras camina ve un puesto de Taiyaki y decide comprarse algunos para comer (Nota: El Taiyaki es una especie de panqueque con forma de pescado rellenado con jalea de frijoles) luego en medio de la calle ve a una misteriosa chica de cabello rubio, de un curioso y hasta decir extravagante vestido negro de tono gótico, ojos rojos y da una mirada fría y carente de emociones

Rito: (¿Quién será esta niña? Su cabello rubio es más largo que el de Lala y parece que me está mirando fijamente, quizás tenga hambre)

N: Rito se pone en frente de la misteriosa chica

Rito: Disculpa ¿Quieres uno? (Le da un taiyaki)

N: La misteriosa chica agarra el taiyaki y se lo come muy rápidamente

Rito: (Con que tenía hambre)

¿?: La comida terrestre es bastante rara

Rito: (¿Comida terrestre? ¿Podría ser?) Pensó mientras mirada de forma seria la rubia

N: La misteriosa rubia se acerca a Rito y le agarra los hombros

¿?: ¿Tu eres Rito Yuki?

Rito: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? (Posiblemente ella)

¿?: He estado buscándote

N: La rubia extiende su mano derecha y a continuación esta parecía cambiar de forma a lo que parece ser un cuchillo e comienza a atacar a Rito y este lo esquiva

¿?: Alguien me pidió que te eliminara. No tengo nada en contra ti pero debes morir ahora

Rito: (Lo que me imaginaba alguien más quiere matarme y de seguro debe ser el mismo que envió al Mago para matarme)

N: Al parecer Rito tiene otro problema con que lidiar

Mientras tanto en la casa de los tíos de Rito parece que está sonando un teléfono especial que llama mucho la atención a Lala

Kiki: Sucede algo Lala

Lala: Viene de mi laboratorio

N: En el laboratorio de Lala se comienza una transmisión en donde llegan Lala y Kiki a ver de quien se trata

¿?: Ya hoo ¡Lala! Soy yo me recuerdas

Lala: ¡¿Lacospo?!

Lacospo: ¡Así es! El príncipe del planeta Gamaa, más conocido como tu candidato a esposo número uno. ¡Lala! ¡¿Cómo has estado?! Vine a la tierra especialmente a recogerte mi Lala para así casarnos lo antes posible ¡Tendrás un lugar privilegiado junto a mí!

Kiki: ¿Pero qué tipo tan desagradable?

Lala: ¡Me niego! ¡¿No sabes nada?! ¡He encontrado a alguien maravilloso aquí en la tierra!

Lacospo: ¿Te refieres a Rito Yuki? Tal vez el ya no forma parte del mundo de los vivos hehehe

Lala: ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Rito?!

Lacospo: ¿Te suena el nombre de Oscuridad Dorada?

Lala: ¿Oscuridad?

Lacospo: Su nombre clave es ¡Oscuridad Dorada! ¡Ella tiene la habilidad de transformar cualquier parte de su cuerpo en un arma! A eso se le llama ``Habilidad de transformarse´´ ¡Ella es una asesina legendaria!

Kiki: ¿Asesina legendaria?

Lacospo: ¡La contrate para que eliminara a Rito Yuuki! Te aconsejo que te des por vencida

Kiki: ¡Un momento enviaste a una asesina a matar a Rito!

Lacospo: No quede claro

Kiki: ¿De casualidad no eres el que envió a alguien llamado El Mago para asesinar a Rito hace 3 días?

Lacospo: Si yo fui que envió a ese experimento fallido que al final no sirvió para nada. Al menos sé que Oscuridad Dorada es muy buena en lo que hace ¡Bueno iré a recogerte pronto mejor que me esperes mi Lala!

N: Lala comienza a correr fuera del laboratorio en busca de Rito pero Kiki simplemente no lo ve como un gran problema

Kiki: Debería decirle que no debe preocuparse por Rito ni si quiera siento que el corre peligro (Tono de fastidio) Em nah mejor que ella se dé cuenta por si misma

N: Kiki se va a la sala a ver televisión mientras Lala corre a buscar a Rito

Volviendo con Rito él está corriendo a una velocidad de humano ordinario mientras escapa de la asesina de nombre clave Oscuridad Dorada

Rito: (Debo ir a un lugar aislado para que nadie salga lastimado)

N: Mientras corre al poco de unos minutos llega a lo que parece ser una estación de trenes y de allí Rito se para en frente de la asesina

Asesina: ¿Por qué no atacas Rito Yuki? Escuche que eres del tipo que no muestra piedad con las mujeres en batalla

Rito: ¿Quién te dijo semejantes mentiras?

Lala: ¡Rito!

N: Aparece Lala volando

Rito: ¡Lala!

N: Lala aterriza dando un abrazo a Rito

Lala: Que alegría ¡¿Estas bien, Rito!?

Rito: Claro que estoy bien, pero porque viniste

Lala: Era para avisarte que uno de mis candidatos a prometido contrato a una asesina para que te matara

Rito: Me lo suponía aunque no era necesario que me lo dijeras porque ahora mismo está aquí y es esa chica rubia que está en frente de nosotros

Lala: Es ella, a simple vista no parece una asesina

Asesina: Así que tú eres Lala Stalin Deviluke, princesa de Deviluke, los amos del universo. No te interpongas en mi trabajo él es mi objetivo

Lala: ¡No puedo permitir que hagas eso! ¡Rito es alguien importante para mí!

Asesina: Ah, bueno, entonces tendré que usar la fuerza

N: De repente aparece Zastin y comienza a atacar a la asesina pero esta se defiende transformando su mano en espada

Zastin: ¡Yo seré tu oponente, ``Oscuridad Dorada´´!

Rito: ¡Zastin!

``Oscuridad Dorada´´: ¿Quién eres?

Zastin: Soy el comandante de los guardaespaldas de la familia real de Deviluke

``Oscuridad Dorada´´: Lo que quisiste decir es que tratas de ponerte en mi camino, no me dejas opción. Bien

Zastin: ¡Te reto a un duelo!

N: Comienza un duelo entre Zastin y la asesina de apodo Oscuridad Dorada, Zastin ataca primero dando con su espada y la asesina la esquiva, la asesina rubia comienza a alzar su cabello transformándolos en cabezas de dragones cosa que sorprende a Zastin un poco

Zastin: No me esperaba menos de ``Oscuridad Dorada´´ Los rumores sobre tus grandiosas habilidades de transformar cualquier parte de tu cuerpo en un arma mortal eran ciertos

``Oscuridad Dorada´´: Gracias por el cumplido

Zastin: Pero lo siento por ti, no tienes ninguna oportunidad de ganar. Porque ¡Este es un planeta al cual tú no está acostumbrada: La tierra! ¡Voy a usar el escenario como mi carta del triunfo!

N: Aparece un tren y la asesina comienza a materializar una alas en su espalda y vuela para evitar el tren, en cambio Zastin

Lala: ¡Zastin, cuidado!

N: Zastin es arrollado por el tren y Rito tiene una gota en la nuca ante tal vergonzosa escena

Rito: (De verdad que para ser un guardaespaldas es bastante torpe y descuidado)

``Oscuridad Dorada´´: Tu estrategia no sirvió para nada

Rito: (Lo mismo digo)

N: La asesina aterriza en donde están Rito y Lala

Rito: (Creo que es hora de actuar)

Lala: ¡Yo seré tu oponente!

Rito: ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo Lala? ¡No ves que ella es muy peligrosa!

Lala: Ya lo se

``Oscuridad Dorada´´: Lala Stalin Deviluke ¿Esa eres tú?

Rito: No quiero que pelees, yo voy a…

Lala: No te preocupes ¡Puede que no lo aparente, pero soy muy fuerte!

``Oscuridad Dorada´´: Si juegas con fuego vas a salir quemada, princesa

Rito: (Tal parece que habrá una lucha de chicas, no sé si es buena idea que Lala pelee aunque presuma tener una fuerza monstruosa, tal vez tenga que confiar en ella para ver de lo que es capaz)

``Oscuridad Dorada´´: ¿Una princesa siempre estuvo rodeada de guardaespaldas quiere enfrentarse a mí? Déjame decirte algo: No tendré compasión contigo

Lala: Por mi está bien ¡Aquí me tienes!

Rito: Lala ¿Aun pretendes pelear contra ella, si ella no va a demostrar compasión contigo sería mejor que huyeras de aquí cuanto antes?

Lala: ¿No te preocupes, estaré bien?

``Oscuridad Dorada´´: Aquí voy

N: La asesina rubia comienza a luchar contra Lala

A lo lejos de la lucha esta la doctora Mikado que ve como lucha Lala y la asesina

Mikado: ¿Esa es? No puede ser ¿Oscuridad Dorada? ¿Qué hace aquí en la tierra? Sera mejor que me mantenga al margen de esto

N: Mientras pelean Lala y la asesina rubia Lala se impresionan por la habilidad que tiene de transformar su cuerpo en cualquier arma

Lala: ¡Es genial! ¡Puede cambiar cualquier parte de su cuerpo a voluntada!

Peke: ¡Señorita Lala no es el momento para estar impresionada!

N: Mientras las 2 pelean a la vez están haciendo muchos destrozos por la ciudad cosa que preocupa mucho a Rito

Rito: (Deberían luchar en lugares aislados a este paso mucha gente inocente terminaran lastimadas y lo más probable es que mucha gente descubra la verdad sobre Lala) Pensó mientras seguía a las 2 peleándose

N: Con Lala y la asesina rubia

Lala: Bien ¡Ahora es mi turno! (Saca un control remoto, presiona un botón y aparece un lanzacohetes) Hora de usar el Beto, Beto Launcher

N: Lala usa su arma y dispara, la asesina esquiva todos los disparos y estos al caer en el suelo tienen un efecto viscoso como si de goma se tratasen

Rito: (¿Qué rayos es lo que dispara Lala?)

N: Rito va en una de las muestras de lo que disparo Lala, toca el material y su mano se pega

Rito: ¿¡Es pegamento!?

Lala: Diablos ¡No le atine! ¡Probare con esto!

N: Lala saca lo que parece ser unas pinzas

Lala: Toru, Toru, Hand ¡Ve por ella!

N: Lala con sus pinzas ataca a la asesina y esta las esquiva, abajo en la superficie un hombre obeso con gafas ve las pantaletas de la asesina y comienza a decirle insinuaciones románticas acerca de las misma e la asesina se molesta y alza sus cabellos transformándolos en puños y ataca al hombre obeso dejándolo inconsciente

``Oscuridad Dorada´´: Odio a los pervertidos

Lala: ¡Bajaste la guardia!

N: Ahora Lala usa lo que parece unos cables mecánicos y aprovechando que la asesina rubia está en la guardia baja logra atraparla

Lala: ¡Lo logre! ¡La atrape!

N: La asesina se libera de los cables a través de transformar sus manos en cuchillos afilados

``Oscuridad Dorada´´: Habías dicho que ibas a pelear, así que te ruego que por favor que dejes de tontear con tus ``Juguetitos´´ princesa

Lala: ¡No estoy tonteando! ¡Solo quiero salvar a Rito!

``Oscuridad Dorada´´: ¿Por qué proteges tanto a Rito Yuki? Escuche de mi cliente que él era un hombre demoniaco que te manipula para así apoderarse de Deviluke

Lala: ¡¿Rito?! ¡No! Él no es de ese tipo de persona

``Oscuridad Dorada´´: Tal vez no lo sea. Pero siempre me encargo de mis presas así es como yo ``Oscuridad Dorada´´ actuó

Lala: ¡Eso no es bueno!

``Oscuridad Dorada´´: Tal vez sea difícil de entender para alguien que fue criada en un ambiente agradable. No sabes lo difícil que es para una persona vivir sola en el universo

Lala: Tienes razón… no entiendo a lo que te refieres ¡Por esa razón deje el palacio! ¡Hay muchas cosas que desconozco!

N: Llega Rito y vio la conversación que tienen las 2 y reflexiona de la intenciones de Lala

Rito: (Para ser muy inocente no puedo negar que tiene un corazón noble creo que otro de los atributos de Lala, pero veo que la otra es lo opuesto a Lala)

N: De repente de manera inesperada llega una nave espacial que es propiedad de Lacospo

Lacospo: ¿¡Que crees que haces ``Oscuridad Dorada´´!? ¡Tú oponente no es mi Lala!

Lala: ¿¡Lacospo!?

Rito: (Otro candidato a esposo de Lala, posiblemente sea el que contrato a la asesina)

N: En la nave se abre una compuerta en donde desciende un ser de baja estatura del tamaño de un niño de 5 años aproximado y llega a donde están Rito, Lala y la asesina rubia

Lacospo: ¡Ta da! ¡Lacospo ha llegado de visita!

Rito: (Ese es el candidato a esposo, por su aspecto se nota que no es capaz de defenderse por sí solo y por contratar a una asesina para matarme y por ende tener la oportunidad de ser prometido de Lala da a entender que es alguien que busca cualquier medio para satisfacer sus propias necesidades, de seguro debe ser el mismo que contrato al Mago para asesinarme)

Lacospo: Vine a recogerte mi Lala ¡Vamos a casarnos!

Lala: ¡Ni de broma Lacospo! Contrataste a una asesina para matar a Rito ¡Eres de lo peor!

Lacospo: (Totalmente Sorprendido) De ¿¡De lo peor!?

Lala: ¡Así es! ¡Nunca podría imaginarme casada con alguien tan cruel!

Lacospo: (Enojado) Lala ¿Por qué no lo comprendes? Estos sentimientos que tengo hacia Ti, mi Lala ¡Todo es tu culpa Rito Yuki!

Rito: ¿Mi culpa?

Lacospo: ¡Si tú te has aprovechado de Lala!

Rito: Yo no me he aprovechado de nadie ¿Y tengo una pregunta hacia ti?

Lacospo: ¿Una pregunta?

Rito: Respóndeme ¡Tú fuiste el que envió a alguien de nombre El Mago para que me asesinara!

Lacospo: ¿Qué si fui yo? ¡Claro que si, al final esa cosa resulto ser una estafa un vil desperdicio de dinero!

Rito: ¿Sabes que pienso de ti? ¿Eres alguien asqueroso que solo le importa a sí mismo? Seres como son de lo peor, tratar a la gente como meros objetos es algo que nunca aceptare

Lacospo: ¡Oscuridad Dorada! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Se suponía que debías haberte encargado ya de el!

``Oscuridad Dorada´´: Lacospo aparece en el momento indicado. Tengo algo que discutir contigo. La información que me diste de Rito Yuki… Resulto no ser más que puras mentiras. Se suponía que tenías que darme información sobre mi presa, no mentiras e inventos ¿Tratas de engañarme?

N: Lacospo se inquieta ante la acusación de Lacospo

Lacospo: ¡Cállate! ¡Rito Yuki está engañando a mi Lala! ¡No tengo necesidad de mentirte!

Lala: ¡Yami! ¡No le hagas caso a lo que dice Lacospo!

Rito/Peke: (¿Yami?) Pensaron de manera sincronizada

N: ``Oscuridad Dorada´´ o como acaba de llamar Lala ``Yami´´ está mirando muy fijamente a Lacospo cosa que asusta mucho al pequeño príncipe

Lacospo: ¿Por qué me miras así? ¡Soy tu jefe! ¡Si no me vas a obedecer entonces no me dejas otra opción! ¡Sal ya! ¡Gama-Tan!

N: De la nave se vuelve a abrir la compuerta y comienza a salir un sapo gigante en donde Lacospo se monta encima de esta

Rito: ¿Un sapo? (No tuvo nada mejor que llevar acaso)

Peke: ¡Eso es! ¡El raro ro-gama 2!

Lala: ¿Sabes algo sobre eso, Peke?

Peke: Así es… lo vi en un libro de Astro-biología, a decir verdad… ¡Eso es mi enemigo por naturaleza!

Lacospo: ¡Muy bien Gama-Tan! ¡Muéstrales que tan terrible puedes ser!

N: El sapo Gama-Tan lanza escupe una especie de ácido mucoso y la asesina la esquiva pero unas gotas de ácido le llegaron a su ropa y comienzan a quemarse

``Oscuridad Dorada´´: ¡Mis ropas!

Lacospo: ¡HAHAHA! El moco de Gama-Tan es muy conveniente ¡Solo derrite la ropa! ¡Por eso Gama-Tan es mi mascota favorita! ¡Bien vamos a sacarte esas roas! ¡Oscuridad Dorada!

``Oscuridad Dorada´´: No puedo soportar…¡A ese ser absurdo!

N: La asesina rubia transforma su brazo izquierdo en un cuchillo y se dirige al sapo gigante a atacar pero este sigue escupiendo su ácido y la asesina se defiende intentando cortar el ácido pero…

``Oscuridad Dorada´´: (¡¿No puedo cortar ese moco?!) Pensó de manera sorprendida

N: La asesina comienza a caer hacia el suelo pero antes que eso ocurra Rito da un salto y agarra a la asesina estilo nupcial

Rito: No te preocupes yo me encargare de ellos

``Oscuridad Dorada´´: ¿Por qué me salvaste? Si vine aquí para eliminarte

Rito: Porque sé que no eres mala en el fondo

``Oscuridad Dorada´´: No entiendo a lo que te refieres

Rito: No importa ahora, lo que importa que estas bien

N: Rito se pone en frente del sapo gigante

Lacospo: ¡Vaya que tenemos aquí! El mayor culpable de que no pueda tener a mi Lala

Rito: Eres un ser despreciable, enviar seres para asesinarme y manipularlos a tu antojo todo solo por tener a alguien bajo tu poder. Verdaderamente debes ser erradicado

Lacospo: ¡Gama-Tan acabalo!

N: El sapo gigante lanza su acido en dirección hacia Rito y este comienza a encender su cosmos para

Rito: ¡Muro de Cristal!

N: El Muro de Cristal re direcciona el ácido dirigiéndolo hacia el sapo gigante junto a Lacospo pero este da un salto para salvarse de ser quemado por el acido

Lacospo: ¡Ha! Me salve por poco

Rito: Te equivocas el verdadero castigo esta por empezar

Lacospo: (Asustado) ¡No espera! ¡Por favor ten piedad!

N: A continuación Rito le da a Lacospo la paliza de su vida dándole una serie de golpes y patadas que de seguro el pequeño príncipe jamás va a olvidar, Rito finaliza con un fuerte golpe de gancho que manda a Lacospo junto al sapo gigante a volar muy lejos

Rito: Espero que con darle su merecido no vuelva a molestar

Lala: Caramba ¡Que tipo más desagradable!

Rito: Tú lo has dicho, lastimosamente seres como el existen en este planeta

``Oscuridad Dorada´´: Debía suponerse que una princesa fuese alguien débil

Rito: Las apariencias engañan

``Oscuridad Dorada´´: ¿Por qué me protegieron si intente matarte Rito Yuki y pelee contra ti princesa Deviluke?

Lala: ¿Eh? Porque Lacospo era el culpable de todo. Además ¡No podía dejar que le hicieran algo tan cruel a una niña bonita como tú, Yami!

``Oscuridad Dorada´´: (Se sonroja) ¿Bonita? ¿Yo?

Lala: ¿Eh? ¿Te he ofendido Yami?

``Oscuridad Dorada´´: Ah… no… Es que es la primera vez que me dicen eso

Rito: Por curiosidad Lala ¿Por qué le dices Yami a ella?

Lala: ¿Eh? Porque su nombre es ``Oscuridad Dorada´´ ¿Cierto? (Nota: En japonés, el nombre de Oscuridad Dorada es ``Konjiki no Yami´´ y como en Japón tienen primero el apellido y después viene el nombre, Lala interpreta que el nombre de la niña es Yami. Nota 2: En este fic no se usaran honoríficos japoneses porque aquí los nombres de los personajes serán nombrados por su nombre que por su apellido)

Peke: No creo que ese sea su nombre

Yami: No tiene importancia… Me da lo mismo como me llamen

Rito: Como todo esto ya termino, ya no tiene caso que me intentes asesinarme por órdenes de ese Lacospo, puedes volver a tu hogar

Yami: ¿Volver a mi hogar? No

Rito: ¿Hm?

Yami: Una vez que acepto un trabajo va contra mis principios dejarlo a medio camino. Rito Yuki hasta no saldrá deudas contigo me quedare aquí en la tierra

Rito: Me das lastima

Yami: ¿Qué?

Rito: Te are una pregunta ¿Qué ganas matándome o mejor dicho que ganas matando personas?

Yami: No lo entenderás fui criada para ser una asesina, está en mi naturaleza

Rito: Si es así mas lastima me das

Yami: ¿Por qué?

Rito: Si algo me han enseñado es a valorar la vida y la de cualquier ser. Para mí la vida de uno es sagrada y es algo que se respeta, estoy en total contra de arrebatar la vida de uno en especial si se trata de alguien noble y puro

Yami: ¿Valorar la vida?

Rito: Puedo respetar que tenga un sentido de la responsabilidad en no querer las cosas a medias, pero a mi juicio no tiene caso si se trata de arrebatar la vida de otro por mero capricho, hay muchas cosas de lo que vale la pena vivir

Yami: Hay mejores cosas para vivir ¿Cómo qué?

Rito: Como dar la vida a servicio de otros y ayudar al prójimo en todo lo que se pueda mientras que sea por buenas causas

Yami: No entiendo a lo que te refieres

Rito: Si entiendes o no estas a tu derecho tampoco sería bueno de mi parte hacerte cambiar, todo está tu juicio. Con esto me retiro

N: Rito da una vuelta hacia el otro lado y camina retirándose de la zona, es seguido por Lala y mientras camina alguien le toca el hombro a Rito y resulta

Yami: Disculpa

Rito: ¿Pasa algo?

Yami: Quiero entender lo que es valorar la vida

Rito: ¿Y sabes cómo?

Yami: (Mueve la cabeza en señal de negación) No toda mi vida me entrenaron para ser una asesina con el fin de ser el arma perfecta, he estado sola mayor parte de mi vida. Pareces que entiendes bien lo que dices sobre valorar la vida, algo que no entiendo del todo

Rito: Si quieres te puedo enseñar ¿Dime te interesaría ser mi discípula?

Yami: ¿Discípula?

Rito: Así es te podría enseñar muchas cosas que te podrían ser útil ¿Qué te parece?

Yami: Esta bien ¿Pero qué puedes enseñarme?

Rito: A como ser una mejor persona y sé que tienes potencial para ser alguien mejor

Yami: (Se sonroja) ¿Puedo ser mejor persona?

Rito: Exacto, dime que piensas Lala

Lala: Yo también sé que Yami puede ser mejor persona ¿Oye Rito también puedo ser tu aprendiz?

Rito: En realidad no creo que pueda enseñarte algo que te sea de utilidad

Lala: Podrías enseñarme como hacer eso que llamas Muro de Cristal

Yami: ¿Muro de Cristal? (Empieza a recordar lo de hace rato cuando Rito saco una especie de muro transparente)

Rito: No Lala para eso necesitas despertar tu cosmos

Yami: ¿Cosmos? ¿Qué es eso?

Rito: Es una larga historia, puede que te lo cuente después

N: Al parecer empezó una nueva amistad con una nueva amiga de nombre Yami que será la nueva discípula de nuestro joven caballero de Aries Rito

Al llegar a la casa Rito y Lala presentaron a Yami a Mikan y a Kiki les explicaron del cómo fue que se conocieron y del porque los acompaña, Rito argumento que Yami no tiene un lugar a donde quedarse por lo que le pregunto a Mikan si se pudiera quedar y esta responde que si pero afirmo que si se debía quedarse tenía que compartir habitación con Lala esta se sorprendió diciendo que tiene una compañera de cuarto que podría hablarle de todo tipo de cosas. Kiki le pregunto a Yami de que era capaz de hacer y ella usa su habilidad de transformación, Kiki se sorprende de lo que era capaz de hacer Yami e Kiki pensaba en enseñarle sus habilidades psíquicas pero Rito le dijo que no dado que esta Mikan presente y Kiki le pregunta a Rito del porque no le ha dicho a Mikan de que él es un caballero alegando de que ahora van a vivir 2 extraterrestres de otros planetas y Rito argumento por enésima vez de que no cree que sea conveniente en revelarle ese tipo de información

En la habitación de Rito con Kiki

Kiki: Una cosa Rito porque Yami vivirá con nosotros

Rito: Te lo pondré fácil, ella será mi discípula pienso en transmitirle todos mis conocimientos en el arte de curar heridas y reparar armaduras

Kiki: ¡Discípula! Hablas en serio Rito

Rito: Si hablo en serio

Kiki: Pero que hay de mí, no se supone que yo sería el nuevo caballero de Aries después de ti

Rito: No insinuó que Yami sea doncella ni mucho menos de oro, recuerda que ella es de otro planeta y puede que la raza que provenga no pueda usar cosmos o tengan otra forma de cómo usarlo, aunque tal vez le podamos enseñarla en el uso del cosmos con el fin de solo curar

Kiki: Pero si ella dijo que fue criada para ser una asesina, no crees que es más conveniente que aprenda a usar técnicas ofensivas

Rito: No creo que sea necesario además ella quiso ser mi discípula para que aprendiera el valor de la vida por lo que sería muy contradictorio si la instruyo en poderes destructivos a niveles atómicos, por lo que sería mejor instruirla en el arte de la curación para que entienda mejor el valor de la vida

Kiki: Tiene sentido eso creo

Rito: Bueno lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir ahora

N: Tanto Rito como Kiki se van a dormir

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Lala esta tiene una conversación casi interminable con Yami en donde esta tiene una gota en la nuca ante la actitud de Lala al hablar

Lala: Y esto luego paso lo otro y también cuando fue

Yami: (Acaso nunca va a parar) Pensó mientras veía a Lala hablar de todo

N: Yami toma su bolsa de dormir y se retira de la habitación de Lala

Lala: ¿Oye Yami a dónde vas?

Yami: No te importa que vaya a dormir para otro lugar

Lala: En realidad no

N: Yami se va de la habitación de Lala, mientras ve por las habitaciones va por la de Rito en donde ve que este está dormido, Yami se acerca a la cama de Rito y ve lo dormido que este está, a continuación Yami se acuesta junto a Rito y mientras Yami se duerme inconscientemente abraza a Rito. Tal parece que mañana será un nuevo día para el joven caballero de Aries

Fin del capitulo

Especial: Ichika caballero dorado de Capricornio

N:Esta es la historia del joven caballero de Capricornio Ichika Orimura que poco después de ser nombrado caballero decidió partir en querer ver a su hermana y para eso se las ingenió para pilotear una maquinaría avanzada en fuerza militar de nombre Infinite Stratos abreviado IS, cuando logro pilotear un IS se convirtió en una sensación a nivel mundial por ser el primer hombre en pilotear verdaderamente un IS siendo que estas máquinas eran exclusivamente usadas por mujeres siendo las únicas que podían pilotearlas. Ichika al ser el primer hombre en pilotear IS fue llevado a la academia IS en donde allí está la hermana mayor de Ichika, Chifuyu Orimura en donde por fin logro encontrarse con ella después de muchos años

Mientras estudia cómo ser un buen piloto en la academia IS Ichika en cuestión de habilidades como piloto solo se puede describir una cosa clara en el ``Prodigio en todo ámbito´´ gracias a su entrenamiento como caballero eso beneficio mucho a Ichika en sus habilidades de piloto obteniendo grandes puntuaciones y sobresaltando mucho más que las mejores pilotos hasta su hermana admira sus habilidades hasta llegar a decir que Ichika tiene mejores habilidades de piloto de lo que ella fue en su momento, para Ichika manejar su IS personalizado era cosa de niños claro está que usaba armas cosa que él no le agradaba dado a su condición de caballero pero usaba armas por mera cuestión de mantener apariencias y no levantar sospechas

Aparte de haberse encontrado con su hermana Chifuyu Ichika conoce también a un peculiar grupo de amigas entre ellas destacan Houki Shinonono amiga de la infancia que al igual que su hermana tenia años que no la veía y que ella es hermana menor de la creadora original de los IS Tabane Shinonono, Houki se lleva muy bien con Ichika aunque ella de vez en cuando tiende a actuar de manera muy bipolar, luego esta Cecilia Alcott de Inglaterra es de personalidad orgullosa y un tanto delicada en plan princesa de la realeza pero se nota que está muy enamorada de Ichika, Sigue Rin Fang de China que al igual que Houki ella también es amiga de Ichika de la infancia es muy alegre y algo juguetona aparte le tiene miedo a Chifuyu viéndola con mucho respecto y temor, después sigue una estudiante de Francia de nombre Charlotte Dunoirs que por un tiempo fue compañera de cuarto de Ichika en donde un principio ella se hiso pasar por un chico por órdenes de su padre para espiar a Ichika, cuando se supo la verdad de todo Ichika perdono a Charlotte y la acepto como su amiga, ella es muy amable y cariñosa e de carácter pasivo que dado a eso no tuvo mucha dificultad en ganarse la amistad de Ichika y de las demás chicas

Por ultima pero no menos importante llega una chica de Alemania de nombre Laura Bodewig que anteriormente era estudiante de Chifuyu y fue a la academia IS con el fin de volver a ser alumna de ella, ve con mucho respeto a Ichika tomándolo como un modelo a seguir hasta como un rival pero después de un incidente ella ve a Ichika como su prometido hasta se le declaro y lo beso en frente de muchas chicas, ella en cuestión de personalidad es un tanto fría e estricta consigo misma pero de vez en cuando expresa un lado tierno ante las cosas que según ella ve adorables

Y como le va Ichika en la academia, es muy buen piloto tomado como uno de los mayores prodigios de la última década tiene muy buenas amigas, es agradable, honesto, servicial, amable, inteligente y todo un caballero digno de mención. La pregunta del millón ¿Es popular con las chicas?

La pregunta se puede definir como estúpida porque decir que no es como decir que Seiya no es un masoquista que se deja golpear innumerables veces, o que Shun de Andrómeda, Afrodita de Piscis y Misty de Lagarto son representantes de la masculinidad absoluta y la respuesta es si Ichika es popular con las chicas pero a niveles simplemente extremos en donde es visto como si fuera el actor de cine más famoso o una estrella de rock. Ichika es seguido o mejor dicho acosado por su muy grande número de fans, es tanto el acoso y seguimiento que a la largo lograron por inquietar a Ichika ni hablar que cuando estuvo en la piscina en su traje de baño ocurrio algo curioso, la piscina de la academia se volvió roja de sangre más que nada de la sangre de un montón de chicas y en especial de las amigas de Ichika como Laura, Rin, Charlotte, Cecilia y Houki hasta su hermana por orgullo se tapó la nariz al ver el cuerpo semi desnudo de su hermano menor

Para un hombre estar en una academia de solo mujeres bonitas y ser el centro de atención podría significar el paraíso para cualquier hombre pero para Ichika eso solo lo traducía en una sola palabra ¡EL INFIERNO! Para Ichika ser el centro de atención a cada rato le resultaba muy molesto, las constantes insinuaciones románticas de varias chicas e inclusive de sus propias amigas le resultaba en varios momentos hartan té, casi no tenía tiempo para él mayor parte era estar acompañado por sus amigas que aunque buenas ellas de vez en cuando tienden a pelearse entre ellas y la mayoría eran por cosas que para Ichika no tenían el menor sentido y eso llegaba a molestar hasta comenzaba a dudar si debía estar con ellas dado a como tienden a actuar

Para la paciencia del buen Ichika parece que su paciencia toca límite y hasta el mismo se daba cuenta, para evitar que caiga en la total desesperación decidió que después de clases si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer u otra actividad pendiente era encerrarse en su dormitorio como si de un ermitaño o Hikikomori se tratase y para evitar que alguien entre o espié Ichika cerraba las ventanas aseguraba la puerta con una gran cerradura e inspeccionaba cada rincón del dormitorio en caso de haber cámaras escondidas y como el dormitorio era para él solo no tenía que preocuparse por compañeras de cuarto y así mismo Ichika tenía sus momentos de paz y de solo para el mismo ni hablar que la puerta era de un metal duro aprueba de sonido o golpes hasta ponía un cartel de ``Por favor no molestar´´ todo con el fin de tener algo de paz y tranquilidad

Claro está que Ichika agradecía ser un caballero de oro y en especial por dominar la técnica de la tele transportación y cuando se encerraba en su dormitorio aprovechaba para tele transportarse a cualquier lugar, sea al santuario en Grecia, a las 5 montañas a visitar a Shiryu o en otra parte de Japón para reunirse con Rito, Tsuna y Tsukune que este último hace lo mismo que Ichika con lo de tele transportarse después de clase pero más seguido alegando que esa academia de monstruo en donde estudia es bastante aburrida, mientras los 4 estaban reunidos compartiendo anécdotas como que Rito es prometido de una extraterrestre de otro planeta que de plano es una princesa o que Tsukune es apodado La Parca y que es amigo de una vampiresa con doble personalidad, una súcubo muy proporcionada, una brujita de 13 años bastante inteligente y una mujer de nieve, pero lo más resaltante que Tsukune tenga que actuar bajo el perfil de un niño bueno e inocente porque si actuara como suele ser desataría el infierno y más de uno estaría aterrado, los 4 en si tenían muchas anécdotas por compartir pero lo que impresiono a Ichika y a Tsukune era de la pelea de artes marciales que tuvieron Rito y Tsuna donde al final era un empate, Ichika tenía deseos de querer medir fuerzas con ellos y Tsukune también pero Rito y Tsuna dijeron que solo lo hicieron por cuestión festiva y que la propia Atenea les dio permiso cosa que desilusiono a los 2

Hoy en día en la academia IS las clases pasaron e Ichika camina tranquilamente por los pasillos hasta que…

Houki: ¡Ichika!

Ichika: ¿Houki? ¿Qué pasa?

Houki: Es que si estas interesado en ver un video

Ichika: ¿Un video?

Houki: Si un video de internet que es muy popular sobre unos chicos que luchan con artes marciales, quieres verlo

Ichika: Si y además me gustan las artes marciales

N: Ichika acompaña a Houki hasta llegar a la sala de computación allí están Rin, Laura, Cecilia y Charlotte que también fueron invitadas por Houki para ver el video

Rin: ¿Hey Houki que quieres que veamos?

Houki: Se trata de un video popular sobre 2 chicos de aproximadamente nuestra edad que tienen un duelo de artes marciales

Cecilia: ¿Un video de 2 chicos peleándose? No creo que sea gran cosa

Charlotte: No soy partidaria de la violencia, ¿Una pregunta esos chicos terminan lastimados?

Laura: ¿2 Chicos peleando? Suena interesante

Ichika: Me pregunto quiénes serán los que pelearan

N: Houki sintoniza el video y ven a 2 chicos que Ichika se sorprende al ver quiénes son

Ichika: ¿Rito y Tsuna? (Con que esta es la pelea que ellos me hablaron la vez pasada)

Rin: Los conoces Ichika

Ichika: Ellos son Rito Yuki y Tsunayoshi Sawada son mis mejores amigos los conozco desde hace años

Charlotte: No sabía que tenías otros amigos

N: Ven como Rito y Tsuna misteriosamente hicieron hacer crecer sus músculos y la vez destruyen sus uniformes mostrando unos músculos bien definidos sin llegar a ser exagerados cosa que sorprende bastante a las chicas excepto Ichika que sabía lo que estaban haciendo

Rin: V-V-Vieron eso

Houki: Es como si sus músculos crecieran por arte de magia

Cecilia: Pero debo admitir que se ven muy bien con esos músculos (Ojala Ichika pudiera hacer eso)

Laura: ¿Qué puede hacer eso? Impresionante

N: Ven cómo transcurre la pelea y mientras peleaban las chicas se sorprendían y a la vez se sonrojaban ante ver cómo los 2 peleaban, Ichika pasaba por alto las reacciones de las chicas y se centraba en cómo los 2 pelean

Ichika: (Para estar usando Ki se notan que ninguno de los 2 flojea en lo absoluto, quisiera luchar contra Rito o Tsuna y tal vez con Tsukune que él sea el más interesado) Pensó de manera muy analítica

N: Al finalizar de ver el video las chicas e inclusive Ichika se impresionaron ante el resultado y dan sus palabras de cómo fue la pelea

Houki: De verdad esos chicos sí que son fuertes

Cecilia: Pese a no ser pilotos de IS como Ichika y nosotras, tienen mi respeto

Rin: Se ven que son muy buenos en las artes marciales, debería pulir mis técnicas

Charlotte: Debo decir que la pelea estuvo genial y más ver que al final fue empate da a entender que esos chicos para ser muy jóvenes serán unos maestros en las artes marciales

Laura: Ichika puedes hacer lo mismo que hicieron ellos

Ichika: Claro que si Laura

Houki: ¿De verdad Ichika?

Ichika: Si digamos que nosotros fuimos instruidos en las artes marciales desde pequeños

Rin: En serio, quisiera verlo

Cecilia: Yo igualmente quiero ver las habilidades de Ichika

Charlotte: Espero que sea verdad Ichika

Ichika: Esta bien se los mostrare, las veré en los campos de entrenamientos más tarde, verán de lo que soy capaz

N: 1 Hora después en los campos de entrenamientos esta Ichika en su habitual uniforme como estudiante de IS mientras es visto por un 80 o 90% de todas las chicas de la academia incluyendo su hermana mayor que también está interesada en las habilidades de Ichika en las artes marciales. El propio Ichika se está poniendo nervioso ante mucha atención

Ichika: (Creo que no debí abrir la boca. Y puede que sea demasiado tarde para arrepentiré)

Rin: ¡Vamos Ichika!

Laura: ¡Quiero ver tus movimientos!

Chica genérica 1: ¡Ichika te amo!

Chica genérica 2: ¡Yo también te amo Ichika!

Chica genérica 3: ¡Ichika!

Ichika: Ha, qué más da, a hacer lo que me piden como siempre

N: Ichika se pone en posición un se vuelve un gran silencio en todo el lugar. Ichika cierra los ojos por un momentos y comienza a

Ichika: ¡OOOOOAAAAAHHHHHH!

N: Ichika hace que sus músculos crezcan ligeramente haciendo que su camisa se rompa, al hacer eso provoca que la mayoría de las chicas se sonrojan y algunas comienzan a derramar sangre por la nariz y otras se tapan la nariz y los ojos. Ichika se avergüenza ante semejantes reacciones y prosigue a hacer su demostración

A continuación Ichika comienza a hacer una demostración de golpes a gran velocidad rompiendo obstáculos para entrenamientos de IS a mano limpia cosa que sorprende a todas dando a entender que Ichika es muy fuerte, luego salen robots de entrenamientos que se dirigen a Ichika un robot se acerca para atacar a Ichika y este salta para dar una poderosa patada que parte en 2 al robot, luego otro robot comienza a disparar e Ichika esquiva con facilidad los disparo y da un fuerte golpe que rompe al robot haciéndolo explotar, después viene, más robots a atacar e Ichika corre hacia ellos en cambio los robots que vienen equipados con cañones disparan a Ichika y ninguno acierta luego Ichika comienza a dar una ráfaga de golpes hacia los robots

Ichika: ¡ATATATATATATATATA!

N: Todos los robots explotan creando una cortina de humo donde se ve a un Ichika ileso después de semejante demostración y da una sonrisa de mucha confianza

Ichika: Hm que tal, ha sido genial

N: Todas estaban sin habla ante lo que hiso Ichika no podían creer de lo que era capaz Ichika de hacer y en términos más generales lo que hiso fue de película más aún era como si vieran a un héroe de acción en persona y que Ichika fuese ese hombre de acción protagonista de la película. Todas solo tuvieron una reacción en específico

Todas: ¡KYYYAAAAA!

N: Todas las chicas se levantaron de las gradas y comenzaron a correr hacia Ichika, otras comenzaron a activar sus IS para ir más rápido entre ellas estaban Houki, Laura, Rin, Cecilia y Laura. Ichika en cambio se puso pálido dio una vuelta hacia atrás y comienza a correr por su vida, las chicas comienzan su plan de casería en ver quien tiene a Ichika

Todas: ¡No dejen que se escape!

Chica genérica 1: ¡Es mío!

Chica genérica 2: ¡Ichika hazme tuya!

Chica genérica 3: ¡Ichika quiero probar tu leché!

N: El pobre Ichika está corriendo por su vida todo parece que hiso algo que le va a costar la vida

¿Podrá salir vivo Ichika de lo que las chicas de la academia tienen preparado para él?

Fin del especial

**Notas del Autor: Listo termine el capítulo en tiempo record, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y ver que Yami se suma al elenco puede que se vuelva una nueva competidora que pondrá las cosas bien difíciles para las demás **

**El siguiente capítulo será un especial que no será canónico y será para celebrar mi cumpleaños que será el 22 de este mes prácticamente martes si mi memoria no me falla, cumpliré 19 años para los curiosos, el especial será una parodia de un videojuego que de los que he jugado durante mi infancia aunque no me decido por cual es el más conveniente mis opciones son:**

**1) ****Pokemon Rojo y Azul **

**2) ****Mario Party **

**3) ****Mario Kart**

**4) ****Resident Evil (Mas precisamente el 1)**

**5) ****The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time**

**6) ****Star Craft de PC**

**7) ****The House of The Dead 2**

**Hasta allí mi lista de opciones de juegos que parodiar para mi cumpleaños, aunque no quiero sonar como ese mierdero programa de MTV que tanto apesta a mierda mal hecha**

**Agradezco otra vez a mis colaboradores ZeroTT, Chivotenkai y Sekishiki por su apoyo, también recomiendo a un nuevo escritor de nombre Taro0305 que tiene 2 fic increíbles uno de Dragon Ball Z con Naruto con Goten y Trunks como protagonistas y otro de Avatar. Léanlos por favor se los recomiendo de corazón valen mucho la pena **

**Los veré en el siguiente capítulo titulado: Especial de Cumpleaños **

**P.D: Por favor voten en los reviews por cuál de los 7 juegos antes mencionados quieren que le haga una parodia para disfrutar y echarse a reír con todo eso me despido**


	6. Parodia: Resident Evil

**Nota: Este especial es para celebrar mi cumpleaños número 19 además que advierto que este especial no es canónico al fic y se hiso con fines humorísticos además para finalizar lo que se va a parodiar fue lo más votado en los reviews **

**Elenco de la parodia**

**Hao Asakura: Jill Valantine **

**Tsukune Aono: Chris Redfield **

**Naruto Uzumaki: Albert Wesker**

**Ichika Orimura: Barry Burton **

**Naruko Uzumaki: Rebecca Chambles **

**Allen Walker: Richard Aiken**

**Franky: Enrico Martini **

**Saruyama: Kenneth Sullivan **

**Ren: Joseph **

**Grimmjow: Forrest **

**Por favor espero que lo disfruten**

Especial de Parodias: Resident Evil

N: En las afueras de la ciudad Tanooki mas precisamente cercas de la montañas ``Sepan la Chingada como se llama´´ están ocurriendo un montón de sucesos meramente extraños entre ellas desapariciones de muchas personas entre ellas mayormente hombres de edades de 30 años en adelante y supuestamente fueron secuestrados por travestís, pedófilos, pervertidos sexuales, violadores y asesinos en serie dado que también se reportaron muertes grotescas e enfermizas donde supuestos hombres fueron devorados por grupos de personas supuestamente en obras de orgias retorcidas, sea lo que estaban sucediendo eran obras sumamente horribles

La policía envío un grupo táctico de gran capacidad militar denominada los S.T.A.R.S: Súper Tácticos Avanzados Recontra Supremos siendo conformados en su mayoría por jóvenes de entre 16 a 18 años dado que como es habitual la policía es tan inútil y tan floja que prefiere que jóvenes sin experiencia arriesguen sus vidas mientras los policías se rascan las bolas sin hacer absolutamente un coño de la madre. Guau que buen ejemplo es la policía para la sociedad que cada vez hay mayor índice de delincuencias y corrupción

Los S.T.A.R.S o como coño se llamen envío al equipo Chingon a investigar los extraños acontecimientos pero se perdió contactos con ellos hace unos días, se rumora que el piloto estaba bien borracho después de un supuesto concurso de bebidas en pleno vuelo y que ``Misteriosamente´´ el helicóptero en donde iba el equipo Chingon se estrelló contra un anuncio de ropa Marca Bob Esponja por suerte no hubo pérdidas y el equipo Chingon fue a una mansión que convenientemente estaba en medio de un bosque oscuro, después no se supo nada de ellos. En su búsqueda llega el equipo Arrecho conformados por los jóvenes Hao Asakura, Tsukune Aono, Ren Elsie (O como coño se llame) Ichika Orimura y el teniente Naruto Uzumaki junto con el piloto Gray (Que se espera que sea más competente que el inútil piloto Natsu) van a investigar sobre el paradero del equipo Chingon

En medio del oscuro bosque en plena noche el equipo arrecho está investigando los alrededores mientras que Hao ve algo

Hao: ¡Miren un helicóptero estrellado!

Naruto: Debe ser del equipo Chingon. Ren como tienes una cámara debes investigar ese helicóptero ¡Ya!

Ren: ¡Enseguida! (Sabía que esta cámara me iba ser de utilidad)

N: Ren revisa el helicóptero del equipo chingon

Ren: Guau sí que está hecho mierda tanto por dentro como por fuera

N: Mientras revisa el helicóptero ve en la parte de piloto que el piloto Natsu está muerto de forma sumamente brutal y la expresión de Ren es la siguiente

Ren: (Asustado) ¡Puta Madre!

Naruto: Pasa algo Ren

Ren: Teniente será mejor que revise

Naruto: (Entra al helicóptero y ve el cadáver de Natsu) Mierda… pobre Natsu

Ren: Mire teniente también hay muchas latas de cervezas vacías

Naruto: Como me lo imagine

N: Naruto y Ren se separan y con Ren que investiga los alrededores comienza a escuchar unos extraños ruidos, ruidos que se pueden asemejar a los de un perro o algo parecido

Ren: Creo haber escuchado a un perro gruñir

N: Mientras que Ren camina encuentra algo que le llama la atención

Ren: ¡Miren encontré una entrada para el concierto de Galneryus!

N: De repente algo se avecina hacia Ren y comienza a atacarlo

Ren: ¡Ahhhhh!

N: El grito de Ren llama la atención de los demás entre ellos Hao ve que Ren es atacado por un grupo de perros

Ren: ¡Auxilio! ¡Ahhh! ¡Me están violando! ¡Ahhh! ¡Ayuda!

Hao: (Dispara a los perros matando a 3 de 7 pero) Oh no se me acabaron las balas

N: Los perros después de comer a Ren vivo van tras Hao que esta como una experta se queda parada viendo como los perros vienen hacia ella a matarla hasta que Tsukune y Naruto van al rescate disparando a los perros, Tsukune va a donde esta Hao a atenderla

Tsukune: ¡Vamos puta! ¡No te quedes parada!

N: De repente el helicóptero del equipo Arrecho comienza a despegar

Tsukune: ¡Hey! ¡No nos dejes aquí!

Gray: ¡Perdón tengo una importante cita con mi novia!

N: El helicóptero se va dejando al equipo Arrecho solos por su cuenta

Tsukune: ¡Ese hijo de la gran puta nos abandonó!

Ichika: Gray tiene novia, no lo sabia

Naruto: Eso es lo de menos

Hao: ¡Hay no vienen más!

N: Vienen más perros como los que mataron a Ren y el equipo Arrecho corre por su vida hasta llegar a una misteriosa mansión en medio de un oscuro bosque que convenientemente tiene la puerta central abierta, el quipo Arrecho no duda ni un segundo y se adentra a la nada peligrosa y muy segura mansión que se espera que estén a salvo mientras ignoren a los monstruos y trampas mortales que rondan de allí todo bien

Dentro de la mansión

Tsukune: Uh por los pelos

Hao: Eso fue muy extraño

Ichika: Como que Gray tiene novia

Hao: Aparte de eso

Naruto: Equipo tenemos que investigar esta mansión

Ichika: ¡Cuales son las ordenes teniente!

Naruto: Ichika mejor que hagas equipo con Hao e investigues por la izquierda, tu Tsukune investigas por la derecha de abajo mientras que yo investigare en el segundo piso. ¿Alguna objeción equipo?

Tsukune: Si no crees que si Ichika y Hao van a hacer equipo, no es más conveniente que haga equipo contigo por seguridad teniente

Naruto: No creo que sea necesario, ustedes investigaras lo de abajo mientras yo lo de arriba. Vale

Tsukune: No lo sé estamos en una mansión que apenas conocemos, no deberíamos estar juntos para cubrir nuestras espaldas y cuidarnos entre nosotros

Naruto: ¡Carajo Tsukune! Tenemos armas y munición ¡Que más quieres!

Tsukune: ¡Esta bien! Seguiré con tu puto plan, pero no me culpes que luego te ataquen unas cosas extrañas como las que mataron a Ren y posiblemente a Natsu, y necesitas de mi ayuda

Naruto: No soy tan cagon como tú, tengo mi pistola y mi munición. No creo que tenga que preocuparme por más nada ni que las 15 balas de mi pistola como las 99 balas que lleva cargado no fuesen a acabarse de golpe. Bien equipo a separarnos

N: El quipo Arrecho se divide en 3 partes la primera con Hao y Ichika investigando la gran sala de comedor de la mansión, la segunda con Tsukune investigando la parte derecha de la mansión y la tercera con Naruto investigando la parte de arriba de la mansión

Con Hao y Ichika

Hao: Parece que no hay nada extraño en este lugar

Ichika: ¡Hao mira esto!

N: Hao va a donde esta Ichika que este encontró algo extraño en el suelo

Hao: ¡Que pasa Ichika!

Ichika: Encontré esto en el suelo

Hao: ¿Qué es?

Ichika: ¿Es sangre?

Hao: ¿Y cómo estás seguro que es sangre?

Ichika: ¿No lo sé? Solo vi que una mancha roja y huele a hierro como la sangre

Hao: Hm tiene sentido

N: De repente se escucha unos disparos

Ichika: Escuchaste eso

Hao: Sono como unos disparos de aquel lugar

N: Se están escuchando unos gritos

¿?: ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ALEJATE DE MI! ¡NO! ¡NOOO!¡AAAHHHH!

Ichika: Esos gritos son…

Hao: De Saruyama iré a ver

N: Hao entra a donde se escuchó el alboroto y al entrar comienza a escuchar unos crujidos como si alguien estuviese comiendo carne y Hao camina a donde se escucha ese sonido y ve a un sujeto en traje verde abajo en cuclillas

Hao: ¿Disculpa señor? ¿Has visto a alguien por aquí?

N: El misterioso se levanta y Hao ve lo que estaba haciendo y veo algo que la aterro, al parecer el extraño hombre se estaba comiendo vivo a Saruyama dado que ve el cuerpo sin vida y con la cabeza arrancada a mordidas, el extraño hombre voltea la mirada y Hao se inquieta al ver que se trata de alguien con ojos blancos sin pupilas, con la piel muy pálida y con grandes signos de que la carne está en estado de descomposición y se acerca a Hao lentamente dando unos gemidos inquietantes y la respuesta de Hao es

Hao: (Asustada) ¡AHHH!

N: Hao muy asustada ante el extraño ser comienza a correr lejos de ese misterioso ser y va a donde esta Ichika que esté preocupado le pregunta

Ichika: ¿Qué pasa Hao?

Hao: (Asustada) U-U-Un monstruo

Ichika: ¿Un monstruo?

Hao: Y no solo eso, parece que ese monstruo se comió a Saruyama vivo

Ichika: ¿¡Se comió a Saruyama vivo!? Tendré que ver para creerlo

N: La puerta en donde entro a Hao para ver a Saruyama es abierta por el monstruo que aterro a Hao donde este se acerca a los 2 chicos

Hao: ¡Hay no! ¡Ahí viene!

Ichika: ¡Yo me encargo!

N: Ichika con su revolver apunta al monstruo y de un solo disparo le revienta el cráneo matándolo completamente

Ichika: ¡HEAD SHOT!

Hao: Por fin está muerto

Ichika: ¿Aunque que era esa cosa? ¿Parecía humano?

Hao: ¿Parecía humano pero no actuaba como uno? ¿Sera acaso un zombi?

Ichika: No seas tonta los zombis no existen

Hao: Entonces que era eso que mataste

Ichika: Tal vez un drogadicto

Hao: O tal vez sea alguien afectado por esta nueva droga denominada droga zombi

Ichika: Podría ser, mejor vemos a Saruyama

N: Hao y Ichika van en donde están el cadáver de Saruyama en donde ambos se asquearon de la forma como murió

Ichika: Dios mío es horrible

Hao: Pobre Saruyama solo tenía una semana como nuevo miembro de S.T.A.R.S

Ichika: De todas formas debemos de avisar de esto a Naruto y a Tsukune

Hao: Entendido. Pero primero

N: Hao revisa el cadáver de Saruyama y le recoge las municiones de pistolas, Spray de primeros auxilios, un cuchillo militar y por ultimo una metralleta cargada con sus municiones de 300 balas

Hao: ¡Listo!

Ichika: Oye no crees que esta profanando a Saruyama

Hao: Claro que no de seguro su último deseo era que en caso que muera que una linda chica tome sus pertenencias para honrar su muerte

Ichika: Cuando dijo eso

Hao: Eso no importa ahora mismo hay que ver a los demás

N: Hao e Ichika salen del lugar y van en busca de los otros 2

Con Tsukune que está en una sala en donde las paredes hay cuadros y en el centro hay una estatua de una mujer sosteniendo una vasija

Tsukune: (Que lugar más curioso de seguro el dueño de esta mansión le encanta el arte)

N: Tsukune revisa la zona y ve en la estatua algo que le llama la atención

Tsukune: Que será ese papel que está arriba de la estatua

N: A continuación Tsukune agarra una mini escalera y lo pone en donde está la estatua para subir a recoger el papel, al recogerlo nota que es un mapa del primer puso de la mansión

Tsukune: (¿Quién esconde un mapa en un lugar como este? ¿O fueron unos piratas que escondieron un tesoro? ¿O será que él lo puso debe estar drogado? Hm Lo segundo es lo más lógico)

N: Después de revisar el mapa Tsukune ve un cuarto en donde hay un cadáver en el piso

Tsukune: Parece llevar días muerto, posiblemente sea uno de esos extraños asesinatos que ocurrieron

N: Después de revisar el cadáver Tsukune se adentra aún más al cuarto y ve que hay munición de pistola de unas 15 balas junto a 2 granadas y no duda en recogerlas en caso de emergencia, se comienza a escuchar unas caminatas y Tsukune se da la vuelta y ve que se trata. Pero sin saberlo se lleva una gran sorpresa

Tsukune: ¡PUTA MADRE!

N: Vio que el cadáver volvió a la vida y se acerca a Tsukune agarrándolo y queriéndolo morder pero Tsukune no se deja y lo tira, acto seguido apunta con su pistola y comienza a disparar

Tsukune: ¡Muere Hijo de puta muere!

N: Después de 7 tiros para ser exactos el cadáver que se levantó muere definitivamente

Tsukune: Carajo eso sí que dio miedo, debo avisar de esto a los demás

N: Tsukune se retira del lugar y va a donde están los demás

En la sala principal Hao y Ichika se encuentran con Tsukune que entre ellos comienzan a darse las siguientes noticias

Tsukune: Chicos no podrán imaginarse con lo que me encontré

Ichika: ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?

Tsukune: ¡Un zombi! UN PUTO ZOMBI DE VERDAD!

Hao: Que curioso porque eso íbamos a decirte, aparte de eso también que encontramos a Saruyama muerto

Tsukune: ¿¡Que Saruyama muerto!? Maldita sea si ni si quiera lleva un mes como miembro oficial

Hao: Al menos antes de morir Saruyama me pidió que recogiera todas sus municiones y armamentos en caso de una emergencia

Tsukune: ¿Te pidió eso? De verdad que es un buen miembro

Hao: De cualquier forma debemos avisarlo al teniente Naruto cuanto antes

Tsukune: De seguro puede que haya más zombis en esta mansión

Ichika: Pero si los zombis no existen

Tsukune: A ver vamos por partes. Vi un cadáver en el suelo y revise que no tenía signos de vida, luego ese mismo cadáver se levantó como si volviera a la vida como un ¡PUTO ZOMBI! Que más necesita

Ichika: Ok Tsukune voy a creer en tu ridícula historia de zombis que se levantan porque si

Tsukune: ¡Maldita sea Ichika! No estoy jugando

Hao: Dejemos de discusiones o mejor es buscar a Naruto y posiblemente más sobrevivientes

Tsukune: Si es que hay a no ser que hayan más zombis como el que me acabo de encontrar

Ichika: Mejor que nos separemos yo busco por arriba y ustedes por los lados

Hao: ¡Esta bien!

Tsukune: Esta loco separarnos habiendo posiblemente más de esos zombis o de esos perros que mataron a Ren hace poco

Ichika: Si que eres cagon Tsukune, tenemos armas por ejemplo tengo un revolver que con eso pude reventar la cabeza a uno de esos supuestos zombis, Hao tiene una metralleta y tu tienes tu pistola. No hay de qué preocuparse

Tsukune: Al menos de que algo nos ataque desprevenidamente

N: Los 3 se separan Ichika va hacia arriba, Hao en la zona en donde murió Saruyama y Tsukune vuelve al lugar en donde se encontró con el zombi

Con Tsukune que empieza a recordar algo

Tsukune: Mierda olvide que recogí este mapa, debí enseñárselos a ellos. Pero que importa tienen armas más chingonas que mi pistola por lo que no sería gran problema

N: Pasa de la siguiente puerta para ir al corredor ve que no hay nada sospechoso y mientras Tsukune camina hasta que algo destruye la ventana

Tsukune: ¿Pero qué coño?

N: Tsukune ve que lo que salió de la ventana era un perro pero del mismo tipo que mato a Ren, el perro va hacia Tsukune y este no duda en disparar y mata al perro con 3 tiros

Tsukune: Perro de mierda me hiciste gastar 3 balas

N: Tsukune va la siguiente puerta y frente de el aparece un zombi y Tsukune comienza a disparar a lo loco en donde el zombi cae al suelo aparentemente muerto

Tsukune: Putas con ese zombi de verdad puede que haya más de uno, y coño me gaste 7 balas para matarlo

N: Mientras Tsukune camina el zombi que supuestamente mato le agarra la pierna y Tsukune se alarma y logra liberarse del zombi, acto seguido le pita la cabeza varias veces

Tsukune: Muere puto zombi muere

N: Luego de varias pisadas Tsukune logra romperle el cráneo al zombi indaga en algunas puertas y todas ellas están cerradas excepto una que conduce a un baño y entra allí, al investigar ve una bañera llena de agua, al mirar esa bañera de repente y de manera sorpresiva aparece otro zombi que estaba allí dentro de la bañera y Tsukune se aleja de él y le dispara directamente por la cabeza matándolo en el acto

Tsukune: Carajo otro zombi más espero que Ichika y Hao se puedan arreglárselas con las armas que tiene, en cambio solo tengo esta pistola y no sé si mis balas me van a alcanzar

N: Con Hao que después de haber visitado una vez el cadáver de Saruyama ve que cerca de el hay una puerta que la conduce a un corredor bastante oscuro, mientras camina ve que hay una jaula de ave vacía y unas escaleras que la conduce al segundo piso, pasa por las escaleras y ve otra puerta que lo entra a un corredor en donde hay espejos y armaduras de caballeros medievales peor para sorpresa de Hao había 4 zombis en conjunto que se acercan a Hao y ella asustada comienza a disparar a lo loco

Hao: ¡Muéranse por favor muéranse!

N: Al acabarse las balas de la metralleta Hao ve que los 3 zombis están muertos cosa que alivia a Hao luego ella revisa el lugar ve algo que le hace gracia, ve una flecha clavada en el ¿Culo de una estatua de Ángel?

Hao: (Aguantándose la risa) Me pregunto ¿Quién se le ocurrió esta broma que le salió bien)

N: Después agarra la flecha que ve que tiene una esmeralda en la punta que brilla mucho

Hao: ¿Me pregunto cuanto valdrá? De seguro puede que unos cuantos millones

N: Hao se retira del lugar con la flecha recogida como una muestra o para venderla a una joyería, sea lo que sea decide volver a la sala principal

Mientras tanto Tsukune al ver que las puertas del lugar están cerradas con llave decide volver a la entrada principal

Con Hao y Tsukune

Hao: Tsukune encontraste algo

Tsukune: Si y son 2 zombis uno en una bañera y el otro casi me sorprende el muy hijo puta y por ultimo un perro zombi que al igual que los 2 zombis este lo mate a balazos de allí no encontré más nada importante. ¿Qué encontraste?

Hao: Checa esto que encontré (muestra la flecha con la punta de esmeralda) ¿Qué opinas?

Tsukune: ¿Y en donde encontraste esa flecha?

Hao: Digamos que la encontré clavada en el culo de un Ángel

Tsukune: ¿El culo de un Ángel? De verdad está ocurriendo cosas muy extrañas en esta mansión

Hao: ¿Qué crees que valga esta flecha en ebay?

Tsukune: No estoy seguro, pero hay otra más de esa para ver si consigo una para mi

Hao: No era la única que encontré

Tsukune: Mierda, puede que encuentre algo más en esta mansión digo aquí hay muchas cosas que deben de valer una fortuna, como no hay nadie aquí vivo excepto nosotros y Ichika y el teniente Naruto puede nadie vea de malo que tomemos algunas cosas de aquí

Hao: Tú lo has dicho

Tsukune: Creo que debemos revisar por arriba a ver si logramos encontrar a esos 2

N: Hao y Tsukune suben a las escaleras de la sala central pero ven que en lo que parece a simple vista un cuadro de una obra de arte parece tener algo que les llama la atención a los 2

Hao: Oye Tsukune ¿No notas algo extraño en este cuadro?

Tsukune: Si que ese cuadro parece tener bordes abiertos y una especie de perilla de oro, como si fuese una especie de puerta

N: Hao toca la perilla y la hala hacia ella moviendo el cuadro que al final resultó ser una especie de puerta

Hao: Tal parece que era una puerta después de todo

Tsukune: A ver a donde conduce

N: Hao y Tsukune entran a lo que parece a una especie de patio de aspecto de película de terror antigua

Tsukune: ¡Genial esta mansión no podía volverse más aterradora!

N: Se aproximan 2 zombis hacia donde están Tsukune y Hao

Tsukuna: ¡Me cago en la puta!

Hao: ¡Descuida de esta me encargo yo!

N: Hao dispara con su metralleta y en cuestión de segundos matan a los 2 zombis de manera fácil

Hao: ¡Listo asunto arreglado!

Tsukune: Oye no deberías apuntar bien, no es bueno que dispares a lo loco

Hao: Pero si mate al objetivo ¿Eso no es lo que importa?

Tsukune: Si pero tampoco desperdicies munición valiosa, no sabemos cuántos de esos hijos de putas muertos vivientes estén rondando por esta mansión o posiblemente por afuera

Hao: Ya tranquilo puede que haya mucha munición escondida en esta mansión en caso de emergencia

Tsukune: ¿Cómo estas segura?

Hao: Intuición

Tsukune: Como sea, como esos zombis están muertos y espero que sean los últimos mejor investiguemos esta parte a ver que encontramos

N: Al adentrarse al oscuro patio ven un muro con un grabado de Ángel con un arco pero que en la parte de la flecha le falta algo

Tsukune: Que grabado más curioso ¿No lo crees Hao?

Hao: Si pero no notas algo extraño

Tsukune: Como que en la parte de la punta de la flecha pareciera que le falta algo

Hao: Si, aunque tengo una corazonada

N: Hao saca la flecha dorada que recogió, le quita la punta y la pone en el grabado. A continuación el muro comienza a bajarse como si de una puerta secreta se tratase y a la vez revela unas escaleras que conducen a una especie de catacumba

Tsukune: Ok esta mansión cada vez es más extraña

N: Los 2 entran a la catacumba y al llegar hasta el fondón notan unas extrañas estatuillas de mascaras de aspecto lúgubre pero lo que más llama la atención es un sarcófago colgado en el techo con unas cadenas que la sujetan

Tsukune: Guau ¿Qué será ese sarcófago colgado? ¿Sera el sarcófago de Drácula?

Hao: No crees que exageras

Tsukune: Ni tanto, si existen los zombis cabe la posibilidad de que existan los vampiros

Hao: (Ve algo que le llama la atención) ¿Qué será eso?

N: Hao ve un libro de color azul en la mesa y lo agarra, el libro en cuestión tiene por nombre como ``El Libro de la Muerte´´ , Hao revisa el libro y ve que tiene una llave e Tsukune nota la llave que Hao recogió

Hao: ¿Para que servirá esta llave?

Tsukune: Pues en donde investigue había puertas que estaban cerradas con llave, puede que con esa llave las habrá

Hao: ¿Qué dirá este libro?

N: Hao revisa El Libro de la Muerte y ve que las páginas están en blanco excepto una que tiene una nota escrita que dice así:

Las 4 mascaras

La primera no dice vilezas

La segunda no huele la inmundicia

La tercera no ve a la malicia

La cuarta ni dice, ni huele, ni ve las perfidias

Cuando las 4 estén en su lugar, la depravación se extenderá

Tsukune y Hao están un poco confundidos a lo que quiso decir la nota

Hao: ¿Entendiste algo Tsukune?

Tsukune: Lo que entendí era algo sobre unas 4 mascaras

N: Los 2 ven las estatuillas de máscaras que curiosamente eran alrededor de 4

Tsukune: Puede que eso sea una pista

Hao Pero ¿Qué quiso decir con que la depravación se extenderá?

Tsukune: Tal vez se desata una ola de depravados sexuales que querrán violarnos como parte de una maldición. De cualquier forma mejor que volvamos a la mansión a ver que puede abrir esta llave

N: Tsukune y Hao se retiran de la catacumba y regresan a la mansión, esta vez van al segundo piso a la dirección de la derecha en donde no exploraron, con la llave abren la puerta que estaba cerrada que al entrar ven a un zombi al frente y Tsukune lo mata de un disparo

Tsukune: Listo de un solo tiro vasto

Hao: Si pero no le reventaste la cabeza como hiso Ichika con su revolver que lo hacía ver genial

Tsukune: ¿Disculpa que no tenga un arma patea culos como la de Ichika?

N: Luego ven otro zombi y Hao lo mata con metralleta con un solo disparo en la cabeza

Tsukune: Parece que aprendes rápido

Hao: Como dices si hay muchos zombis como aparenta mejor es prevenir que lamentar

N: Tsukune y Hao entran a un cuarto en donde encuentran un mechero y una nota que habla sobre plantas botánicas curativas y que existe una forma de cómo hacerlas funcionar y dice lo siguiente:

Para curar heridas de manera rápida a través de estas plantas es moldearlas como si fueran cigarrillos usar un mechero para encenderlos y a fumarse una bien buena, al fumar las heridas se van y es como si uno se volviera inmortal por arte magia esta estas rondando en el espacio exterior sin saber ni puta idea del porque estoy allí.

Al menos sé que la policía no va tras mí porque sé que ellos son mis mayores compradores, ese jefe de policía sí que sabe hacer buen negocio

Ojalá el FBI ni esas putas asociaciones antidrogas lean esta nota o si no estaré jodido

Autor: Toallin La Toalla

P.D: Recuerden siempre lleven una toalla son buenas

N: Los 2 están un poco confundidos con lo que acaban de leer

Hao: Que mensaje más extraño

Tsukune: Como el que lo escribió es un narcotraficante

Hao: Aparte de eso, aunque sea curioso eso de unas plantas medicinales que curan mientras uno fuma

N: Los 2 salen de la habitación por otra puerta y al entrar notan que hay 2 zombis en 2 lados diferentes, matan a ambos zombis pero luego vienen otros 3, 2 que subieron por unas escaleras y otro que estaba al final de un pasillo. Hao con su metralleta dispara salvajemente matando a los 3 pero a la vez dejando destrozos en la zona

Hao: (Se ríe como loca) ¡Mueran zombis mueran! Hahaha ¡Tengo más alegría para dar! (Le golpean la cabeza) ¡Auch! ¿¡Porque me golpeaste Tsukune!?

Tsukune: Porque no tienes que actuar como una loca con complejo de Rambo, además desperdiciaste más munición de lo necesaria

Hao: No es para tanto al menos me queda (Cuenta cuantas balas le quedan) ¿130 Balas? ¿Creo que debo ahorrar balas?

Tsukune: Hay contigo

N: Los 2 bajan por las escaleras y entran a una habitación que curiosamente tiene una computadora encendida y Hao e Tsukune no dudan un segundo en revisarla y comentan lo siguiente

Hao/Tsukune: ¡Hay internet!

Tsukune: Necesito actualizar mi perfil de Facebook

Hao: Yo también necesito actualizar mi perfil

N: Ambos actualizan sus perfiles de Facebook mientras se dan un descanso por los momentos

¿Parece que están seguros? ¿Por ahora?

**Fin de la primera parte**

**Notas de Autor: Muy buenas espero que les hayan gustado la parodia a Resident Evil, para la siguiente parte se vinculara al siguiente capítulo de Amor Desde el Espacio, lamento que hay sido corto pero tenía planeado subir la parodia como medio de celebrar mi cumpleaños e igualmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**Para la siguiente parodia será una directa a Silent Hill que a mu gusto es una obra maestra en lo que se respecta a videojuegos de terror**

**Le doy gracias a Chivotenkai, Sekishiki, ZeroTT y Taro3050 y por todos que dieron su review y voto les doy muchas gracias ya que me motivan a seguir adelante**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo de Amor Desde el Espacio titulado: La disciplinada **


	7. La Disciplinada

Capítulo 6: La disciplinada

N: En pleno domingo Rito es contactado telepáticamente por Tsukune para reunirse en la tarde con el junto con Ichika y Tsuna para demostrarles algo, Rito acepta sin más y le dice a Mikan, Lala, Kiki y a Yami que va a visitar a unos amigos. Lala y Yami quisieron acompañar a Rito pero este les dice que es una reunión entre chicos cosa que pone triste a las 2. Rito va al centro de la ciudad en donde allí se encuentra con Tsuna, Ichika y Tsukune este último les dice para ir a un lugar aislado para demostrarles un nuevo truco que invento durante su estancia en la academia para monstruos

En una estación de trenes abandonado

Rito: ¿Qué es lo que quieres enseñarnos Tsukune?

Tsukune: Esta preparados para sorprenderse de mi último invento

Ichika: ¿Invento?

Tsukune: Les he dicho que en la academia en donde estudio me apodan ``La Parca´´

Tsuna: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Tsukune: ¡Buuueno! Digamos que gracias a ese apodo se me ocurrió esto que acabo de inventar ¿Están preparados?

Ichika/Tsuna/Rito: (Asienten) ¡Sí!

Tsukune: Muy bien empecemos

N: Tsukune comienza a concentrar su cosmos a continuación su cosmos cambia de dorado a morado y sorprendentemente aparece un ser misterioso de túnica morada con bordes dorados que porta una hoz dorada con una calavera de dragón como decoración, fuera de la túnica que lleva puesta se ve que es un ser esquelético dado que no tiene ni rastro de carne en su cuerpo, en la parte de la cabeza o mejor dicho el cráneo en donde deberían estar los ojos en cambio están 2 puntos rojos brillantes que le da un aire siniestro y finalizando tiene una corona dorada que da a entender que se trata de un rey. Ichika, Tsuna y Rito estaban impresionados y no era para menos porque ante ellos era como ver a La Muerte en persona

Tsukune: ¡Guala! Les presento ante ustedes al Rey de la Muerte

Rito: Es impresionante

Tsuna: Siento una sensación de terror y peligro al tan solo verlo

Ichika: Es como si la mismísima Muerte se aproximara para cegar nuestras vidas

N: Después de unos segundos el llamado Rey de la Muerte comienza a desvanecerse en el aire

Tsukune: ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué pueden opinar al respecto?

Ichika: Debo decir que tuve algo de miedo, de verdad sentí que era la muerte en persona

Tsuna: Esta bien a decir verdad ¿Pero qué fue lo que acababas de hacer?

Tsukune: Pues digamos que lo que acabo de hacer lo bautizare como ``Figura de Intimidación´´

Rito: ¿Figura de Intimidación?

Tsukune: Lo que hice fue usar mi cosmos con mis poderes psiquicos para crear una poderosa ilusión como la que vieron ustedes, con el fin de atacar de manera psicológica al oponente

Tsuna: ¿Ataque psicológico?

Tsukune: Así es ¿Díganme que sintieron cuando vieron al Rey de la Muerte?

Ichika: Repetiré que sentí algo de miedo

Rito: Opino lo mismo que Ichika, igualmente sentí miedo y una fuerte sensación de peligro, diría que hasta se sintió asfixiante

Tsuna: Mi opinión es la misma que la de ellos y entiendo la pregunta que hiciste

Tsukune: Ok como dijeron lo que sintieron, diría que como ustedes son caballeros dorados puede que no les haya afectado mucho dado que tienen una fuerte fuerza de voluntad que les dificulta tener miedo ante cualquier cosa. Ahora quiero que contesten esta pregunta que hare ¿Si una persona ordinaria viera una Figura de Intimidación como la que acabado de hacer? ¿Cuál sería su reacción?

Rito: Lo más seguro es que su reacción sea de terror absoluto y comience a correr por su vida

Tsukune: Exacto mi querido Rito, la intención era con la finalidad de evitar peleas innecesarias con seres muy débiles. En otras palabras un espantapájaros para inservibles que solo respiran valioso oxígeno y aparte se comprueba también que por mucho daño que genere un ataque físico no se puede discutir que un ataque psicológico es mucho peor

Rito: De eso no puedo discutirlo ¿De casualidad como fue que lo hiciste? Lo digo porque se nota que no se trata de una simple ilusión

Tsukune: Me alegra que preguntaras, la repuesta es muy simple y es que no creo una simple ilusión sino que también canalizo las emociones que quiero que la Figura de Intimidación transmita ¿Algo cómo? Imponer mi voluntad ante la de otros

Tsuna: Interesante aclaratoria, aunque de acuerdo con la explicación de cómo lo hiciste entonces nosotros también podemos hacer nuestra propia Figura de Intimidación ¿Cierto?

Tsukune: Exacto, si uno es bueno haciendo ilusiones hacer una Figura de Intimidación como la mía será pan comido en cambio… (Mira a Tsuna y Ichika)

Tsuna: (Expresión de molestia) Lo entendemos para quienes no son buenos en las ilusiones no puede costar mucho trabajo

Ichika: ¿Pero no creo que necesitemos algo como eso?

Tsukune: Tal vez si o tal vez no, depende de ustedes pero les puedo decir que es bastante útil si solo se quiere espantar a seres inferiores sin necesidad de tocarlos, en mi caso soy muy buscado por varios bravucones y chicos problemáticos

Tsuna: Porque eso no me sorprende en lo absoluto

Rito: Puedo intentar hacer mi propia Figura de Intimidación si no es mucha molestia

Tsukune: Para nada inténtalo si quieres Rito como eres bueno con los poderes psíquicos puede que te sea fácil, te daré unas indicaciones de cómo hacer el tuyo

Primero concentra tu cosmos en tu mente, básicamente el mismo procedimiento para hacer ilusiones. Segundo mentalmente visualizas la imagen que quieres proyectar, puede ser cualquier cosa que quieras imaginar y Tercero canaliza las emociones que quieres que transmita la figura, si sigues al pie de la letra las indicaciones lo lograres está claro

Rito: No necesitas decirlo 2 veces, entiendo lo que necesito hacer

N: Rito comienza a concentrar su cosmos

Rito: (Primer paso hecho ahora a visualizar la figura que quiero proyectar)

N: Arriba de Rito comienza a aparecer lo que parece una oveja de pelaje dorado cosa que pone confundidos a Tsuna y Ichika mientras que Tsukune miraba con una expresión de seriedad, luego los 3 comienza a dar su reacción ante la figura de Rito

Tsuna: (Siento mucho poder pero a la vez una sensación de paz)

Ichika: (Es tranquilo pero poderoso)

Tsukune: (Nada mal para ser su primera vez)

N: Rito apaga su cosmos y con ello la figura que proyecto se desvanece

Rito: Como estuvo, tal vez no era como la de Tsukune claro está pero aun así que pueden opinar al respecto

Ichika: Pues diría que se sintió algo de tranquilidad pero a la vez un gran poder

Tsuna: Aunque no fue como la de Tsukune no quita el hecho que lo hiciste bien, y veo que te basaste en tu constelación para hacerlo

Tsukune: No está mal pero fallaste en un detalle importante

Rito: ¿Detalle importante?

Tsukune: Se supone que la figura debe intimidar y generar miedo en cambio vi que tu figura solo proyectaba paz y poder solamente además debes ser más creativo con la figura, usar tu signo no se me hace muy buena idea y dime ¿Cómo coño puede ser amenazante una oveja dorada? Ni que la oveja fuese un Súper Saiyayin

Rito: Perdón solo quise experimentar pero note que el procedimiento no era tan difícil

Tsukune: Como fue tu primera vez te perdono pero espero que para la próxima que de verdad hagas una Figura Intimidante de VERDAD, en cuanto a ustedes 2 (Mira a Ichika y Tsuna) Se dejan ganar muy fácilmente por Rito y aun así se dignan de llamarse caballeros de oro

Ichika: Disculpa que no seamos como tu Tsukune, mi maestro Shura no me enseñó a manejar poderes psíquicos pero uso telequinesis y tele transportación

Tsuna: Yo lo máximo que puedo hacer es moldear la temperatura ambiente para que haga un gran frio como si estuviera en Siberia o en el Polo Norte, pero no domino poderes psíquicos más complejos

Tsukune: En serio que son idiotas, les digo que mi maestro Kempachi nunca me dijo como usar poderes psíquicos mejor dicho solo me instruyo en como despertar el cosmos, lo demás lo tuve que aprender por mi cuenta mientras que mi maestro me perseguía como su presa personal y aun así me las tuve que ingeniar para lograr a ser un caballero dorado, así que no tienen excusa

Rito: No tienes por ser tan duro Tsukune, con o sin poderes psíquicos de gran nivel igualmente hemos llegado al puesto de dorado, los más poderosos entre los 88 guerreros de Atenea

Tsukune: No seas tan confiado o es que acaso se olvidaron de los 5 caballeros de Bronce que hicieron mucho más que todos los demás caballeros y doncellas incluyendo a los de oro e inclusive logaron pasar por las 12 casas logrando derrotar a los anteriores caballeros que las custodiaban, en otras palabras siendo esos 5 de bronce de la más baja categoría lograron llegar muy lejos. Si algo se puede aprender de ellos es que uno puede llegar muy lejos si se lo propone

Ichika: Entiendo tu punto, pero ahora mismo no hay un peligro de que debamos preocuparnos

Rito: Yo sí, tengo tal vez a millones de seres de otros planetas que quieran matarme para que puedan casarse con una princesa de otro planeta

Ichika: Pero si eso es contigo Rito no veo que eso nos involucre

Tsukune: Como puedes pensar así Ichika es como decir que los problemas que ocurren en el mundo no son de nuestra incumbencia, se me hace muy irresponsable de tu parte

Ichika: Solo decía que eso de los aliens es algo que solo Rito se metió ¿No es así Rito?

Rito: Es verdad fui yo que me involucre en todo esto y yo he aceptado ser responsable de todo lo que me puede pasar a mi o Lala o hasta al propio planeta si es posible, debo aclarar que fui atacado por 2 individuos que fueron enviados para asesinarme bajo órdenes de un tirano inescrupuloso que solo pensaba en su propio beneficio. Uno resulto ser alguien muy poderoso que teóricamente puedo ponerlo entre el nivel de un caballero plateado o dorado si es posible dado que podía moverse a la velocidad de la luz y tenía poderes muy destructivos con algo de suerte pude derrotarlo, la otra en cambio no era muy poderosa y solo era una simple mercenaria que después de ciertas circunstancias ella al final se volvió mi aprendiz

Ichika: ¿Tu aprendiz?

Rito: Así es planeo instruirla al buen camino para que sea alguien que ayude a salvar vidas en vez de segarlas

Tsuna: Esa aprendiz es Yami ¿Cierto?

Rito: Exacto Tsuna, ella tiene una habilidad genética que le permite cambiar de forma más que nada en armas afiladas y otras como martillos y flechas o mazas

Tsukune: Interesante habilidad, sabes Rito al escuchar tu historia yo también estoy considerando tener una aprendiz para enseñarle todos mis conocimientos en el arte de matar y torturar y también que vea el lado bueno del sadismo

N: Los 3 se pusieron pálidos ante la aclaración de Tsukune y de manera unánime pensaron lo siguiente

Tsuna/Ichika/Rito: (Recemos que eso nunca ocurra)

N: Después de la demostración de Tsukune los 4 se van a pasear por la ciudad, caminan por las calles y otros municipios pero luego comienzan a escuchar

Hombre: ¡Ahhh!

N: Ven a un hombre mayor siendo rodeado por un grupo de 4 hombres vestidos de ropa elegante y tienen una mirada amenazante como si de unos matones se tratasen

Matón 1: Viejo decrepito que se supones que estabas haciendo

Hombre: Yo solo pasaba por aquí lo juro

Matón 2: En donde crees que estabas pasando

Matón 3: Para que lo sepas viejo estúpido estas en territorio de los Yakuzas

Hombre: No lo sabía lo juro

Matón 4: Te vamos a dar una lección que no olvidaras

N: Los Yakuzas se acercan hacia el pobre hombre hasta que

Tsukune: ¡Alto ahí!

Matón 1: ¿Qué?

N: Los 4 caballeros de oro llaman la atención de los 4 Yakuzas

Matón 2: ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Ichika: No soportamos que hombres como ustedes se aprovechan de la gente

Tsuna: Le pedimos que dejen al señor en paz y se marchen de una vez

Matón 3: ¿Qué se creen ustedes mocosos para darnos órdenes?

Rito: Lo que piensen ustedes no nos interesa ahora quiero que dejen al señor en paz y se larguen o prepárense para las consecuencias

Matón 4: Ha me hacen reír ¿Qué pueden hacer unos mocosos como ustedes?

Tsukune: Demostrarles que personas como ustedes que solo son escoria que deben ser erradicada eso vamos a hacer

N: Tsukune se pone en frente de los 4 Yakuzas

Matón 3: Veo que tienes agallas

Tsukune: ¿Y para que debería tenerles miedo?

Matón 2: Para que lo sepas somos Yakuzas o es que no sabes nada de nosotros

Tsukune: Si ya sé quiénes son ustedes, ustedes son la peor cagada que ha defecado la sociedad, basuras que no sirven para nada eso es lo que son

N: Las palabras de Tsukune enojan bastante a los Yakuzas

Matón 1: Que has dicho mocoso engreído

Tsukune: ¿Acaso les molesta que les diga la verdad sobre sus miserables vidas de mierda?

Hombre: Por favor joven estos hombres son muy peligrosos

Tsukune: Por favor señor le ruego que se dé la vuelta y cierre los ojos, no querrás ver lo que pasara

N: El hombre le hace caso a lo que dijo Tsukune

Matón 3: ¿Qué se supone que harás? Acusarnos con la policía acaso

Tsukune: (Mirada aterradora) Les enseñare algo peor que unos simples policías

Matón 4: ¿Algo peor que la policía? ¿Cómo qué?

Tsukune: Dime algunos de ustedes han visto a La Muerte en persona

N: Tsukune comienza a concentrar su cosmos y acto seguido proyecta su Figura de Intimidación, la expresión de los Yakuzas era para dar una foto de lo aterrados que estaban y entre los 4 comienzan a correr diciendo lo siguiente

Matones: ¡Es un demonio!

N: Los Yakuzas salieron totalmente aterrados ante al Rey de la Muerte mientras que los chicos se acercan hacia el hombre mayor que este se levanta a agradecerles de ser salvado

Hombre: Muchas gracias jóvenes

Tsukune. De nada señor le hemos enseñado a esos sujetos a no meterse con la gente inocente y buena

Hombre: ¿No sé qué les hicieron? Oí de que vieron a un demonio

Tsukune: Digamos que les mostramos algo que lo dejara aterrados de por vida

N: Después de haber ayudado a aquel hombre los 4 caballeros de oro vuelven a su paseo

Tsukune: ¡Ha! Les dije que iba ser muy útil

Tsuna: Si lo sabemos no tienes que decírnoslo 2 veces

Ichika: Me dio risa la cara de asustados que tenían esos tipos

Rito: Con esa demostración me dejaste muy convencido Tsukune, puede que para la próxima te enseñe una figura que de verdad sea intimidante

Tsukune: Mas te vale espero que no me decepciones como Ichika y Tsuna

Tsuna: Hey Einstein estoy aquí y tengo oídos

Tsukune: De cualquier forma fue divertido mientras duro, ahora tengo que volver a esa academia de monstruos

Ichika: Yo igualmente tengo que volver a la Academia de IS espero que nadie sospeche de mi

N: Los 4 van a una zona aislada para poder tele transportarse

Ichika: Ha sido un placer estar reunido con ustedes

Tsukune: Si siempre es bueno tener un respiro de todas esas nuevas amistades que hacemos y Rito espero para la próxima una Figura Intimidante de verdad

Rito: Lo prometo Tsukune

N: Tsukune y Ichika se van mediante la tele transportación dejando a Rito y a Tsuna solos, después de la despedida los caballeros de Cáncer y Capricornio el caballero de Aries y Acuario van al centro comercial a una zona de máquinas recreativas a jugar mientras conversan

Tsuna: Ese Tsukune llega a pasarse ¿No lo crees?

Rito: Puede que sí, pero eso no quita que igualmente haya logrado ocupar su puesto de caballero dorado al igual que nosotros

Tsuna: Pero tampoco es un secreto que la actitud de Tsukune no refleja cómo debería ser un caballero en si

Rito: Tal vez pero recuerda que Tsukune al igual que nosotros paso por un entrenamiento infernal siendo el de Tsukune de los peores

Tsuna: Puede que haya tenido un entrenamiento horrible pero eso tampoco es excusa para que actué de esa forma

Rito: También puede que Tsukune haya tomado a su maestro Zaraki Kempachi de Orión como un modelo a seguir y eso le influyo en su personalidad dándole la forma de ser que tiene ahora

Tsuna: ¿A qué te refieres?

Rito: Digamos que mientras fuimos entrenados por nuestros maestros para nosotros ellos eran como nuestros segundos padres o me equivoco

Tsuna: Para mí el maestro Camus era como un padre para mí cuando me entrenaba ¿Pero a qué quieres llegar?

Rito: Digamos que tomamos rasgos de la personalidad de nuestros maestros cuando éramos pequeños y las transformamos en parte de nuestro ser, en mi caso admiraba lo tranquilo y firme que era mi maestro Mu tanto así que quise tomar esa tranquilidad y firmeza como parte de mi

Tsuna: Creo entender, diré que igualmente tome de mi maestro Camus la personalidad fría y calculadora que caracteriza a un caballero de Acuario

Rito: Tomando nuestras anécdotas como base podría asumir que el maestro de Tsukune es alguien cruel y sádico que no se arrepiente de nada, diría que Tsukune tomo esos rasgos como suyos

Tsuna: Puede que si. ¿Qué opinas con lo de la Figura de Intimidación que Tsukune mostro?

Rito: Lo que puedo opinar es que es una técnica bastante útil si se quiere evitar encuentro innecesarios como Tsukune dijo hasta me podría servir ante futuros candidatos a esposo de Lala

Tsuna: ¿Y piensas en continuar en hacer el tuyo?

Rito: Como le prometí no decepcionarle a Tsukune estoy obligado a cumplir con su promesa y como dije antes me podría ser útil ante futuros candidatos a esposo de Lala que quieren matarme

Tsuna: Ten suerte con tu Figura de Intimidación yo por mi parte no lo necesito por los momentos

N: Al día siguiente en la escuela Sainan después de las clases, Rito camina por los pasillos solo con mucha tranquilidad hasta que…

Saki: ¡Rito!

N: Aparece Saki vistiendo un provocativo traje negro que hace resaltar su cuerpo esbelto e bustos revelando casi al tope, y además lleva colgado un látigo negro, Rito se sonroja al ver a Saki en semejante traje

Saki: Mírame Rito acaso no me veo sexy

Rito: (Sonrojado) Señorita Saki como se le ocurre vestir semejante traje más en un lugar como este

Saki: Wuo Rito te vez adorable cuando te sonrojas, tal parece que te gusta

Rito: No es que me guste es que yo…

N: De repente alguien salta hacia Rito por detrás y lo abraza con su cuerpo proporcionado y no es más que

Run: ¡Rito por fin te encuentro!

Rito: Run

Run: No sabes lo sola que me siento sin ti, no sabes lo mucho que te amo (Lo abraza con sus pechos)

Rito: Esta bien que me quieras Run pero, estas muy pegada a mi

Saki: Oye tu aléjate de mí Rito ahora mismo

Run: (Saca el dedo del medio) Oblígame perra

Saki: Maldita zorra ya veraz

N: Saki comienza a arrancarle los cabellos a Run

Run: Hay… mi cabello

N: Run comienza a hacer lo mismo con Saki y las 2 terminan por pelearse en una pelea de gatas dándose arañazos y arrancándose los cabellos, Rito decide tomar cartas en el asunto

Rito: ¡Basta ustedes 2!

Saki/Run: ¿Eh?

Rito: Deberían comportarse como gente civilizada no pelearse entre ustedes como salvajes

Saki/Run: Pero te amo Rito

Rito: Sin peros si algo me disgusta es la gente que no se responsabiliza en sus actos y a la gente inmadura que para colmo se pelean por cosas sin sentido. Me retiro no quiero continuar con esto y espero que piensen bien las cosas por su bien

N: Rito se retira dejando a Saki y a Run solas

Run: Rito se fue

Saki: Si lo se

Run: (Emocionada) Viste como actuó se veía tan genial

Saki: La pose, esa actitud firme y madura ni hablar esa forma de actuar es lo que hace atraer de el, de verdad es todo un hombre

Run: Si y es solo mío

Saki: Dirás que es solo para mi

Run: Jodete puta

Saki: Mal parida ahora veraz

N: Nuevamente las 2 pelean por Rito, un poco lejos de ellas estaba una chica de largo cabello negro que vio todo lo que paso entre ellos de como Rito las puso en su lugar

¿?: Ese Rito parece especial

N: Volviendo con Rito mientras caminaba noto algo, algo que lo inquietaba

Chica 1: Miren es Rito

Chica 2: Rito aquí estoy

Chica 3: Rito te amo

Rito: Oh no, no otra vez

N: El pobre Rito ahora se encontró con lo que menos quería y no era nada más ni nada menos que fangirls, Rito empezó a correr huyendo de las fangirls que curiosamente mientras corría veía también de como Tsuna huía de su grupo de fangirls, poco después Rito logra evadir a las fangirls y tras eso aprovecha que nadie lo ve ``discretamente´´ decide usar su tele transportación para ir a otro lado lejos de las fangirls, se tele transporta sin ningún problema pero sin saberlo alguien que pasaba por los pasillos vigilando de que no hubiera una irregularidad vio como Rito se tele transporto desapareciendo completamente esto último la dejo con la boca abierta ante lo que acaba de pasar

¿?: ¿Qué fue eso? Era mi imaginación o ese chico de nombre Rito desapareció

N: En Jamir Rito está meditando tranquilamente

Rito: (Esta es la 3era vez que uso este lugar como vía de escape)

N: Verán desde hace poco tiempo Rito pensó en usar la zona en donde entreno para ser caballero de oro, en Jamir donde aprovecha la horas libre para tele transportarse en ese lugar para descansar y meditar más con el fin de no estar soportando a sus insufribles fangirls, ahora mismo está reflexionando de algo en particular

Rito: (¿Debería practicar mi Figura de Intimidación con esas chicas? No creo que sea buena idea en especial expondría aparte no sería bueno espantarlas ni si quiera son malas personas) Comienza a recordar el principal principio de cómo hacer una verdadera Figura de Intimidación (Debe ser algo amenazante y que provoque miedo a la vista, ¿Qué podría poner?)

N: Después de unos minutos Rito llega a la siguiente conclusión

Rito: No se me ocurre nada (No sé qué puedo usar como Figura de Intimidación o que sería lo más conveniente, de verdad necesito ser más creativo)

N: Al final se rindió y se vuelve a tele transportarse hacia la escuela para asistir a clases

En la azotea de la escuela Rito reaparece y baja las escaleras y ve una chica de largo cabello negro que se sorprende de verlo pero no de la misma forma que se sorprendan las demás chicas, esta parecía como si hubiese visto un fantasma e Rito toma la iniciativa

Rito: ¿Sucede algo?

¿?: No nada

Rito: En serio, disculpa si la ofendo pero parecía a ver visto a un fantasma

¿?: Perdón creí haber visto otra cosa

Rito: Si me disculpa debo asistir a mi clase no quiero llegar tarde (Comienza a retirarse hasta que)

¿?: Espera

Rito: ¿Qué pasa?

¿?: ¿Eres Rito Yuki cierto?

Rito: Exacto y el tuyo

¿?: Yui, Yui Kotegawa estudio en la clase 1-B

Rito: Un placer señorita Yui, no es por ser grosero pero necesito ir a mi clase o llegare tarde

Yui: Una cosa ¿No has sentido algo extraño?

Rito: ¿Cómo qué?

Yui: Puede sonar extraño pero vi a alguien en medio de los pasillos que desapareció de la nada como si se hubiese desvanecido y se parecía a ti

N: Rito se pone alerta ante lo que dijo Yui

Rito: Eso suena como una obra de ficción, no debe estar imaginando cosas

Yui: Podría ser no estoy segura en realidad tal vez sea las labores que me tienen loca

Rito: ¿Labores?

Yui: Vera soy delegada de mi clase por lo que tengo que estar al tanto de muchas cosas y hacer muchos favores e actividades extras

Rito: Hm entiendo tiene muchas responsabilidades, me parece admirable

Yui: Sabe he oído muchos rumores sobre ti Rito Yuki

Rito: Rumores como

Yui: De que…(Comienza a sonar la campana de la escuela)

Rito: Oh no llegare tarde, disculpa señorita Yui hablaremos en otra ocasión

N: Rito camina hacia su salón de clases mientras que Yui ve cómo se aleja

Yui: ¿Rito Yuki? ¿Parece que los rumores sobre son ciertos? ¿Pero ese que desapareció hace una hora? ¿Quién será?

N: En la clase de Rito este está meditando sobre la chica de nombre Yui que acababa de conocer pero prestaba atención en la parte en donde ella aparentemente vio como él se tele transporto

Rito: (Tal parece que alguien me vio cuando me tele transporte, esto puede ser muy problemático para la próxima debo usar la tele transportación en lugares completamente aislados, por poco casi expongo que soy un caballero)

N: Finalizando las clases Rito va a la casa de Hao para enseñarles algo especial

En la casa de Hao

Naruko: ¿Qué es lo que quieres enseñarnos Rito?

Rito: De casualidad Tsuna les hablo sobre las Figuras de Intimidación que invento Tsukune

Hao: Es sobre esa especie de ilusión que materializa una figura

Rito: Exacto más que materializar una figura se usa con el fin de intimidar o provocar miedo

Naruko: Es fue la explicación que dio Tsuna

Rito: Sin más preámbulos les enseñare mi Figura de Intimidación

N: Rito cierra los ojos y concentra su cosmos y acto seguido aparece arriba de el la figura de una oveja dorada, las reacciones de las chicas eran la siguiente

Naruko/Hao: (¡Es adorable!) Pensaron de manera sincronizada

N: Al cabo de unos segundos la oveja dorada se desvanece y Rito abre los ojos al ver a una Naruko y a Hao con estrellas en los ojos, las mejillas rojas con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Rito: ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo les pareció?

Naruko: Es lo más adorable que he visto

Hao: Quisiera poder abrazar a esa ovejita

Rito: Les parece adorable ya veo, con que me equivoque otra vez

Hao: ¿A qué te refieres?

Rito: Se supone que mi Figura de Intimidación debe provocar miedo no ternura

Naruko: Tiene sentido por algo se llama Figura de Intimidación

Rito: Así es, pues eso es todo (Rito comienza a retirarse hasta que)

Naruko: Por favor Rito quédate un rato más

Rito: Porque

Hao: Queremos ver a esa ovejita amarilla otra vez ¡SI!

Rito: No creo que sea conveniente

N: Naruko y Hao comienzan a usar su arma más poderosa y es los ojitos de cachorrito a alto nivel un poder tan mortal que ni Rito pudo resistirse y se rindió

Rito: Ok una vez mas

Naruko/Hao: ¡SI!

N: Y otra vez Rito activa su Oveja dorada mientras que Naruko y Hao lo contemplan y intentan poder abrazar a la oveja dorada que lastimosamente al ser una figura transparente al tocarlo la traspasan sin mucho problema cosa que molesta a las 2 y las dejan con ganas de mas, después de un incómodo rato Rito les explica a las 2 de cómo hacer el suyo propio cosa que hace que las 2 den miradas siniestras que espantan a Rito y hace que decida usar la tele transportación para volver a casa

En la casa de los tíos de Rito

Rito: Ya llegue

Kiki: ¿Cómo te fue?

N: Rito nota las ausencias de…

Rito: Tal parece que no están Mikan y Lala

Kiki: Ellas salieron de compras e inclusive Yami las están acompañando

Rito: Entonces solo estamos nosotros solos

Kiki: Y…¿Qué hacías en la casa de Hao?

Rito: Le estaba enseñando a Hao y a Naruko mi Figura de Intimidación

Kiki: ¿Figura de Intimidación?

N: Rito le explica a Kiki todo lo que sabe sobre las Figuras de Intimidación y de también como hacerlas, ante tal información Kiki se emociona al saber lo que es una Figura de Intimidación

Kiki: Suena genial, podrías enseñarme tu Figura de Intimidación si

Rito: Enseguida

N: Rito concentra su cosmos para proyectar a la oveja dorada, la reacción de Kiki es la siguiente

Kiki: (Conteniendo risa) Bff hm buf ha ha AHAHAHAHAHA eso es tu Figura de Intimidación HAHAHAHA acaso con eso quieres dar miedo HAHAHAHAHA pretender dar sueño o que HAHAHAHAHAHA

N: Kiki se partió de la risa ante la Figura de Intimidación de Rito y él se puso rojo de la vergüenza ante los comentarios de Kiki más de la risa de este

Rito: (Cara roja) Que esperas es mi primera vez además no se me ocurrió más nada

Kiki: Por dios Rito si en medio de una batalla si el enemigo ve esa oveja se partiría de la risa, deberías intentar otra cosa

Rito: En realidad no se ocurre nada. Por qué no intentas hacer tu propia Figura de Intimidación

Kiki: Esta bien lo intentare y será mejor que el tuyo de eso estoy seguro

Rito: Eso tendré que verlo

N: Kiki sigue las indicaciones de Rito de cómo hacer su Figura de Intimidación, sorprendentemente Kiki hace proyectar lo que parece ser un demonio gigante de cuerpo musculoso de piel purpura, el rostro del demonio refleja una malicia total que le da un toque macabro más con esos afilados dientes. Rito se impresiono ante la Figura de Intimidación de Kiki hasta diría que da miedo (Nota: Es el demonio que proyecta Toriko en su serie)

Rito: ¡Increíble!

N: Kiki hace desaparecer la Figura de Intimidación que creo

Kiki: Como me quedo dime

Rito: Solo puedo decir que me has dejado impresionado, de verdad créate una Figura de Intimidación mejor que la mía

Kiki: Lo vez te lo dije puede que me vuelva mejor caballero de Aries que tu

Rito: Tal vez, pero gracias a lo que hiciste se me ocurrió una idea

N: Rito vuelve a concentrar su cosmos y a continuación proyecta a un demonio igual que el de Kiki solo que este tiene la piel amarilla en vez de púrpura y que en el rostro tiene una mirada que refleja mucha agresividad (Nota: Es el mismo demonio que aparece en Inazuma Eleven cuando se ejecuta la Mano Demoniaca) y la reacción de Kiki es la siguiente

Kiki: ¡Genial! ¡Un momento! Rito me robaste la idea

N: Rito hace desvanecer su nueva Figura de Intimidación

Rito: Como que te robe tu idea

Kiki: A mí se me ocurrió lo del demonio tú en cambio solo le cambiaste el color y el rostro nada mas

Rito: Podría ser pero como le hice algunos cambios no se puede considerar plagio si fuera así el demonio que proyecte seria idéntico

Kiki: Hm Tienes razón

Rito: Lo vez estoy libre de pecado y gracias a ti se me ocurrió una nueva Figura de Intimidación que esta nueva cumple su función

Kiki: Y como llamaras tu nueva Figura de Intimidación

Rito: No lo he pensado. Tal vez Gran Demonio llameante podría ser

Kiki: Suena genial ¿Pero porque llameante?

Rito: Planeo adornarlo con llamas para que se vea más peligroso ¿Qué opinas?

Kiki: Opino que esta genial así uno pensaría que se enfrentaría al alguien muy poderoso, podría poner que haga un gruñido como ¡GRUOARRR! Sonaría más épico

Rito: Muy buen detalle lo tomare en cuenta

Kiki: Y podría poner que el demonio se mueva o mueva los brazos y que haga algo como señalar así se vería más realista y amenazante ¿No lo crees?

Rito: Interesante Kiki de verdad estas lleno de buenas ideas

Kiki: No es para tanto siempre se me ocurre algo

N: Entre los 2 practican sus Figuras de Intimidación para mejorarlas aun mas, Kiki se fue afuera para molestar a unos perros y gatos luego fue rodeado de un centenar de estos e Kiki usa su Figura de Intimidación con los animales y al hacer que su Figura gruñera como bestia todos los animales furiosos salieron disparados como si algo los asustase

Kiki: Corran por sus vidas patéticas creaturas. Me pregunto cómo sería usarlo en bravucones y con los profesores (Piensa con mucha malicia)

Rito: Kiki debes entender que ningún caballero debe usar el cosmos para beneficio personal, no aceptare que estés atemorizando a la gente

Kiki: Esta bien Rito. Y yo que solo quería divertirme un rato. Pero en serio esto de las Figuras de Intimidación es la idea más genial y entiendo del porque Tsukune quiso hacerlas

N: Rito al escuchar esas palabras de Kiki comienza a pensar en lo siguiente

Rito: (Me pregunto si Tsukune usara la Figura de Intimidación muy seguidamente, solo espero que no esté abusando de esa técnica)

N: Mientras tanto en la academia de monstruos se ve que en medio del bosque hay 3 estudiantes que corren muy asustados mientras que son ahuyentados por

Tsukune: ¡Corran! ¡Corran patéticas creaturas! Hahahahaha ¡Sientan el terror de La Parca! (Corre mientras tiene activado su Rey de la Muerte)

N: Al día siguiente en la escuela Rito ha sido llamado por una estudiante en especial

Yui: Rito Yuki

Rito: Buenos días, quiere que la ayude en algo en especial

Yui: Quiero que acepte mi sugerencia

Rito: ¿Una sugerencia? ¿Cuál?

Yui: Por favor quiero que se una al comité de disciplina de la escuela

Rito: ¿Comité de disciplina? Y eso ¿Por qué?

Yui: Después de nuestro encuentro el día anterior me tome la libertad de estudiarte Rito Yuki, hace un tiempo escuche rumores sobre ti pero no los tome en cuenta, pero al verte ayer regañando a esas 2 indecentes y ponerlas en su lugar más tu forma educada de cómo te comportas parecían ser ciertos, pero quise estudiarte a detalle para si esos rumores eran ciertos

Rito: ¿Cuáles rumores?

Yui: Rumores que decían que eres de entre los estudiantes más destacados de la escuela y que posiblemente tienes la posibilidad de saltarte de grado, que también eres un alumno ejemplar entre los más ejemplares que ha tenido la escuela en mucho tiempo, que eres servicial y con una educación que envidiaría a un estudiante promedio

Rito: Bueno esos rumores son en realidad hechos pero lo ultimo lo veo como una exageración, si algo me han enseñado es a ser humilde y educado a todo momento también dar lo mejor de mí en cada apartado por lo que esos supuestos rumores son fruto de mis acciones en esta escuela

Yui: Vi algo más que me llamo mucho la atención y es que según tu expediente dice que tienes una firme compostura de la moral y la decencia, hasta según tu expediente dice que tienes actitudes para ser un miembro del comité de disciplina de la escuela

Rito: ¡Espera un momento! ¿Revisaste mi expediente?

Yui: Como dije me tome la libertad de estudiarte y eso incluye ver tu expediente como estudiante de la escuela Sainan

Rito: Pero estas consciente que estar revisando los expedientes de otros alumnos van contra las reglas y además hacer eso es prácticamente una violación a la privacidad, también debo agregar que hacer eso también es espionaje y eso es inmoral

Yui: Como presidenta y miembro importante del comité tengo el premiso de los profesores y del mismo director para revisar los expedientes de los alumnos de esta escuela

Rito: Pero hacer eso es prácticamente abusar del puesto. Qué motivos tienes del que yo me una a ese comité

Yui: Tengo una razón válida y es que quiero no mejor dicho mi debe es restaurar la moral de esta escuela que está siendo manchada

Rito: ¿Manchada por quienes?

Yui: Manchada por los mismos estudiantes de la misma en especial a las alumnas indecentes que no se respetan a ellas mismas o de los alumnos varones que no respetan las reglas y toman conductas inapropiadas como pintarse el cabello o molestar de manera sexual a las alumnas de la escuela, hasta he oído rumores sobre profesores que se aprovechan de las alumnas con insinuaciones pervertidas. Ese tipo de gente es la que esta manchando la moral de la escuela

Rito: Puedo entender tu punto y es justificable, yo también estoy algo decepcionado de lo que está pasando

Yui: Lo vez tu también estás de acuerdo con la situación de la escuela, con tu ayuda podríamos limpiar esta escuela de gente irrespetuosa e indecente ¿Te unirás al comité?

Rito: No

Yui: ¿Qué dijiste?

Rito: He dicho que no

Yui: Pero porque

Rito: Tu intenciones son justificables pero personalmente no me gusta estar imponiendo órdenes a quien sea de manera déspota siempre dejo que las cosas sean a criterio de cada quien, ser diplomático no es lo mío

Yui: Pero sé que tienes buenas notas, eres respetado por todos los profesores y además eres popular ante las chicas tu influencia podría ser de gran utilidad inclusive teniéndote como miembro del comité haría que muchos alumnos comenzasen a actuar de manera más moral y decente

Rito: He dicho que no y no me interesa unirme al comité, además usarme como un medio para cumplir tus fines es deplorable y ruin casi dirías que solo me quieres utilizar para tu propio beneficio y eso es inaceptable

Yui: Pero…

Rito: Sin peros, si me permite debo ir a mi clase si eres tan amable para darme un permiso

N: Rito va a su clase dejando a una consternada Yui

Yui: (Rito Yuki me asegurare que te unas al comité de disciplina a como dé lugar y no importa que métodos use) Pensó de manera muy seria

N: Las clases pasaron y en la hora del almuerzo cuando Rito va a la cafetería es interrumpido por

Yui: Rito Yuki quiero que te unas al comité de disciplina

Rito: Lo siento señorita pero me niego

N: Después del almuerzo ya casi en la hora de deportes

Yui: Únete al comité

Rito: He dicho que no

N: Durante la hora de deportes mientras Rito practica futbol soccer

Yui: Por favor únete al comité

Rito: No vez que estoy en medio de una práctica y la respuesta es no

N: En la clase de música Rito recibe una nota que dice lo siguiente

_Rito Yuki únete al comité de disciplina de la escuela Sainan_

Rito al después de leer la nota hace otra nota para el comité de disciplina que dice NO en letras mayúsculas y la pasa a una de sus fanáticas para que la envíen al comité de disciplina

Ya al salir de la escuela Rito es llamado por última vez por

Yui: (Fingiendo lagrimas) Por lo que más quieras por favor únete al comité de disciplina por favor

Rito: Cuantas veces necesito decir que No es No

N: Rito se va muy molesto de la escuela mientras que Yui está muy frustrada al no poder hacer que Rito se una al comité

Yui: Maldita sea que necesito para que se una al comité de disciplina

N: Llega Hao y se acerca a Yui

Hao: ¿Pasa algo?

Yui: Tengo un problema

Hao: ¿Cuál?

Yui: Que quiero que Rito se una al comité de disciplina de la escuela

Hao: ¿Y qué pasa con eso?

Yui: Es que intento todo lo posible para que se una pero el siempre dice que no, llevo todo el dia pidiéndole que se una al comité y no he logrado nada

Hao: Entiendo pero veo cuál es tu problema

Yui: Mi problema

Hao: SI tu problema es que estas obligando a Rito a hacer algo que no quiere

Yui: Pero si él tiene muchas cualidades que lo harían un excelente miembro del comité

Hao: Debes entender una cosa y es que Rito es de esos chicos que sean fáciles de convencer por lo que no te recomiendo para nada que lo obligues a que se una al comité

Yui: Entonces que hago

Hao: Muy fácil solo necesitas ganarte su aprobación

Yui: Ganarme la aprobación de Rito ¿Pero cómo?

Hao: Te daré un consejo y es que Rito es alguien muy exigente con las chicas o sea él prefiere a chicas fuertes y valerosas, que sean capaz de valerse por sí mismas y que sean inteligentes y maduras, también que sean amables y cariñosas, que sean ellas mismas y no se dejan manipular por nada y que sean chicas destacables que siempre sigan adelante sin importar las circunstancias, en otras palabras una chica que esté en su altura

Yui: Tiene sentido pero lo veo muy difícil

Hao: Nada en la vida es fácil si de verdad quieres que Rito se una al comité por voluntad propia demuéstrale que tu eres alguien que si vale la pena y puede que considere unirse al saber que estará al lado de una chica bella, inteligente y valerosa

N: Yui se sonroja ante el comentario de Hao

Yui: (Sonrojada) Bella, inteligente y valerosa

N: Tras después del singular consejo de Hao, Yui decidió seguir el consejo y con ello empezó a tomarse más en serio sus notas académicas y mejorarlas con el fin de obtener la atención de Rito y hacer que el considere unirse al comité de disciplina, si no podía convencerlo con solo pedírselo entonces tendría que optar por otro medio

2 Meses pasaron y las notas de Yui mejoraron bastante estando a unos pasos cerca de las de Rito, también ocurrió que Yui estuvo destacando en todas las materias en donde tiene clase obteniendo muy buenas notas y mejor reconocimiento con los profesores y que en otras materias como deportes Yui destaco mucho en el club de tenis de la escuela al grado que en tan solo en poco tiempo le cedieron el rango de capitana del club y desplazando a la anterior capitana del club que no era otra que Haruna Saerenji y tras eso Yui sin querer se ganó a una nueva rival, pero tal parece que esas 2 tendrán una rivalidad más allá de un simple puesto y algo dice que competirán por un trofeo muy codiciado en donde a la hora de la verdad ambas tendrán que demostrar su verdadera valía

Durante los últimos días en el club de tenis Yui noto de como Rito observaba de manera casual al club de tenis en sí y para Yui significaba un gran avance en su objetivo para hacer que se una al comité pero por otro lado Haruna notaba como Yui se alegría al ver a Rito cosa que la molesta de cierta manera

Un día como cualquiera el profesor habitual del club de tenis se enfermó y en cambio llega un suplente a tomar su puesto, la noticia no se hiso esperar en lo absoluto

Chica A: Han oído los rumores de que viene un profesor suplente

Chica B: Si como el profesor se enfermó de un resfriado vendrá a un profesor suplente que supuestamente este será su primer día

Chica C: Espero que sea guapo

N: En la entrada del club esta un curioso hombre de entre unos 25 años de cabello rubio y ojos azules, esta vestido con una chaqueta de jugador de futbol americano de color negro más unos pantalones azules y tenis negros, al parecer el hombre está viendo muy fijamente a las alumnas

¿?: (Parece que las jóvenes de hoy en día están muy desarrolladas) Pensó con mucha malicia

N: Yui se acerca al sujeto a preguntarle lo siguiente

Yui: Disculpa ¿Eres el profesor suplente?

¿?: Claro que lo soy, me puedes llamar profesor Sasuga

N: Durante la práctica de tenis muchas de las chicas se la pasaban viendo al profesor Sasuga dado a lo atractivo que era el profesor todas menos Yui y Haruna que ahora mismo están en medio de un partido amistoso de tenis

En medio del partido ambas chicas están dando lo mejor de ellas mismas

Haruna: (No perderé ante una vaca lechera que me ha robado el puesto ni mucho menos no dejare que se gane la atención de Rito) Pensó mientras miraba con mucha determinación a Yui

Yui: (Es formidable, se entiende del porque fue anterior capitana)

N: Tal parece que ninguna de las 2 quiere ceder

Después del partido y de la sección de practica en si el profesor Sasuga decide hacer lo siguiente mientras ve muy fijamente a

Sasuga: Yui podrías acompañarme un momento

Yui: Si

N: Al parecer algo extraño oculta ese profesor suplente

Mientras tanto con Rito que camina de manera despreocupada por los pasillos comienza a recibir una llamada de su teléfono celular

Rito: Alo ¿Quién habla?

Sasuga: Rito Yuki

Rito: ¿Quién habla?

Sasuga: Tengo que hablarte contigo sobre la princesa del planeta Deviluke ¿Puedo verte ahora mismo?

N: Rito se intriga al escuchar lo que el profesor suplente le dijo

Rito: (Sea quien sea sabe de Lala, posiblemente sea otro candidato a esposo) ¿En dónde estás?

Sasuga: Primero te voy a advertir que si te rehúsas, una de tus amigas sufrirá las consecuencias

Rito: ¿Qué?

Sasuga: Estoy en la bodega de la escuela, espero que el regalo que te daré te sirva de algo, si no me das a la princesa hare algo muy desagradable con tu amiga

N: La llamada finaliza y en el celular de Rito recibe un mensaje de una foto en donde sale Yui atada e inconsciente e Rito corre hacia la bodega de la escuela

En la bodega con el profesor suplente que mira a Yui

Sasuga: Ahora que lo pienso, ella está más buena que Lala

N: El suplente chasquea los dedos y acto seguido las cuerdas que atan a Yui comienzan a moverse de manera que menean el cuerpo de Yui como si de una horrible y retorcida película porno se tratase (Nota: Parece que el sentido de la moral de los caballeros me ha contagiado) mientras que Sasuga ve toda la escena con mirada de depravado sexual

Pero la puerta de la bodega en donde están ellos es abierta por…

Rito: ¡TU!

Sasuga: Eres bastante rápido ¿No es así Rito Yuki? Pero tampoco esperaba que llegaras tarde

N: Rito ve como Yui es movida por unos cables de manera obscena

Rito: ¡Yui! Bastardo que se supone que le estás haciendo

N: De repente Sasuga comienza a transformarse tomando una forma a simple vista grotesca y asquerosa como si fuese una película de extraterrestres de clase B de los 80 (Nota: No tengo idea de cómo describir la forma del alien como tal para que sea entendible por lo que sugiero de antemano que vean To Love Ru para que entiendan perfectamente)

Sasuga?: Si planeas llevártela sin daño alguno. Ustedes los terrícolas valoran mucho a los de su especie ¿Cierto? Ki ji ji ji ji

Rito: Que ser tan asqueroso de seguro esa es tu verdadera forma o no

Sasuga?: Así es, solo tome la forma de Sasuga… algo llamado mímica. Es mucho trabajo para disfrazarme de humano. Mi nombre es Gui Brii y tu Rito Yuki te pido que te abstengas de estar cortejando a Lala para que así me pueda casar con ella y ser el sucesor del rey de Deviluke

Rito: Aunque me lo pidieras nunca dejare que un ser como tu tenga tal dicho puesto

Gui: Si tu no aceptas este trato entonces nunca más volverás a ver a esta mujer. Aunque, eso también estaría bien ku ku ku…

Rito: De verdad se nota que eres alguien despreciable

Gui: Y ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer? Rito Yuki. No tengo mucha paciencia

Rito: Te desafío

Gui: ¿Qué cosa?

Rito: Te daré una lección que jamás olvidaras

Gui: Me gustaría verlo

N: Inesperadamente Gui comienza a incrementar de tamaño tomando una forma más amenazante y peligrosa e Rito no se deja inmutar por tal cosa

Gui: ¿Ahora que harás Rito Yuki?

Rito: (Se ve muy fuerte, pero creo que debo de usarlo)

N: Rito comienza a encender su cosmos y a continuación proyecta su Figura de Intimidación de nombre Gran Demonio Llameante en donde y la reacción de Gui es la siguiente

Gui: (Aterrado) ¿Q-Q-Que es eso?

Rito: Se llama Gran Demonio. Digamos que es mi asistente personal

Gui: Y-Y que hace

Rito: Quema todo a su paso

N: De repente salen volando unos papeles y al tocar a Gran Demonio estas se incineran al mero tacto

Rito: Lo vez, si te toca date por muerto

Gui: Eeek No por favor piedad

N: Gui se pone de rodillas y comienza a suplicarle a Rito

Gui: Por favor por lo que más quieras no me queme se lo suplico

Rito: ¿Hm? (Tal parece que solo aparenta ser alguien fuerte después de todo) Está bien si tú lo quieres

N: La Figura de Intimidación se desvanece

Rito: Mucho mejor

Gui: Eh (Expresión de confianza) ¡Muere!

N: Gui se lanza hacia Rito y este se para y en el momento que se acerca da un golpe en la nariz, por el dolor Gui se cubre la nariz

Gui: Hay hay hay eso dolió

Rito: Ni si quiera use mi verdadera fuerza

Gui: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera! Te diré la verdad

Rito: ¿Cuál verdad?

Gui: Esta no es mi verdadera forma

N: Gui se transforma reduciéndose totalmente de tamaño al de un niño pequeño

Gui: Es esta por favor no me lastimes

Rito: Conque esa es tu verdadera forma, sabes por secuestrar a una persona más por amenazarme de que obligue a Lala para que se case contigo y además me andes engañando transformándote en algo que no eres en realidad, simplemente me das asco de varias formas

Gui: Si soy un asco, por favor perdóname

Rito: Como no soy un asesino despiadado te perdonare la vida

Gui: Gracias

N: En otra parte en la academia de monstruos Tsukune sintió que alguien lo estaba mencionando

Tsukune: Tal parece que alguien me está usando de ejemplo de algo en particular

Moka: ¿Qué has dicho Tsukune?

Tsukune: Nada importante Moka, espero con ansias la clase de arte y pintura con mucha alegría

Kurumu: Siempre tan alegre Tsukune eso me gusta de ti

N: Curiosamente por recomendación del director de la academia y por del propio Tsukune en donde este tiene que tener una postura de niño bueno y alegre para que pueda socializar mejor, aunque claro si es en clases y dentro de la academia y más aún en lugares públicos. Pero eso si cuando se trata fuera de la academia o en las sombras de la misma Tsukune no teme en mostrar su verdadera cara ante sus pobres e incautas víctimas, curiosamente esa faceta de Tsukune es todo un secreto en la academia que ni si quiera las amigas que Tsukune obtuvo en su estadía en esa academia conocen ese secreto, bueno excepto una

Pero eso es otra historia

Volviendo con Rito

Rito: Pero hay algo mas

Gui: ¿Qué cosa?

Rito: Como has hecho cosas que son imperdonables, te daré tu merecido castigo

Gui: Espera prometo que me portare bien lo juro

Rito: Eso ya lo veremos

N: Rito agarra al pequeño Gui por el cuello

Gui: ¿Q-Que me vas a hacer?

Rito: Mandarte muy lejos

N: Rito se lleva a Gui afuera y acto seguido le da una poderosa patada que lo manda a volar muy pero muy lejos a donde sea que caiga el extraterrestre

Rito: (Listo espero que sea la última vez que lo vea)

N: Rito va a donde esta Yui atada y corta los cables para luego cargarla estilo nupcial para llevarla a la enfermería, graciosamente mientras Rito cargaba a Yui muchas chicas de la escuela reaccionaron de la siguiente manera

Haruna: Maldita como se atreve

Saki: De seguro que esa bruja de la moral está usando un truco

Run: Esa hija de puta se me está adelantando

Lala: Rito que le paso a ella

Naruko: Esta bien

Hao: Le paso algo

N: En la enfermería Rito recuesta a Yui y está a cabo de un minuto empieza a despertar

Yui: R… Rito

Rito: ¿Estas bien?

Yui: ¿En dónde estoy?

Rito: Estas en la enfermería ¿Dime recuerdas algo?

Yui: En realidad después de ir con ese profesor suplente no se mas nada, es como si algo me pasara para que me quedara dormida

Rito: Hm para que lo sepas el profesor suplente Sasuga resulto ser un criminal sexual que te roció un somnífero que te dejo inconsciente

Yui: Ya veo, sabes tuve un sueño

Rito: ¿Un sueño?

Yui: Soñé de que estaba atada a unas cuerdas y que me tenía aprisionada un monstruo horrible

Rito: Hm ok

Yui: Y que también había un caballero en armadura dorada que vino a rescatarme derrotando al dragón y luego me carga como si fuera una boda. Se sentía tan romántico

Rito: Tuviste un sueño un tanto peculiar

Yui: Sabes Rito puede sonar gracioso pero el caballero de armadura dorada que me rescato se parecía mucho a ti, casi diría que eras tú quien me rescato

Rito: Que coincidencia porque fui yo quien te llevo hasta aquí. Se podría decir que los sueños pueden ser un reflejo de la realidad misma de vez en cuando

Yui: Puede que tengas razón

Rito: Sin más me despido

N: Rito comienza a retirarse de la enfermería, hasta que…

Yui: ¡Espera Rito!

Rito: ¿Pasa algo?

Yui: Quiero confesarte algo. Durante un tiempo mejore mis notas y me volví capitana del club de tenis por impresionar a alguien en especial

Rito: A ¿Quién? Debe ser a alguien que valoras con mucho cariño

Yui: Eres tu Rito lo hice con el motivo para que te unas al comité de disciplina, me esforcé mucho para que pueda impresionarte y ganar tu aprobación

Rito: (Sonrojado) Vaya no me lo imaginaba, debo decir que me impresiona lo capaz que eres para llegar a tus metas no todo el mundo tiene el valor de dar lo mejor de sí para impresionar a alguien. Tienes mi respeto

Yui: (Estrellas en los ojos) De verdad entonces te unirás al comité

Rito: No

Yui: (Impresionada) ¿Qué?

Rito: Lo siento pero no tengo intenciones de unirme al comité de disciplina

Yui: Ya veo (Comienza a derramar lágrimas) Todo lo que hice fue en vano. Fui una tonta en creer que pueda convencerte en que te unieras, pero tenía mucha fe en ti Rito Yuki eres alguien ejemplar que muchos deberían ser como tú, eres inteligente educado y todo un caballero, tus notas son de las más destacadas de la escuela y más importante eres alguien que respeta a todo el mundo y nunca se te vio haciendo algo de mal gusto o indecente. Todo lo contrario tienes un estricto sentido de la moral y la decencia que no muchos hombres poseen, por eso creí con mucha determinación que ibas a ser un gran miembro para el comité de disciplina. Pero creo que debo olvidarme de eso

N: Rito se conmovió ante las palabras de Yui y más al notar que decía la total verdad en todo, se sintió muy mal ante la tristeza de Yui e comienza a acercarse a ella y levanta uno de sus dedos para secarles las lagrimas

Rito: Perdóname, perdón si fui muy grosero al negarme a unirme al comité. Si te sirve de consuelo me uniré al comité si quieres

Yui: En…en serio

Rito: Si no sé cómo lo hare, pero prometo dar lo mejor de mí por el bien de la escuela

N: Yui para de llorar y acto seguido abraza a Rito con mucha felicidad

Yui: Gracias Rito, de verdad gracias sé que serás un buen miembro del comité

N: Tal parece que Rito hiso una nueva amiga y se ha unido a un club especial

Que le deparara a nuestro joven caballero dorado de Aries

En la noche en la casa de Yui ella se lanza hacia su cama mientras se rodea con mucha alegría

Yui: Si, si, si Rito es miembro del comité si, por fin sí. Ahora ya no hay nada que me detenga

N: Yui agarra una foto de Rito sonriendo y lo abraza con mucho amor

Yui: Ahora con Rito en el comité será mío definitivamente

N: Yui comienza a fantasear cosas con Rito pero muy subidas de tono mientras ella se toca la entrepierna con la mano consecutivamente. Parece que Yui en realidad es una fangirl de closet

Ahora parece que Rito que tendrá que lidiar con una fangirl de las peores

Mientras tanto Rito está teniendo una pesadilla en donde es perseguido por un montón de mujeres lujuriosas lideradas por una chica de cabello negro parecida a Yui

Rito: No por favor, ahí no. Por qué me arrancan los pantalones

N: Rito parece que está teniendo una horrible pero muy horrible pesadilla

Fin del capitulo

Especial: Una misión bizarra

En medio de las montañas en donde esta Rito, Naruko, Tsuna y Hao aparece en la punta una misteriosa persona que es de cabello negro lleva gafas oscuras, una bufanda roja en el cuello, chamarra blanca con grabados de estrellas, pantalones blancos con también grabados de estrellas en algunas partes, zapatos blancos de punta y se pone en frente de los chicos con una sonrisa

Rito: Quien eres

¿?: Yo soy... (Saca un microfono de su bolsillo y se pone una pose un tanto peculiar) Nota: Imaginate al Gran Sayaman o sea Gohan haciéndose de super héroe

En donde haya oscuridad yo ilumare

En donde haya silencio yo cantare

En donde haya gente necesitada ahi estare

Cuando el fuego se apaga yo lo encedere

Con mis estrellas y mi fuego estelar dare poder a quien lo necesite

Damas y caballeros soy El ultra mega super poderoso, sensual, inteligente y talentoso

¡SAAAASUUUUKEEEE UUUUUUUUCHIIHAAAAAAAAA! Con mi cante y baile mas y poderes estelares, dare luz y esperanza a todos

Sale una explosión de humo detrás de el

Rito, Naruko, Tsuna tenían una gran gota en la nuca mientras que ha Hao le pareció gracioso, pero los 3 comenzaron a decir lo siguiente

Rito/Naruko/Tsuna: Quien mierda es este tipo

Sasuke: Soy Sasuke Uchiha súper caballero de plata de Triangulo la constelación mas genial del universo

Naruko: Y qué haces aquí

Sasuke: He venido a ayudarles en esta misión en caso de emergencia

Tsuna: Pero si somos caballeros dorados y ellas doncellas doradas, no creo que necesitamos de un caballero plateado de ayuda

Rito: Además en donde está tu armadura

Sasuke: Por ahora no la necesito esta guardada en mí siempre segura casa del santuario

Tsuna: Y porque haz a esta misión, si nos fue encomendada por la propia Atenea

Sasuke: Pues la toda poderosa y hermosa Atenea me encomendó esta misión junto a mi amigo rival

Hao: ¿Amigo Rival?

Sasuke: Si y ya viene

N: De repente aparece un tipo de aspecto totalmente extraño de grandes cejas y esta vestido con ropa vaquera parecida a la de Sasuke y lleva gafas en forma de estrellas

¿?: Te encontré mi formidable

Sasuke: Con que Rock Lee de Brújula mi ferviente y poderoso rival de siempre ha venido

N: Rock Lee y Sasuke se miran muy fijamente en tono de seriedad

Rock Lee: ¡Sasuke!

Sasuke: ¡Rock Lee!

Rock Lee: ¡Te reto a un duelo! Encenderé las llamas de mi genial y ardiente cosmos de la juventud

Sasuke: Acepto el duelo pero no podrás con mi súper sensual y genial cosmos

N: En medio del duelo en 2 escenario en uno están Sasuke y en el otro Rock Lee y comienza a ponerse de puntitas y hacen un curioso baile mientras se escucha una música de carnaval

Sasuke/Rock Lee: ¡BINGO! ¡BINGO! ¡BINGO!

Sasuke/Rock Lee: ¡Es hora de la diversión! ¡Es hora de la diversión!

Sasuke: ¡El mundo es un lugar hermoso! ¡Que quiero estar! ¡Es hora de la diversión!

Rock Lee: ¡Donde veo! ¡Bo-ni-tas chicas! ¡Hora de la diversión!

Sasuke/Rock Lee: ¡Es hora de la diversión! ¡Es hora de la diversión! ¡BINGO!

N: Después de soberano espectáculo las reacciones de los demás fueron las siguientes

Tsuna: ¿Qué? ¿Mierda? ¿Fue eso?

Naruko: ¿Diría que es la cosa más rara que he visto y oído?

Rito: De verdad eso fue patético aparte son los peores cantantes y bailarines que he visto en toda mi vida

Hao: Es hora de la diversión, Es hora de la diversión

Rito, Tsuna y Naruko miran de manera sospechosa a Hao

Hao: ¿Que la canción es pegajosa?

Naruko: Mejor nos vayamos cuanto antes, estos caballeros dan miedo

Rito: Estoy contigo

N: Los caballeros y doncellas de oro van a otra dirección mientras que los 2 carismáticos caballeros plateados siguen en su duelo de baile

Fin del especial

**Notas del autor: Muy buenas a todos espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, si quienes quieren saber que obtuve de regalo se los diré. Me regalaron nada y fue la mejor nada de toda mi vida, guau que hermosa familia tengo aparte que tengo que aguantar un trabajo que no me pagan nada ni un puto centavo y me tengo que partir la madre para ganar mi plata, a eso amigos míos les llamamos familias de mierda **

**Espero que se hayan reído del especial, no puse la siguiente parte de Resident Evil porque planteo que sea un capitulo completo dado a que será una parodia completa a todo el juego a detalle **

**Agradezco a Chivotenkai, ZeroTT y Sekishiki por su apoyo y colaboración para el capítulo además de otros usuarios como Taro0305 y Anakin Namikaze que tiene geniales fic de verdad se los recomiendo **

**Planeo una saga para este fic después del siguiente capítulo en donde por fin habrá acción tipo Caballeros del Zodiaco en donde Rito, Tsuna, Ichika, Naruko, Hao y Tsukune se enfrentaran a poderosos adversarios. Para aclarar aquí en esta saga que hare no van a aparecer ninguna de las chicas del harem de Rito, Ichika y Tsukune solo serán los dorados contra un nuevo enemigo poderoso porque no quiero repetir lo mismo con Los Guerreros de Odín. También advierto que en esta saga habrá poca o casi nula comedia para centrarse más en las peleas para dar un toque serio al fic y por ultimo Rito será el que salve a todos sino será uno de dorados que lo van a acompañar, pero no diré quién para evitar spoilers, en fin espero que les guste la futura saga que are **

**Para finalizar quiero recomendar un juego independiente e llama Lone Survivor ojo no confundir con la película del mismo nombre, Lone Survivor es un juego indie de terror psicológico que se trata que controlas a un personaje en medio de un mundo oscuro y devastado, un detalle que hay que tomar en cuenta es que el juego juega con la sanidad mental del jugador en si digamos que un tanto similar a Eternal Darkness en ese apartado en donde aparecen cosas fuera de lugar pero que en realidad son solo el producto de la imaginación del personaje en si.**

**Más importante en el juego estas solo literalmente no hay ningún personaje vivo real todos lo que parecen ser personajes humanos son en realidad productos de la imaginación del personaje y que a decir verdad puede llegar varios momentos que sea difícil distinguir que es real o no. De verdad merece mucho la pena**

**Eso es todo y hasta el siguiente capítulo titulado: El Papa de Lala**


	8. El Papa de Lala, el Rey Gid

**Respuesta de comentarios **

**Anakin Namikaze: Te agradezco que te haya gustado el capítulo como la parodia **

**metalic-dragon-angel: Esa Yui es muy buena actriz, me pregunto cuando revelara su verdadera cara hacia Rito**

**chivotenkai: Rito es tan suertudo que a la vez es su mayor mala suerte y me refiero más que nada a las chicas que lo quieren para sus propósitos ´´Personales`` **

**zeroTT: Yui es tan insistente y muy caprichosa que al final se salió con la suya la muy lista **

**Sekishiki: Muchas gracias que te haya gustado el capítulo y en especial las partes de Tsukune**

**P.D: Ese Tsukune es todo un loquito **

**taro0305: Me encanta ser algo impredecible y debo decir que Yui sabe guardar las apariencias cuando más le conviene **

**Sin más preámbulos empecemos el capítulo de una vez**

Capítulo 7: El papa de Lala

N: En una zona de trenes abandonada están Rito, Ichika, Tsuna y Tsukune conversando y compartiendo anécdotas hasta que Tsukune toca el siguiente tema

Tsukune: ¿Una cosa chicos? ¿Cómo les fue con las Figuras de Intimidación?

Rito: Yo en mi caso mejore y opte por uno nuevo y mejor, hasta Kiki es capaz de hacer su propia Figura de Intimidación

Tsukune: Con que Kiki, ya veo. Mándale mis saludos por semejante proeza, y ustedes 2 díganme han hecho algo productivo con sus vidas

Tsuna: Para tu información yo practique mi Figura de Intimidación personal

Ichika: Yo también, odiaría quedarme atrás y estancarme como si fuera un inútil

Tsukune: Esa es la actitud, me podrían mostrar los suyos si no es mucha molestia o pérdida de tiempo

N: Tsuna comienza a concentrar su cosmos creando un aura de color azul claro y con ello empieza a proyectar a lo que parece ser un Golem de Hielo de aspecto gigantesco e ancho en densidad y de gran proporción en el cuerpo de cristal que parece estar formado a simple vista

Tsuna: ¿Qué tal? Lo llamo Golem Gélido

Tsukune: Esta bien y cumple su función de intimidar. ¡Siguiente!

N: Ichika comienza a proyectar su Figura de Intimidación que consiste en una especie de gigantesco Samurái de armadura negra con bordes dorados que en ambas manos llevan gigantescas espadas japonesas o denominadas Katanas

Ichika: El mío lo llamo El Gran Shogun de Oro

Tsukune: Nada mal. Rito a ver cuál es tu nueva Figura de Intimidación

Rito: Ok espero que sea de tu agrado

N: Rito proyecta su Gran Demonio Llameante y mueve la figura como si de vida propia tuviera hasta hace una demostración de lo que es capaz la figura al quemar algunos objetos como papeles y algunos metales

Rito: ¿Qué tal? Pensé en que la Figura de Intimidación sea algo más que algo visual sino que también sea algo interactivo para que sea más convincente

Tsukune: Impresionante Rito no solo creaste una mejor Figura de Intimidación sino que también fuiste más allá de que solo sea una ilusión sino que te enfocaste en darle algo más como si de verdad estuviera vivo. Chicos deberían aprender de Rito que si sabe ir mas allá de las cosas

Ichika: Un momento si Rito con su Figura de Intimidación quema cosas entonces los nuestros pueden ser usados como armas también

Tsukune: Tal parece que si ¿Dime Rito como haces que tu Demonio queme cualquier cosa que toque?

Rito: Bueno basándome de que el cosmos es una energía que manipula los átomos más que todo el universo está compuesto de átomos y partículas por lo que diría que solo canalice mi cosmos para que no solo creara una ilusión sino también para que esa misma ilusión este compuesta de átomos inestables que al hacer contacto con cualquier cuerpo este se incinere como reacción

Tsukune: Traduciéndolo quiere decir que se puede manipular para quemar cosas, pero tendré que ver si se puede cortar también

N: Tsukune activa su Rey de la Muerte y hace que la hoz dorada que porta para que corte por la mitad un pilar metálico pero en realidad solo hiso un pequeño roce

Tsukune: Maldición no hice casi nada solo un pequeño roce

Ichika: Quizás puedo intentarlo yo

N: Ichika activa su Shogun e mueve sus brazos como también de su Figura de Intimidación simulando mover una espada logran partir en varios trozos el pilar metálico

Ichika: Fue muy fácil

Tsukune: ¡Un momento Ichika! Note algo especial

Ichika: Que notaste Tsukune

Tsukune: Cuando moviste tanto tus brazos como el de tu figura note que con tus brazos creaste una fina y delgada cortina de aire lo suficiente afilada para cortar en varios pedazos, y lo digo también porque dominas el arte marcial del Puño de la Estrella del Sur que permite crear corrientes de aire capaz de perforar todo lo que se pueda cortar. Claro está que mientras tenías tu Figura de Intimidación activa moviéndola como si de verdad estuviera cortando algo dando la impresión de que la figura es la que está cortando mas no tu Ichika. Debo decir que me impresiona tu táctica

Ichika: Por creí que nadie lo noto, ustedes también lo notaron

Tsuna: Si fue muy fácil notar que fuiste tu

Rito: Para una persona normal o alguien ajeno al conocimiento de las habilidades de un caballero le será convincente de que es la figura que hace el acto mas no el quien de verdad lo ejecuta, igual que Tsukune se me hace interesante tu táctica

Tsuna: Bueno creo que es mi turno de practicar con mi Figura de Intimidación

N: Tsuna activa su Golem Gélido y se acerca a unos objetos metálicos acumulados en forma de torre, a continuación el Golem toca con su mano derecha la torre de metal y esta se congela totalmente e Tsuna da un fuerte golpe rompiendo en miles de pedazos la torre de metal recién congelada

Tsuna: ¿Qué tal? Bastante útil no

Tsukune: Pues no es gran cosa ni mucho menos viniendo de ti Tsuna, como tu usas el frio como arma era muy obvio que ocurriría algo así, pero de igual forma como dijiste es algo bastante útil a la hora de la verdad

Rito: Como yo uso el fuego diría que Tsuna y yo somos casi 2 poros opuestos, yo quemo mientras que Tsuna congela

Ichika: Yo corto cosas mientras que Tsukune no puede ni rozar metal

Tsukune: Hey, hey cuidado con lo que dices Ichika, puede que no haya cortado algo con mi Figura de Intimidación porque no soy un farsante que hace un pequeño truco haciendo cree que es la figura que corta, veré que puedo hacer para darle más utilidad que el solo asustar a pobres incautos de eso estoy seguro

N: Después de la demostración con las Figuras de Intimidación los 4 caballeros dorados deciden relajarse y conversar varios temas hasta que entre los 4 toca uno muy especial

Ichika: ¿Me pregunto cómo estará él?

Tsuna: ¿A quién te refieres?

Ichika: A que está encerrado en Cabos Sounion

Rito: ¿Te refieres a quien quiso conspirar contra el santuario?

Ichika: Ese mismo

Tsukune: Lastima que se haya unido al lado oscuro

Tsuna: Es una verdadera lástima, él tenía mucho potencial hasta diría que él pudo ser mejor caballero dorado que nosotros

Ichika: Tenia talento natural y buen dominio del cosmos hasta alcanzo e 7mo sentido antes que nosotros ¿Cómo pudo volverse malvado?

Rito: Si mal lo recuerdo el tenia ideologías de que el poder lo era todo o que el mundo debe ser gobernado por gente poderosa ¿Tal vez al final solo quiso ser caballero por mero motivación personal?

Tsukune: Que más da, él nunca me cayó bien a decir verdad

Ichika: Mejor cambiemos de tema

Tsukune: O mejor vayamos a otro lugar

Tsuna: ¿Que se te ocurre?

Tsukune: Se me ocurrió que ¿Porque no hacemos una visita a la casa de Rito a conocer a sus amigas?

Rito: (Impresionado) ¡Espera! ¿¡Que!?

Tsukune: Sera muy divertido conocer a chicas de otros planetas ¿Que me dicen?

Ichika: Bueno siempre tuve curiosidad por conocer a aliens de otros planetas. Por lo que voy

Tsuna: Conozco a Lala y a Yami, puedo decir que son buenas chicas y muy hermosas

Tsukune: Entonces está decidido hacia la casa de Rito

Rito: ¡Como se te ocurre eso Tsukune!

Tsukune: ¿Algún problema que conozca a tus amigas Rito?

Rito: En realidad no me molesta para nada

Tsukune: Entonces no hay problema en conocer a aliens en persona

Rito: (No sé si esto sea buena o mala idea)

N: En la casa de los tíos de Rito este abre la puerta para saludar a Mikan

Rito: Ya llegue

Mikan: Volviste Rito

Rito: Traje a algunos amigos conmigo si no te molesta

N: Detras de Rito aparecen Tsuna, Tsukune y Ichika

Tsuna: Hola Mikan como te va

Mikan: Bien Tsuna ¿Y quiénes son ellos?

Ichika: Hola

Tsukune: (Mirada alegre y cantando) ¡Hola!

Rito: El de uniforme blanco es Ichika Orimura y el de verde es Tsukune Aono, son mis más grandes amigos que conozco desde niño

Mikan: ¿Ichika Orimura? (Empieza a sorprenderse) ¡Un momento no eres Ichika Orimura! ¡El primer piloto masculino de Infinite Stratos!

Ichika: Si soy piloto de Infinite Stratos

Mikan: ¡Y eres amigo de Rito desde hace mucho tiempo!

Ichika: Así es conozco a Rito desde hace años

Mikan: Impresionante Rito no sabía que eres amigo de alguien muy famoso

Ichika: No es para tanto, digo no me imaginaba que me iba a volverme muy famoso por ser piloto de Infinite Stratos

Tsukune: (Modo Feliz) Vaya Ichika no me imaginaba que fueras muy famoso, de seguro debes tener tu propio club de fans que te quieran mucho y coleccionar cosas de ti

N: Ese último comentario le da fuertes escalofríos a Ichika haciéndolo recordar malos recuerdos

Ichika: (Nervioso) Por favor Tsukune no vuelvas a decir eso que me pone muy nervioso

Rito/Tsuna: Te entendemos Ichika (Hablaron de manera sincronizada)

Tsukune: Ok lo agregare en mi lista de cosas que no debo olvidar decir más a menudo (Escribe en papel salido de quien rayos sabe dónde anotando la palabra club de fans y fangrils)

Rito: Y ¿dónde están Lala y Yami?

Mikan: Está jugando arriba junto con Kiki

Rito: Ya veo, iremos a donde están para jugar con ellas

Tsukune: Ah están jugando ¿Me pregunto qué clase de divertido juego jugaran?

Rito: (Debo evitar que Tsukune haga equipo con Lala o Yami o que juegue contra ellas) Pensó muy preocupado

N: Los 4 jóvenes caballeros de oro van arriba e Rito guía a los demás hacia el cuarto de Lala que por decirlo de otra manera estaba situada en el armario del cuarto de Rito, Ichika y Tsukune se sorprendieron en especial Ichika al ver el tamaño del cuarto y de allí se ven a Lala, Yami y Kiki jugando un videojuego de danza (Nota: Es Dance, Dance Revolución)

Lala: Rito llegaste

Rito: Vine aquí junto a mis amigos a jugar ¿Podemos?

Lala: Claro

Yami: Maestro ¿Quiénes son ellos? (Refiriéndose obviamente a Tsukune y a Ichika)

Kiki: ¡Ichika! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Ichika: Igualmente Kiki

Tsukune: ¡Kiki! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Te acuerdas de mí

N: Kiki se pone azul al ver a Tsukune más al ver esa cara de alegría que tiene cosa que lo asusta más

Kiki: (Asustado) Tsu…Tsukune

Tsukune: ¿Por qué esa cara Kiki? Ni que fuera un fantasma

Kiki: (De hecho él es peor que un fantasma o un demonio) Pensó muy asustado

Tsuna: Y a que juegan

Lala: Estamos jugando un juego de baile

Rito: ¿Cuánto es el máximo de jugadores?

Lala: 4 Jugadores

Ichika: Se puede jugar de 4

Tsukune: ¿Eso significa? Que

N: Entre Rito, Tsuna, Ichika y Tsukune se miran muy fijamente en tono desafiante entre ellos mismo como si de una competencia se tratase mientras se dan sonrisas de gran confianza

Rito: Lala crees que pudieras dejar a nosotros jugar, quiero hacer una competencia

Tsuna: Yo quiero participar, de seguro que esto será divertido

Ichika: Les demostrare de lo que estoy hecho, a ver si pueden medirse a mis habilidades como gran jugador de videojuegos

Tsukune: (Tono infantil) Chicos quiero competir también pero no estoy seguro si deba hacerlo, no quiero barrer el suelo con ustedes, sería muy grosero de mi parte

Tsuna: De seguro tienes miedo de perder Tsukune porque sé que el que barrera el suelo contigo seré yo por su puesto

Rito: Chicos tendré piedad con ustedes, sería una lástima que ustedes perdieran de manera humillante

Tsukune: Pero no se puede discutir que yo sea mejor que ustedes, por lo que se los dejare fácil ¿Qué me dicen?

Tsuna: Eso ni hablar, veremos quién es el mejor y ten por seguro que ese soy yo

Ichika: No crees que exageras Tsuna, digo es muy obvio que yo soy mejor que todos ustedes

Rito: Creo que esto se puede arreglar como los hombres que somos, ¿No lo creen?

N: Entre los caballeros de oro se empieza a sentir una aura de poder como si cada uno quisiera imponerse diciendo de que soy mejor que tu entre algunas cosas, Lala y Yami se sentía un tanto extrañas ante ver a los chicos mirándose entre ellos en tono desafiante mientras que Kiki se abrumo ante ese extraño presentimiento

Kiki: (Increíble se siente la competencia entre ellos, son tanto amigos como grandes rivales. Tal vez esto de jugar se transforme en algo mas) Pensó muy sorprendido ante la actitud de los caballeros

Lala: Bien pondré en modalidad de 4 jugadores

Rito: Lala por favor pon la dificultad en experto si es posible

Lala: Experto pero eso no sería demasiado

Ichika: No importa la dificultad mientras más difícil mejor

Tsukune: Los juegos fáciles son solo para maricas de eso no hay duda

N: Lala programa el juego para se pueda jugar de 4 con eso sale otra alfombra de juego de 8 flechas señalando direcciones y luego los 4 caballeros se paran en cada una de ellas mientras que Lala pone la canción para bailarla

Butter Fly Digimon

Rito/Tsuna/Ichika/Tsukune: ¡A BAILAR!

N: El juego empieza y los 4 se mueven con una velocidad y maestra dignas de un experto todos pisando las flechas sin equivocación alguna, después de finalizar la canción sale la pantalla de

**EMPATE**

Rito: Hm parece que están a mi nivel

Tsuna: Lo mismo digo, pero no estaba dando todo mi potencial

Ichika: Yo solo me contuve quise darles algo de ventaja

Tsukune: Esto es apenas el inicio

N: Se empieza otra partida y los 4 vuelven a bailar con total maestría y ninguno parece querer ceder ante nada y al finalizarse sale

**EMPATE**

Rito: No me imaginaba que estuviesen a mi nivel

Tsuna: Hablas muchos, digamos que tuvieron suerte de empatar conmigo

Tsukune: En la próxima les ganare con mucha facilidad

Ichika: No existe una dificultad más difícil que esta porque la sentí muy fácil a decir verdad

Lala: Existe la modalidad Ultra ¿Están seguros que lo ponga?

Rito: Por favor ponlo, quiero demostrar cómo se juega de verdad

N: Lala pone la dificultad Ultra y los 4 se preparan para la siguiente partida

Chad-La-Head-Cha-La Dragón Ball Z

Los 4 caballeros bailan a una velocidad infrahumana y dando sin error alguno a las flechas que aparecen a una velocidad de locura en pantalla, la sincronía y ritmo con que pisaban los botones era irreal y lo más sorprendente de todo es

**EMPATE**

Rito: Creo que esto lo tendremos que llevar a otro nivel

Tsuna: Eso parece

Ichika: No hay otro juego a que nosotros podemos jugar, este parece muy fácil

Tsukune: No tendrán un Guitar Hero de casualidad

Kiki: (Impresionante ninguno de ellos uso su cosmos y aun así siguen empatando como si entre ellos ninguno sea mejor que el otro pero aun así se enfrentar para determinar quién es el mejor)

Yami: Aquí tengo un Guitar Hero edición Galneryus (Nota: Galneryus es una banda famosa de Heavy Metal japonés muy recomendable)

Rito: Esto se pondré muy pesado

Tsuna: Lo siento amigos pero nadie me gana con la guitarra

Ichika: Por Tsuna sabes muy bien que soy superior a ti con la guitarra

Tsukune: No creen que exageran, digo sería triste que ustedes perdieran ante mí

Rito: Esto se decidirá en ver quién es el dios de la guitarra

N: El juego empieza y las 4 alfombras son cambiadas por 4 guitarras eléctricas con varios botones de distinto color, Rito pone la dificultad del juego en Ultra Mega Híper Difícil y la partida empieza

Last Farewell Galneryus

Rito/Tsuna/Ichika/Tsukune: ¡Rock `n Roll!

N: La partida empieza y los 4 caballeros juegan a nivel inhumano tocando la guitarra a una velocidad y precisión que Lala y Yami se abrumaron ante la habilidad de los 4 a la hora de tocar la guitarra, y la partida finaliza con

**EMPATE**

Rito: Esto no ha terminado

Tsuna: Solo me estaba calentando

Ichika: Baya no sabía que también eran buenos en la guitarra

Tsukune: Ni yo, en serio les demostrare quien manda

N: Entre los 4 caballeros se siente un aura muy agresiva y se juraría que entre los 4 caballeros tienen que los ojos brillan de distinto color, Rito Naranja, Tsuna azul, Ichika amarillo y Tsukune verde, tal parece que estos chicos están que arde

Future Never Dies Galneryus

Esta vez los 4 parece que se están excediendo con tomarse la partida en serio y que mientras tocaban la guitarra a una velocidad abrumadora se juraría que estaba empezando a salir humo de la misma dado a la exagerada intensidad con que tocan los 4, y la pantalla al final dice

**EMPATE**

Tsuna: ¿¡Que!? ¡Otra vez empate!

Rito: ¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Cómo puede salir siempre empate!

Ichika: ¡Maldita sea! ¡De seguro deben de estar haciendo trampa!

Tsukune: ¡Finalicemos esto de una PUTA VEZ!

N: La agresividad en el ambiente era palpable con Lala y Yami están aterradas ante la actitud agresiva de los chicos mientras que Kiki está paralizado ante el aura que siente en ellos

Kiki: (Estos chicos van muy en serio)

N: Empieza una nueva partida y los 4 caballeros de oro pretende darlo todo para ver quién gana

ANGEL OF SALVATION Galneryus

La música orquestada del inicio relaja un poco a los 4 caballeros para calentar motores y cuando comienzan las rolas metaleras los 4 comienza a tocar con una intensidad suprema en donde a guitarra aspira más humo de más de lo normal, la canción en si varía entre ritmos rápidos y lentos haciendo más intensa la partida y con ello los 4 tocan con más monstruosidad y las pobres guitarras están en su máximo. Pero en el momento del clímax los 4 caballeros dan lo mejor de si

Rito/Tsuna/Ichika/Tsukune: ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

N: Esta vez los 4 se estaban excediendo de los limites humanos al tocar con una velocidad de locura y maestría exagerada y no era para menos porque el clímax era la parte más difícil del juego y los 4 estaban dando todo de sí y las guitarras estaban a punto de estallar y cuando comienza a finalizar la parte clímax los 4 caballeros dorados dan un salto para tocar la última rola y…..

**¡BOOOMM!**

Sin querer hacen explotar las guitarras y consigo la habitación haciendo un temblor que se siente desde la parte baja de la casa

Mikan: Algo exploto ¿Qué será?

N: En la habitación de Lala que está muy destruida por la competencia que tuvieron ciertos caballeros dorados

Rito: Ups creo que nos excedimos

Tsuna: Si eso parece

Ichika: Entonces ¿Quién de nosotros gano?

Tsukune: Obviamente ninguno por qué el juego exploto

Rito: Pero debo admitir qué fue divertido ¿Qué piensan chicas?

Lala: ¡Estuvo increíble! ¡Ustedes son unas bombas a la hora de jugar!

Yami: Maestro jugaste muy bien y sus amigos no se quedaron atrás, me es imposible determinar quién es el mejor

Kiki: Ustedes estuvieron que arde, de verdad se lo tomaron muy en serio chicos

N: Después de hacer limpieza en la habitación de Lala, los chicos comienzan a conversar de algunos temas entre ellos Tsukune está conversando con Yami sobre Rito

Yami: ¿De verdad conoce a mi maestro desde que eran niños?

Tsukune: Si hasta te puedo decir de como era de niño

Yami: En serio ¿Y cómo era?

Tsukune: Te lo pondré fácil

N: Tsukune pone su mano en la cabeza de Yami y a continuación le proyecta imágenes y recuerdos de cómo era Rito de niño, Yami se sonroja mientras qué ¨Misteriosamente¨ comienza a derramar sangre por la nariz

Yami: Increíble, increíble no sabía que mi maestro era muy adorable e inocente cuando era pequeño, por favor muéstrame mas por favor

Tsukune: Lo siento eso es todo lo qué puedo darte pero te daré un consejo de ayuda

Yami: ¿Cuál?

Tsukune: A Rito le gusta qué lo aten con sogas y qué lo manoseen mientras está dormido ¿Crees qué serías capaz de darle ésa felicidad?

Yami: Con mucho gusto me esforzare en hacer feliz a mi maestro

Tsukune: Qué buena niña eres, toma ten estas sogas para atar a Rito (Le da unas sogas de madera para atar a Rito)

Yami: Muchas gracias no sé cómo agradecerle

Tsukune: Por mí no hay problema solo quiero hacer feliz a Rito

N: Después de una hora Tsuna, Ichika y Tsukune se van de la casa despidiéndose

Con Lala, Yami y Rito

Lala: Qué geniales son tus amigos Rito

Yami: Maestro he notado qué ellos no son humanos comunes como usted

Rito: Es porqué Ichika y Tsukune al igual que Tsuna y yo son caballeros dorados

Lala: De verdad no me lo imaginaba

Yami: Maestro ¿Qué es un caballero dorado?

Rito: Por dónde te explicó Yami

N: Rito comienza a explicarle a Yami como son Los Caballeros y Doncellas del Zodíaco y sobre la diosa Atenea más le explicó sobre los rangos de bronce, plata y oro más acerca de los principios de la cosmos energía y de su usó, mientras Rito explicaba todo Yami escucha con mucho asombro y con estrellas en los ojos

Yami: Impresionante maestro nunca pude imaginarme que pertenezca algo importante

Rito: Bueno no pensé que era necesario decírtelo Yami

Yami: Y como es un caballero en si

Rito: Como dije tanto un caballero como doncella somos guerreros que luchamos por la paz y la justicia, siempre luchamos por una buena causa

Yami: Y si es así ¿Haz luchado contra alguien que atenta contra la justicia?

Rito: Si y fue alguien muy poderoso (Me pregunto si El Mago estará esperando el momento de la segunda ronda. Esta vez no dudare como la otra vez)

Yami: Maestro me podrías enseñarme cómo usar el cosmos

Rito: Todo a su tiempo Yami, para que te des una idea del porque eres mi discípula y te estuve enseñando el arte de curar es para que salves vidas y seas alguien que luche para bien, prométeme que si de verdad quieres aprender a usar el cosmos es para usarlo en causas nobles nunca para beneficio personal

Yami: Entendido maestro le prometo que nunca usare un poder como el cosmos para benéfico personal ni por motivos egoístas que lastimen a otros

Rito: Me alegra que lo entiendas Yami y debo decirte que veo un futuro prometedor en ti como futura doncella de eso estoy seguro

N: Yami se sonroja de felicidad mientras que Lala lanza su respuesta

Lala: Rito crees que también me pudieras enseñar a ser doncella

Rito: Pues… bueno…. Diría que pudiera que si pero al igual que Yami, pero debes entender una cosa Lala

Lala: ¿Qué debo entender Rito?

Rito: Que ser una doncella no es tarea fácil se requiere de un entrenamiento cruel y duro en donde la vida se pone en juego todos los días, y hablo en serio que durante mi entrenamiento para ser caballero estuve a punto de morir innumerables veces además me tarde 6 años enteros para poder ser caballero dorado ¿Crees poder soportarlo Lala? Lo mismo digo para ti Yami

Yami: Maestro toma mi vida fue sobreviviendo como pude y enfrentándome contra varios peligros en contra de mi vida, por lo que creo sin dudar que podría soportar años de intenso entrenamiento si es necesario. Se lo que significa poner la vida en juego

Rito: Ya veo, bueno tengo más motivos para depositar mi fe en ti Yami. Y tu Lala que me puedes decir

Lala: (Tono de duda) Yo… pues…

Peke: Señorita Lala si es así como dice Rito por favor le ruego que deseche la idea por su propia seguridad. Debe entender que la señorita Yami y el señor Rito tuvieron vidas diferentes a la suya, no quiero sonar grosero pero ellos vivieron para sobrevivir y ganarse la vida mientras usted señorita vivió como cualquier otra princesa rodeada de lujos y una vida tranquila sin muchas preocupaciones, espero que no se haya ofendido señorita Lala

Lala: ¡Espera! Como soy una Devilukiana y tengo una fuerza superior al de un humano podría convertirme en doncella

Rito: Me temo que no es así, entiendo que tengas una fuerza muy superior al de un ser humano pero eso no será suficiente, se necesita de una gran fuerza de voluntad y determinación para seguir adelante, tu fuerza como raza de otro planeta puede ser temible pero para un caballero o doncella esa fuerza es solo algo superficial

Lala: ¿Por qué superficial?

Rito: Porque debes entender Lala que la verdadera fuerza reside en la voluntad y deseo de seguir adelante sin importar las circunstancias, aunque esto último para entenderlo de verdad se tiene que vivir en carne propia

Yami: Lo siento por usted princesa pero el maestro Rito tiene razón no creo que entienda el verdadero valor de seguir adelante aunque eso implique poner su vida en riesgo

Lala: Pero estando aquí pongo en riesgo la vida de Rito y a la tierra también

Peke: Perdóname señorita Lala pero todo esto empezó porque usted escapo de casa porque no quería casarse, en otras palabras la razón porque está viviendo aquí en la tierra junto con el señor Rito es por un mero capricho por lo que sin querer están poniendo la vida de otros en peligro que la suya señorita Lala hasta me temo que muchos seres inocentes morirían por usted

N: Lala se pone de piedra al reflexionar lo que acaba de decir Peke

Lala: (Triste) Entiendo, Rito perdóname por ser tan egoísta y caprichosa

Rito: (Creo que he sido muy duro con ella) Creo que debo ser yo quien debería disculparse, lo que acabo de decir era para tu propia seguridad Lala seria horrible si usted muera

Lala: Pero ¿Qué hay de ti Rito más la gente de este planeta? Por mi todo este planeta corre peligro

Rito: No te preocupes Lala entiendo a lo que refieres y déjame decir que mientras este aquí para protegerte me asegurare que nada malo te pase

Yami: Disculpa maestro pero recuerda que lo conocí a usted porque fui contratada para asesinarte por lo que puede que muchos que quieren casarse con la princesa vendrían por ti maestro, con esto digo que usted corre más peligro que la princesa

Rito: Lo se Yami desde hace tiempo estoy consciente de qué muchos me querrán matar para qué puedan tener a Lala para sus propias ambiciones. Les prometo qué no moriré y menos aún por seres crueles y egoísta qué solo tratan a los demás como objetos sin valor o me dejó de llamar Rito Yuki caballero dorado de Aries y guardián de la primera casa

Yami: Maestro sus palabras rebosan de gran espíritu e valentía, me siento honrada de ser su discípula

Lala: Tal vez no este capacitada para ser doncella pero no quiero ser una inútil y poner en peligro a los demás y a Rito

N: Yami mira a Lala con algo de molestia

Yami: (No creas qué por esa palabrería tendrás a mi maestro Rito, demostrare qué soy más digna de, el qué tu princesa)

N: La noche pasa e Rito está profundamente dormido hasta qué algo lo despierta

Rito: Hm... ¿Qué es lo que siento?

N: Rito abre los ojos y se sorprende al ver a Yami manoseando su cuerpo de manera sensual

Rito: Yami ¿Que estás haciendo?

Yami: Maestro le estoy dando a usted todo mi amor y cariño para darle felicidad

N: Rito se mueve pero nota qué está atado de brazos y piernas

Rito: ¿Por qué estoy atado?

Yami: Es para asegurar qué le de todo el cariño y felicidad qué necesita

N: Yami mientras manosea a Rito comienza a tocar el miembro de Rito y este se pone rojo de la vergüenza, logra con algo de fuerza soltarse y acto seguido le da un fuerte golpe en cabeza a Yami dejándola inconsciente y con un gran chichón

Rito: (Como se le ocurre hacer este tipo de cosas) Pensó muy molesto

N: En medio del espacio exterior se puede observar una gran nave espacial de aspecto imperial que va rumbo a la tierra y dentro de la nave una figura oscura observa el planeta de manera muy fija

¿?: ¿Conque esa es la tierra? ¿Me pregunto cómo estará Lala?

N: Dentro del planeta tierra más precisamente en la escuela en la azotea de la misma esta Lala con Zastin

Lala: ¿Por qué has venido especialmente a mi escuela, Zastin? Si es por mi mesada no te preocupes todavía me las puedo arreglar

Zastin: Señorita Lala, el asunto que debo hablar es muy importante

Lala: ¿Algo importante?

Zastin: Así es, a decir verdad…

N: Los 2 continúan conversando de un tema muy importante durante un buen rato

En otra parte con Rito ya saliendo de clases

Rito: (De verdad las clases pueden durar una eternidad, ¿Me pregunto en donde estará Lala?)

N: Mientras camina ve a Saki junto a sus amigas Rin y Aya que al parecer están viendo a algo o a alguien

Con Saki y sus amigas

Saki: Vaya…¿Un niño perdido?

Rin: Eso parece señorita Saki

N: El niño en cuestión parece tener entr años y es casi de la misma estatura que Kiki, es de aspecto rebelde de cabello negro y chaqueta e pantalones del mismo color

Niño: Estoy cansado de caminar ¡Cárgame! ¡Hermosa señorita!

Saki: (Se sonroja) Hermosa. C-Creo que no tengo otra opción

Niño: ¡¿De veras?!

Aya: (Sorprendida) ¡Como era de esperar de la señorita Saki! ¡Es muy amable!

Saki: Puedes llamarme ´´La Reina de la Amabilidad``

N: Saki se agacha para cargar al niño

Saki: Bien sube a mi espalda ¿Dónde vives, pequeñín?

N: El extraño niño da una sonrisa macabra y da un salto para tocar de manera descarada los pechos de Saki

Niño: ¡Aquí! AHAHAHAHAHA

Aya: (Molesta) ¡Detente ahora mismo!

Rin: (Molesta) ¡Como se atreve a tocarle los pechos a la señorita Saki!

N: El niño a una gran velocidad levanta las faldas de Aya y Rin y corre a otra parte mientras se ríe, Rito va a donde están las chicas

Rito: ¡Esta bien señorita Saki, señorita Aya y señorita Rin!

Saki: (Tono triste) Rito…ese niño malo hiso algo muy pervertido conmigo y ellas

Rito: Lo vi señorita Saki, sea quien sea ese niño no tolerare ese tipo de comportamientos en especial con las mujeres que son tratadas de esa forma

Saki: Sabes Rito a mí no me molestaría que me tocaras de esa forma en cambio me gustaría

Rito: Esta bien señorita Saki, creo que debe ir a la enfermería porque está diciendo incoherencias

Saki: (Es muy inocente como siempre) De cualquier forma deberías darle una lección a ese niño que se escapó corriendo

Rito: Enseguida señorita

N: Rito va en busca del niño travieso

Mientras tanto en el club de tenis Haruna está escuchando de su amiga Risa

Risa: Has oídos los rumores

Haruna: ¿Rumores? De que

Risa: Es sobre Lala que supuestamente es una extraterrestre de otro planeta

Haruna: ¿Extraterrestre?

Risa: Si aunque a decir verdad se me hace raro su forma de actuar a veces actuaba como si de verdad fuese de otro planeta

Haruna: Interesante pero también opino que esa Lala tampoco parece ser de aquí, y si de verdad es una extraterrestre como dices lo más seguro es que quiere raptar a Rito

Risa: ¿Y harías algo para impedir que Lala se lleve a Rito?

Haruna: Pues llamaría a la CIA al FBI o cualquiera de esas organizaciones sobre extraterrestres y así me deshago de esa Lala y nada me impedirá de tener a Rito

N: De repente se escuchan unos gritos de chicas y al ver de dónde salen se trata más que nada del niño de negro que ahora mismo está levantando las faldas de las chicas que practican tenis

Niño: ¡Encontré el paraíso!

N: El niño es interrumpido por el profesor de club de tenis

Profesor: Oye, ¿Qué haces? ¿De qué preescolar eres?

Niño: ¡Cállate! ¡Si tienes algún problema conmigo, ven y dímelo en la cara! ¡Te daré una paliza!

Profesor: ¿Quieres desafiarme? Pues claro, creo que no tengo opción (Además no quiero arruinar mi imagen en frente de las chicas)

N: Con Rito mientras busca al extraño niño

Rito: (¿En dónde se habrá metido ese niño) mientras camina logra ver a donde esta que ahora mismo está a punto de tener un partido de tenis

Profesor: Una vez que estés satisfecho, debes irte tranquilo

Niño: Bien ¡Aquí voy!

Chicas: ¡Vamos profesor!

Profesor: (Si pierdo a propósito quedare como un tipo amable) Ve que el niño alza la pelota para lanzarla a una altura considerable (¿De verdad piensa que le podrá pegar la pelota a esa altura?)

N: El niño pega la pelota con la raqueta de tenis con una fuerza increíblemente monstruosa donde la pelota se lanzó a una velocidad y poder casi irreal que al impactar contra el suelo crea un inmenso cráter. Todo el mundo estaba sin habla y con la mandíbula al suelo excepto Rito que aunque se impresiono tampoco era para tanto y pensó en lo siguiente

Rito: (Ese niño no es humano, lo más posible es de otro planeta y haya venido por Lala) Pensó muy seriamente

Niño?: ¡Hahahaha! ¡Agradece que no te diera en la cara!

N: Las chicas del club de tenis van a donde está el profesor

Chica A: ¿Está bien profesor?

N: Ven que el profesor esta paralizado y con el conocimiento perdido ante lo que acaba de ver

Niño?: Que patético pero bien, ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera!

N: El niño extraterrestre continua manoseando los pechos y levantando faldas de las chicas, hasta que sale Haruna con Risa y el niño

Niño?: ¡Oh! ¡Encontré a una mujer que esta buena! (Corre hacia Haruna) ¡Dame un beso!

N: Rito toma la mano de Haruna y esta se pone roja al ver que Rito le toma la mano

Haruna: (Esto no puede estar pasando, debe ser alguna clase de sueño, Rito tomándome la mano como en mis fantasías) Pensó muy colorada

N: Rito corre con Haruna hasta llegar a la azotea de la escuela en donde se encuentra con Lala y Zastin, el niño aparece en el hombro de Rito

Niño: Oye, ¡¿Crees que puedes escaparte de mí?!

Rito: (Puede tele transportarse)

Lala: ¿Hah? ¡Rito! ¿Qué ocurre? Y ¿Por qué esta Haruna también?

Rito: Digamos que tengo un problema con este niño que está sujeto a mi hombro (Señala al niño que está pegado a él)

Niño?: Buenas Lala

Lala: ¡Papa!

Rito/Haruna: ¡Papa! (Dijeron de forma sincronizada)

Rito: De verdad este es tu padre Lala, pero sí parece un niño

Zastin: No Rito, él es sin duda el gobernante de nuestra galaxia y nuestro amo como también el padre de Lala, esa es la verdad Rito Yuki

Padre de Lala: Pues deberías darte cuenta de ello por la apariencia

N: El papa de Lala revela su cola para dar a entender que es de raza Devilukiana

Rito: (Tiene una cola, no hay duda que pertenece a la misma raza que Lala)

Papa de Lala: Soy el rey de Deviluke Gid Lucione Deviluke. Lala… ¿Sabes él porque de mi visita a la tierra? ¿Ya te lo dijo Zastin? Es sobre mi sucesor…En otras palabras, tu compañero en matrimonio ha sido elegido oficialmente

Rito: ¿Hm? (Pensó un tanto inquieto)

Gid: Es este tipo… Rito Yuki

N: Tanto Haruna como Rito se impresionaron por esa noticia pero la que más se impresiona de esa noticia es Haruna

Haruna: (Impresionada) ¡Que Rito que!

Rito: Porque tan repentinamente Rey Gid

Gid: No fue tan repentinamente como tú crees, Zastin me ha estado enviando información de tu persona. Aunque me preocupa un poco al saber de qué un simple terrícola seria mi sucesor, pero respeto tu voluntad Lala

Lala: ¿Mi voluntad?

Gid: ¡Hahahaha Así es! ¿Qué tal?¿No soy un padre genial? Y bueno cuento contigo sucesor

Rito: ¡Espera!

Gid: ¿Tu? No creo que tengas alguna objeción, ¿Cierto?

N: El rey Gid concentrar energía que hacer crear grietas en el piso

Gid: ¿No te había dicho? Si me decepcionas destruiré la tierra

Lala: ´´Destruir la tierra`` Papa…¿Le harías tal cosa a Rito?

Gid: En este momento estoy suprimiendo mi poder. Si lo liberara, podría destruir la tierra en pedacitos fácilmente ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Rito: (Destruir la tierra, ¿Cómo se atreve a insinuar semejante arbitrariedad?) Pensó muy seriamente ante la actitud del rey Gid

Lala: ¡Papa! No me voy a casar con Rito

Gid: (Molesto) ¡¿Qué no te vas a casar?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! ¡He hecho grandes esfuerzos para respetar tu voluntad!

Lala: ¡Nada que ver! Lo único que quieres es suceder el trono para que puedas a salir a tontear por ahí, ¿Cierto? ¡Incluso aunque sea un matrimonio unilateral! Eso no me haría feliz, porque estaría ignorando sus sentimientos

Gid: ¿Sentimientos?

Lala: Rito es una persona noble y bondadosa que me ha tratado como su amiga y se preocupa por mi bienestar y he llegado a la conclusión. Yo quiero ganarme a Rito a base de demostrar lo que soy y que él me llegue a ver más como una simple amiga, por ahora no siento que me merezca a Rito.

Gid: ¿Esas son tus razones?

Lala: Si, esas son mis verdaderas razones

Gid: Es lo más estúpido

Rito: ¿Una cosa Rey Gid?

Gid: ¿Qué?

Rito: ¿Quiero hacerte una pregunta?

Gid: ¿Cuál pregunta?

Rito: De verdad pretendes destruir todo el planeta porque si

Gid: ¿Y qué? Si me decepcionas destruiré todo la tierra

Rito: Entonces solo mátame solo a mí y no metas todo el planeta en esto

Gid: Patrañas soy un rey si se me antoja puedo destruir no solo la tierra sino también cualquier planeta que se me antoje

Rito: (Molesto) Como se le ocurre decir semejante cosa

Gid: ¿Por qué soy el rey y supremo gobernante de toda la galaxia por supuesto? Estoy muy por encima de todo ser del universo y eso te incluye a ti Rito Yuki

Rito: Porque sea un rey o gobernante no significa que usted ande exterminando vidas inocentes por mero capricho, ¿Entiendes que al destruir un planeta estas destruyendo consigo incontables vidas?

Gid: ¿Y eso me debe de importar? Como rey decido que planeta o sistema vive o desaparece ¿Por qué no solo por ser Rey? Sino también por ser muy poderoso

Rito: ¡Suficiente! Rey del Planeta Deviluke ¡Le reto en un duelo! ¡Yo contra usted!

Gid: ¿Un duelo contra mí? Hahahahaha Debes estar soñando no existe ser que puede medirse ante mí ni si quiera los seres más poderosos de la galaxia pueden contra mí, ni si quiera un humano podría ni hacerme cosquillas

Rito: Eso lo veremos

Zastin: Estas consciente contra quien pretendes luchar Rito, él es el guerrero más poderoso de la galaxia. No existe ser que se le compare

Rito: Como dije, eso está por verse

Lala: Rito ¿Estás seguro?

Rito: Si estoy muy seguro Lala, no te preocupes le enseñare una lección a tu papa

Gid: ¿Enseñarme qué? A cantar y bailar

Rito: ¡Rey Gid sugiero que nuestro duelo sea en otro lugar!

Gid: Por mi está bien, y a decir verdad este lugar parece muy aburrido. Puedes escoger el lugar que mejor te parezca

Rito: Muy bien, ya sé qué escenario será

N: Rito se tele transporta vía cosmos junto con el rey Gid a otro lugar, dejando sorprendidos a Lala, Zastin y a Haruna

Lala: Se tele transportaron

Zastin: No puedo creerlo, no sabía que Rito pudiera tele transportarse a voluntad

N: Mientras que Lala y Zastin estaban impresionados de lo que acaba de pasar Haruna estaba paralizada de todo lo que acaba de ocurrir y comienza a procesar todo

Haruna: (Confundida) ¿Rito? ¿Lala? ¿Extraterrestres? ¿Prometidos? ¿Casamiento? ¿Rey galáctico? ¡¿Qué se supone que está pasando!?

Lala: Lo que pasa Haruna es…

N: Entre Lala, Zastin y Peke le explica todo a Haruna sobre de que ellos son de otro planeta y de Rito pero al menos no mencionaron de que él es un caballero de oro

En otro lugar con Rito y el rey Gid donde el lugar en cuestión es una zona rocosa lejos de la civilización, Rito está totalmente tranquilo con seguridad de que tendrá un duelo en un lugar en donde nadie inocente salga lastimado mientras que el rey Gid estaba impresionado de haber sido tele transportado a otro lugar sin que se diera cuenta

Gid: (Entre impresionado y enojado) ¿¡Que es este lugar!? ¿¡Y cómo llegamos aquí en un parpadeo!?

Rito: Nos tele traspórtanos, siendo más claro yo te lleve aquí juntó conmigo para tener nuestro duelo

Gid: ¿Y cómo lo hiciste? Ni si quiera vi qué usaste alguna clase de dispositivo o algo

Rito: Te lo pondré más fácil, simplemente use mis poderes psíquicos de tele transportación

Gid: Ah conque poderes psíquicos, entonces no eres alguien normal

Rito: Si quieres puedes dar el primer golpe

Gid: Entonces empecemos

N: El rey Gid se lanza hacia Rito y este con los ojos cerrados esquiva el ataque sin mucho esfuerzo

Rito: Eso es todo rey

Gid: Apenas estoy calentando

N: El rey vuelve a lanzarse hacia Rito y este lo esquiva, repite la misma secuencia como unas 3 veces y en todas Rito esquiva con mucha facilidad

Rito: Lanzarse de esa manera jamás conseguirás hacerme daño

Gid: (Molesto) ¡Maldición! Deja de moverte tanto

Rito: No es mi culpa qué usted rey se mueva muy lento

Gid: Como qué lento si iba a la velocidad del sonido, ¿O es qué acaso puedes ir a esa velocidad?

Rito: Mejor dicho puedo ir mucho más rápido qué la propia velocidad del sonido

Gid: Mas rápido qué el propio sonido ¿Quisiera verlo?

N: Rito desaparece y reaparece en frente del rey y le da una fuerte patada qué lo envía lejos y el rey se levanta un tanto lastimado y se reincorpora a donde esta Rito

Gid: Maldita sea, eso dolió ¿Y qué fue eso? desapareciste y reapareciste así sin más, ¿Era uno de tus poderes psíquicos?

Rito: Solo me he movido a la velocidad de la luz

Gid: ¿¡Velocidad de la luz!? ¿¡Cómo es posible!? Hasta dónde se ningún ser en la galaxia puede ir a esa velocidad

Rito: Estas de suerte porqué soy de esos que puedo ir a la velocidad de la luz sin problema

Gid: Eso no importa de igual manera no podrás ganarme

Rito: Y qué hay de la patada qué te di

Gid: Eso fue pura suerte, ya verás que no caeré otra vez

N: El rey vuelve a lanzarse para dar un golpe a Rito y éste se para y con la punta de su dedo detiene el poderoso puño del rey

Gid: ¡¿Pero cómo?!

Rito: Como me lo imagine no eres tan fuerte como lo supuse

N: Rito le da un poderoso golpe al rostro del rey mandándolo muy lejos, luego Rito aparece en donde choca el rey y acto seguido le agarra la cola

Gid: ¡Oye esa es mi cola! ¡No me la toques!

N: Haciendo caso omiso Rito agarra fuertemente la cola del rey debilitándolo mucho y después jala al rey mediante su cola como si fuera un juguete de cuerda y luego como si estuviera usando un látigo Rito lanza al rey Gid mediante su cola a las paredes de manera muy violenta muy repetidas veces causando graves daños al muy ya lastimado rey y por ultimo a cabo de unos segundos Rito da una fuerte patada al rey mandándolo muy lejos y chocando contra la punta de una montaña con el rostro

Gid: (Hay, hay, hay maldita sea mi cara hay, hay, hay) Pensó muy adolorido por la cantidad de golpes y daño que le proporciono Rito

N: Nuevamente Rito aparece en el lugar donde está el rey y le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo lanza hacia el suelo y vuelve a aparecer a donde cayó el rey para darle una serie de violentas patadas de manera consecutiva lastimando de manera muy grave al rey

Gid: ¡Hay! ¡Putas me duele! ¡Hay! ¡No mames! ¡Hay!

N: Después de la tremenda paliza que Rito le dio al rey Gid este se molesta aún más y decida tomar medidas drásticas

Gid: Grrr ¡Maldición! ¡No me dejare ganar por nada del universo! ¡Ni si quiera contra un terrícola como tú!

Rito: ¿Y que harás rey Gid? He comprobado que no estas a mi altura, mejor dicho nunca me podrás derrotarme por mucho que lo intentes

Gid: ¡Cállate! Soy el rey y supremo gobernante de la galaxia, tengo otros ases en la manga

Rito: ¿Y qué pretendes hacer rey Gid?

Gid: Soy un rey y tengo una armada de batalla imparable y no dudare en usarla, a ver si con eso seguirás haciéndote el valiente idiota

Rito: Llamar a tu armada real no resolverá nada, no importa si envías a todo un ejército entero a que me destruya, nunca me derrotaras

Gid: Eso está por verse, prepárate para cagarte encima

N: El rey Gid saca una especie de teléfono celular y llama a una porción de su armada de batalla espacial. En 10 minutos aproximados ya en el pleno cielo se ven una imparable cantidad de naves espaciales de aspecto militar y las más pequeñas eran del tamaño de un barco de guerra, y todas apuntan a dirección a donde están Rito y el rey Gid

Gid: Hahaha Ahora te crees muy valiente para poder enfrentarte a todo un súper ejército ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? ¿Eh dime?

N: Rito concentra su cosmos dorado al máximo y da un gran salto para ejecutar su

Rito: ¡Extinción Estelar!

N: Rito con su Extinción Estelar lanza a velocidad luz innumerables rayos que hacen desaparecer de un parpadeo a todas las naves espaciales con una gran facilidad y sin dejar rastro alguno de ellas. La expresión del rey Gid era de total incredulidad con los ojos hinchados y la mandíbula en el suelo por lo que acaba de presenciar en carne propia

Gid: (Expresión de sorpresa y miedo) M-Mi-Mi… a-armada…ha…ha…desaparecido ¿Qué fue lo que has hecho?

Rito: Digamos que simplemente desintegre a todas las naves así sin más y debo decir que no fue tan difícil

Gid: ¿¡Desintegraste a todas mis naves!? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Rito: Creo que olvide decirte que tengo la habilidad de destruir a niveles atómicos cualquier cosa reduciéndolo a solo átomos y partículas

Gid: ¿Qué? ¿¡Que!? ¡Destruyes a nivel atómico!

Rito: Si quieres te desintegro y solo quedaran pequeños átomos de ti rey Gid

Gid: (Asustado) ¡No, no, no! Me rindo tu ganas, mejor dicho ya no quiero destruir la tierra y eso es lo que quieres, de verdad lo juro

Rito: ¿En serio lo juras?

Gid: Si, como rey soy muy leal a mis promesas

Rito: Si es así entonces prométeme que nunca más volverás a destruir planetas y en especial que nunca hayan hecho nada malo, me lo juras

Gid: Hecho lo juro también

Rito: Mucho mejor, espero que hayas aprendido la lección y no vuelvas a cometer atrocidades y mejor volvemos con los demás

N: Rito usa su tele transportación para volver junto con el rey Gid devuelta a la azotea de la escuela donde se encuentran con Lala, Zastin y Haruna

Lala: ¡Rito estas bien!

Rito: No te preocupes Lala no me ha pasado nada

Zastin: Majestad como fue el duelo de usted contra Rito Yuki dime ¿Quién gano?

Gid: Rito Yuki, el gano con extrema facilidad el duelo

Zastin: ¿¡Cómo es que Rito le gano a usted majestad!? Si usted es el ser más poderoso de la galaxia

N: Tanto Rito como el rey Gid explicaron a detalle todo lo que paso durante el duelo y en especial cuando el rey Gid llamo a la armada espacial y Rito lo hiso desaparecer con la Extinción Estelar pero quiso dar la siguiente aclaratoria

Rito: En realidad quiero aclarar que no he destruido toda esa armada espacial ,simplemente los tele transporté a otro lugar

Lala: ¿A dónde los enviaste Rito?

Rito: A la órbita del planeta marte

Gid: ¡Espera un momento! Entonces eso significa que no tienes la capacidad de destruir cosas a nivel atómico como presumiste

Rito: No me malentienda rey Gid si quería destruir toda su armada de un solo golpe ya lo habría hecho sin ningún problema, pero como respeto la vida de otros y no tengo intención de matar a nadie simplemente los quise tele transportar a otro lugar para que no molesten

Gid: ¿Hay una cosa que no entiendo de ti Rito Yuki? ¿Si de verdad eres un humano? ¿Cómo es posible que sea capaz de hacer todo eso que hiciste? Hasta donde tengo entendido los humanos o seres de este planeta no son capaces de hacer lo que hiciste

Lala: Papa la razón es que Rito es un caballero

N: Después de una serie de explicaciones de parte de Rito y de expresiones de total incredulidad con mandíbula en el suelo de parte del rey Gid, Zastin y Haruna el rey Gid llega a la siguiente conclusión

Gid: A ver si entendí todo. Tu Rito Yuki eres parte de una orden de guerreros que protegen este planeta de todo mal y le sirven a una diosa todopoderosa y usan una energía denominada cosmos energía que proviene del universo y que con eso les dan extraordinarias habilidades como ir a la velocidad de la luz y entre otras cosas y que también es una energía infinita, y que también tu eres del rango más alto de esos guerreros siendo tu entre los más poderosos de ese total de 88 guerreros ¿O me equivoco?

Rito: Exacto rey, no se ha equivocado en nada

Gid: ¡Lala! Como tu padre quiero pedirte un favor

Lala: ¿Un favor papa? ¿Cuál es?

Gid: En vista de que estabas viviendo con Rito te pido que te cases con él, quiero que él sea mi sucesor

Rito: ¿Un momento? ¿Por qué quieres que sea tu sucesor?

Gid: Alguien de tus habilidades merece ser mi sucesor o no, tienes unos poderes que muchos morirían por tener, imagínate tomar mi lugar y ser el rey supremo y gobernar con mano de hierro la galaxia ¿Qué me dices?

Lala: Papa he dicho que por ahora no me quiero casar con Rito, quiero demostrar que soy digna para el por mis propios méritos no porque sea una princesa

Gid: Lo que sea, pero haz lo posible para que te puedas casar con Rito, aunque no creo que sea algo tan difícil digo estas buenas y eres mi hija después de todo

Rito: Creo que debo aclarar las siguientes cosas. Primero me gusta la decisión de Lala se me hace bien que ella quiere demostrar por sus propios méritos que sea algo más que una princesa, segundo no tengo ningún interés en ser tu sucesor y en gobernar la galaxia como si fuese un juego de niños

Gid: ¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¿Cómo puedes negarte a eso? No lo entiendo

Rito: Tal vez no lo entienda rey porque veo que usted solo le interesa su propio beneficio personal pero a lo que a mí respecta como caballero que soy lucho por el bienestar de otros y nunca en beneficio personal, si me casara con Lala solo para ser tu sucesor sería una acción tomada solo como una forma de beneficiarme a mí mismo y eso sería una violación a mi código de honor como caballero y como persona

Zastin: Impresionante Rito a pesar de tener una oportunidad única que muchos desearían tener prefieres ser firme ante tus deberes y responsabilidades como caballero y tratar a Lala como una persona que como un objeto, de verdad estoy impresionado, es la primera vez que veo a alguien tan noble y firme a sus deberes como tu Rito Yuki

Lala: Eso es lo que me gusta de ti Rito, siempre te preocupas por otros

Gid: (Molesto) Bien si así lo deseas esperaré pacientemente qué te hayas casado con Rito

N: El rey comienza a volverse transparente poco a poco

Gid: Adiós Lala y suerte con tu conquista a Rito y Rito esperó qué te vuelvas mi sucesor (Y por fin se va sin dejar rastro alguno)

Rito: Que rey tan testarudo

Lala: Así es mi papa

Rito: Mejor nos vayamos de una vez de aquí

N: Rito y Lala se van dejando solos a Zastin y a Haruna

Zastin: Mejor me voy también, este a sido un día muy raro

Haruna: Y qué lo digas

N: Zastin se va dejando a Haruna sola

Haruna: (Conque Lala ha sido siempre alguien de otro planeta y qué quiere casarse con Rito y qué Rito es un Caballero del Zodíaco qué protege al mundo y tiene poderes) Se pone en pose pensativa (Un momento en dónde habré oído eso de caballero en alguna parte, si mal lo recuerdo hace un tiempo existía algo llamado Torneo Galáctico en dónde un grupo de hombres en armaduras se peleaban entre sí. Creó qué necesitó investigar más a fondo)

N: Tal parece que Haruna va a entrometerse en algo qué causara muchos problemas a Rito

Mientras tanto en la casa de los tíos de Rito

Rito: Esperó qué sea la última vez qué sepa algo de tu padre Lala

Lala: ¿Porque Rito?

Rito: Digamos qué no me cae bien tu padre Lala

Lala: Pero en el fondo es buena persona solo qué no le gusta expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos

Rito: Esperó que sea así como dices Lala ¿De casualidad Haruna no recuerda todo lo que pasó? Verdad

Lala: ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Rito: Digo si no usaste uno de tus aparatos para hacer qué Haruna no recuerde todo lo qué pasó hoy verdad

Lala: No ¿Por qué?

N: Rito se inquieta ante la respuesta de Lala

Rito: Espera eso significa qué Haruna sabe de qué eres una extraterrestre de otro planeta y también sabe de qué soy un caballero de oro

Lala: Ajá si

Rito: (Esto puede significar un gran problema, por favor qué ella lo asimile cómo una especie de mal sueño)

Lala: Sabes le explique a Haruna sobre todo y ella lo entendió como si fuera algo normal, es una chica muy abierta

Rito: (Creo que mi única esperanza es qué nadie le crea que soy un caballero o algo por el estilo)

N: En la casa de Haruna mientras ella revisa internet

Haruna: (Mientras escribe) Ca-ba-lle-ro del Zo-di-a-co. A ver qué sale

N: Tal parece que los problemas de Rito están a punto de empeorar

En otra parte de Japón en lo que parece ser una cueva oscura, un sujeto de cabello rubio qué lleva puesto una armadura negra parece estar viendo el sol en pleno atardecer

¿?: El día está muy cerca, muy pronto cumpliré mi venganza y el santuario, la diosa Atenea y sus caballeros y doncellas de oro caerán

N: Juntó al extrañó sujeto de armadura negra están otro 9 individuos listos para el ataque

Tal parece que una nueva amenaza está a punto de empezar

Fin del capitulo

Especial: El plan B de Rito auspiciado por Cáncer

N: Después de que Rito hiso desaparecer toda la armada del Rey Gid este da un suspiro de confianza

Gid: Ha crees que con eso de destruir toda mi armada me vas a asustar

Rito: No me dejas otra opción

N: Rito concentra su cosmos y contacta a alguien en especial

Gid: ¿Que estás haciendo?

Rito: Llamando a alguien en especial

N: Aparece Tsukune mediante tele transportación con una sonrisa muy alegre

Tsukune: (Feliz) Aquí estoy

Rito: Llegaste Tsukune

Gid: ¿Quién es él? Tiene cara de pendejo

Rito: Es Tsukune Aono un amigo muy especial para mi

Tsukune: Dime Rito este es el niño de que me hablaste

Rito: Si él es el Rey Galáctico con aspecto de niño que te hable

Tsukune: Entiendo, descuida Rito el buen, alegre y feliz Tsukune se encargara de el

Gid: ¿Y qué me harás?

Tsukune: Ven niño acompáñame te enseñare algo divertido

Gid: ¿Algo divertido?

Tsukune: Si será la cosa más divertida que veraz en tu vida como Rey

Gid: En serio quiero verlo

Tsukune: No te defraudare en lo absoluto

N: El rey Gid acompaña a Tsukune hasta un cuarto oscuro en donde Tsukune cierra lentamente la puerta que al momento de cerrarse da una sonrisa macabra

5 minutos después Tsukune sale del cuarto con su alegre sonrisa y va a donde Rito

Rito: Como te fue

Tsukune: Fue una experiencia muy educativa mi querido Rito

Rito: Y que hiciste

Tsukune: Le enseñe algo muy divertido

N: Rito comienza a sentir escalofríos al ver la mueca psicótica que da Tsukune

Rito: Mejor no hago más preguntas

Tsukune: Si quieres te enseño lo que le enseñe a ese Rey

Rito: No gracias, honestamente ya me imagino lo que le enseñe

Tsukune: Entonces esto es el adiós

N: Tsukune se tele transporta y Rito van al cuarto oscuro al ver al Rey y se sorprende al ver al Rey pálido como fantasma en posición fetal rodando mientras esta temblando de total terror

Gid: Por favor prometo ser bueno, no conquistare ni esparciré terror lo prometo

N: Rito se puso azul ante el comportamiento del Rey

Rito: Creo que fui al extremo al llamar a Tsukune

N: Mientras tanto en la academia de monstruos con el siempre alegre y feliz Tsukune

Tsukune: (Feliz) Muy bien quien quiere mi próximo juguete

N: Frente de Tsukune está un grupo de 10 estudiantes muertos de miedo que están pegando de la pared viendo con total terror a Tsukune

Tsukune: Dime alguien quiere jugar un juego

Chico 1: Por favor ten piedad

Chico 2: Prometemos hacer lo que usted pida

Chico 3: Si haremos lo que sea

Tsukune: ¿Lo que sea? Mucho mejor

N: Tsukune saca unos guantes de boxeo de quien sabe dónde y aparte son de metal duro

Tsukune: ¿Quieren jugar boxeo conmigo?

N: Tsukune se acerca lentamente hacia el grupo de estudiantes mientras este grupo se ponen a rezar por sus vidas

Fin del especial 1

Especial 2: La Masacre de Cáncer

N: Los caballeros de oro Tsukune de Cáncer junto a Rito de Aries, Ichika de Capricornio y Tsuna de Acuario son invitados a la fundación Graude para ver el último invento de la Fundación

Saori: Buenas caballeros

Rito: A qué se debe la invitación mi señora

Saori: Es para que vean un invento que la fundación diseño para ustedes

Ichika: Un invento

Saori: Siéguenme para que lo vean

N: Los 4 caballeros de oro siguen a Saori hasta llegar a una especie de zona grande y totalmente vacia de paredes en blanco

Tsuna: Que es esta zona

Saori: Les presento el área de entrenamiento de combate en realidad virtual que se diseñó para que pudieran entrenar futuros candidatos a caballeros y doncellas

Rito: Suena muy interesante

Saori: En la computadora se puede programar el tipo de situación en la que se quiere estar, pueden ser cosas simples como zonas rocosas y bosques hasta zonas extremas, cualquier tipo de ambiente y situación que pueden estar. Pero recuerden el nivel de realismo es tanto que pueden correr el riesgo de salir lastimado o hasta muertos

Tsuna: Se me hace un invento bastante novedoso

Saori: Gracias, alla en la computadora pueden escribir el lugar que quieren. Uno de ustedes quiere probar

Tsukune: Yo quiero probar si es que puedo mi señora

Saori: Muy bien Tsukune, recuerda puedes recrear el tipo de escenario que quieras estar, lo que sea que te ocurra

Tsukune: ¿Lo que sea? (Da una mirada siniestra)

N: Los otros 3 caballeros tienen gotas de sudor y entre los 3 piensan que nada bueno va a salir de Tsukune

Tsukune escribe el tipo de escenario que quiere estar

Tsukune: La... Puerta... del... Infierno. Listo aun me acuerdo de esa genial película que vi hace poco

Tsukune entra a la zona y a continuación el ambiente de esta se transforma totalmente en un bosque oscuro y tenebroso en medio de una noche de luna llena

Tsukune: Guau que realismo

N: Mientras camina ve una cabaña en medio del bosque, pero luego ve que en medio de la tierra sale una mano putrefacta y con ella sale lo que parece un zombi cosa que hace feliz

Tsukune: Un zombi buu que miedo, espero que puedas divertirme

Zombi: Eeerr...eaerr.. (Lo se imitación mala de gemido de zombi)

Tsukune a mano limpia clava su mano izquierda en el pecho del zombi y acto seguido le arranca los intestinos y el zombi cae al suelo muerto totalmente

Tsukune: Eso es todo bah pero que fácil por dios

N: Luego aparece de la tierra un centenar de zombis todos ellos dirigiéndose hacia Tsukune

Tsukune: Mucho mejor. Que ahora empieza la masacre

Nota: Y para ambientar nada mejor que un buen heavy metal para el momento

/watch?v=UxIpvml0IRE (Dead Rising OST: Fly Rutine)

Tsukune empieza a usar sus manos como garras y arranca una oleada de brazos y piernas a lo bestia creando todo un baño de sangre por todo el lugar, un zombi se le acerca de frente y Tsukune con sus dedos los clava en los ojos del zombis y los arranca de manera brutal, después le arranca la cabeza con la mano izquierda luego otro zombi viene y Tsukune con la otra mano le sujeta la cabeza apretando tan duro que en un segundo le aplasta totalmente destruyéndole el cráneo y el cerebro

Tsukune: ¡ESTO ES REALMENTE DIVERTIDO! HAHAHAHAHA

N: Mientras masacra zombis sin la menor gota piedad y con gran nivel de crueldad y sadismo, llegan a aparecer hombres lobos, vampiros, orcos y gragoras

Tsukune: Esto se pone cada vez mejor

N: Esta vez Tsukune llega más lejos ya rozando a lo enfermizo y es que con los monstruos antes mencionados comienza a matar con más crueldad y sadismo que nunca, a mano limpia comienza a mutilar y a sacar intestinos de los monstruos y algunos daban fuertes gemidos de dolor en especial los hombres lobos que chillaban como perritos torturados e inclusive Tsukune de una mordida le arranca literalmente un brazo entero a un hombre lobo y ahora su siguiente victima

Vampiro A: No por favor, piedad

Tsukune: ¿Piedad? ¿Qué es eso?

Tsukune le está arrancando al vampiro ambos brazos pero lo hace de una forma lenta y tortuosa que al final los arranca creando un charco de sangre más, el vampiro llora del horrible dolor e Tsukune de un golpe le revienta la cabeza para callarlo

Tsukune: Carajo pero que ruidoso era

N: Su siguiente víctima es

Gragora A: Te voy a matar

Tsukune: Inténtalo

Tsukune pone su mano en la entrepierna de la gragora y a continuación le arranca las tripas intestinales más su pene

Gragora A: (Llorando) Buahahaha

Tsukune: Porque lloras (Mira las tripas que arranco) Ah si te arranque tu hombría y que pequeña era

N: Tsukune de una patada le arranca la cabeza de la gragora y ve que un hombre lobo está corriendo por su vida y Tsukune lo persigue como un tigre cazando a su presa, salta hacia el hombre lobo y acto seguido con sus 2 manos las clava en el estómago del incauto licántropo y comienza a arrancarles los intestinos y esparcirlos por toda la zona, de verdad la crueldad y nivel de violencia de Tsukune está fuera de compresión que hasta los mismos monstruos le temen

Después de la macabra carnicería de Tsukune este se retira y la zona vuelve a ser en blanco y todo limpio como si nada paso excepto un Tsukune bañado se sangre, vuelve a donde esta los demás solo para ver la cara de sorprendidos y asustados que estaban

Tsukune: Fiu fue mucha diversión por hoy espero ir otro día, ahora mismo me daré un baño porque apesto a muerto

Saori: Creo que llamare a un psicólogo

Ichika: Siempre creí que Tsukune era algo sádico pero...

Tsuna: Esto ya es pasarse de la raya absoluta, en serio es una bestia que nada lo detiene

Rito: Me pregunto cómo será en esa academia de monstruos en donde estudia (Se empieza a imaginar un escenario devastado con montones de cadáveres de todo tipo de monstruos y creaturas mientras que Tsukune se le ve riendo como un psicópata mientras mata sin cesar todo lo que está a su paso)

**Notas del Autor : Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y lamento si me tarde más de lo que uno se esperaba, era que tengo un proyecto escolar sobre energía solar que debo presentar dentro de 2 semanas aproximado y necesito tiempo para terminarlo por lo que por favor pido paciencia a quienes esperan el siguiente capitulo **

**Ahora las cosas se podrán muy interesantes de ahora en adelante porque se iniciara una saga en donde Rito junto a sus compañeros caballeros y doncellas de oro lucharan contra un ambicioso guerrero que quiere destruir el santuario y asegurar el control total y no estará solo ¿Quién será ese sujeto rubio en armadura negra? ¿Y quiénes son esos 9 misteriosos guerreros que lo acompañan? Eso se tendrá que ver en otro capitulo**

**Doy gracias a los usuarios Chivotenkai, Sekishiki, ZeroTT, Taro0305, Anakin Namikaze, Carlos 13 por su apoyo al fic, también quiero hacer mención especial a una joven lectora de nombre de usuaria Kira Taisho que tiene divertidas historias que leer pasen por sus historias **

**Nota especial: Para el siguiente capítulo pretendo que sea un especial. OJO no es la continuación de la parodia de Resident Evil sino algo muy común en los animes harem, ¿Y qué tienen en común casi todos los animes, mangas y fic harem? Muy simple mis queridos lectores por tradición siempre hay un capítulo en donde los personajes van a la playa en donde hay agua, sol, mujeres en bikini y bien buenas de paso, momentos graciosos y divertidos, y creo que más de uno de ustedes espera con ansias ese capítulo ¿O no? Y para aclarar de manera muy importante este especial no será CANONICO al fic como tal sino que al igual que con la parodia de Resident Evil este especial de la playa será con fines de ocio y para divertirse viendo un conjunto de personajes de diversas series **

**La lista de invitados son: Rito Yuki de Aries, Tsunayoshi Sawada de Acuario, Ichika Orimura de Capricornio, Tsukune Aono de Cáncer, Naruko Uzumaki de Géminis, Hao Asakura de Virgo, Erza Scarlet de Libra, Rias Gremony de Piscis**

**También estarán de parte de Rito: Lala con Peke, Kiki, Mikan, Yami, Haruna, Mikado, Run, Ren, Saki, Rin (TL), Aya, Risa y Zastin **

**De parte de Ichika estarán: Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Rin Fang (IS), Charlotte Dunoirs, Laura Bodewig y Chifuyu Orimura**

**De parte de Tsukune vendrán: Moka Akashiya (Tanto normal como Inner) Kokoa Shuzen, Akua Shuzen, Kalua Shuzen, Kurumu Kurono, Yukary Sendo, Mizore Shirayuki y Ruby Tojo **

**Y como invitados especiales e iconos de la infancia de muchos. Los inigualables Seiya de Pegaso, Shiryu de Dragón, Hyoga de Cisne, Shun de Andrómeda y Ikki de Fénix señoras y señores **

**Los que quieran el especial de la playa digan en los reviews ¡SI CARAJO SI, QUEREMOS PLAYA, CHICAS BONITAS, FIESTA, FANSERVICE Y MUCHA DIVERSION Y VER A LOS INVITADOS!**

**Y los que no quieren el especial de la playa y quieren que continúe la historia digan en voz alta ¡NO, A LA MIERDA NO ME INTERESA PARA NADA! **

**Eso se decidirán en los reviews, si quieren especial de la playa digan SI y los que no digan NO y continuare con la historia como tal**

**Y antes de despedirme quiero discutir sobre 3 ideas de fic que tengo en mente pero solo quiero lanzar una y para eso quiero saber cuál es su opinión y OJO que planeo darle un final a Amor Desde el Espacio dado que el manga en la parte Darkness parece estar lejos de terminar y estoy abarcando muy rápida la historia y no creo que pueda continuarla siguiendo la línea de To Love Ru como tal por lo que tendré que ingeniármelas para darle un final a la historia. Pero no significa que vaya a terminar el fic de golpe, no señoras y señores todo a su tiempo no todo es eterno en la vida y hay que saber cuándo terminar una historia como tal **

**Las 3 ideas son las siguientes **

**Continuación de Amor Desde el Espacio: En esta los 12 caballeros y doncellas de oro se juntan todos sus cosmos para derrotar a un poderoso adversario y los 12 caballeros y doncellas de oro desaparecen similar al sacrificio que hicieron los 12 caballeros dorados para abrir el muro de los lamentos, pero aquí en vez de que los 12 mueran como pasaron a los 12 anteriores, estos quedan atrapados en una extraña dimensión y son atendidos por el mismísimo rey de los dioses del olimpo Zeus en donde este les avisa que necesitan de la ayuda de los 12 caballeros y doncellas de oro sobre una entidad maligna que está causando caos en varias dimensiones y los 12 de oro deben detenerlo a través de viajar a diversas dimensiones y realidades paralelas para detener ese mal que causa caos, pero los 12 de oro tendrán que dividirse en 3 equipos de 4 caballeros y doncellas de oro denominados Gamma, Alfa y Beta en donde cada equipo viajara a una dimensión en concreto a investigar, con esto planeo que los 12 caballeros y doncellas de oro de Amor Desde el Espacio sean los protagonistas y no solo Rito aquí todos serán relevantes y tendrán su interacción, como tal me basare en el videojuego de acción RPG Kingdom Hearts como tal en la parte de los viajes de dimensiones y las dimensiones que se escogerán serán de anime y videojuego más que nada, nada de película de Disney ni cosas cursis **

**La segunda opción es un One-Shot basándome en el videojuego de Sega DreamCast Power Stone y será algo similar a la parodia de Resident Evil en querer usar el elenco ya seleccionado de Amor Desde el Espacio, tendrá peleas, comedia y un poco de drama**

**La tercera y última opción será un Crossover de Saint Seiya con Saber Marionet J: La historia transcurre 500 en donde la tierra dado al altísimo nivel de sobrepoblación e contaminación y falta de recursos se ha convertido en un lugar inhabitable y también la raza humana está teniendo una carencia de personas masculinas en donde la población humana es 90% femenina y 10% masculina en donde la raza humana está usando naves espaciales con el fin de colonizar otros planeta para tener una nueva rama de vida, en una de esa naves que intenta colonizar logra ir a un planeta con posibilidad de vida pero en la nave ocurre un accidente que provoca que una parte de esta explote, el capitán de la nave y único hombre de la misma de nombre Dr Tenma da un plan de evacuación en donde todas las mujeres tripulantes lograron sobrevivir pero el Dr Tenma murió sacrificando su vida. En el nuevo planeta las 6 comandantes Layla Hamilton, Moricia Tommson, Rogue Irishkanish y Sakura Kido deciden llamar el planeta Tierra 2 y el planeta se tuvo que dividir en 6 naciones gubernamentales la nación Japanes gobernada por Sakura Orimura, Británica por Moricia Tommson, América por Layla Hamilton y Jordania por Rogue Irishkanish, Petersburgo por Natalia Romanosh y Shanghai por Xiaumo Li`Haung siendo representaciones de Japón, Alemania. Estados Unidos, Arabia, Rusia y China. 300 años pasaron y gracias a la tecnología de la clonación la humanidad logra prosperar aunque el planeta sea solo poblado por mujeres pero en señal de nostalgia o aprecio al género masculino se han creado una serie de androides de aspecto masculino denominados Muñecos Cibernéticos que sirven como ayudantes o sirvientes sean el caso, la protagonista será Athena Asamiya de KOF que en esta historia vive como una chica de 15 años que trabaja para vivir, un día Athena va a una antigua mansión abandonada de nombre mansión Kido allí Athena entra y conoce a un muñeco cibernético de nombre Tenma caballero de Pegaso y luego aparece una grabación de la fundadora de japanes Sakura Kido habla sobre la leyenda de los caballeros y doncellas que han protegido a la tierra durante milenios y sobre el cosmos y cuenta que se han 88 muñecos y muñecas cibernéticas que cada representan una de las 88 constelaciones habiendo de bronce, de plata y de oro esparcidas por todo japanes y en algunas partes de Terra 2**

**Hasta ahí que tal, dejen reviews y que tal les ha parecido el capítulo como tal. Sin más me despido**

**Hasta el especial de: Todos a la playa o el siguiente capítulo: Una nueva amenaza y un viejo conocido **


End file.
